A travers le temps…où comment changer l’histoire…
by Althea54
Summary: France , 1992 : le monde sorcier n’est plus celui qu’il était…depuis que Voldemort a accédé au pouvoir, en 1978, les moldus ont été réduits en esclavage. GB, 1977 : 7ème et dernière année pour Ann, Lyn et Jenn, 3 jeunes filles au caractère bien trempé...
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic, totalement indépendante des précédentes! 

Bien évidement, rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'idée principale et les quelques personnages qui feront leur appartion au fil des chapitres!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, impressions et idées pour la suite, je prend tout!!!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

France, 1992.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis longtemps, une nuit noire d'encre, sans lune pour éclairer ses pas. Heureusement pour elle! La moindre lumière aurait pu la trahir alors qu'elle se faufilait au hasard des rues, remontant certaines ruelles pour rebrousser chemin quelques mètres plus loin. On aurait pu croire qu'elle errait sans but précis, mais elle savait parfaitement ou aller et comment faire pour éviter les détachements de mangemorts qui quadrillaient la ville dès la tombée de la nuit.

En effet, depuis maintenant près de quatorze ans, le Lord Noir était au pouvoir. Tout avait commencé un beau jour de printemps, en 1978. Hannah était encore étudiante à la célèbre école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard. Les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fait irruption au château à la fin de la journée, une bataille avait eu lieue, horrible, sanglante, sans pitié. L'affrontement avait duré plusieurs jours, jours pendant lesquels les élèves réunis à l'intérieur du château avaient tremblé au moindre bruit, avant de finalement se jeter corps et âmes dans le conflit, sachant pertinemment que plus rien ne pourrait les sauver de leur destin funeste.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ça, mais peut on vraiment être prêt à voir ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, à les voir s'effondrer comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sans avoir le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se protéger… Ce jour là, celui qui se faisait dorénavant appeler le Maître avait gagné la plus importante de ses batailles. Il avait d'une seule fois éliminé la quasi majorité des sorciers aptes à prendre la relève et le plus gros des Aurors venus aider.

Après son écrasante victoire, l'école avait bien sur été fermée et les rares survivants étaient en fuite. Des petits groupes de mangemorts et autres sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres fouillaient avec un soin minutieux chaque maison, même la plus reculée et éliminaient tous les sorciers de Sang-mêlé, indignes selon eux de pratiquer la moindre magie. De nombreuses familles d'éminents sorciers de la Communauté Magique furent ainsi décimées, réduisant du fait la proportion de sorciers en Angleterre.

En quelques semaines, tout le pays était tombé sous la coupe du Maître, ce dernier ayant planifié ses actions longtemps auparavant et avec un soin des plus méticuleux. Rien ne fut laissé au hasard. Les résistants étaient abattus sans sommation, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionnait: se ranger aux côtés du Seigneur sombre et vivre ou s'y opposer et mourir. Les moldus ne furent pas épargnés non plus et furent décimés autant si ce n'est plus que les sorciers. Si les mangemorts ne les tuaient pas, ils les emmenaient dans les nombreuses prisons qui s'élevaient à travers tout le pays. Ils y étaient alors torturés des jours entiers. La plupart n'y résistaient pas et mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances et les rares survivants étaient envoyés dans les maisons des sorciers à la botte de Voldemort, afin d'y servir d'esclaves. Brisés autant dans leur âme que dans leur corps, aucun n'opposait la moindre résistance, n'étant de toute manières pas de taille à lutter.

Quelques sorciers furent également emprisonnés dans ce que l'on appellera plus tard les Donjons de la Mort; principalement les sorciers descendants de longues lignée de sorciers au sang pur mais s'étant opposés à la suprématie du Lord Noir. En effet, après avoir éradiqué une grosse partie de la communauté magique, les sorciers se retrouvaient dans une proportion si faible que leur survie aurait été menacée, à long terme, abattus par la consanguinité qui aurait fini par s'établir. En gardant ainsi des sorciers de pur souche derrière les barreaux de ses forteresses de la mort, Voldemort s'assurait d'avoir à volonté et directement sous la main des apports de sang neuf, asseyant ainsi son contrôle sur toute chose.

Bien sur, une résistance se mit en place et remporta de nombreuses batailles, au début tout du moins. Mais ils étaient si peu nombreux par rapport aux armées des Ténèbres qu'ils furent vite réduits à une poignée. Les moldus tentèrent également de résister, et pendant un temps, sorciers et moldus se battirent côte à côte face à Voldemort, embrasant de ce fait l'Angleterre toute entière.

Puis voyant leur guerre jouée d'avance, le premier Ordre du Phénix, ou ce qu'il en restait, s'exila en France, pays encore épargné pour l'instant. Là, ils purent se reconstruire quelque peu et regrossir leurs rangs. Pendant quelques années, Voldemort se contenta de régner d'une main de fer sur l'Angleterre, coupant l'île de tout le reste du monde. Personne ne pouvait y entrer et personne ne pouvait en sortir. Le reste du monde sorcier fut alors plongé dans l'ignorance la plus totale quand aux mouvements du redoutable Seigneur.

Puis, au début de l'année 1990, ce fut le monde entier qui s'embrasa. Les places fortes des résistants furent assaillies par des hordes de créatures et de mangemorts, tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres. La résistance fut puissante, ayant eu le temps de se préparer à l'attaque qui se profilait. Pendant un temps, ils furent même prêts de remporter la victoire, mais Voldemort en personne apparut alors. Il avait passé son temps à chercher les moindres sortilèges de magie noire lui permettant d'accroître sa puissance et avait gagné son pari: aucun sorcier vivant n'était en mesure de lui tenir tête, pas même Albus Dumbledore, à la tête de l'Ordre établi en France. Toutes les places fortes du monde tombèrent les unes après les autres, les combattants se regroupant peu à peu dans la dernière encore debout, en France.

C'est ainsi qu'en cette année 1992, Hannah, jeune femme de 32 ans, se retrouvait à traverser une ville infestée de mangemorts traquant sans relâche les membres de la résistance afin de les débusquer et de les exterminer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes plus ou moins laborieuses, elle arriva finalement devant une petite porte, et toqua trois coups sec. Rien ne se produisit sur le moment, mais la jeune fille disparue soudainement après une discussion plutôt houleuse de plusieurs minutes, comme si elle avait été aspirée sous terre.

Avec un rayon de lune pour seule lumière, un vieil homme étudiait attentivement les nombreux papiers disposés devant lui. Sa longue barbe blanche rivalisait de longueur avec ses cheveux, tout aussi blancs et tombait allègrement sur la table à laquelle il était installé, sans que cela ne le dérange outre mesure, à moins qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu, tellement il était absorbé par ses documents.

De fait, les vieux grimoires étalés sous ses yeux l'avaient quelque peu déconnecté de la réalité et il sursauta lorsqu'une voix lui annonça une visite.

«Hannah M.»

Levant enfin les yeux de son ouvrage, il distingua la longue silhouette filiforme qui s'approchait de lui à pas feutrés et se leva pour l'accueillir.

-Miss Hannah, quel plaisir de vous revoir…en vie. J'avais cru comprendre que…

-Et bien vous avez certainement du être mal informé, professeur. Comme vous le voyez, je suis bel et bien de retour, et entière de surcroit!

-Votre équipier m'a pourtant assuré que vous étiez morte, tombée sous le feu des mangemorts. Il nous a même ramené votre baguette, en guise de preuve. Dit le vieil homme en lui tendant une baguette en bois.

Hannah tendit la main et la baguette quitta celle de l'homme pour venir s'y logée. Elle émit quelques étincelles rouges dès qu'elle entra en contact avec la main de son propriétaire puis s'éteint.

-Il m'a effectivement laissée pour morte, après m'avoir gentiment attiré dans un piège. Tout laisse penser que nous avons un espion dans nos rangs professeur…

-En effet, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… mais vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez là, miss Hannah?

-Entièrement, Peter m'a livré aux mangemorts et a trahi l'Ordre, j'en suis persuadé!!Réplique la jeune femme d'une voix vibrante de haine et de colère mal contenue.

-Bien, je vous remercie de ses informations. Croyez bien que j'en ferai bon usage. Cependant, j'aurai aimé vous entretenir d'un sujet tout aussi préoccupant, si ce n'est plus.

-Je vous écoute…

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos forces s'amenuisent peu à peu…

-Non, en effet!

-Seulement l'heure est plus grave que vous ne le croyez. Avec un traître dans nos rangs, comme je le soupçonnais depuis quelque temps déjà, ajouté à votre témoignage, nous ne sommes plus surs de rien. L'ennemi peut très bien savoir ou nous sommes en ce moment même, peut être même est-il déjà à notre porte épiant nos moindres mouvements, peut être nous écoute-t-il en ce moment précis…

Un frisson glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, à présent assise face au vieillard.

-Vous croyez que…

-Je ne crois rien! Je ne fais qu'explorer l'infinité des possibilités dont nous disposons. Le temps nous est compté, la guerre se prépare, plus meurtrière et dévastatrice que toutes celles que nous avons mené jusqu'alors. Et nous ne pouvons pas la gagner, affaiblis comme nous le sommes.

-Mais il y a bien un espoir! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ainsi, pas vous qui luttez depuis près de vingt ans!!

-En effet, il y a bien un espoir, mais je ne sais pas si nous aurons assez de temps pour le mettre à profit.

-Qu'importe, c'est notre seule chance, il nous faut la tenter!

-Oui, il le faut, pour l'avenir de tous les êtres humains, sorciers et moldus. Si seulement Peter ne nous avait pas trahis…Soupira le vieil homme, abattu par cette découverte.

-Et si seulement Voldemort n'avait jamais existé! Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et à moins de changer le passé, nous devons faire avec. La vérité est là, professeur, Peter Pettigrew nous a bel et bien trahis!


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je sais qu'il est tard, mais peu importe, je voulais vous mettre ce premier chapitre tout neuf, à peine terminer (à 01h18 oui oui!!)

Apparement, le prologue vous as plu donc voilà la suite!!

**loudee**: Eh eh si ça te perturbe, c'est bien!! C'est le but recherché! En fait, c'est une sorte d'univers alternatif (juste le temps du prologue et un ou deux chapitres), ou effectivement Peter n'est découvert qu'en 1992, mais pas dans les mêmes conditions. Tout s'expliquera dans la suite, rassure toi!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Bisous.

**lilichoco**: merci!! Décidément, j'ai bien réussit mon coup, si ça vous intrigue tous, lol!! Voicila suite! Bisous à toi!

**Elayna Black**: Non non, tu ne t'abuses pas, c'est bien un histoire à remonter le temps, bien que ça n'arrive que dans le chapitre suivant, ou dans celui d'après, je ne sais pas encore! En tout cas, merci bien de tes compliments, j'y ai passé du temps sur ce prologue, j'y ai réfléchi pendant des jours avant de le mettre sur papier. Quand je vois des commentaires comme le tiens, je me dit que j'ai bien fait de ne pas me précipiter!! Bisous!

**cassy13**: eh eh, on se retrouve ici aussi, c'est cool!! Effectivement c'est un peu triste, mais c'est la base de toute l'histoire! (Et je t'assure que certains de mes OS sont encore plus tristes que ça, lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (bien que je doute du contraire!) Gros bisous!!

**naiade59**: On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais dans ce cas, c'est une vraie qualité, lol!! Effectivement, le mystère plane dans cette fic que j'espère meilleure que la précédente (que je terminerai quand même, je te rassure!). Question narcissisme, loin de là, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi (enfin tous ceux qui se sont prononcés!), ce prologue attise votre curiosité, exactement ce que je souhaitais!! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!! Bisous!

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_18 août 1977, quelque part en Ecosse._

Une voix se fit entendre, apparemment depuis la cuisine, ne manquant pas de la tirer du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée.

-Anna !! Courrier !!

Un grognement en guise de réponse et la dénommée Anna s'enfonça encore un peu plus sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser qu'une mèche de cheveux châtains.

Des pas se firent entendre, résonnant sur le carrelage du couloir, toujours plus proches. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

Et là, le massacre commença. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et alla s'écraser contre le mur gauche, conjointement au grincement des gonds auxquels l'huile faisait manifestement défaut depuis un très long moment, le tout provoquant un agréable vacarme qui ne manquait certainement pas de réveiller l'intégralité de l'immeuble, selon Annalee.

S'en suivit un irritant crissement de chaussure sur le parquet de la chambre, indiquant un déplacement dans la pièce, indéniablement se dirigeants vers la fenêtre qui couina également à l'ouverture plus ou moins douce de sa sœur.

Les volets claquèrent agréablement contre le mur, achevant ainsi de réveiller les habitants du quartier et la lumière inonda alors la pièce, révélant ainsi une vague forme au fond du lit.

Une main surgit de sous les couvertures et s'abattit sur le visage de la jeune fille, la protégeant du mordant de l'astre lumineux qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer tous les matins.

Les pas quittèrent alors la fenêtre pour s'approcher du lit et Annalee se raidit, dans l'attente de la collision qui s'annonçait imminente.

3…2…1…impact.

Un poids s'abattit sur son ventre et elle empêcha à grand peine son souffle de quitter son corps sans espoir de retour. Elle recommença à grogner comme sa sœur tirait d'un geste brusque les draps, exposant ainsi son corps au froid régnant dans la pièce.

-Allez, debout feignante ! Il y a une lettre qui t'attend à côté d'un gros bol de chocolat encore fumant accompagné de croissants tout juste sortis du four !

Le mot croissant acheva de la réveiller, si cela fut encore possible après tout le soin mis par sa sœur il y a tout juste quelques minutes pour la sortir du lit.

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis deux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce et tâtonna d'une main sur sa table de nuit avant d'y trouver sa paire de lunettes qu'elle posa alors sur son nez.

De l'autre main, elle attrapa son peignoir qui trônait sur une chaise non loin de là et le passa tout en se levant du lit. Elle termina son rituel du matin en chaussant ses pantoufles et passa une main dans sa tignasse mordorée, dégageant ainsi son visage.

Ainsi parée, elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine ou elle s'affala sur une chaise, face à son petit déjeuner, consencieusement préparé par sa grande sœur. Le bol était en effet encore fumant et une appétissante odeur de croissant chauds s'élevait jusqu'à ses narines.

Elle en saisit un dans lequel elle mordit à pleine dent, un soupir de contentement lui échappant. Décidément, elle avait une sœur en or, se dit-elle en croquant à nouveau un bout de croissant.

La dite sœur s'installa alors en face d'elle, dans un raclement de chaise, une tasse de café à la main, le journal du jour dans l'autre. Elle ne dit pas un mot, parcourant des yeux la première page du papier tout en sirotant son café.

Quelques minutes après, elle referma bruyamment son quotidien et releva les yeux vers Annalee qui venait de terminer ses croissants et s'attaquait maintenant à son chocolat.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ?

Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit d'Ann et ses neurones se connectèrent pour transmettre l'information jusqu'à la partie consciente de son cerveau.

-Une lettre ? De qui ?

-Il me semble qu'elle arrive tout droit de Londres. Apportée par une espèce de gros hibou marron. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle est sur la petite table du salon. Lança-t-elle à sa sœur, qui s'était précipitée dans la pièce jouxtant la cuisine.

Elle revint, triomphante, en agitant une enveloppe beige dans sa main droite, un sourire éclatant sur la figure.

-Elle vient de Jenn !! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avertie plutôt !!

-Je te ferai remarquer que je t'ai appelé dès qu'elle est arrivée, mais tu n'as pas daigné sortir du lit ! Rétorqua sa sœur sur le même ton faussement irrité.

Mais Ann n'écoutait déjà plus, toute plongée qu'elle était dans la lecture de son courrier. La lettre en elle-même n'était pas très longue, à peine une page, mais elle regorgeait d'informations toutes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres, en provenance directe d'une source fiable : Jenny Kendall, sa meilleure amie.

Outre le résumé des ses vacances aux Etats-Unis, cette dernière lui racontait les derniers potins du monde sorcier, mais, la partie la plus intéressante était sans conteste celle ou elle lui demandait de venir passer la fin de ses vacances chez elle, dans la banlieue de Londres, ou elle habitait avec ses parents dans une vaste propriété.

-Dis, Roxanne, tu reprends bien le travail demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Jenn m'invite chez elle pour la fin des vacances ! Comme ça je ne resterai pas toute seule à la maison et tu auras l'appartement pour toi toute seule, et tu pourras ramener ton Dimitri sans 

avoir besoin de préciser qu'il y a ta petite sœur dans la pièce à côté ! Termina-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

-Oh toi !! Espèce de…

-Merci grande sœur !! Je file préparer ma valise ! La coupa-t-elle à nouveau, en achevant son bol en quatrième vitesse.

A peine trente minutes après, elle était habillée de pied en cape, sa valise dans la main gauche, son sac de cours et la cage de MacGregor, son chat, dans la droite.

-Roxanne !! On y va ?? Clama-t-elle tout sourire.

Un point de rendez-vous avait été convenu, quelques années auparavant, entre les deux jeunes filles, point à partir duquel un portoloin les emmenait directement chez les Kendall.

Situé à trois quart d'heure de chez Annalee, c'est sa sœur qui l'y déposait en voiture. Comme d'habitude, le trajet se déroula silencieusement, chacune savourant ces derniers moments ensemble. Les deux sœurs savaient bien qu'elles ne se reverraient plus avant l'été prochain, Annalee terminant ses études à Poudlard tandis que Roxanne travaillait en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant.

Avec un seul salaire pour deux, Roxanne évitait de prendre ses congés, préférant travailler et Annalee restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires, évitant ainsi à sa sœur d'avoir une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir.

En effet, les deux jeunes filles habitaient sous le même toit depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, n'ayant pas voulue êtres séparées à la mort de leurs parents, survenue une dizaine d'année auparavant. Roxanne avait alors sacrifiée ses études afin de trouver un travail pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa jeune sœur, âgée à l'époque d'à peine sept ans.

L'entrée de la jeune fille à Poudlard, quatre ans plus tard, avait été une déchirure pour les deux sœurs, habituées à vivre l'une avec l'autre en continu et à dépendre l'une de l'autre, liées par un lien encore plus fort depuis la disparition tragique de leur parents.

Puis une nouvelle routine s'était installée, chacune se créant une vie loin de l'autre, ne se retrouvant qu'à l'été, et quelques rares fois pour Noël. Ainsi allait la vie…

La petite voiture arriva à destination aux alentours de 11h et se gara devant une vieille gare désaffectée. Annalee descendit et sortit ses affaires du coffre, le refermant dans un claquement sourd.

Alertée par le bruit, Une grande blonde passa la tête à travers une porte à moitié arrachée de la gare et sortit en reconnaissant son amie. Elle alla à sa rencontre, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent puis Jenny salua Roxanne.

-Bien, vous êtes piles à l'heure ! Le portoloin part dans quelques minutes. Annonça Jenny de sa voix cristalline, signifiant ainsi aux deux sœurs que l'heure de la séparation approchait. Elle se saisit de la valise de son amie et s'éloigna de quelques pas, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

-Bon, eh bien, on se revoit l'été prochain alors…Commença Roxanne.

-Ouais…à moins que tu prennes…

-Anna, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des vacances, tu sais bien que c'est un peu juste ces temps ci.

-Oui, je sais, je sais, mais j'avais espéré que peut être…

-Je comprends. Allez, viens par là, va. Dit-elle en attirant sa jeune sœur contre elle.

-L'année passera vite, tu verras ! Tu n'auras même pas le temps de penser à moi, occupée comme tu seras ! Et puis dis-toi que c'est ta dernière année, avec tout ce que cela comporte. Les examens à réviser et tout ça…

-Mouais…tu as raison. Répondit Annalee en essuyant machinalement une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos, aves les ASPIC et les cours…

-N'oublies pas que c'est aussi ta dernière année au collège, profites-en au maximum, petite sœur. Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie, tu as aussi des amis qui t'aiment là bas !

-Oui, je sais tout ça.

-Bien ! Mais j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de m'écrire de temps à temps !!

-Tout comme j'espère que Dimitri ne te prendra pas tout ton temps et que tu pourra ainsi me répondre ! Rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant.

-Hum…Ann, intervint Jenny…il est l'heure.

-Oui oui, j'arrive Jenn !!

-Allez, file, tu va louper le départ !! Renchérit sa sœur.

-Bon, bah, au revoir ! Dit Annalee en étreignant une dernière fois sa sœur.

-Fais bien attention à toi surtout hein !!

-Tu parles, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça. J'ai entendu dire que les russes…

-Ouste ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Rigola Roxanne.

Annalee prit le reste de ses affaires et rejoignit son amie qui l'attendait près d'un vieil oreiller dont les plumes commençaient à se faire rares. Elle se retourna et adressa un dernier signe de 

la main à sa sœur puis saisit un coin de tissu au même moment que son amie et toutes deux disparurent alors, laissant sur place une Roxanne qui ne retenait plus ses larmes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles atterrirent sans aucune grâce dans le parc des Kendall, à l'abri des regards curieux des éventuels passants. S'époussetant rapidement, Annalee ramassa ses affaires, et, avec l'aide de Jenny, les monta dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait habituellement lorsqu'elle séjournait ici.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la grand maison était vide, les parents de son amie étant pour l'instant au travail. Après avoir traversé le grand hall d'entrée, monté un gigantesque escalier de marbre et avaler le long couloir de l'aile droite, elles arrivèrent enfin à la chambre d'Annalee, qui jouxtait celle de Jenny.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, Annalee ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la grandeur de la propriété et les dimensions impressionnantes des pièces. Un gigantesque lit double siégeait au centre de la pièce, face à une armoire à glaces à quatre pans. Une commode, deux tables de nuit, une bibliothèque, un bureau, un coffre au pied du lit, et une coiffeuse venaient compléter harmonieusement le mobilier.

La première fois, Annalee n'avait pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur face à tant de richesse et s'était demandé si son amie ne lui montrait pas là la suite royale. Mais après un rapide tour d'horizon, elle s'était vite aperçue que l'intégralité de la dizaine de chambres d'amis était meublée de la sorte, sans compter les salles de bain personnelles, communiquant avec chaque chambre, toutes équipées d'une douche et d'une baignoire.

Pour Annalee, partageant un petit trois pièces avec sa sœur, le manoir avait des allures de palace. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter une telle démonstration de richesse de la part de son amie, fille unique adulée par ses parents. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une villa de cette taille ne pouvait abriter que trois personnes. Encore, s'ils avaient été cinq ou six enfants, elle aurait, à la limite, essayé de comprendre. Mais là…

Elle avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Jenny, une fois, mais celle-ci avait paru si choquée lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'inégalité qu'Annalee avait vite changé de sujet, ne voulant pas détruire leur amitié pour si peu, en fin de compte. Mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand elle voyait Jenny, à table avec ses parents, tous trois heureux d'être ensembles, sans avoir besoin de se soucier d'éventuels problèmes d'argent.

Elle se sentait comme une intruse qui viendrait là leur voler une part de ce bonheur auquel elle n'avait jamais pu gouter. Heureusement, Lynn était généralement là avec elles, et Annalee se sentait ainsi moins étrangère, bien que jamais les Kendall n'aient fait preuve de méchanceté à son égard, bien au contraire. Elle était toujours la bienvenue chez eux et elle n'y manquerait jamais de rien, mais Annalee était ainsi et rien ni personne ne pourrait la changer.

-Au fait, Jenn, tu as invité Lynn aussi je suppose ?

-Oui, oui, bien évidement. Répondit son amie avec entrain. Elle doit nous rejoindre dans l'après midi, sa mère la déposera avant d'aller au Ministère.

Jenny l'entraina ensuite au salon ou elles s'installèrent dans de profonds fauteuils en cuir, chacune un verre de citron vert givré à la main. Jenny se lança alors dans un long monologue ou elle raconta avec une multitude de détails ces vacances américaines, sans oublier de préciser le nombre de ses conquêtes d'un soir.

Jenny était effectivement le genre de fille qui attirait le regard de tout mâle normalement constitué : grande, de longs cheveux blonds, un visage aux traits délicats, une silhouette finement sculptée qu'elle mettait en valeur par des vêtements près du corps, largement décolletés sur sa poitrine généreuse. Le seul point sur lequel elle trouvait à redire était la couleur de ses yeux, marrons. Elle les aurait évidement préférés bleus, comme Alyz. Elle s'en servait cependant avec une facilité incroyable, les habillant simplement d'un léger maquillage, faisant ainsi craquer les garçons d'un simple regard.

Elle enchaînait ainsi les conquêtes, ne restant jamais plus d'une semaine avec le même garçon, prétendant qu'elle s'était déjà lassée d'eux. A Poudlard, elle était considérée comme une de plus belles filles, toutes années confondues, et ne manquait pas de faire usage de cet état de fait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Tout l'inverse d'Annalee, qui, loin d'être horrible à regarder, préférait la discrétion à l'admiration des foules et ne passait pas une heure à la salle de bain tous les matins pour se préparer. Certaines auraient pu se trouver des complexes à côté d'une Jenny Kendall, mais pas Annalee qui se suffisait à elle-même et dont l'avis des autres n'avait que peu d'importance.

Jenny ne se ventait jamais ouvertement de sa beauté devant Annalee et ne se servait jamais de sa réputation pour manipuler ses amies, le reste importait peu pour Anna.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de choses et d'autres, sirotant leur cocktail. Puis elles sortirent manger en ville et rentrèrent attendre le dernier membre de leur petit trio.

Melynda Elridge fit une entrée fracassante dans le hall de la maison, vociférant après un malheureux passant qui avait eu le « culot » de laisser son chien se frotter sur sa jupe noire toute neuve, y déposant ainsi une touffe de poils beiges malodorante.

Réprimant un fou rire, Jenny et Annalee allèrent à la rencontre de leur amie qui s'égosillait toujours. Levant la tête de sur sa jupe, elle aperçue les deux filles dans l'encadrement de la porte et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

-Ann !! Tu es déjà là, toi aussi !! C'est génial ça ! Hurla-t-elle en sautant sur Annalee qui manqua de tomber sous le choc.

C'est une manie qu'ils ont de me sauter dessus aujourd'hui, pensa la jeune fille, en embrassant néanmoins son amie.

-Si vous saviez ce que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir toutes les deux, les filles ! Continua-t-elle d'un ton plus que joyeux. Tu n'as jamais eu de meilleure idée que de nous inviter pour la fin des vacances, Jenn. Lança-t-elle à la blonde.

Acquiesçant d'un sourire, Jenny lança un regard long de sous entendu à Annalee. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que les trois jeunes filles passaient la fin du mois d'août chez Jenny et Lynn leur sortait la même réplique tous les ans.

-Alors, vous devez en avoir des choses à me raconter non ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de vos vacances ? Questionna Melynda.

-Plus tard, Lynn, plus tard ! Viens donc monter tes affaires à l'étage, on aura tout le temps après pour discuter. Répondit Jenny.

-Oui tu as raison. Allez venez, vous me raconterez tout ça en montant. Termina-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Une fois les bagages dument montés dans la chambre face à celle de Jenny, les trois amies décidèrent d'un commun accord d'une après midi shopping. On est des filles ou on ne l'est pas ! Clama Lynn.

Elles partirent donc direction le centre ville de Londres et passèrent l'après midi à essayer toutes sortes de vêtements et à recherche la perle rare. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent vers les cinq heures pour aller boire un petit quelque chose de frais, comme disait Lynn. Elles s'installèrent alors en terrasse d'un bistrot bondé, par cette chaleur, et commandèrent leurs sodas.

Elles terminèrent l'après midi ainsi et rentrèrent au manoir pour le dîner, chargées de leurs emplettes de la journée. Les parents de Jenny étaient rentrés de leur travail et accueillirent les deux invités avec chaleur. Mme Kendall leur avait préparé un repas digne des meilleurs restaurants et les trois filles se régalèrent. La conversation fut joyeuse, et Annalee oublia bien vite la tristesse due à la séparation d'avec sa sœur et profita pleinement des ses amies.

Une fois les reliefs du repas débarrassés, le trio monta au premier et se claquemura dans la chambre de Jenny. Cette dernière était bien plus imposante que celles des deux invités et comportait même un dressing rempli à craquer !

Les trois amies s'installèrent sur les larges coussins qui occupaient un coin de la pièce et commencèrent à discuter. En fait, c'était plutôt Lynn qui parlait, Ann et Jenn écoutant leur amie raconter ses vacances dans les moindres détails.

Ainsi, Melynda était partie quinze jours en France, avec sa mère et sa petite sœur et elles avaient pu visiter le plus grand village uniquement sorcier de France.

-C'est au moins trois fois plus grand que Pré-au-Lard, et rempli uniquement de sorciers !! Les moldus ne peuvent pas y entrer et s'ils le font par mégarde, le village parait instantanément désert et à l'abandon. C'est assez flippant je dois dire, on a vu des photos qui traitaient du sujet, c'est pire que la Cabane Hurlante !!

-Ca devait être génial, soupira Annalee, rêveuse.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de partir en vacances et rêvait de parcourir le monde, de découvrir d'autres cultures, avide qu'elle était de connaissance. Elle se délectait alors chaque été à écouter ses amies lui conté leurs souvenirs de vacances. Bien sur, Jenny avait une 

fâcheuse tendance à dériver rapidement sur un tout autre sujet que l'histoire et les coutumes locales, mais Annalee avait ainsi l'impression de faire parti du voyage, en quelque sorte.

Puis vint la question tant redoutée :

-Et toi Ann, tu as fait quoi pendant tes vacances ?

C'était bien Lynn ça, toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Comment leur dire qu'elle avait passé son été entre un petit boulot minable, histoire d'arrondir leur fin de mois, à Roxanne et elle, sa télé et ses livres.

-Oh, vous avez, moi…un peu de ci, un peu de ça…Rien de bien intéressant en fait, comparé à vos supers vacances !!

-Est-ce que tu as écrit quelque chose de nouveau ? Questionna Lynn.

Ah, voilà la nouveauté cette année !! Les filles avaient découvert l'an passé qu'elle avait une espèce de don pour l'écriture en tombant sur un parchemin qu'elle avait gribouillé pendant un cours particulièrement ennuyant d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle n'écrivait que des très petits textes, jamais plus d'une page ou deux, racontant des anecdotes du quotidien, résultant de son observation des gens qui l'entouraient.

Bien évidement, elle s'était empressée de tout dissimuler, ne voulant pas que ses amies se moquent d'elle, croyant que ce qu'elle écrivait ne valait rien ! Mais le peu qu'elles en avaient vu les avait plutôt impressionnée, tant elle arrivait à cerner la personnalité des gens d'un simple coup d'œil.

Tout d'abord réticente, Annalee avait fini par leur faire lire quelque un de ces textes et Lynn avait particulièrement apprécié son style. Jenny, elle n'aimait pas spécialement lire, elle préférait écouter Ann lui raconter ses histoires.

Aussi, c'était devenu un petit rituel entre elles. A chaque fois qu'Annalee avait terminé un nouvel écrit, Lynn s'empressait de le lire puis elle le racontait à Jenny, toutes deux apportant des critiques et améliorant ainsi son style.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, commença Annalee, j'ai ramené ici tous mes textes de cet été ! Dit-elle en montrant la porte.

-Vrai ?? Vrai de vrai ?? S'exclama Lynn.

-Oui, véritablement vrai !! Renchérit Ann.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends alors !! File les chercher ! Ordonna Jenny.

Riant aux éclats, Ann se leva et disparu dans sa chambre, revenant les bras chargés de plusieurs petits cahiers dans lesquels elle consignait ses travaux.

-Alors, à qui t'es tu attaquée cette fois ci ?

-Jenn, chut !! Garde la surprise !! Gronda Lynn.

Ann se réinstalla confortablement et entreprit de leur lire quelque unes des ces nouvelles, chacune centrée sur une personne de leur entourage.

Elles passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à rire des descriptions, plutôt justes à dire vrai, qu'Ann faisait de leurs camarades, professeurs ou autres personnes que les deux autres ne connaissaient pas personnellement, mais dont Ann leur parlait quelque fois.

Finalement, elles s'endormirent toutes trois sur le lit de coussins, heureuses d'être de nouveau ensembles, à quelques jours de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'Hannah n'avait pas vu le professeur Dumbledore, pas depuis qu'elle lui annoncé la trahison de Pettigrew en fait. Après une discussion qui avait durée jusque tard dans la nuit, elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était couchée, épuisée des derniers événements.

Elle avait dormi durant près de 20h, d'un sommeil lourd. Même une attaque ne l'aurait pas réveillée. Quand elle émergea finalement, ce fut pour se rendre compte de la terrible réalité : ils étaient perdus. L'Ordre ne comptait plus que douze membres, le professeur et elle y compris, plus un espion.

Face à une armée si puissante que celle de Voldemort, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ? Hannah avait toujours été d'une nature optimiste, mais là, ça relevait plus de l'inconscience que de courage. Cependant, en elle, une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler de ne pas perdre espoir : Dumbledore était toujours en guerre, tout espoir n'était pas mort. Il les sortirait de là, elle en était sûre…presque…

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prévenir les autres que Pettigrew les avait vendus, comme lui avait demandé Albus. Qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes et se méfient plus encore que d'habitude.

Elle s'habilla donc et sortit, à la recherche des derniers membres de l'Ordre.

Il lui fallut environ une quinzaine de jour pour réussir à prévenir six personnes, et plus le temps passait, plus elle désespérait quant à l'issue de cette guerre. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore et sur les six membres qu'elle avait réussit à contacter, deux étaient bien mal en point et un avait succombé dans ses bras.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement, « Moins dangereux », avait dit le professeur. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux, c'était leur prénom et un point de rassemblement où chaque membre devait passer tous les trois jours, c'était là leurs seuls contacts les uns avec les autres.

Hannah ne connaissait que son coéquipier, ayant été étudiante en même temps que lui. Pour ce que ça lui avait apporté….

Ce soir là, elle s'apprêtait à visiter un autre lieu, espérant qu'un de membres de l'Ordre s'y montrerait. Il faisait nuit, mais c'était jour de pleine lune aujourd'hui et on y voyait quasiment comme en plein jour. Rien pour arranger ses affaires…Elle s'approcha d'un parc, plongé dans l'obscurité et se faufila jusqu'à une petite place, au centre du parc. Regardant fréquemment en 

arrière, elle s'assura qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Après tout, Pettigrew connaissait autant qu'elle les lieux de regroupement, et il s'était déjà certainement empressé de tout dévoiler à son maître.

Passant d'arbre en arbre, elle arriva finalement à destination. Un frisson parcourut son corps comme elle sortait de sa cachette, baguette en main. Le silence régnait ici, lourd, oppressant, angoissant même. Murmurant quelques mots, elle lança un mince filet doré en direction de la petite place bordée d'arbustes, filet qui prit la forme d'un mini-phénix, symbole de leur groupe.

L'oiseau fit le tour de la place durant quelques secondes puis se posa au centre et s'éteignit dans un crachotement lumineux, éclairant ainsi une vague forme au sol.

Le cœur d'Hannah se serra instantanément. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit arrivée trop tard ?

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'elle, une branche qui craque sous le poids d'un corps. Elle s'aplatit au sol, tous les sens aux aguets. Puis un éclair fugitif passa à sa gauche, frôlant les feuilles au passage.

Tout s'enchaîna alors à une vitesse fulgurante : des voix montèrent de tous les côtés, murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas, les pas se firent entendre distinctement, sans se soucier d'être entendus ou non. Puis un rayon lumineux fila droit sur elle et la frappa de plein fouet avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir.

Elle se sentit enserrée, sa baguette lui sauta des mains et atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, dans le noir. Elle était piégée. Elle s'était laissée piégée comme une débutante. Pestant contre elle-même, elle tenta de se défaire de ces liens invisibles. Mauvaise idée. Plus elle se débattait, plus ses chaînes se resserraient sur elle, la comprimant comme dans un étau. Elle se calma et se força à respirer, faisant monter l'oxygène jusqu'à son cerveau afin de réfléchir, non plus en tant qu'être humain, mais en tant que guerrière.

Une silhouette se dessina alors devant elle, impressionnante dans sa large cape noire, bien plus grande qu'elle. Un ricanement froid s'en éleva alors, bientôt repris par tous les autres qui l'encerclèrent rapidement.

-Je sais qui tu es, Hannah ! Déclama la voix. Je te connais, comme je connaissais cet avorton qui croyait pouvoir nous vaincre. Continua-t-il en désignant le corps qui gisait à terre, non loin de là.

Pettigrew les avait bel et bien livrés, tous. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'au professeur. Elle devait à tout prix se sortir de là et le prévenir.

-C'est trop tard. Reprit la voix. Vous êtes perdus, vous avez perdu la guerre, comme nous vous l'avions toujours dit. Tant de morts auraient pu être évités si vous nous aviez rejoints. Nous aurions tous pu vivre en harmonie au service de notre Seigneur. Ta vie aurait pu être épargnée, si seulement tu ne t'étais pas entêtée à nous combattre. Mais c'est trop tard, tu vas mourir, ici, maintenant, en sachant que tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue jusqu'à présent a été vain. Termina le Mangemort en éclatant de rire.

Elle ne sentit pas le sortilège partir mais s'effondra lorsqu'il la percuta. Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur et elle fut secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, ce qui eut pour effet de 

resserrer encore les plus les liens qui l'emprisonnaient, vidant peu à peu ses poumons de leur air. Puis la douleur cessa.

-Bien sur, je n'ai jamais dit que mourir était sans douleur. Reprit la voix dans un éclat de rire.

Un nouveau sort fusa, plus terrible que le précédent, ses chaînes l'emprisonnant de plus belle. Puis tout bascula en un éclair. Des cris s'élevèrent dans le groupe de Mangemort et elle entraperçut des sorts fusés de tous côtés. Ses liens se rétrécirent encore autour d'elle, lui serrant la trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, si tant est qu'elle put les distinguer dans la nuit.

Elle entendit un corps s'effondrer à côté d'elle et la douleur du sortilège la quitta, tout comme ses liens invisibles qu'elle sentit disparaitre. L'air s'engouffra dans son corps et elle put respirer à nouveau. Elle tenta de se relever et de remettre la main sur sa baguette, se souciant peu de comment elle avait été libérée. Elle avança à tâtons dans le noir, vers l'endroit ou elle avait vu sa baguette tombée. Quelque chose la percuta alors, la projetant au sol.

Elle sentit sa tête cognée une pierre et s'évanouit, le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie et se répandant autour d'elle…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir!!

En espèrant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!!

**Althea**


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, encore et toujours!

Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, aussi je vous encourage à m'en laisser encore et toujours plus, lol!

**Elayna Black** : voilà, tu es servie avec ce nouveau chapitre, toi qui en voulait plus! Petit complément, j'écris la suite directement après avoir publié celui ci!! Lol. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer l'oubli de signalement de changement d'époque, pour moi c'était clair vu que je sais comment se passe mon histoire et j'ai complétement zappé de marquer le changement! Toutes mes excuses!! Pour répondre à ta question oncernant Annalee et Hannah, et bien...lis la suite et tu verras!! Bisous!

**lilichoco**: Je vois que le perso d'Annalee vous intrigue...c'est bien!! Mais je te donne la même réponse qu'à Elayna, lis la suite et tu comprendras!!En tout cas merci de tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Biz!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

_Angleterre, 1977 :_

Ce fut Lyn qui ouvrit les yeux en premier, en ce beau matin du 26 août 1977. Encore une fois, elle s'était endormie à même le sol, tout comme Jenny et Annalee. Les trois filles avaient passé la soirée à discuter autour d'un ou deux verres, savamment remplis par Jenny qui s'amusait à essayer toutes sortes de mixtures, qu'elle appelait boissons, sur ses amies, devenus pour l'occasion ses cobayes.

Lynn tenta de se souvenir de leur dernier sujet de conversation, en vain. Jenny avait du y mettre une bonne dose d'alcool, dans sa dernière préparation ! Pensa-t-elle. Bah, peu importe de quoi elles parlaient, Lyn se rappelait le principal de leur conversation : Jenny leur avait avoué, après maintes supplications, le nom de sa nouvelle proie : Sirius Black !

Elle se rappelait encore comment elle avait manqué de s'étouffer à cette annonce, recrachant ce que Jenny avait appelé son Cocktail du soleil, subtil mélange de jus d'orange, sirop de grenadine et d'un alcool moldu, du whisky, le tout agrémenter d'un quartier de citron.

-Quoi ?! Il ne te plait pas mon cocktail ?? Questionna Jenny.

-Hein ?! Euh… si. C'est pas ça…

-Bah qu'est-ce qui va pas alors ?

-Je crois que c'est Sirius Black, le problème. Intervint subtilement Annalee.

-Oh ! Tu voulais la place, Lyn ? C'est ça ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je te le laisse.

-Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais de Black ! Cracha Lyn. Tu peux te le garder ! Mais je serais toi, je ne m'approcherais pas de lui. Tu sais comment il est…

-Mais justement ma chère Melynda !! Renchérit Jenny. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce, vous ne croyez pas les filles ?

Un grand sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage, bientôt repris par Lyn.

-Oui, tu as bien raison ma Jenn !! Promet moi juste de le faire souffrir autant qu'il le mérite !

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. Conclu Jenn en tapant dans la main de son amie.

Rien qu'en y repensant, Lyn jubilait. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que Jenn n'y allait pas de main morte avec les mecs, surtout quand il s'agissait de les jeter.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose remuer à côté d'elle. Repoussant le drap, elle s'aperçut que la chose en question, c'était Ann qui commençait à se réveiller, les cheveux en bataille. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de localiser Jenn sous l'amoncellement de couvertures et de coussins, quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle s'étira rapidement tout en baillant bruyamment, puis se leva, en essayant d'éviter de marcher sur ses amies, et gagna sa salle de bain personnelle pour une bonne douche revigorante. Une fois totalement réveillée, elle piocha au hasard dans sa valise et sortit un pantacourt noir, très taille basse, et un T-shirt blanc tout simple qu'elle passa prestement.

Son ventre se mit soudain à protester vigoureusement et elle alla de ce pas réveillé les deux marmottes qui ronflaient certainement encore à côté.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte à toute volée, histoire de bien leur faire peur dès le réveil mais manqua de faire une crise cardiaque face au spectacle qui l'attendait :

Ann était prête de pied en cape et elle entendait l'eau à la salle de bain, signe que Jenny était déjà levée, elle aussi.

-Bah ça alors !! J'ai manqué mourir de frayeur !!

-Eh eh !! Rigola Ann. Chacune son tour ma grande !!

-Tour de quoi ? S'incrusta Jenny, les cheveux encore dégoulinants.

-D'éviter de justesse de succomber d'une attaque. Railla Lyn.

-Oh, ça va !! Ce que tu peux être ronchon de bon matin !! Grommela Jenny.

-Tu peux parler !! Rigola Ann. Tu n'es guère mieux qu'elle.

-Ann, ma chère Ann…Commença Jenny, en s'approchant d'elle, une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard. Tu te rappelles de l'an dernier n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de ce seau d'eau glacée placé méticuleusement au-dessus de ton lit ?

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris !! Je me tais !! Dit Annalee en esquivant son amie d'un mouvement. Elle s'élança vers la sortie et s'enfuit en courant à travers la maison. Dans un éclat de rire, les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas et toutes trois atterrirent à la cuisine pour s'affaler à la table.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva soudain, bientôt repris par un deuxième, puis un troisième.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps de passer à table, les filles ! Lança Jenny, mettant ainsi un terme à la course.

Majeure depuis maintenant quatre mois, Jenny prépara d'un coup de baguette un copieux petit déjeuner qui disparut presque aussi rapidement, emporté par l'appétit féroce des trois filles.

-Alorch…Qu'ech qu'on fait auchourd'hui ? Questionna Lyn.

-Melynda Elridge !! Décidemment, vous n'êtes pas sortable !! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine !! Récita Annalee.

-Et bien…Répondit Lyn en avalant sa bouchée, ma mère a bien essayé, sans succès !

-Oui, on voit ça !! Renchérit Jenny. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça…

Lyn lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et continua à manger, sans se soucier outre mesure de la remarque de son amie.

-N'empêche, la question en elle-même est pertinente. Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui…

-Et bien, j'avais pensé à aller faire un tout au Chemin de Traverse, nos lettres sont arrivées hier… Commença Ann.

-C'est pas faux. Compléta Lyn. Et peut être qu'on croisera Alyz !

-C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir cette année. Mais bon, tu connais ses parents…

Ann et Lyn acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et la conversation s'arrêta là.

* * *

Elles se promenaient toutes les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse quand elles approchèrent d'un petit attroupement d'où montaient des éclats de voix. Curieuse, Jenny s'approcha, suivit par ses deux amies. Elles se frayèrent un passage au travers de la foule compacte pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'une habituelle « scène de ménage » entre deux étudiants, j'ai nommé James Potter et Lily Evans. Dans un coin, un troisième élève remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée tandis que trois autres observaient le spectacle, un air ravi pour deux d'entre eux, le troisième ayant plutôt l'air gêné de se retrouver mêlé à tout ça.

Questionnant les gens aux alentours, Jenny finit par connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire : Severus Rogue, qui venait de se faire la belle discrètement, déambulait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse quand sa route croisa celle des quatre Maraudeurs. Bien évidemment, James et son ami de toujours, Sirius Black, ne purent s'empêcher de « s'amuser » un peu, après deux longs mois de privations.

-Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Grommela Annalee, que ce petit jeu entre les garçons exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Oui, mais c'est là que la petite rousse est intervenue ! Continua son informateur anonyme. En un tour de baguette, elle mit fin au spectacle et commença à crier sur le jeune homme à lunette que vous voyez là.

Comme toujours, Lily Evans n'avait pu s'empêcher de secourir Severus Rogue des mains de cet idiot de Potter. Pensa Jenny.

Et à ce moment précis, James venait encore, pour la énième fois, de faire sa demande à Lily, qui l'avait, pour la énième fois, gratifié d'une de ses magistrales gifles.

-Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que JAMAIS, je ne m'abaisserai à sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi, Potter !! Rugissait la jeune rousse. Alors arrête de me harceler et profite du temps que tu auras ainsi pour grandir un peu !

-Mais…Lily, je…

-Arrête Potter !! Hurla la jeune fille. Je me fiche totalement de tes excuses minables et je te le répète encore une fois, arrête de me harceler, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi !

Et elle le planta ainsi sur place, continuant son chemin sans se soucier plus avant des regards que lui jetait la foule. James restait figé sur place, une main tenant sa joue droite qui rougissait à vue d'œil, la bouche entrouverte, comme choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les trois filles virent les Maraudeurs rejoindre leur ami comme l'attroupement se disloquait peu à peu.

-Allez viens James ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois… Dit Sirius en attrapant son ami par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

Amorphe, James suivit le mouvement, Remus Lupin le soutenant de l'autre côté.

Soudain, le hurlement de Jenny tira Annalee de sa rêverie :

-Alyz !! On est là, Alyz !! Criait Jenny en agitant vigoureusement les bras, s'attirant ainsi les regards des quelques personnes encore présentes.

Un jeune fille aux cheveux bruns auburn se retourna et leur lança un sourire quand elle les aperçut. Contrairement aux trois autres, elle était plutôt petite et assez ronde. Elle n'était pas moche, mais n'attirait pas forcement le regard non plus. Son seul avantage résidait en ses yeux, d'une couleur bleu-violet pas très courante. A Gryffondor comme ses amies, elle avait cependant un an de moins que les autres et ne suivait donc pas les cours avec elles.

Les quatre jeunes filles se rejoignirent et s'étreignirent avec force. Malheureusement, les cris de Jenny avait attiré l'attention d'autres personnes, moins désirables celle là.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Railla une voix. Ne serait-ce pas Kendall et sa bande ?

-Dégage Cowden… Soupira Jenny.

-Oui, elle a raison, Josh, tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille. Renchérit Lyn.

- On ne t'a pas causé à toi, Elridge. Continua-t-il, toujours méprisant. Tiens, bonjour Annalee, comment vas-tu ?

Josh Cowden, ou comment passer d'un extrême à l'autre en trente secondes montre en main !

-Je vais bien Josh, merci. Répondit cette dernière, aimable.

Etrangement, il n'y avait qu'avec Annalee qu'il était correct et avec qui il entretenait une conversation amicale.

-Bon, tu viens Ann !! C'est qu'on n'a pas toute la journée ! S'impatienta Jenny.

-Fiche nous la paix Kendall, tu veux ! La coupa Josh.

- Toi, lâche-nous plutôt ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'emmerdes là, la pauvre Anna. Continua Lyn sur le même ton.

-Elle a raison Cowden ! Lança quelqu'un derrière eux. Laisse les tranquille et retourne donc joué avec tes copains Serdaigle, tu veux.

-Black ! Siffla le jeune homme. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

-Ces jeunes filles désirent que tu les laisse en paix. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce qu'elles te demandent et je n'aurai pas à m'en mêler. Énonça calmement Sirius. Bonjour Melynda, tu as passé de bonnes vacances, malgré ma tragique absence ? Demanda-t-il en lui lançant son sourire de séducteur invétéré.

-Je…Grr, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui là. Grogna Lyn. Quel culot !!

-Bon, on va se calmer là ! S'interposa Jenny. Sirius, merci d'être intervenu, mais on va se débrouiller. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur. Quand à toi Cowden, on allait justement partir, tu discuteras avec Ann à Poudlard, ok ? Bye tout le monde.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle entraînait déjà ses amies au travers de la foule et esquivait ainsi habilement la confrontation.

-Jenn !! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler comme ça à Black !! T'es folle ou quoi ? Rugit Melynda, quelques rues plus loin.

-Lyn, ma chère Lyn, as-tu oubliée notre plan ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer !!

-Ouais… T'aurais quand même pu me prévenir avant… Grommela Lyn, faisant pouffer Annalee et Alyz par la même occasion.

Elles cheminèrent ainsi toutes les quatre l'après midi durant, sans oublier de déguster une de ses délicieuses glaces chez le meilleur glacier du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Ce soir était un soir bien particulier. C'était la veille de la rentrée et les filles profitaient de leurs dernières heures de tranquillité au maximum. Comme chaque année, elles avaient multiplié les photos et les avaient consignées en partie sur le mur de la chambre de Jenny et le reste, dans un livre spécial. Elles y gardaient ainsi l'intégralité de leurs photos des vacances qu'elles venaient de passer ensemble.

Et la tradition voulait qu'à chaque fin de vacance, on ressorte le vieux livre pour le feuilleter et se remémorer tous les bons moments. Mais surtout noter ce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire, pour l'été d'après. Et ce soir là, Melynda décidé que c'était le moment de ressortir le fameux livre.

-Pour une fois, je dirais que tu as eu une bonne idée Elridge ! Lança Jenny.

-Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu coirs, Kendall ! Y en a la dedans. Répliqua-t-elle, désignant sa tête d'un vague geste de la main.

Annalee ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, s'attirant par la même les regards perçant des deux filles. Elle se leva en vitesse et fila chercher le livre en question, évitant ainsi une conversation on ne peut plus houleuse.

C'était une habitude, un jeu entre les trois jeunes filles, chacune piquant l'autre au vif, la poussant à bout, jusqu'à la limite de l'explosion, si bien qu'en apparence, quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas aurait cru qu'elles étaient, encore, en train de se disputer. Bien entendu, Annalee et les autres savaient qu'aucune ne pensait un seul mot de ce qu'elles disaient. C'était comme ça entre elles, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

Soulevant le couvercle du coffre en bois, Annalee récupéra le précieux grimoire aux pages cornées, le tenant avec milles précautions, comme s'il fut en cristal. Prudemment, elle retourna auprès de ses amies qui avaient, entre temps, préparé la rituelle « cérémonie du journal ». Les lumières avaient été coupés, la pièce uniquement éclairée par les bougies qui brûlaient aux pieds de Jenny.

La voyant arrivé avec la précieuse relique, Lyn se leva et commença :

-Par la puissance conjuguée des éléments, j'en appelle à notre Père, le Temps, afin que puisse perdurer à jamais les souvenirs portés par ce livre.

Réprimant un fou rire, Anna déposa religieusement le livre au milieu du cercle de bougies, sur le tapis sortit pour l'occasion. Lyn continua à palabrer, sans remarquer que les deux autres avaient les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux, à force de se retenir de rire.

-Que la Terre conserve en Elle les fondements mêmes de nos souvenirs, que l'Air les porte sur ses ailes, au-delà des limites de la pensée humaine.

Jenny souffla deux bougies.

-Que le Feu et sa Flamme guerrière protège nos souvenirs de tout danger, que l'Eau et sa puissance les garde tout aussi vivant qu'au premier jour.

Ann souffla les deux dernières bougies.

Les trois filles furent plongées dans le noir total et durant quelques secondes, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes en même temps, brisant ainsi le silence respectueux imposé par la « cérémonie ».

-Non, mais franchement, les filles, il faudrait penser à revoir ce passage là ! Parce que, sérieusement, ça craint !!

-Oh là là, Ann ! Ne critique donc pas ! Je te rappelle que le passage du feu est de toi, si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Et moi, je te rappelle, Jenn, qu'on avait 12 ans à l'époque !! Rétorqua la brune.

-Pour une fois, je serais plutôt de l'avis d'Anna ! Se risque Melynda.

-Ah bah elle est belle la solidarité féminine, hein ! Railla Jenny.

-Bah ouais, solidarité avec ma petite Anna !! Renchérit Lyn, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pff… De toute manière, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était nul, ce rituel ! Conclua Jenny en ouvrant le recueil d'un geste sec.

_France, 1992 :_

Son corps n'était que douleur et souffrance. Sa tête l'élançait terriblement, il faisait noir tout autour d'elle, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne vit rien. Ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voyait rien ?

Puis elle entendit des voix, au loin. Enfin il lui semblait qu'elles étaient lointaines…

-Allongez-la ici, je vais m'en occuper.

Elle se sentit alors soulever du sol- ou de l'endroit ou elle était, quel qu'il soit- puis déposer sur quelque chose de plus confortable qu'elle ne put identifier. Il se passa quelques minutes ou elle n'entendit plus rien, puis un liquide amer lui coula dans la bouche. On la força à avaler. Elle perdit connaissance, à nouveau.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer sans douceur.

-Hannah !! Hannah, réveillez-vous !

Elle entrouvrit les yeux, toujours le noir total… Et toujours cet élancement sourd à l'arrière de son cou.

-Hannah, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Elle connaissait cette voix, mais impossible de remettre un nom ou un visage dessus.

A nouveau elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Une vague forme floue se dessina devant ses yeux, dans la pénombre.

Elle n'était pas aveugle, ouf !! Petit à petit sa vision se fit plus claire et elle put enfin distinguer la personne qui la secouait toujours. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Pro…professeur ? Qu'est-ce…que m'est-il…arrivé ? Articula-t-elle avec peine.

-Détendez-vous Hannah, vous êtes sauve à présent. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Il lui raconta alors comment il avait été contacté par un membre de l'Ordre, quelques jours auparavant, qui lui avait expliqué comment il avait découvert un piège grossier tendu par les Mangemorts, sur le lieu de rassemblement. Il s'était enfuit avant de se faire capturer et était venu le prévenir directement. Craignant le pire, Dumbledore s'était empressé de parcourir les différentes zones afin de retrouver les derniers membres avant Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et deux des membres restants, au beau milieu du parc ou elle se trouvait et l'avaient libérée.

Ils se tenaient actuellement dans une ferme abandonnée au beau milieu de nulle part. Les derniers rescapés d'une longue guerre sans merci. Quatre sorciers face à une armée… C'était la fin, Hannah le savait, ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Voldemort avait gagné et ils avaient perdus, entraînant les sorciers et moldus avec eux dans leur descente aux enfers.

-Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux, j'aurai à vous parler, Hannah.

-Bien, professeur. Répondit-elle en replongeant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir la lumière du jour en se réveillant, persuadée que sa nuit n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais la douleur dans tout son corps lui rappela rapidement que tout était bien vrai. Elle inspecta alors rapidement son corps et fut rassurée en constatant qu'elle disposait encore de ses deux bras et de se deux jambes.

Tachant d'oublier la douleur, elle se leva et rejoignit les trois autres, dans la pièce à côté.

-Hannah, vous êtes réveillée ! Parfait, venez, prenez place. Une tasse de thé ?

-Non, merci Professeur.

-Bien. Nous étions en train de préparer un plan, le dernier à vrai dire. Continua-t-il dans un soupir.

-Euh…Oui…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors, changeant complètement de sujet.

-Bien, si on oublie la douleur. Au moins, je suis encore en vie. Répondit-elle. Bien que je ne sache pas encore pour combien de temps. Pensa-t-elle.

-Parfait. La dernière réunion de l'Ordre peut alors commencer. Conclut Dumbledore.

Plusieurs heures durant, ils mirent au point une tactique, pour l'ultime bataille. Tous les quatre savaient très bien que tout était perdu d'avance, que jamais ils ne pourraient gagner cette guerre…Pas dans cette époque ci, tout du moins.

-Professeur, dois-je comprendre que vous avez trouvé ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Effectivement, Hannah. Je pense avoir trouvé la clé de notre survie. Même si nous devrons tous mourir pour y parvenir.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches, depuis des années. Elles ont été concluantes, d'une certaine manière. Nous ne pouvons pas abattre Voldemort, plus maintenant. Mais nous aurions pu le faire, il y a bien longtemps, il y a quatorze ans de cela.

-…

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez oublié ce jour si tragique, en mai 1978.

-Qui le pourrait ? Rétorqua-t-elle, acide.

-C'est ce jour là que tout notre destin a basculé, ce jour là, une personne a trouvé la mort alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du.

-Comme tant d'autre, Professeur, tant de vies gâchées et tout ça pour rien ! Rugit-elle, au bord des larmes.

-Pas pour rien, chère Hannah, pas encore. Nous pouvons changer les choses, nous pouvons les sauver tous en La sauvant.

-Vous voulez dire…retourner dans le passé ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

Il est fou ! La fin l'a rendu fou, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Pensa Hannah.

-Mais…Qui ? Qui va repartir dans le passé ? Et faire quoi ? Comment pouvons-nous changer les choses ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Mais vous, bien sur !

-Moi ? Mais, comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire, à pouvoir La sauver !

-Sauver qui ? Et comment ?

-Vous n'avez pas oublié Miss Evans, je suppose ?

Hannah retint son souffle comme ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, chamboulant toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à ériger afin d'oublier ce jour si tragique.

-Lily... Souffla-t-elle…

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! Comment l'avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?

Bon allez, je cours écrire la suite!

_Petite info: voyage temporel à l'approche..._

Bisous!

**Althea**


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!!

Après deux semaines d'absence, voici venir la suite de cette histoire. je vous pris d'excuser mon stage à l'Inra qui m'a empêché d'écrire et de poster plus rapidement ce chapitre! Lol.

Mais ne dit-on pas "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon?" En espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'à moi!

**Elayna Black**: Toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je voit!! C'est bien, j'en suis contente et assez fière quelque part, de pouvoir garder des lecteurs de chapitre en chapitre! Pour les passages de 92, j'ai effectivement essayé de les rendre prenant et de fair ressortir le côté dramatique de la situation (bien que ça ne soit pas encore assez bien à mon goût lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours! Bisous

**cassy13**: Si tu trouves ça compliqué, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de la fin alors, lol!! Non sans blague, si tu as des questions ou idées, n'hésite pas,j'y répondrai dans le mesure du possible afin de ne pas gâcher le suspens! Bisous

**naiade59**: bah oui ils commencent déjà à souffrir, la vie n'est jamais parfaite, lol! Et encore, là tu n'as encore rien vu, la suite sera pire!!Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les persos restent aussi vrais que possible, alors n'hésite pas à me signaler si je dérappe!! Bisous.

Et voilà, c'en est fini pour les RAR. Comme précisé à cassy, si vous avez des questions ou idées pour la suite que vou aimeriez bien voir apparaitre, je suis preneuse et j'essayerai de les intégrer à le trame de l'histoire, autant que possible!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

* * *

_Angleterre, 1__er__ septembre 1977 :_

Annalee se leva avant même la première sonnerie de son réveil, comme à son habitude à chaque rentrée. Elle l'éteignit alors qu'il commençait à sonner et s'extirpa de son lit.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle sentit une petite boule se former au creux de son estomac, angoisse de la rentrée mais en même temps excitation de retourner dans le château qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle savoura cette sensation d'anticipation et de stress mêlé. Soudain, la vérité la percuta de plein fouet : C'était la dernière fois qu'elle ressentait ça, c'était sa dernière rentrée. Aujourd'hui, elle prendrait le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois, elle écouterait le discours de Dumbledore pour la dernière fois… Cette année était la dernière en tout. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara alors d'elle, la submergea jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'allait-elle devenir après ça ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à son avenir, pensant toujours qu'il y avait le temps pour le faire. Mais le temps est bien ce qu'il existe de plus difficile à retenir. Et elle se retrouvait là, aux portes de sa dernière année, sans savoir de quoi son avenir sera fait.

Rien de pire pour commencer une journée que de penser à ça !! Se dit-elle en se secouant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était fin prête, sa valise à côté d'elle. Et comme d'habitude, Lyn et Jenn dormaient toujours profondément.

Après un réveil tout sauf en douceur et une bonne heure d'attente, les deux jeunes filles furent finalement sur pied, et toutes trois se jetèrent sur le copieux petit déjeuner que Mrs Kendall leur avait préparé.

A 10h tapantes, tout le monde embarqua dans la voiture de Mr Kendall qui conduisit les trois filles à la gare de King Cross. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'Annalee traversa discrètement le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 et se retrouva sur le quai ou attendait le magnifique train à la locomotive rouge. Notant tous les détails, elle enregistra cette vision dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais oublier ce qu'avaient été ses années à Poudlard.

-Allez, Ann viens ! Pour une fois qu'on est en avance, ne tardons pas.

Jenn, toujours et encore. Une hyperactive cette fille ! Pensa Ann en la suivant néanmoins. Il y avait encore peu de monde sur le quai, aussi n'eurent-elles pas besoin de jouer des coudes pour grimper dans le train.

-Viens, Lyn est partie devant chercher des places.

Ladite Lyn sortit alors sa tête d'un compartiment et agita la main, faisant signe à ses amies de la rejoindre.

-J'ai trouvé un compartiment libre, les filles ! Cria-t-elle.

-C'est normal, Lyn, à cette heure ci, ils le sont tous ! Réplique Ann en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais…peu importe, celui-ci n'attendait que nous !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire devant les pitreries de Melynda et s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment. Avec bien du mal, elles hissèrent leurs valises dans les rangements prévus à cet effet et s'affalèrent sur les sièges usés par le passage des nombreuses générations d'étudiants.

-C'est dingue ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours nous, les filles, qui avons les valises les plus lourdes et le plus de mal à les monter la haut ?? Clama Jenn.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est bien connu que les filles ont toujours une valise plus lourde que les garçons à cause de tous les trucs de filles qu'on peut y mettre. Répondit Lyn. Ce qui fait que les mecs ont, en apparence, moins de mal que nous à monter leur valise !

-Ouais…si tu le dit ! Ronchonna Jenn. En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'ils sont plus forts que nous !

-Non, c'est évident que non ! Railla Lyn.

Annalee se leva et ferma la porte de leur compartiment, le train commençant à se remplir petit à petit. Cette dernière émit un grincement sourd de protestation.

-Alors, prêtes pour votre dernière année, les filles ? Demanda Lyn.

-Tu parles, elle ne peut pas être pire que celle d'avant !

-Oh, Jenn, soit donc un peu plus optimiste, voyons ! Tu n'as pas hâte d'en avoir terminé avec les cours et les profs !

-En fait, ce n'est pas tant à la fin des cours qu'il faut penser, mais plutôt à ce que l'on va faire après… Hasarda Annalee.

Elles furent interrompues par le grincement de la porte que l'on coulissait à nouveau. Une tête rousse apparue alors à travers l'ouverture, surplombant des yeux bleu-violets rieurs.

-Alyz ! Te voilà ! Entre donc t'installer avec nous ! Dit Melynda.

-Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit conseillé… hésita la petite Gryffondor.

Ses amies la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit plus grande pour laisser place à deux grands gaillards plutôt costauds.

-Alyz, non !! Gémit Lyn. Pas ça !

-Salut les filles ! Lança le plus grand des deux. Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, alors on s'installe.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Les garçons entrèrent, suivit péniblement par Alyz qu'ils venaient de bousculer. Deux autres arrivèrent quelques secondes après.

-Par Merlin, non ! Ann, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Se plaignait Melynda sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Lyn, voyons, remet toi, ça n'est pas si dramatique que ça !

-Oh si Anna, ça l'est !

-Je suis désolée les filles, je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de me suivre. S'excusa Alyz, penaude.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Alyz, rassure toi. Même sans toi, ils nous auraient trouvées… Grogna Lyn, se ressaisissant.

Les quatre garçons avaient terminé de ranger leur valises, « moins lourdes que les nôtres » bougonna Jenn. Ils s'étaient installés sur la banquette en face de celle que les filles avaient monopolisée et avaient commencés à discuter tranquillement entre eux.

-Ils pourraient au moins s'excuser ! Grommela Lyn, toujours en colère.

-La petite Melynda aurait-elle quelque chose à dire ? Intervint le grand aux cheveux bruns mi-longs.

Lyn réagit au quart de tour : elle avait horreur qu'on la traite de petite, elle qui était la plus grande des quatre !

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE, BLACK ! Hurla-t-elle. Et oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire : Vous débarquez ici sans même nous demander notre avis, vous vous installez tranquille tous les quatre, sans un seul mot d'excuse ! Vous vous prenez pour qui, là ? Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait attendre des gens ?

-Ben non, Alyz est là, qui voulez-vous attendre d'autre ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres amis ! Répondit Sirius, étonné de l'accès de colère de Melynda.

-Espèce de…Rugit-elle en se jetant sur lui. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'atteindre que déjà le deuxième s'était interposé.

-Potter ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi l'étriper !

La pauvre Melynda se débattait tant bien que mal afin de se dégager de l'étreinte de James qui la ceinturait de plus belle. Sirius, quand à lui était plié de rire sur sa banquette. Annalee les regardait, effarée tandis que Jenn fouillait frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Lâche-moi, je te dis ! Criait toujours Lyn.

-Ah ça non ! Jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à Sirius. Comment je vais faire, moi, si tu me l'abimes ? Lança James, sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Melynda qui se stoppa net. Un froid plana sur le compartiment, personne ne sachant quoi dire après cette révélation.

Le silence fut soudain brisé par un éclat de rire, provenant du jeune homme châtain assis aux côtés de Sirius.

Comprenant qu'on l'avait dupé, Melynda s'emporta de plus belle, griffant le garçon qui la tenait toujours.

-Vous n'êtes que des sales verracrasses, tous autant que vous êtes ! Hurlait-elle.

-Oh, allez Elridge, c'était juste histoire de rigoler un peu. S'excusait James.

Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre et le compartiment fut secoué comme le train commençait à partir. Sans rien pour se rattraper, Lyn se sentit partir en arrière, entraînant son assaillant avec elle. Ils furent au sol en moins de deux secondes, James écrasé entre le plancher et la jeune fille.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lily Evans décida de faire son entrée. Ses yeux fixèrent instantanément les deux étudiants avachis par terre, une expression choquée sur le visage.

Toujours riant, James leva la tête et s'aperçut de sa présence.

-Lily, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Se précipita-t-il.

-Oh, mais je ne crois rien, Potter ! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Mais quand même, en public… Si j'avais eu une quelconque estime pour toi, elle en aurait pris en coup. Mais comme il n'en est rien, le problème ne se pose pas. Rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante.

Elle referma la porte dans un tourbillon de mèches fauves, laissant à terre un James on ne peut plus atterrer. Pour le coup, ce fut Lyn qui fut prise d'un fou rire. Les autres, figés par la scène ne bronchaient pas.

Se relevant, Lyn croisa le regard de James, toujours au sol. Une immense tristesse pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, les paroles de Lily l'avaient achevé. Le chagrin qui avait envahi le jeune homme percuta Lyn de plein fouet, qui arrêta net de rigoler.

Elle se sentit soudain toute honteuse de s'être moquée ainsi du malheur du jeune homme. Sa générosité refaisant surface, elle tendit la main à James.

-Allez viens, James. Tu ne vas pas rester assis par terre jusqu'à Poudlard, quand même. Essaya-t-elle.

Le dénommé James leva les yeux vers elle, surpris d'un tel revirement de situation. Hésitant, il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et se releva à son tour.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il en reprenant sa place près de la fenêtre, face à Melynda, qui avait oublié ses projets de meurtre sur la personne de Sirius Black. Après un moment d'hésitation, les conversations reprirent. Annalee et Remus, très amis, se racontaient leurs vacances tandis que Jenn draguait ouvertement Sirius. Alyz était plongée dans son livre et Peter, le dernier Maraudeur, grignotait un paquet de gâteaux.

Désœuvrée, Lyn jeta un coup d'œil sur James, assis en face d'elle. Il avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler, le regard inexpressif. Elle se surprit à le détailler plus amplement.

Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre étaient, comme d'habitude, complètement ébouriffés, partant dans tous les sens, formants des épis à l'arrière de sa tête, comme elle avait pu le remarquer en l'aidant à se relever. C'était un fait notoire au château que James Potter n'avait jamais réussit à discipliner sa chevelure rebelle, si tant est qu'il eut essayé un jour !

Son inspection continua par les courbes de son visage, marquées, presque anguleuses. Ses yeux noisette, d'habitudes rieurs, étaient aujourd'hui plongés dans une sombre mélancolie. Bon d'accord, il était totalement immature, arrogant et limite prétentieux sur les bords, mais Lyn trouvait que Lily en faisait quand même trop. Elle refusait ses avances, c'était son choix, certes, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le rabaisser comme ça à chaque fois !

D'ailleurs, Lyn ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune Evans persistait à le repousser. James était plutôt bien fait pour son âge, les muscles saillants sous sa chemise entrouverte qui lui moulait légèrement le torse. Elle avait aussi déjà remarqué, sur les conseils avisés de Jenny, qu'il n'avait pas que le torse de musclé.

A le voir ainsi, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Lyn se mit à éprouver un soupçon de pitié pour cet être ainsi dénigré. Selon elle, personne, pas même James Potter, ne méritait d'être traité ainsi, en public de surcroit.

Délaissant son inspection du jeune Potter, elle tendit une oreille et capta vaguement la conversation qui se déroulait entre sa voisine et Sirius Black. Plutôt que conversation, il s'agissait en fait d'un long monologue de Jenny, que Sirius écoutait d'une oreille distraite, acquiesçant d'un grognement de temps en temps, pour faire bonne mesure.

Rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là. Décida Melynda. Arrivant chez Annalee, la conversation prit un tour un peu plus intéressant :

-Alors Ann, tu as profité de tes vacances pour rencontrer quelqu'un ? Hasarda Remus.

-Euh…et bien, pas vraiment. C'est-à-dire, que…le temps. Voilà, c'est ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Récita Annalee qui avait viré au rouge tomate.

-Ah…ok. Répondit Remus, visiblement soulagé.

-Et toi ? Renchérit aussitôt Annalee, pressée de faire dériver la conversation.

-Oh, et bien…non, pas vraiment le temps non plus.

Remus ponctua sa réponse d'un petit rire discret, repris aussitôt par Annalee, tous deux aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Melynda jugea qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir, tirant ainsi les deux amis d'un gros moment de silence.

-Eh les gens, vous savez ce que vous allez faire, à la fin de l'année? Lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Ouais ! Avec James, on va devenir Aurors ! Répondit aussitôt Sirius.

-Eh bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais je pense qu'une carrière dans le journalisme me tenterait bien. Déclara Jenny.

-Toi ? Journaliste ? S'étrangla Annalee. Mais enfin, Jenn, tu as horreur d'écrire !!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bah, je trouverai bien quelque chose ! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et toi Annalee ? Questionna Remus.

-Je ne sais pas… je n'y ai pas encore pensé à vrai dire…

-C'est pas dur, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Et bien, j'adore lire, écrire et surtout apprendre, découvrir sans cesse des nouvelles choses…

-Prof, ça ne te plairait pas ? Ou alors travailler sur le développement de nouveaux traitements médicaux ?

-Oh, non, très peu pour moi l'enseignement ! Je suis bien trop timide pour ça !

-Et Médicomage alors ? Hasarda James, sortit temporairement de sa rêverie.

Annalee fronça les sourcils, retournant sous tous les angles la proposition du jeune homme.

-Ouais, c'est une idée ! Conclut-elle. A méditer !

-C'est bien, c'est bien tout ça ! Fit Lyn, frappant dans ses mains. Et les autres alors, qu'est-ce qui vous plairait alors ?

-Moi, j'aime les gâteaux ! Déclara Peter d'une petite voix.

Un fou rire ébranla le compartiment, sous les yeux incrédules du garçon.

-D'accord ! Laissons Peter avec ses sucreries ! Plaça Sirius entre deux hoquets. Mumus, à ton tour !

-Sirius ! Gronda James.

-Bah quoi ? Il a raison, pour une fois. S'étonne Lyn. Tu envisages quoi comme carrière, Remus ?

-A vrai dire, Auror me tenterait bien, comme les gars. Mais sinon, je travaillerais bien dans une librairie, ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ah ah ! Nous voici en présence d'un deuxième rat de bibliothèque, Ann ! Tu vois que tu n'es pas la seule ! S'exclama Jenny.

-Jenn, voyons ! La rabroua Alyz.

-Très bien, on avance, on avance. Il ne nous reste plus que la petite Melynda et Alyz ! Dit Sirius en insistant bien sur le petite, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de Lyn.

-Oh, vous savez, moi il me restera encore un an à faire à Poudlard, alors… Dit Alyz de sa petite voix flutée.

-Effectivement, ça te laisse encore le temps d'y réfléchir ! Lyn, à ton tour…

-Oh, moi ! Si je vous demande, c'est pour essayer de me faire une idée ! Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

La nuit commençait à tomber et James n'était toujours pas revenu de sa réunion des préfets. En effet, au grand étonnement de tous, lui le premier, James avait été nommé préfet-en-chef cette année. Une heure après le départ du train, il avait fièrement exhibé son insigne en déclarant qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer dans ses dignes fonctions de chef des troupes !

Le train allait arriver dans quelques minutes et il n'était toujours pas de retour.

-Bon ! Je vais aller voir ou il est ! Déclara Sirius en se levant soudain. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de descendre du train !

Il s'avança alors vers la porte et tendit la main pour saisir la clenche quand celle-ci s'abaissa d'elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup en grinçant furieusement faisant sursauter Sirius qui lâcha un cri de surprise.

James apparut alors, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, rouge d'excitation.

- Tu ne devineras jamais Pat ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son ami, les faisant ainsi tout deux tomber au sol.

-Non c'est sur qu'il aura du mal si tu continues à l'écraser de la sorte. Rigola Remus.

-Oups ! Ca va Sir ? Pas de mal ? Fit James en se relevant.

-Non non, ça va…Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon gars !

-Oui, oui, si tu veux !! Continua James, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié ! Mais tu ne connais pas la dernière hein Pat' ? Hein, hein !! Tu ne sais pas qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, hein !

-Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis…Si !

-Hein ?! Mais non tu ne peux pas le savoir, ce n'est pas possible ! Rétorqua James, étonné de l'assurance de son ami de toujours.

-Si, tu viens de dire qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ta vie, donc maintenant, je suis au courant ! Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi ? Lily aurait-elle enfin accepté de sortir avec toi ?

-Euh…non…Ca sera mon deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie… Fit James en réfléchissant. Non, mais sérieux, Pat', tu ne devineras jamais !

- Bon, ce n'est pas la peine que je me fatigue à chercher alors, si je ne peux pas trouver ! Railla Sirius.

-Ah ah…très drôle Pat', très drôle !

-Oui je sais, j'ai un sens de l'humour hors du commun, pas la peine de me le dire ! Singea Sirius en faisant une courbette. Des gloussements s'élevèrent du côté des filles.

-Bon James, tu nous le dit enfin, ce fameux truc qui a fait de ce jour le plus beau de ta vie ! Dit Remus.

-Accrochez-vous bien !! Vous savez tous que je suis Préfet-en-Chef cette année…

-Oui, d'ailleurs on se demande bien ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de te l'accorder ! Le coupa Jenn.

- Eh Kendall, on ne t'a pas sonné !!

-Reste poli Potter, tu veux !

Choisissant de l'ignorer, James se retourna sur Sirius et lui annonça la grande nouvelle :

-La Préfète-en-Chef, et bien c'est Lily !! Rugit-il en sautant en l'air, libérant ainsi toute la joie qu'il contenait à grand peine jusque là.

-Quoi ?? C'est ça ta grande nouvelle ?!

-Ouais !! C'est génial tu ne trouves pas ?

- Euh, si tu le dit….personnellement je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est si génial que ça…

-Mais enfin Sirius !! Tu sais bien qu'en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, nous aurons des missions à effectuer, ensembles ! Je pourrai ainsi passer du temps avec elle, sans qu'elle puisse me renvoyer !

-Parce que faire un tour de garde dans le château, c'est une « mission » pour toi ! Attend James, tu ne vas pas sauver le monde non plus !!

-Et pis il faudra aussi organiser les sorties, les recrutements pour le Quidditch, et je demanderai à Dumbledore de faire un bal cette année, comme ça on l'organisera ensemble…

Et il continua ainsi durant encore de longues minutes, minutes durant lesquelles personne ne l'écoutait, ou quasiment pas. Etrangement, il ne s'en offusqua pas. En fait, pensa Lyn, je me demande même s'il s'en rend compte.

Finalement, le train entra en gare et les quatre filles poussèrent les Maraudeurs dehors afin de pouvoir s'habiller tranquillement. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient dehors, bagages en main, prêtes pour affronte la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait.

Le train s'arrêta comme les garçons finissaient à leur tour de se préparer et tous descendirent du Poudlard Express. Se dirigeant vers les traditionnelles calèches sans conducteur, James fut rappelé par Lily qui lui faisait signe de la main.

-Désolé les gars, le devoir m'appelle !

Et il les planta là, leur laissant sa valise à porter. Ahuris, ils se regardèrent tous les trois, ne sachant pas comment prendre cet abandon en bonne et due forme.

Finalement, Sirius se secoua et entreprit de transporter les affaires de son frère de cœur, sans pour autant se retenir de bougonner.

-Il va me le payer, tu vas voir ! Nous planter là pour les beaux yeux de sa rouquine ! C'est du jamais vu ! Il va le payer, et très cher, vous allez voir ! Foi de Patmol !

Se dépêchant, il s'installa dans une des carrioles, la dernière en fait. Annalee, Melynda, Jenny et Alyz y étaient déjà. Ils durent se serrer pour pouvoir y tenir à sept et c'est tout naturellement que Jenny vint s'installer sur les genoux de Sirius.

-Euh, Kendall, tu fais quoi là ? S'étrangla Sirius.

-Bah je fais de la place pour les autres ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire on ne peut plus équivoque.

-Hé hé…oui…fit Sirius, plus gêné qu'autre chose. Ecoute, tu es une fille très jolie et apparemment très sympa, mais tu vois, je vais être franc avec toi. Tu n'es pas mon type.

-Oh, mais ça ne fait rien. Je te ferai changer d'avis, tu verras ! J'ai tout mon temps, je peux attendre.

-Non je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, hein, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pour tout te dire, Melynda serait plus mon genre de fille…

-Tu peux toujours rêver…Grommela la concernée, sans que personne ne l'entendit, hormis sa voisine qui esquissa un sourire.

-Tu pourrais au moins me laisser une chance de te convaincre ! Rien qu'une toute petite minuscule chance… Fit Jenny avec des yeux de biche qu'elle seule pouvait faire.

Sirius ne répondit pas et la souleva de sur ses genoux pour la reposer à même le sol de la calèche, faisant fi de ses cris de protestation, ce qui déclencha le rire des cinq autres.

C'est donc une Jenny plus que bougon qui arriva au château et elle s'empressa de descendre avant même l'arrêt complet du véhicule. Ses amies durent courir derrière elle afin de pouvoir la suivre. Elles entrèrent directement dans la Grande Salle et filèrent s'installer à leur place habituelle. C'est-à dire le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs.

Et pour une fois, Jenny ne dit pas un mot sur leur éloignement de son centre d'intérêt actuel : Sirius.

Quelques instants après, les premières années firent leur entrée derrière Miss McGonagall, James et Lily terminant la marche. Ils les quittèrent à la hauteur de la table des Gryffondor et partirent tous deux rejoindre leurs amis.

Lily s'installa donc avec les filles de son année : autrement dit Ann, Lyn et Jenn. Lily n'avait jamais aussi proche des trois filles qu'elles l'étaient entre elles. Partageant le même dortoir, elles avaient noué une relation fragile mais néanmoins amicale. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des derniers potins, sans jamais s'avancer dans leurs vies privées respectives.

Lily n'avait pas de véritables amies, au sens stricte du terme, elle s'entendait bien avec quasiment tout le monde et elle était rarement seule, que ce soit à table, en cours ou en dehors. La seule personne dont elle fut proche était Izzy, Serdaigle de septième année, tout aussi rousse qu'elle. A vrai dire, elles auraient presque pu passer pour deux sœurs, d'un point de vue physique. Seulement, autant Lily avait un tempérament de feu, autant Izzy était le calme même. Oui, Izzy était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie pour Lily.

La voix de McGonagall retentit alors et la répartition commença. Les petits nouveaux étaient peu nombreux cette année, et seuls cinq atterrirent à Gryffondor. Trois autres furent envoyées à Serdaigle, quatre à Pouffsouffle et deux à Serpentard. Lyn ne put retenir tous les noms et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu, elle aurait bien le temps de les connaitre durant l'année à venir. Pour l'instant, seul son estomac grondant l'intéressait.

Une fois le dernier élève envoyé à Pouffsouffle, un certain MacGregor, Dumbledore se leva et souhaita la bienvenue à ses élèves, avant d'ouvrir le traditionnel banquet de la rentrée.

Comme à l'accoutumée, divers mets apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde se jeta sur les plats. Les quatre amies s'empressèrent de se servir et se mirent à manger tout en commentant les événements de la journée.

Une fois repues, elles gagnèrent leur tour et entreprirent de défaire leur valise et de ranger leurs affaires, reprenant ainsi possession des lieux.

-Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver tout en haut de la tour, cette année, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Lyn alors qu'elle tentait vainement de faire tenir l'intégralité de ses valises dans son armoire.

-C'est surtout assez chiant, oui ! Rien que descendre à la Salle Commune nous prendra cinq minutes maintenant ! Râla Jenny.

-Oui, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est mieux que les autres cette chambre ? On dirait qu'elle est plus grande…

-Oui, tu as raison ! Et il y a une deuxième porte, regardez ! S'exclama Lyn en refermant la porte donnant sur le couloir, dévoilant ainsi une autre porte juste à côté.

Les trois filles s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir et ce qu'elles y trouvèrent les étonna plus que Nick-quasi-sans-tête lors de leur première rencontre.

Une petite pièce avait été aménagée, visiblement à leur attention. Quatre bureaux se trouvaient disposés dans la pièce, face à face. Un petit feu brûlait dans une minuscule cheminée, agrémentant ainsi la pièce de lumière et de chaleur.

Une enveloppe rouge et or se trouvait sur le premier bureau. Annalee s'en saisit et l'ouvrit :

_Chers demoiselles Elridge, Evans, Fay et Kendall,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard pour votre dernière année. Comme vous le savez, d'importants examens auront lieu à la fin de cette année scolaire. Aussi, le corps professoral et moi-même avons décidé d'installer pour la première fois une pièce magique dans chaque dortoir, à disposition des élèves de septième année, afin que vous puissiez travailler dans les meilleures conditions._

_Nous espérons des commentaires positifs en retour de cette expérience menée pour la première fois au sein du collège._

_Chaleureusement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Alors, ça, pour une idée, c'est une super idée ! S'exclama Jenny. Je nous imagine déjà, mon Sirius et moi, seuls dans cette pièce…

-Jenn !! S'exclama Annalee, choquée ! Cette pièce est là uniquement pour travailler, pas pour…

-Sur ce point là, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ! Renchérit Melynda. Tu n'auras qu'à aller dans leur pièce à eux ! Conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil pour la blonde.

* * *

_France, 1__er__ septembre 1992 :_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les quatre survivants occupaient la petite ferme abandonnée. Ils savaient bien que Voldemort ne mettrait plus longtemps avant de les retrouver, mais aucun n'avait pensé à s'enfuir. Pour aller où, de toute manière ? Il n'y avait plus un endroit sûr dans ce monde en proie au carnage et au mal. Non, s'enfuir n'aurait fait que reculé l'inévitable, la dernière bataille approchait et tous savaient que l'issue leur serait fatale.

Ils avaient mis à profit ces derniers jours pour peaufiner leur dernière action, qui était toute simple en fait. Albus avait mis les deux sorciers au courant de leur tentative de remonter le temps afin de changer le passé, pour sauver leur futur à tous. Gilles, le français de 27 ans, et 

l'irlandais Connor, de deux ans son cadet, avaient tout de suite saisit l'enjeu d'une telle action. Ils avaient assuré à Dumbledore de faire tout pour lui permettre de renvoyer Hannah dans le passé, avant l'arrivée de Voldemort.

-Mais, pourquoi ne l'envoyez-vous pas tout de suite là bas ? avait demandé Gilles quelque jour plus tôt.

-Question pertinente, mon jeune ami. Répondit Albus. Tout simplement parce que l'incantation ne fonctionne que les nuits sans lune.

-Et la prochaine…

-…est le premier septembre, dans trois jours, oui !

-Nous tiendrons jusque là, je vous en fais le serment.

Et il avait tenu sa promesse. L'armée du Mage Noir les avait localisés voilà deux heures et ils se rassemblaient à l'extérieur, cernant l'ancienne demeure.

Les trois sorciers avaient minutieusement préparé leur défense tandis que Dumbledore récupérait les derniers éléments nécessaires au voyage dans le temps. L'extérieur avait été truffé de pièges destinés à retenir l'ennemi le plus longtemps possible.

L'attaque était maintenant imminente, la majorité des forces de Voldemort était là, encerclant la maison. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure ou deux et l'absence de lune rendait l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre. Tous savaient qu'ils ne verraient plus le soleil se lever, que leur combat allait s'arrêter là. Leur vie également…

Ils étaient tous quatre installé autour de la table, dans ce qui servait de cuisine au petit groupe. Albus avait disposé les quelques objets nécessaires sur un coin de nappe, un retourneur de temps, le dernier qui soit, quelques racines et plantes qu'Hannah ne parvint pas à identifier, et un petit peigne qu'elle identifia instantanément être celui que Lily portait quelques jours avant sa mort.

-Ou avez-vous trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le petit objet bleu.

-Il est des choses qui font mieux de rester secrètes, Hannah. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en connaitre la provenance. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que ce voyage dans le temps est impossible sans un objet ayant appartenu à une personne vivant au temps ou nous voulons nous rendre. J'ai de plus pensé qu'un objet de Lily rajouterait à la force de ce sortilège, étant donné que le but de cette mission est de la sauver.

Hannah ne répondit pas, perdue qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. Soudain, un grondement fit trembler toute la maison, du sol au plafond.

-Mes amis, commença Dumbledore, nus y sommes. Nous sommes là, en ce samedi 1er septembre 1992, derniers survivants d'un ordre plus ancien que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, derniers survivants des sorciers en ce monde. Et notre fin s'étend devant notre porte. Je ne vous raconterez pas que tout est encore possible, ça serait vous mentir. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour nous en ce monde ci. Dans quelques heures nous ne serons plus, et mon dernier espoir réside en cette jeune femme et la dernière action qu'elle s'apprête à mener pour notre salut à tous. Je vous demande de tenir cette maison aussi longtemps que possible, de me laisser le temps de finir ce sortilège. Après quoi je vous rejoindrai et c'est ensemble que nous affronterons la mort, mes amis.

D'un hochement de tête, Connor et Gilles quittèrent la pièce et se rendirent à leur poste, déclenchant les défenses mises en place les jours précédents.

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Demanda Hannah.

-Rien n'est moins sûr que ce que nous allons tenter ce soir, ma chère. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution à vous proposer.

-Oui, je vois… Et si je vous demande comment je vais atterrir là bas, vous ne saurez pas me répondre, je présume. Est-ce que je garderai mon apparence de maintenant, ou alors je reviendrai celle que j'étais il y a 14 ans ?

-Très franchement, Hannah, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si vous y arriverez…

Hannah hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

-Si je comprends bien, j'ai le choix entre une mort imminente ici, ou un saut dans l'inconnu total. Ricana-t-elle.

-Je n'aurais su mieux dire moi-même. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Bon, eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? Conclu Hannah en saisissant une plante aux feuilles piquantes.

Une heure après, tout étais prêt. Les garçons tenaient bon, apparemment. Des tremblements agitaient la maison régulièrement. La veille, Dumbledore avait rajouté quelques protections supplémentaires. Rien n'est jamais superflu en temps de guerre.

La potion fumait encore quand Albus la versa dans un grand verre à peu près propre. Hannah s'en saisit d'une main, tenant fermement le petit peigne dans l'autre.

-Faites bien attention à tout boire, Hannah. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et attendez la fin de l'incantation.

-Oui, oui, je sais tout ça ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand ils furent interrompus par l'explosion de la porte sur leur droite. Connor apparut alors, trainant derrière lui son collègue évanoui.

-Je suis désolé, Albus. Nous n'avons pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Ils seront sur nous d'une seconde à l'autre.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête et commença à réciter son incantation, dans une langue qu'Hannah ne connaissait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne l'entendait même pas. Des bruits d'explosion retentissaient partout autour d'eux maintenant. De la fumée s'infiltra par la porte ouverte et une silhouette sombre se dessina derrière l'écran gris qu'elle formait.

-Ils sont là ! Hurla la créature.

Connor avait posé son compagnon contre un mur, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Hannah gravait dans sa mémoire les derniers instants de sa vie, voulant toujours se rappeler les conséquences qui découleraient si sa mission venait à échouer. En ces derniers instants, il lui semblait percevoir le monde plus clairement que jamais. Puis tout se confondit, hurlements, sorts qui fusaient, tremblements et grondements qui secouaient la terre. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Dumbledore avait terminé sa tirade.

-Hannah ! Hannah ! Maintenant ! Lui hurla celui-ci en actionnant le retourneur de temps qu'il tenait à la main.

D'une traite, elle avala le contenu du verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Le liquide était encore chaud et coulait dans sa gorge. Puis un rayon lumineux bleu arriva et fit éclater le verre.

Est-ce qu'il en restait encore, ou avait-elle eu le temps de tout boire ? La peur s'empara d'elle à l'idée que tout avait raté et elle se saisit de sa baguette, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie le cas échéant.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent affreuses pour elle. La bataille faisait rage et Gilles et Connor venaient de tomber sous ses yeux. Soudain Voldemort fit son entrée, imposant, effrayant. Instinctivement, Dumbledore s'interposa entre Hannah et lui. Le combat s'engagea alors et tout le monde se stoppa à côté.

Puis Hannah sentit son corps se faire plus léger, son esprit plus brumeux. Elle lança un regard vers ses pieds et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient disparus. Tout comme ses mains apparemment. Pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut crier mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Dans une ultime tentative, elle tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui la fixa alors, un sourire éclatant figé sur son visage.

Ce fut la dernière vision de sa vie qu'elle emporta avec elle, alors que Voldemort profita de l'inattention de son adversaire pour lancer le sort fatal.

Elle disparu alors, emportée dans les méandres du temps et de l'histoire, suivie par le hurlement glacial du sombre sorcier, fou de rage d'avoir laissé s'échapper la dernière sorcière du monde. Puis se fut le trou noir…

Et voilà, pour ce qui est des passages 1992, c'est terminé.

Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran et me laisser vos impressions

Bisous et à bientôt!

**Althea**


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!!

Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, et je viens de me rendre compte que le précédent date de plus de quinze jours. Je ne pensais pas être si en retard!! Veuillez-donc accepter toutes mes excuses pour ce petit contre-temps (Mais bon, il faut bien que je l'écrive mon chapitre, si vous voulez le lire!!)

J'en profite également pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre mettra encore plus longtemps à venir, étant donné que je suis en partiels dans une semaine, et ce jusqu'au 3 juin. Il va donc falloir que je mette l'écriture entre parenthèses pendant ces quelques semaines, si je veux réussir mon semestre!

Bref, passons maintenant aux RAR:

**naiade59**: Ah la nostalgie...Tu as trouvé un des premiers points communs entre mon personnage et moi! Eh oui, je déteste les "fins", quelles qu'elles soient, justement parce qu'elles marquent la fin de quelque chose, ce qui veut dire que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et comme je suis pas très fan des nouveautés (sauf quand c'est des nouveaux chapitres )...bah voilà quoi. Mais c'est vrai que j'essaye de les rendre vrais ces perso, et si je me fie à ce que tu dit, j'y arrive assez alors c'est bien!! Si jamais tu vois que je dévie un peu et tombe dans l'iréaliste, n'hésite pas et signale le moi tout de suite!! Je ne veux pas d'une ou plusieurs Mary-Sue dans ma fic!! Bref, j'espère que mon petit chapitre te plaira. Merci bcp de ta fidélité et de toutes tes reviews!! Bisous.

**Catherine Broke**: Merci beaucoup!! Voilà la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours!!

Et les deux mots de la fin: Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Poudlard, 1__er__ septembre 1977: _

Hannah reprit conscience, le dernier cri du Mage Noir résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles. Elle s'avisa qu'elle était couchée par terre, sur ce qui s'avérait être un tapis, doux et confortable, nota-t-elle au passage. Elle se releva et sa première réaction fut de s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne l'entourait. Une vie passée dans la terreur amène forcement des réflexes assez inhabituels.

C'est au même moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle chercha alors partout autour d'elle mais ne la trouva pas.

Me voilà bien avancée, sans baguette, et perdue je ne sais ou. Pensa-t-elle.

Observant plus attentivement autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si perdue que ça. Les lieux lui étaient plutôt familiers à vrai dire. En un instant, son esprit fut noyé par le flot de souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier toute sa vie durant. Elle fut submergée par des flashs, se revoyant avec ses amies, au temps insouciant de leur adolescence, ou tout n'était que rire et plaisanteries. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que tout allait basculer si vite et si irrémédiablement.

Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et les laissa s'écouler librement, venant mouiller l'épais tapis bordeaux qui recouvrait le sol de la petite pièce circulaire. Terrassée par ses souvenirs heureux mais douloureux, elle tendit la main vers la chaise la plus proche. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en s'avisant que sa main passait à travers sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Ravalant ses larmes nostalgiques, elle essaya à nouveau et essuya un nouvel échec.

La panique s'empara alors d'elle. Elle essaya de poser la main sur un des quatre bureaux qui ornaient la pièce, en vain. Elle ne pouvait rien saisir, tout lui échappait. Elle leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux et les observa plus attentivement : elles lui semblèrent pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. A nouveau, elle tenta de se saisir de l'enveloppe posée sur la table, sans succès.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre à côté et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer trois jeunes filles qui parlaient gaiement. Hannah tenta alors de reculer mais aucune des filles ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Les trois demoiselles entrèrent et la brune se saisit de l'enveloppe qui avait tenue Hannah en échec quelques instants auparavant.

_« Chers demoiselles Elridge, Evans, Fay et Kendall,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard pour votre dernière année. Comme vous le savez, d'importants examens auront lieu à la fin de cette année scolaire. Aussi, le corps professoral et moi-même avons décidé d'installer pour la première fois une pièce magique dans chaque dortoir, à disposition des élèves de septième année, afin que vous puissiez travailler dans les meilleures conditions._

_Nous espérons des commentaires positifs en retour de cette expérience menée pour la première fois au sein du collège._

_Chaleureusement,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

-Alors, ça, pour une idée, c'est une super idée ! S'exclama la blonde. Je nous imagine déjà, mon Sirius et moi, seuls dans cette pièce…

Ce nom fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Hannah. Sirius…comme Sirius Black…A moins que cette école n'ait accueillie d'autre Sirius, je suis apparemment à la bonne époque. Se dit-elle. Et cette blonde là, ça doit être Jenny Kendall. Je suis dans l'étude de la tour des Gryffondor, et bien en 1977, puisque cette pièce n'est réservée qu'aux septièmes années. Dumbledore a réussit, ça a marché ! Exulta-t-elle.

Son enthousiasme fut toutefois de courte durée. Elle se tenait alors devant les trois Gryffondor, en plein milieu de la pièce, et aucune ne l'avait vue. Ce n'était pas possible, à moins…à moins d'être invisible, ou un fantôme. Peut être que le sort n'avait pas si bien fonctionné que ça…Cela semblait bien improbable qu'il eut fonctionné pleinement, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais songé à l'envoyer sous la forme d'un fantôme ! Non, si elle avait été un fantôme, les filles l'auraient aperçue. Elle était tout simplement…immatérielle.

Dumbledore me l'aurait dit, s'il avait été au courant de ce détail ! Songea-t-elle. Soit le sort n'a pas bien fonctionné, après tout, je n'ai pas pu boire toute la potion, enfin…peut être…je ne sais plus…tout ça me semble si loin… Soit c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer, et Dumbledore ne le savait pas. Jamais il ne m'aurait envoyé ici dans cet état : je ne peux rien faire !

Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée et atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Mais comment cela se fait-il que je passe à travers tout, mais pas au travers du sol ? C'est quand même bizarre ce truc…

Une idée lui vint soudain et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Tentant de saisir la poignée, elle vit sa main la traverser de part en part. Elle tenta alors de la passer à travers la porte mais rencontra le bois dur et s'y écorcha la main.

La, vraiment, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Même pour une sorcière comme elle, dernière membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, cela dépassait l'entendement. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses bizarres durant sa vie. Mais rien de comparable à…ça.

Elle était là, coincée dans une époque révolue, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans même pouvoir être vue, et coincée dans cette maudite pièce sans issue ! Furieuse, elle tapa de plus belle contre la porte, sans qu'aucun son ne s'en élève. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle se retint de crier en voyant la personne qui venait de l'actionner.

Une longue chevelure rousse, des yeux verts émeraude et de multiples tâches de rousseur sur un visage fin : Lily Evans, sans aucun doute. Le but de sa présence ici, l'objet de sa mission. Sans la voir, Lily s'avança et entra dans la pièce, en passant littéralement au travers d'Hannah qui se sentit…disloquée, comme si les cellules de son corps se séparaient les unes des autres et s'éparpillaient dans l'air. Puis quand Lily eut fini de « passer », toutes les particules de son corps fondirent en elle en un instant, retrouvant leur place d'origine. Cela ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste « bizarre » comme sensation.

En fait, si, ça fait mal. Pensa Hannah, comme une douleur sourde affluait à son crâne. Une migraine atroce l'envahit et son corps fut agité de tremblements. Elle ferma les yeux en s'appuyant sur le mur et tomba à terre. Elle s'évanouit, encore une fois…

* * *

-Alors, Lily, tu en penses quoi de cette idée de Dumbledore ? Questionna Lyn, comme Lily ressortait de la pièce attenante à leur chambre.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté l'idée est bonne, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'usage qu'en feront certains personnages moins bien intentionnés que Dumbledore…

-Eh bien en tout cas, ce n'est pas dans la nôtre que ce genre de personnages passeront leur temps ! Conclut Annalee, d'un regard appuyé en direction de Jenny qui fit mine de ne rien entendre.

Les quatre filles discutèrent un peu le temps qu'elles finissaient d'installer leur affaires puis se mirent au lit, tout en pensant à ce que leur dernière année à Poudlard allait bien pouvoir leur réserver.

-Debout les filles, il est 8h passé ! Hurla Jenny en sortant de la salle de bain, le lendemain matin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jenny était la première levée, et ce pour leur premier jour de cours. C'est toute ensommeillé que Lyn s'en étonna, tandis que Lily prenait rapidement la place de la blonde sous la douche. Annalee dormait encore, en digne marmotte qu'elle était.

-Mais enfin, Jenn, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Marmonna Lyn en s'étirant.

-Bah quoi ? Rétorqua la concernée.

-Oh rien, juste que tu es déjà prête, une heure avant le début des cours, toi qui mets toujours un point d'honneur à arriver la dernière en cours pour la rentrée !

-Tout le monde change, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Jenny d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Mouais, si tu le dit…Grommela Lyn, pas convaincue.

Une fois les trois filles levées et habillées, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire que de tirer Annalee de son lit, elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Lily les y avaient précédées, et elle terminait déjà d'avaler son bol de chocolat comme les trois amies s'installaient à leur table.

-Désolée les filles, je ne peux pas rester, devoir de Préfète ! Leur lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers James qui venait de faire son entrée en compagnie de ses amis. Lyn pouffa quand elle la vit le tirer sans ménagement vers la table des professeurs, sans même qu'il prit le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Elles purent l'entendre grogner quand ils passèrent à leur hauteur. « Même pas le temps de déjeuner tranquille…foutu boulot ! »

-Et dire qu'hier à peine il se faisait une joie d'être Préfet-en-Chef ! Railla Jenn, sarcastique.

-Oh ça va Jenn, laisse le tranquille tu veux ! Répondit négligemment Lyn.

-Oh oh, Melynda qui prend la défense de Messire Potter ! Que nous vaut ce revirement de situation ?

-Rien, il n'y a pas de revirement de situation. C'est juste que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, de devoir ainsi fréquenter Lily en tant que partenaire de travail vu les sentiments qu'il a pour elle et inversement.

-Oui, ça risque d'exploser plus souvent qu'avant, maintenant. Rajouta Annalee, mordant dans un croissant.

-Oh, Lyn, j'avoue que je ne te comprendrai jamais. Lâcha Jenny, théâtralement. Je croyais pourtant que tu les détestais autant que moi !!

-Oh ça oui, je hais Black, rassure toi ! Mais James ne m'a rien fait jusqu'à maintenant et je trouve qu'il est déjà assez rembarré comme ça par Lily, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Ta bonté te perdra, ma chère Melynda. Abdiqua Jenny en baissant les armes.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Belle journée que celle-ci n'est-ce pas ? Lança James en arrivant, les bras chargés d'une pile incroyable de parchemins. Tenez, voici pour vous, et…ah, encore un pour toi Anna. Et voilà, on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le cours de …euh…Fit-il en tournant et retournant un des parchemins qu'il venait de distribuer. Potions…et encore en commun avec les Serpentard…Cracha-t-il, dégouté. Dommage pour eux, ce n'est encore pas aujourd'hui qu'ils gagneront des points ! Continua-t-il, soudainement plus joyeux, comme une lueur carnassière venait éclairer son visage.

-Et bien, et bien. Il est plutôt de bonne humeur, pour quelqu'un qui n'a encore rien mangé ! Dit Annalee en rigolant, comme le jeune homme s'éloignait.

-Oui, ou peut être est-ce l'effet Lily ! Rajouta Jenny.

-Et les filles, vous avez vu ça ? On a tous nos mercredis après midi de libre ! C'est super ça !

-Ouais, ça doit être les créneaux pour l'entrainement de Quidditch. Enfin, peut importe, tant que ça nous fait du temps libre, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

-Non, surtout qu'on aura pas mal de choses à faire cette année, avec les ASPIC.

-Oh Ann ! Tu veux bien arrêter cinq minutes, oui ! On n'a encore pas commencé les cours que tu parles déjà de réviser !

-Et oui, elle est comme ça, notre petite Anna. Conclut Lyn. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !

* * *

Finalement, le cours de Potion ne se déroula pas si mal que ça : Jenny fit une entrée fracassante en arrivant à l'heure et le professeur Slughorn manqua de mourir d'une apoplexie en la voyant en classe avant lui. Par contre, il ne perdit pas sa répartie face au retard de James et Sirius.

-Mr Black et Mr le Préfet-en-Chef Potter, tiens donc. Vous seriez-vous encore perdu dans les couloirs au bout de six années passées au château ?

-Oh non Professeur, rassurez-vous, nous ne nous sommes pas perdus ! Fit James d'un ton assuré. Par contre, je ne vous cache pas que mon devoir m'obligeait à conduire une petite première année à sa salle de cours, la pauvre malheureuse errait dans les cachots…

-Bien évidemment Mr Potter, bien évidemment. Surtout si l'on sait que les premières années ne commencent les cours que dans une heure…

Tout penaud de s'être faits piégés, les deux frères allèrent s'assoir à leur table, au fond de la salle, sous les ricanements des Serpentard, de l'autre côté de l'allée.

Sirius les fusilla du regard et marmonna quelque chose que seul James entendit, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire radieux.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le chaudron rempli de Severus Rogue se renversa malencontreusement sur sa voisine de devant, lui brûlant le bras au passage.

-Eh, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ! Hurla la petite blonde en tenant son bras blessé. Comment un tel idiot a-t-il pu atterrir à Serpentard, je me le demande !

-Miss Rice, que s'est-il passé ? Questionna aussitôt le professeur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Cet idiot m'a renversé son chaudron sur le bras, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça comme ça ! Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-Oui, oui…hum, Mr Potter, veuillez donc, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, accompagné Miss Rice à l'infirmerie. Quand à vous, Severus, je vous ai connu plus attentionné, fit le petit bonhomme en nettoyant les lieux d'un coup de baguette. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points 

à Serpentard. Une élève a été blessée par votre inattention, ceci n'est pas tolérable dans mon cours.

Sirius lança alors un sourire glacial à Rogue, ravi de leur petit coup à James et à lui.

A la sortie, Il ne put cependant pas échapper aux hurlements de Lily.

-Mais enfin Black, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'une élève a été blessée à cause de vos stupides petites manigances contre Rogue ! Ce n'est pas croyable ça, comment peut-on être aussi débile ! Je ne vous comprends pas, j'ai beau essayé, je n'y arrive pas ! Comment peut-on, à 17 ans, être aussi insensés !!

- Oh calme-toi Evans ! Tu sais bien que Rice sera guérie d'ici une heure grand maximum ! Pomfresh est passée maitre dans l'art de guérir les brûlures, depuis l'an dernier…

-Oui, et dois-je te rappeler à qui la faute ??

-Bon ça suffit cette histoire ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Evans et fiche nous la paix, à moi et à James, ok ? Ca ne pourra nous faire que du bien !

Et Sirius la laissa sur place, bouche bée. Ce fut Annalee qui la tira par le bras pour l'emmener à leur prochain cours, qui s'avérait être celui de Mrs McGonagall.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, prenez place, et en silence je vous prie. Dit elle d'un regard appuyé en direction de James qui venait de faire son entrée et commentait les derniers événements avec Sirius.

-Mais bien sur Professeur. Répondit James avec un grand sourire enjôleur, sourire auquel son professeur résistait rarement, ce qu'il savait pertinemment.

Et il s'assit, poussant Sirius à côté de lui, dans le silence le plus total.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez, cette année est la plus importante de toute votre scolarité : vous avez les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, mais non seulement ça, vous devrez aussi réfléchir à votre avenir : qu'allez-vous faire l'an prochain, jeunes gens ? Nombre de dossiers d'inscription seront à remplir avant la fin de l'année, aussi ne tardez pas à y réfléchir. Parce que les retards sont généralement mal perçus lors des inscriptions.

Elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard perçant aux jeunes maraudeurs, mais également à quelques uns des Serdaigles présents en cours avec les Gryffondors.

-Comme je le disais à l'instant, reprit-elle après un silence lourd de sous-entendus, vous allez devoir faire un choix cette année. Et ce choix devra être guidé par vos envies mais aussi par vos résultats scolaires, vous vous en doutez. Aussi des entretiens personnalisés auront lieu tout au long de l'année, afin de vous aider à faire le meilleur choix.

Un murmure de déception parcouru la salle et certains regards en disaient long sur ce que les élèves pensaient de ces entretiens.

-Mais n'oubliez pas de garder en tête que votre dossier ne sera accepté qu'avec la mention A minimum. Bien évidement, toute note supérieure ne fera que favoriser votre candidature et certaines voies nécessitent de plus amples capacités dans certains domaines. Mais tout ceci sera abordé lors des entretiens, entretiens qui se dérouleront pendant mes heures de cours.

Un murmure d'approbation fendit alors la salle de classe et les papotages reprirent de plus belle.

-Silence, s'il-vous-plait, silence !! Dit McGonagall en haussant la voix. Afin de compenser les heures perdues, j'ai décidé de mettre en place un petit travail continu, qui sera bien entendu noté. Cette année, le but du cours sera d'arriver à transformer quelque chose de vivant en une autre chose vivante…

-On pourra se transformer nous aussi ? Lança une élève.

-Non, Miss. La transformation humaine nécessite beaucoup plus de magie que ce que je vais vous demander là. De plus, il me semble avoir abordé la question lors du cours sur les animagi, il y a quelques années.

-Nous avons successivement appris à transformer du non-vivant en non-vivant, puis en vivant et inversement. La dernière étape est celle que nous étudierons cette année. Et elle est très importante. Aussi, c'est moi-même qui déciderai des groupes, et ce en fonction de votre niveau. Nous avons donc : Miss Scott et Miss Calhoun, Miss Aiken avec Mr Munroe…

Le dit Munroe lança un sourire ravi à sa coéquipière, non moins ravie que lui. Eléonore Scott et Stacee Calhoun avaient l'avantage de se connaitre depuis leur première année à Serdaigle, ça ne les dérangeaient apparemment pas de travailler ensemble.

-… Mr Burns, vous serez avec Mr Donohoe, Mr Cowden avec Miss Kendall et Miss McLean, vous ferez équipe avec Mr Pettigrew.

Izzy adressa un sourire amical à Peter qui se mit à rougir et détourna la tête, faisant mine d'avoir quelque chose d'extrêmement important à dire à Remus.

-Une remarque Mr Pettigrew ?? Argua Miss McGonagall, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Euh…non, non, rien. Répondit précipitamment le concerné, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

-Bien. Continuons donc avec vous Mr Lupin : vous ferez équipe avec Miss Evans. Mr Black travaillera quant à lui avec Miss Fay…

Un cri déchirant retentit alors, faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents.

-…Nooooooooonnnn, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça Professeur. Se lamenta James.

-Que se passe-t-il encore Mr Potter ? Demanda McGonagall, exaspérée par la comédie ridicule de son élève.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer, Sirius et moi ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est comme séparer le ciel des étoiles, ou alors l'eau et la rivière, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça, pitié… Vous savez bien qu'on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble…

-Oui, Mr Potter, justement. Il est temps de changer ses habitudes et de vous montrer que vous pouvez aussi vous passez l'un de l'autre l'espace de quelques heures et réussir l'un sans l'autre. Ma décision est sans appel Mr Potter, aucun changement de groupe ne sera toléré. Le sujet est clos. Dit-elle fermement. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, vous devrez, pour une fois, changer vos habitudes et travailler avec Miss Elridge.

James baissa la tête, vaincu, tandis que le professeur McGonagall expliquait en quoi consistait le travail qu'ils devraient effectuer.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle de cours.

-Non mais vraiment ! Rageait Lily. Faire tout un cinéma pour si peu ! Mais ce n'est pas croyable, il est complètement débile ou quoi !! Ce n'est rien qu'un stupide devoir, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !!

-Euh, Lily, tu devrais arrêter. Lui conseilla Izzy. Après tout, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur tout le temps que ce travail en groupe durera. Moi, je pense surtout que c'est sa coéquipière qui devrait se plaindre…

-Oui, Izzy, tu as raison, comme d'habitude. Soupira Lily. Je suis désolée Melynda, c'est toi qui est à plaindre dans l'histoire. Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour affronter…ça. Lança-t-elle, acide, en jetant un regard vers James.

James qui était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Sirius et qui n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter à qui voulait l'entendre.

-…nous séparer, nous…les maraudeurs…nous les deux frères, liés pour la vie…c'est trop horrible !!

-Bon, James, tu ne crois pas que tu en rajoutes un peu là ! Intervint Remus.

-Mais enfin, Remus, tu ne comprends pas ?

-Si, James. Mais ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que Lily est à peine à quelques mètres de nous et que tu es en train de te ridiculiser devant elle.

James arrêta aussitôt son manège et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Lily lui lancé un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons, en compagnie d'Izzy.

-Pfff…vraiment une journée pourrie… Dit-il en partant dans l'autre sens, suivit de ses amis.

Du côté des trois amies Gryffondor, la conversion était étrangement semblable : houleuse.

-Non, mais quelle idée !! Me coller avec l'autre abruti de Cowden !! Mais à quoi elle pense McGo ?! Jamais je ne pourrai le supporter !! Enrageait Jenny.

-Oh Jenn, arrête un peu ! Tu ne disais pas ça l'an dernier. Railla gentiment Lyn. Si je me souviens bien, c'était plutôt du genre : pourquoi c'est encore avec l'autre blonde de Calhoun qu'il va réviser ? Il ne me regarde jamais, il ne sait même pas que j'existe, c'est tragique ! Singea Melynda entre deux éclats de rire d'Annalee.

-Grrr, Elridge, tu es morte ! Rugit Jenny en se jetant sur son amie qui esquiva habilement l'attaque.

-Jenn, tu sais bien que je rigole, voyons !

-Oui, je sais. Mais n'empêche que tu ne peux pas le nier : j'ai la poisse !

-Eh attends là ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ! Tu as bien la scène que Potter a fait tout à l'heure. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera quand il faudra bosser avec lui…

-Oui tu as raison. En fait, la seule à avoir eu de la chance dans l'histoire, c'est notre petite Anna. Pendant que nous, on va devoir supporter les « choses », elle passera tranquillement son temps avec MON Sirius ! Anna, je te préviens, fit-elle en se tournant vers la concernée, interdiction totale de poser tes mains ou que ce soit du moment qu'il s'agit de Sirius. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

-Eh non mais attend ! Il n'est pas à toi que je sache ! Si quelqu'un, ou quelqu'une plutôt, a envie de tenter sa chance, elle a bien le droit ! Rétorqua Annalee.

-Mais toi, tu ne peux pas tenter ta chance avec MON Sirius, tu es mon amie, jamais tu ne pourrais me faire ça ! Et puis, il ne t'intéresse pas de toute manière. Rajouta-t-elle, sure d'elle.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de la petite brune et attendit une réponse.

-N'est-ce pas ?? Sirius ne t'intéresse pas, hein ? Continua-t-elle, tout à coup moins assurée.

-Non…non, bien sûre que non ! Répondit Annalee, d'un ton neutre, après une légère hésitation que Jenny ne parut pas remarqué. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Jenn, je ne toucherai pas à ton Sirius adoré. Continua Anna, dans un sourire.

-Bon, puisque l'histoire est réglée, je propose que nous allions manger un peu avant de reprendre les cours ! Décida Melynda, en secouant les deux jeunes filles.

Et elles partirent rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle, bras-dessus bras-dessous en riant encore de la réaction du Préfet-en-Chef devant l'annonce de McGonagall.

* * *

La fin de la journée se déroula sans incident notoire, hormis les habituels retards en cours des Maraudeurs, une ou deux crises d'angoisse chez des premières années, un arrivage monumental de courrier au repas et une course effrénée de nos trois Gryffondor à travers la parc, à la poursuite des notes de potions d'Annalee.

C'est fourbues mais heureuses que les trois amies remontèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir assisté à une énième gifle de la Préfète-en-Chef sur la personne de son homologue masculin et une énième rebuffade de Sirius quant aux envies d'une jeune Pouffsouffle de passer la nuit avec lui. Jenny avait d'ailleurs manqué d'étrangler cette dernière.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu te prends au jeu, Jenn.

-Oui, tu aurais du voir ta tête quand cette Pouffsouffle s'est approchée de Sirius !! Renchérit Ann.

-Bah faut bien, si je veux être crédible à cent pourcents. Rétorqua Jenny.

-Ouais, ouais…avoue plutôt que tu commences à tomber dans ton propre piège…

-Non, je vous assure que non !! Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, il ne pourrait pas souffrir autant qu'il le mérite…

-Si tu le dit…Répondit Melynda, d'une moue dubitative.

-Oh, mais oui je vous le dit !! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! Je ne ressens rien que du mépris pour Black ! Je veux juste lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à toutes ces filles.

-Parce qu'il faut avouer que ton attitude ce matin était plus qu'équivoque…

-Oui, bon, d'accord, je me suis peut être laissée emportée un peu, mais je vous assure que rien de ce que je fais ou dit n'est pensé ou sincère. En ce qui concerne Black en tout cas.

-Donc ça ne te fais rien que je sois avec lui en binôme de Métamorphose ? Essaya Annalee.

-Non, si ce n'est que j'aurai préférée être à ta place. J'aurai ainsi pu mettre mon plan en action plus facilement !

-Mmmm…

-Oui, bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on n'a pas vraiment visité cette fameuse pièce, hier soir ! Coupa Lyn.

Elle se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte à droite de l'entrée de la chambre, qu'elle ouvrit sans douceur aucune.

Les deux autres s'empressèrent de la rejoindre dans la petite pièce. Un feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée et les quatre bureaux se faisaient toujours face. Elles entrèrent alors et découvrirent que plusieurs étagères étaient disposées le long des murs, certaines présentant quelques livres et d'autres vides, visiblement destinées aux affaires que les occupantes des lieux voudraient y laisser. Deux canapés terminaient l'ameublement de la pièce, aux couleurs des Lions.

-Eh bien, je pense que je vais vite m'y sentir comme chez moi ! Conclut Annalee en s'installant dans un des canapés, face au feu.

* * *

Hannah avait passé la journée enfermée dans la petite pièce. Enfin ce qu'elle pensait être la journée. Elle avait maintes et maintes fois tenté d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Infructueuses aussi ses tentatives de passer à travers, ou de saisir un objet quelconque. Dépitée, elle s'était finalement assise contre un mur et avait tenté de réfléchir à la situation.

Tout laissait à croire qu'elle était arrivée au bon endroit et à la bonne époque. Elle se souvenait encore du jour de sa rentrée à elle, de la découverte de la nouvelle pièce, en compagnie de ses amies. Elle aussi avait eu droit au message de Dumbledore indiquant que c'était la première année que cette idée était mise en avant. De ça elle était sûre, elle était bien là ou il fallait qu'elle soit.

Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle était dans cet état de semi-immatérialité. Est-ce que le sortilège fonctionnait comme ça et qu'elle devrait se débrouiller ainsi ? Ou alors était un effet secondaire qui disparaîtrait avec le temps ? Dumbledore était-il au courant de ce fait, et si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue ? A toutes ses questions elle ne put trouver aucune réponse.

Mais le fait était là, effet secondaires ou non, et il fallait bien faire avec. La priorité était tout d'abord de sortir de là. Ensuite, eh bien, elle aviserait. Si les choses restaient telles que, elle devrait trouver un moyen d'agir malgré tout. Et si les choses s'amélioraient, et bien, elle aurait encore tout le temps d'y penser au vu du changement.

Dans tous les cas, elle devrait remplir sa mission, coûte que coûte. Les dernières images de son passé, ou avenir, puisque ça ne s'était encore pas déroulé, lui revenaient en tête à chaque seconde. Elle revoyait tous ses morts, toutes ses vies gâchées, tous ses innocents massacrés sur l'autel du Mal en personne, tout ça à cause d'un seul homme. Et il existait une personne qui pouvait le contrer. Hannah ne savait pas en quoi Lily pourrait les aider dans cette guerre, mais si Dumbledore était certain que sa survie était nécessaire, alors elle devait tout faire pour que la jeune fille reste en vie.

Mais pour ça, elle devait tout d'abord savoir pourquoi Lily était morte, ce 17 mai 1978, aux portes de Poudlard. Elle était là, elle était présente lors de la mort de nombre de ses camarades, elle pouvait se souvenir. Mais elle ne voulait pas. C'était trop douloureux. Ses cris, ses hurlements de douleur interrompus brutalement par la vie quittant le corps de la victime ; elle les entendait toujours, ses cris, même quatorze ans après.

Elle s'était alors lancé un sort d'oubli, légèrement modifié par ses soins : un seul mot lui permettrait de laisser à nouveau s'échapper ses souvenirs de la prison dans laquelle elle les avait murés. Parce que notre passé est à nous et c'est lui qui fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Oublier son passé, aussi tragique soit-il, c'est perdre une partie de soi. Et Hannah ne voulait pas être la moitié d'elle-même, elle voulait juste pouvoir se concentrer, l'espace 

d'un moment, sur la tâche qui l'attendait à l'époque. Ce moment avait duré presque quinze années. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps pour elle d'affronter à nouveau son passé, de récupérer cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait occultée volontairement, afin de redevenir elle-même, entière.

Elle saisit alors le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou et délicatement, l'ouvrit. Un petit papier en tomba, papier qu'elle ramassa et serra dans son poing. Son cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, sur la photographie enfermée dans le médaillon. Elle se revoyait, adolescente, entourée de ses amies, assises au bord du lac de Poudlard, rigolant silencieusement par une belle après midi de printemps, quelques jours avant l'attaque de Voldemort.

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur son poing fermée qui contenait toujours le petit morceau de parchemin, jauni par le temps et dont les bords commençaient à s'effriter. Lentement, elle le déplia, du bout des doigts, craignant et attendant à la fois son retour à l'unité, ne faire qu'un avec elle-même. Elle se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'unique mot inscrit sur le parchemin : _memoriam._

En un instant, la lumière se fit en elle et ses souvenirs refirent surface, complètement cette fois ci, pas uniquement des bribes ou des sons. Elle revoyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, comme si c'était hier, terrible, horrifiante, indescriptible. Ce n'était pas une bataille qui avait eu lieu, c'était un massacre, absolu, sans aucune pitié.

Elle revoyait une fille, de 16 ou 17 ans, à terre, le visage en sang, un bras pendant selon un angle inapproprié, faire face à un Mangemort qui la tenait en joue. D'un geste de la main, il la désarma en envoyant voler sa baguette à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle se recroquevilla comme il braquait à nouveau sa baguette sur elle et l'implora de ne pas la tuer. Le Mangemort se mit à ricaner et lança froidement le sortilège mortel qui vint percuter la jeune fille en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula, morte, aux pieds de son assassin qui l'enjamba sans même un regard et repartit à l'attaque.

Hannah s'affala un peu plus sur le sol comme les larmes jaillirent de ses prunelles vertes sombres. Les images défilaient toujours devant ses yeux, toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres. Et elle arriva alors à la scène qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu oublier : la mort de Lily Evans et de ses amis, également présents devant les portes du château en ce jour funeste. Et la scène se rejoua devant elle, quatorze ans après, aussi réelle que par le passé. Hannah s'effondra à terre, en larmes…

* * *

Verdict??

Vous en pensez quoi de ma petite Hannah? Pas une petite idée sur son identité? (De toute manière, je ne vous répondrai pas, ça gâche tout le suspens sinon lol)

Et pourquoi Lily semble-t-elle si importante? Qu s'est-il bien passé ce 17mai 1978, comment Hannah va-t-elle pouvoir empêcher la mort de Lily??

Vous voulez le savoir?? Et bien rendez-vous dans les prochains chapitres (héhé, moi sadique??)

**Althea**

PS: Laissez moi donc une titite review, ça coûte pas grand chose et ça fait extrêment plaisir!!


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Bonjour à tous!!

Vou savez quoi? Mes partiels sont enfin terminés!! J'ai donc maintenant plein de temps pour écrire (en attendant les résultats...). Dans l'ensemble, je pense que je m'en suis bien tirée, donc pas besoin d'aller au rattrapage, ce qui fait que je pourrai encore plus écrire lol!!

Voici donc le chapitre 5, mais avant, les RAR:

**elayna black**:voilà la suite que tu attendais, je ne sais pas si elle si palpitante et follement intéressante que tu la voulais, à toi de juger! Merci de tes encouragements (pour mes partiels aussi!). Concernant tes supositions, je ne vais pas te répondre, ça serait pas drôle sinon, ça gacherait tout le suspens! Bonne lecture! Bisous

**naiade59**: Ah ah la review du monstrum!! LOL!! Tu n'as pas d'idées sur ce qu'il va se passer? Oh, c'est pas drôle ça! J'en ai plein moi!! (Il vaut mieux tu me diras!) T'as raison, met toi debout sur ton ego pour applaudir mon talent (comme tu le voit, le mien n'est pas mal non plus d'ego! Mais je ne vais pas monter dessus, j'ai le vertige!!). Oui je comprend bien que tu ai pas trop le temps ni l'accès à l'ordi, c'était pareil pour moi avant que j'ai l'ori dans la chambre! Par contre, lycée ou pas, je ne me gênais paspour écrire mes fics en pleins cours de philo (souvenirs souvenirs...). Bon allez, je te laisse lire ce chapitre! gros bisous!!

**Catherine Broke**: Merci de tes compliments! Concernant Hannah, je t'ai déjà répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le même prénom dans les deux époques! trop facile sinon! Et puis il était dangereux pour elle de garder son nom d'origine dans son époque, avec tous ces mangemorts à ses trousses... Par contre, elle va avoir bien du mal pour parler avec les gens dans le passé, comme tu vas t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre! Mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir malgré ça . Bisous

Je tiens à vous dire aussi que l'une de vous trois à trouver pourquoi Lily est si importante. Je ne vous dit pas de laquelle il s'agit, à vous de le déduire!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Hannah se réveilla, de nombreuses heures plus tard, lorsque le grincement caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre. Elle s'était endormie à même le sol, ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, terrassée par ses souvenirs. Trois jeunes filles firent leur apparition dans la pièce et Hannah les reconnut aussitôt. Elle se rappelait parfaitement ses années à Poudlard, ainsi que tout les gens qu'elle y avait rencontrés, souvenirs rendus encore plus vifs et puissants depuis qu'elle avait brisé le sortilège.

Ne s'attendant pas à être vue, elle prit son temps pour se relever et se décaler contre le mur au fond, ne tenant pas à revivre l'expérience de « traversée ». Elle laissa les jeunes filles débattre tranquillement dans la pièce comme elle analysait ses impressions. Elle était différente à présent, elle le sentait. Plus vivante, en quelque sorte. Une impressions bizarre de ressentir toutes les cellules de son corps s'était emparée d'elle et ne la quittait plus. Elle pouvait presque sentir les poils de ses bras se hérisser au contact du léger courant d'air venant de la porte ouverte.

Machinalement, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté duquel elle s'était poussée, ne se rappelant que trop tard sa condition d'immatérielle. Elle ne put retenir un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle sentit la résistance du fauteuil sous elle. Elle ne passait plus à travers, elle était bel et bien assise.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda l'une des étudiantes.

-Non, je n'ai rien entendu, répondit sa voisine.

-Il y a eu comme un cri. Continua la première. J'en suis sûre.

-Arrête donc, je te dis qu'il n'y a personne à part nous deux ici. Tu as du rêver ma grande !

Et apparemment, elle avait également réussit à se faire entendre. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être vue des autres ? Question centrale en effet. Si elle ne pouvait pas être vue, elle aurait bien du mal à remplir sa mission. Parce que bien que la jeune fille l'ai, a priori, entendu crier, ce n'était pas le cas de la deuxième. Si elle ne parvenait pas à communiquer, elle était perdue, et les sorciers avec elle. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Et déjà les étudiants de septième année étaient chargés de devoirs. Au moins vingt centimètres de parchemin dans chaque matière. « Et pour la semaine prochaine en plus ! » s'était étrangler Jenny en entendant ça.

Comme tous les ans, Jenny décida qu'elle s'y mettrait uniquement la veille, ça suffirait amplement. Et comme tous les ans, elle emprunterait ses devoirs à Annalee, qui elle, les aurait fait bien à l'avance. Et Lyn, au milieu de tout ça, et bien, elle en faisait certains qui l'inspiraient le plus et laissait les autres pour le plus tard possible.

* * *

Ce matin là, en descendant, les trois filles tombèrent nez à nez avec un troupeau d'élève, massé devant un des panneaux à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elles durent jouer des coudes pour réussir à s'en approcher et décrypter le message qui y était accroché et qui faisait apparemment fureur dans les rangs des étudiants, du plus jeune au plus vieux.

_Avis à tous les étudiants,_

_Les recrutements officiels de Quidditch pour cette année auront lieu la semaine prochaine, durant les horaires aménagés à cet effet dans vos emplois du temps respectifs. _

_Les inscriptions se font sur la liste ci-dessous, pour le 17 septembre dernier délai._

_A noter également que les premières années ne peuvent s'inscrire. Les sélections auront lieu au terrain de Quidditch, durant l'après midi libérée dans vos emplois du temps. Soyez présents sur le terrain pour 13h30, sous peine de vous voir refuser aux sélections._

_Pour toute question, veuillez vous adresser au capitaine de l'équipe de votre maison dont les noms figurent ci-dessous._

_Gryffondor: James Potter_

_Serdaigle: Josh Cowden_

_Pouffsouffle: Ethan McKay_

_Serpentard: Gareth Traver_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-Tu vas encore tenter ta chance Lyn? Questionna Annalee

-Avec Potter capitaine de l'équipe ? A quoi bon, il ne me laissera même pas passer les tests…

-Oh arrêtes voir. J'avais pourtant cru que c'était moins tendu avec les Maraudeurs cette année…

-Oui, bah il semblerait que non. T'as bien vu comment il a réagit l'autre jour, à propos des groupes ? Rien n'a vraiment changé ma petite Ann, en tout cas pas à cause d'un simple compartiment partagé dans le Poudlard Express.

-C'est dommage, j'avais espéré qu'on aurait pu être un peu plus tranquilles cette année. Conclut Ann tristement.

-Avec Jenn et « son super plan infaillible » ? Hum hum, j'en doute !

-Eh, je te rappelle que tu étais partante pour ce plan ! Rétorqua la concernée.

-Oh oui, rassure-toi. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on aura la paix cette année !!

Annalee souffla, dépitée. Encore une fois, elle se sentirait tiraillée entre ses amis et Remus, son ami également. Elle avait beau essayé, jamais elle n'avait réussit à rassembler les deux groupes plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que ça avait dégénéré.

-Bon allez, venez, ou sinon il ne restera rien pour déjeuner ! Dit Lyn en les entraînant vers la Grande Salle.

Pour une fois, il s'avéra que Lyn avait tort. La plupart des tables étaient vides, leurs occupants massé devant le panneau à l'entrée. Elles s'installèrent à côté d'une première année que l'annonce n'intéressait pas, étant trop jeune pour y participer.

La table débordait de victuailles en tout genre, rien ne manquait pour faire un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi, qu'il soit anglais, français ou autre. Tout ce qui pouvait se manger traditionnellement le matin, sorcier ou moldu, se trouvait sur la table. Et si quelque chose venait à manquer, les elfes de maison se faisaient un plaisir de l'y ajouter.

Les filles étaient si occupées à dévorer leur petit-déjeuner - après tout, on dit que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée, déclama Lyn - qu'aucune ne s'aperçut que les Maraudeurs avaient fait leur apparition à leur gauche en discutant gaiement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'un cri strident sortit de sa bouche, que Melynda les vit. Enfin Le vit, plutôt, lui et son sourire débile scotché aux lèvres, beaucoup trop près d'elle à son goût. L'instant de frayeur passé, ce fut le moment de la claque qui arriva, aussi retentissant que le geste en lui-même.

-Ote tes sales pattes de moi Black ! Hurla Melynda, s'attirant par là même l'attention de tous. Espèce de sale obsédé ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher ou je te jure que tu repartiras avec une partie en moins, foi d'Elridge !

Un sourire douloureux apparut sur le visage du dénommé Black lorsqu'il comprit de quelle partie il était question.

-Voyons, Melynda, tu n'oserais pas ! Comment allons-nous faire nos enfants après ? Essaya-t-il malgré tout, son sourire charmeur revenu sur son visage.

-Nos quoi ? S'étrangla la jeune fille. Il n'y aura jamais rien que tu pourra qualifier de « nos » Black, et encore moins des enfants ! Eurk, les filles, je crois que je vais être malade. Fit-elle en se tournant vers ses amies, mortes de rire.

Sirius, de son côté, la regardait d'un air peiné. Annalee et Jenny se levèrent, entraînant à leur suite la jeune fille, toujours rouge de colère.

-Et il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans !! Leur lança-t-elle. Non mais vous osez y croire vous ? Moi ! Faire un enfant avec cette « chose » ?

-Euh, techniquement, non, pas un enfant. Il me semble qu'il a parlé de plusieurs… Répondit Jenny.

-Jenn, je vais te tuer !!

-Mais non voyons, pas si je te rappelle la tête qu'il a tiré lorsque du as abordé le sujet de son émasculation prochaine !

-Effectivement, vu sous cet angle… Se radoucit-elle. Mais quand même !! Vous auriez pu me soutenir.

-Oui tu as raison ! Je vais de ce pas allé lui parler et mettre les choses au clair ! Continua la blonde comme elles arrivèrent devant leur salle de Métamorphose.

-Encore McGo ! Soupira Jenny en se rendant compte de l'endroit ou elles étaient arrivées. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça !!

-Mais non, mais non. La calma Annalee. Allez, pense que ça te donnera l'occasion de parler à Sirius.

-En parlant du loup…Grogna Lyn.

- Laisse-moi faire ma Lynette ! Renchérit Jenny en s'avançant vers le ténébreux Black. Sirius ! Tiens, quelle coïncidence de te trouver ici.

-Pas vraiment, Kendall. On est dans la même classe depuis six ans, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue. Fit-il en la circulant de son passage d'un geste. Melynda, attends ! Cria-t-il à la jeune fille qui entrait dans la salle

-Si je peux te donner un conseil, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras Sirius. Lui répondit Annalee en entrant dans la salle à son tour.

-Oui, je commençais à m'en douter. Fit-il en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de prendre un abonnement aux gifles comme James.

Un semblant de sourire étira le coin de sa bouche comme il tournait la tête en direction du James en question, dont la joue droite commençait à rougir.

-Tu pourrais au moins changer de joue de temps en temps !! Lança James en courant derrière sa rouquine préférée.

Lily s'arrêta net et pivota sur elle-même comme James arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Comme tu veux, Potter ! Acquiesça-t-elle en lui envoyant sa main sur la joue, gauche cette fois-ci.

Et elle rentra en cours.

* * *

-Installez-vous, et en silence, Mr Potter ! Commença McGonagall de sa voix tranchante.

Bien, repris-t-elle une fois le silence obtenu, je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière de ces entretiens individuels qui vont avoir lieu cette année. J'ai donc préparé un ordre de passage pour chacun d'entre vous, qui sera affiché à l'entrée de la Grande Salle dès ce soir. Pour votre information, il y aura en moyenne quatre entretiens par mois, pour vos deux maisons réunies, et ce dès le mois prochain, ce qui nous laissera la fin de l'année pour reparler de la décision que vous aurez prise à la suite de ces entretiens. Des questions ?

Pas une main ne se leva et pas un bruit ne s'éleva. Presque pas un bruit…

-Mr Black et Mr Potter ! Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de vous taire ? A moins que vous n'ayez une question à ME poser ?

-Effectivement, maintenant que vous le suggérez. Commença Sirius. Je me demandais quel pouvait être l'utilité de ces entretiens pour les gens qui ont déjà une idée bien précise sur leur avenir.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, l'encourageant par là même à développer sa pensée.

-Et bien oui, personnellement, je sais que je veux devenir Auror, tout comme James. Donc techniquement, ces entretiens ne nous concernent pas.

-Techniquement, vous avez raison Mr Black.

Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Sirius, ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot sur son professeur.

-Seulement, ces entretiens sont le passeport nécessaire pour valider votre dernière année ici. Une absence, et vos ASPIC ne seront pas validés, même avec un O dans toutes les matières. Mais « techniquement », vous êtes dans le vrai Mr Black. Je vous laisse réfléchir quant à la conduite à tenir, cette information supplémentaire à votre disposition. Termina McGonagall en enchaînant directement sur le sujet du cours de la journée.

A la sortie du cours, Lyn se décida à aller voir son coéquipier. Le premier devoir était en effet à rendre pour dans deux semaines et le sujet n'avait rien d'évident pour elle : « _La transformation d'un être vivant en un autre être vivant : principe, causes et conséquences._ »

Le professeur McGonagall leur avait bien fourni quelques pistes durant les derniers cours, mais rien qui puisse remplir les quatre-vingts centimètres de parchemin demandés.

-James ! Je peux te parler cinq minutes, à propos du travail en binôme de Métamorphose ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je vous rejoins après les gars. Fit-il à ses amis qui partaient en direction de leur prochain cours. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Et bien, puisque nous sommes censés faire équipe, il faudrait peut être trouvé un créneau pour bosser sur le premier devoir tu ne crois pas ?

-Pour tout te dire, j'avais pensé le bosser avec Sirius de mon côté et faire juste une mise au point avant de le rendre.

-Ah…Oui, je vois.

-Ca te dérange ?

-Non, non pas du tout.

-Si, ça la dérange même beaucoup, Mr Potter. Fit la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall derrière eux. Je vous ai expliqué que ces groupes sont des groupes de niveaux, afin que les élèves ayant des difficultés puissent être aidés par ceux ayant plus de facilités. Connaissant 

votre niveau, Mr Potter, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi cette jeune fille ne peut pas faire ce devoir seule. Conclu la directrice des Gryffondor en rentrant dans sa salle de cours derrière les troisièmes années.

-Bien, dans ce cas, demain soir, ça te va ? Demanda James.

Surprise, Lyn ne sut quoi répondre et resta la bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'une réponse correcte.

-Sinon, on peut remettre ça au lendemain. Renchérit-il en la voyant hésité.

-Non, non, demain soir ça me va.

-Très bien. Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, si on allait voir ce cher Binns ? Conclut James dans un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Hannah tournait en rond dans cette maudite pièce, enragée de ne pas avoir les moyens d'agir, dans son état. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle faisait le tour de ces quatre bureaux en bois, en réalité, cela faisait à peine quelques heures. Enfermée dans cette pièce, sans baguette, elle n'avait de cesse de remâcher les derniers instants avant son voyage. Et ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle souffla un grand coup et s'assit dans un fauteuil, maintenant qu'elle le pouvait. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait encore pas comment cela était possible, tout au moins, pourquoi y arrivait-elle maintenant et pas au début ? Et pourquoi une de ces filles l'avait, apparemment entendue crier tout à l'heure ? Elle se promit de retenter l'expérience dès que possible. En théorie, les filles ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer après leur journée de cours.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait toucher et saisir les objets, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait facilement sortir d'ici, mais seule la porte menant au dortoir acceptait de s'ouvrir. Impossible d'ouvrir celle donnant sur le couloir. En même temps, qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire, immatérielle qu'elle était.

Si vraiment la jeune Gryffondor arrivait à l'entendre, elle devrait réussir à la faire travailler pour elle…sitôt qu'elle aurait une idée de comment s'y prendre. Et pour ça, elle allait devoir affronter de nouveau le souvenir de la mort de Lily, avec une seule idée en tête : trouver comment elle avait été tuée, et trouver un moyen d'empêcher sa mort, une nouvelle fois.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte donnant sur la chambre des quatre filles, personne en vue et le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel. Parfait, elle aurait ainsi tout le temps nécessaire pour revivre son souvenir à présent ravivé. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit remonté le temps, jusque ce 17 mai fatidique.

Le soleil brillait ce jour là, bien que le ciel fut en partie encombré de nuages blancs comme la neige. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et les élèves étaient sortis dans le parc profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Elle aperçut même un petit groupe de professeurs qui discutaient joyeusement près d'un arbre. Mais pas de Lily dans le parc.

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Un vrombissement se fit entendre en provenance de la forêt interdite. Les étudiants arrêtèrent net leur activité du moment et se tournèrent en direction du bruit qui s'amplifiait. Des silhouettes sombres se distinguèrent alors à l'orée de la forêt. Un cri retentit alors qu'un rayon vert percutait un jeune garçon assit non loin des arbres.

Ce fut alors la débandade. Les élèves se mirent à courir vers le château en criant et les mangemorts apparurent au grand jour, lançant leurs sortilèges dans tous les sens. Les quelques professeurs présents accoururent protéger leurs élèves, aidé de certains qui, l'instant de surprise passé, se rangèrent à leurs côtés afin de les aider.

Mais les mangemorts étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. Le petit groupe de résistance tint bon quelques minutes puis fut obligé de se retirer à l'abri du château. Une fois l'alarme donnée, la résistance se mit en place, les plus jeunes étant regroupés dans la Grande Salle sous la garde de quelques élèves plus âgés et d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

Le reste des élèves qui voulaient se battre rallièrent leurs professeurs et s'organisèrent face à la porte d'entrée du château. Dehors, les mangemorts reformaient leurs rangs. Puis un lourd silence tomba. Les coups cessèrent sur la porte et on n'entendit plus que l'orage gronder et la pluie marteler les fenêtres.

Un ricanement glacial s'éleva alors :

-Tu te croyais en sécurité derrière tes murs de pierre, Dumbledore ? Voyons, tu n'as encore pas compris que je connais ces murs mieux que quiconque ici, mieux que toi ? Livre-moi la fille, Dumbledore ! Et nous repartirons !

Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur, d'un air d'incompréhension.

-De quoi parle-t-il, Albus ? Questionna Minerva McGonagall.

-Nous ne livrerons personne, pas tant que je serai en vie. Lui dit-il en guise de réponse. Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment. D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore ouvrit les portes du château et s'avança à la rencontre du sombre personnage à la face reptilienne, qu'il ne cachait même pas.

-Alors, siffla-t-il, t'es tu décidée à ma donner cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le directeur continuait d'avancer, son armée sur ses talons, sans répondre.

Hannah pouvait distinguer des visages connus dans les rangs, des élèves qu'elle avait jadis côtoyée, de simples connaissances, des amis, et même plus… Soudain, son regard se figea sur une jeune fille rousse, flanquée à sa droite d'une autre rousse, exactement de la même taille qu'elle, et à sa gauche d'un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle reconnut sans peine : James Potter, l'actuel petit ami de Lily.

Elle avait l'impression d'y être, avec eux, elle les voyait tous, devant elle, mais personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir pour elle.

Non, se dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes, pas encore ! Ils sont là, bien vivants. Et pour longtemps encore si je réussis à les sauver. Mais pour ça, je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé exactement à Lily.

Elle referma les yeux et son esprit se retrouva directement là ou elle avait interrompue son souvenir. Dumbledore marchait toujours vers le Lord Noir, sans rien dire. Ce qui énervait de plus en plus ce dernier qui écumait maintenant de rage.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me la donner de ton plein gré, je la prendrai de force, et je te jure qu'elle ne sera pas la seule que tu perdras aujourd'hui !

Et le combat s'engagea, violent, impitoyable, sournois. La vision d'Hannah se brouilla, aveuglée qu'elle était par les sorts qui fusaient en tout sens. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, entendait seulement les cris, de victoire ou de désespoir. Elle chercha Lily du regard. Celle-ci se battait avec un mangemort, secondée par James. Le groupe des Maraudeurs au complet était là également, à leurs côtés. Elle distingua alors une chevelure noire entre deux tirs, à proximité du petit groupe.

Puis un grondement retentit et elle vit une des portes du château s'arracher et s'abattre en travers des escaliers, la coupant momentanément de Lily et ses amis. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva comme le lourd battant tombait au sol. Les sortilèges continuaient de fuser malgré tout et elle se mit à tousser, ses yeux la piquait et commencèrent à couler.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin les ré-ouvrir, le nuage de poussière avait disparu, et Lily aussi. Elle se mit à courir alors vers le dernier endroit ou elle l'avait vu et se stoppa net. Un petit attroupement se formait là ou se tenait Lily l'instant d'avant. Le cœur d'Hannah se serra. Elle s'approcha et la vision qu'elle eut alors lui confirma ses craintes. Lily reposait au sol, à côté de James et de Remus Lupin, du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine et de sa bouche. Morte.

Hannah rouvrit les yeux, embués de larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Tout ça pour rien ! Elle ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont Lily était morte. Il n'y avait rien dans sa tête qui pouvait l'aider ! Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Rageuse, elle envoya son poing rencontré le mur à sa droite et ne ressentit rien en retour lorsqu'il s'y abattit.

Elle était là, coincée entre le monde des vivants et des morts, à mi-chemin entre deux époques, avec un but : assurer la sauvegarde des sorciers. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire !

Si Dumbledore m'a renvoyé ici, moi, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même, c'est que je suis capable de réussir ! Se dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Si seulement j'avais vu ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là…

Elle resta là, prostrée dans son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vint. Elle possédait se souvenir, dans sa mémoire. Tout y était inscrit. La scène s'y était déroulée, même celle de l'autre côté de la porte du château. Il suffisait seulement qu'elle puisse se déplacer dans son souvenir, contourner cette maudite porte. Une sorte de projection dans sa mémoire. Est-ce que cela était possible ?

Elle se rappelait avoir un jour lu un livre qui traitait des songes, mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Et elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici…. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas aller au livre, le livre pouvait venir à elle. Il fallait simplement réussir à parler avec cette jeune fille de tout à l'heure pour qu'elle aille lui chercher le livre en question.

* * *

Lyn était accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, pensive. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce matin, où Mc Gonagall l'avait sauvée de l'effroyable perspective de bosser son devoir de métamorphose, seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se rabaisser ainsi devant cet abruti de Potter ! Elle aurait tout de suite dut lui dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle travaille toute seule, surtout qu'elle n'y comprenait rien ! Retenant un soupir rageur, elle se promit de le lui faire bien comprendre, et ce dès demain soir ! Il n'était pas dit qu'elle, Melynda, allait se laisser faire par ce stupide Potter !

-Oh, oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Lyn en train de…penser ? Merlin, je rêve ! Lança une voix cristalline derrière elle.

- Ferme-la, Jenn, tu veux ! Rétorqua la concernée.

-Serait-ce la pleine lune qui te met dans cet état, ma petite Lynette ? Tu as peur des grands méchants loups-garous ? Continua la grande blonde en rigolant, pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'humeur de son amie.

Lyn lança un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Effectivement, c'était la pleine lune ce soir. Elle était haute dans le ciel, lançant ses rayons brumeux sur le parc du château, à travers le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Ils faisaient miroiter la surface du lac, sur la droite de la tour des Gryffondor. A sa gauche, la forêt interdite restait plongée dans l'obscurité, comme si la lune évitait d'éclairer cette partie là du parc.

Soudain, ses yeux captèrent un mouvement sur sa droite, comme elle allait se détourner pour lancer une réplique cinglante à son amie.

-Viens voir ça Jenn !

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un Loup- garou qui se promène dans le parc ?

Lyn se retourna vers le coin ou elle avait cru apercevoir trois silhouettes se déplacer à l'abri des ombres. Plus rien ne bougeait, tout était immobile dehors.

-Non, rien. Ca doit être le Saule Cogneur qui a bougé.

-Hum, dis moi plutôt ce que tu as bu, et combien surtout ?

-Oh Jenn ! Arrête voir ! Ce n'est pas en dix minutes ou tu n'es pas là pour me surveiller que je vais pouvoir boire au point d'halluciner ! J'ai juste vu l'arbre bougé, comme d'habitude, bien que…

-Bien que ?

-Non rien. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu faisais en bas ?

-Bah j'attendais que Sirius remonte ! Mais j'en ai eu marre d'attendre pour rien, alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de venir t'embêter. Et pis j'ai « trouvé » Ann au passage !

-Oh, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à me trouver ! Je suis rentrée dans la salle commune comme tu montais ! Rétorqua la concernée.

-Ouais, si tu veux, mais ça revient au même ! Alors, Lyn, tu t'es décidée à tenter ta chance pour le Quidditch ?

-J'en sais rien… Vu comment Potter m'a recalé l'an dernier…Soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

-Ben justement ! Montre lui que ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêchera de jouer ! Tu aimes voler, ça se voit dès que tu es sur ton balai ! Et tu es douée comme poursuiveuse, tu le sais ! De plus, Kasey Lewis a eu ses ASPIC l'an dernier. Le poste est donc vacant ! L'encouragea Jenny.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Lyn se tourna vers Annalee et implora son amie du regard.

-Pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, Lyn ! C'est plus qu'un sport pour toi, c'est une passion ! Alors vas-y. Vis là, ta passion, et ne laisse pas les autres te dire que tu n'es pas douée, ou que tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Hum…je vais y réfléchir. Conclut la jeune fille.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis de longues heures et le silence régnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Hannah entrouvrit doucement la porte. Quatre silhouettes se distinguaient dans les lits, faisant un petit monticule sous les couvertures.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans se soucier de faire du bruit, elle n'en faisait pas et s'y étais vite habituée. Sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans les autres lits, elle gagna celui qui l'intéressait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle y trouverait celle qu'elle voulait.

Elle se tenait là, dans l'éclat d'un rayon de lune, à la tête du lit de celle qui allait l'aider dans sa mission.

Et comment je fais maintenant, moi ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je ne vais quand même pas parler toute seule…

A nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Suivant son instinct, elle posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Hannah se concentra sur son esprit et sur celui de la jeune étudiante. Un mince éclat argenté se mit alors à luire, devant elle. Hannah le fixa, et il se mit à briller avec plus d'éclat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence étrangère. Sans doute l'esprit endormi de l'adolescente. Elle décida de tenter sa chance.

Sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche, Hannah lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin d'un livre de la bibliothèque du château et que seule elle pouvait l'aider. Elle devrait aller chercher le livre et le lui ramener dans l'étude, à côté.

Un mouvement brusque de la jeune endormie rompit le contact entre elles. Hannah rouvrit les yeux : la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée, et le réveil indiquait toujours 00h26. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La jeune femme espérait que cela avait fonctionné. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain…

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre est terminé.

Des questions, des remarques, des hypothèses, des idées, des critiques, des compliments peut être?? Direction le petit bouton "go" en bas de la page.

Sinon, bah tant pis pour moi, lol! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre un peu "transition" ne vous aura pas déçu! (ou pas trop alors)

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite, qui arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre ci, promis juré!!

**Althea**


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir les gens!!

Et oui, c'est déjà moi! Je suis allée vite le coup ci vous avez remarqué, hein! lol. _On entend les applaudissements dans la salle_ Et en plus, ce chapitre là est bien plus long que es précédents. _la foule se lève pour saluer l'événement_ Au départ, je voulais le couper en deux, mais ça faisait des chapitres avec pas grand chose dedans, alors bon, j'ai laissé comme ça, surtout que les lecteurs réclaments toujours des chapitres longs. _des hurlements de joie retentissent dans la foule en liesse _

Hum hum, je crois que je vais arrêter là mon monologue qui n'intéresse certainement personne mais que j'aime bien mettre à chaque début de chapitre

Pour les RAR, hum...j'avoue que je ne sais plus si j'ai envoyé une réponse personelle à chacune de vous deux...c'est l'âge, que voulez-vous... Bon, je remet une petite bafouille ci-dessous, mieux vaut deux fois qu'une!! (Pis bon, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son nom, ou son pseudo dans ce cas là, sur l'écran, moi je trouve. Et pis c'est presque devenu une tradition pour moi, héhé)

**naiade59**: Toujours la première à répondre présente, hein! Cool Décidement, je crois que je vais prendre gout aux compliments, vu ceux que tu me fais à chaque fois! Merci merci merci!! Me dire que mes idées valent le coup, ça me fait chaud au coeur, parce que c'est justement ce point là qui me fait le plus peur: que mes idées ne soient pas assez bien, ou trop bêtes, enfin bref, tu vois le genre! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Il est un peu plus léger et amusé je trouve!Bisous!

**Catherine Broke**: Je suis bien contente que tu continues de me lire, j'ai réusii à te fidéliser (je sais pas si ça se dit) à cette fic! Chouette!! Par contre, tu peux continuer à espèrer pour ce qui concerne Hannah, tu n'aura pas la réponse dans ce chapitre! Lol. A toi de voir si Lyn tentera sa chance...Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lyn attendait depuis maintenant près d'une heure que James daigne descendre de son dortoir. Ils avaient prévus de travailler dans leur salle commune vers 21h. Seulement il était déjà 21h53 et pas de James à l'horizon. Lyn avait ramené des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, et elle était plongée dans un épais volume traitant des diverses méthodes pour transformer du vivant en autre chose de vivant.

Elle avait déjà gribouillé quelques idées quand, finalement, James apparut au bas de l'escalier. Elle s'apprêtait à lui passer un savon magistral, mais l'air qu'il affichait la retint au dernier moment.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu sors du lit !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu dormais vraiment ?

-Et bien si, ça te pose un problème, Elridge ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai un prénom ! Et oui, ça me pose un problème, Mr porc-épic. Que veux-tu faire de bon si t'es crevé à ce point ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Miss râleuse. On a dit qu'on allait bosser ce foutu devoir, alors bossons.

-Râleuse ? Moi ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Qui c'est qui a piqué une crise à McGo l'autre jour ? Tout ça parce que Monsieur n'était pas avec son Sirius adoré ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !

-Quel hôpital ? De quoi u me parles là ? La coupa James, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Laisse tomber, c'est moldu…Soupira Lyn.

-Ah bah oui, forcement ! Comment tu veux que j'y comprenne quelque chose, si tu me parles en moldu !

-Mais bien sûr, c'est bien en-dessous de toi et de ton incroyable intelligence, tout ça, hein ? Railla Lyn.

-Oui, pour une fois, je dois dire que tu …

-Oh ta gueule Potter ! Je ne suis pas là depuis une heure pour entendre des conneries dans ce genre. Alors soit on bosse, soit je me casse. S'énerva Lyn.

Surpris devant la colère de sa coéquipière, James hocha la tête bêtement et ouvrit un livre au hasard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis si rapidement. Un instant, elle lui fait remarquer sa suprême intelligence et l'instant d'après elle le descend en flèche.

-Pff, les filles, toutes les mêmes…Soupira James.

Un quart d'heure passa dans un silence des plus complets, brisé uniquement par le feuilletage des pages de part et d'autre de la table. Lyn en était déjà à son trentième centimètre de parchemin quand un détail lui parut clocher. Elle allait demander son avis à James et releva enfin la tête vers lui. Pour s'apercevoir qu'il dormait, la tête à moitié sur son livre, à moitié sur son bout de parchemin taché d'encre.

Il en avait d'ailleurs une grande trace sur la joue et le long de la mâchoire. Elle se surprit à l'observer dormir. Le sommeil avait détendu ses traits, et il souriait en dormant, d'un air enfantin. Son visage avait perdu cette assurance qu'il avait la journée pour laisser place à une expression tranquille. A le voir ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était « normal », et pas un de ces insupportables vantards qu'étaient les Maraudeurs.

Ayant bien compris qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien ce soir, elle rangea silencieusement ses affaires puis s'approcha pour le réveiller. Elle avança la main vers son épaule pour le secouer et se ravisa au dernier moment, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Doucement, elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

-James, il y a Lily qui se promène en sous-vêtements dans la salle commune…

Instantanément, le dit James sursauta et parcourut frénétiquement la salle du regard, cherchant la délicieuse vision qu'il devait y avoir. Le rire tout sauf retenu de Lyn lui fit quitter son air ahuri et son visage devint sévère.

-Elridge ! Espèce de…

-De quoi ?

-de…de…Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?? T'es folle ou quoi ??

-Oh, tu aurais du voir ta tête ! C'était trop bon !! Articula Lyn entre deux crises de rire.

-Tu vas me le payer, foi de James Potter ! Rugit-il en se jetant sur elle. Tu voulais rire ? Et bien tu vas rire jusqu'à demander grâce !

Et il se mit à la chatouiller, la jeune fille se tordant de rire et se débattant afin d'échapper à cette torture.

-Non…arrête…James …arrête je te dis…

-Tu t'es moqué de moi, hein ? Je veux t'entendre me supplier, maintenant ! Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Jamais…je ne…ferai ça… Riposta Melynda, toujours en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! Gronda une voix, derrière eux.

Coupant court à leur petit jeu, les deux adolescents se retournèrent et aperçurent leur Préfète-en-Chef, rentrant de sa ronde. Lily avait l'air passablement énervée, les mains sur les hanches, un air furieux sur son visage.

-Potter ! Evidement, j'aurais du me douter que si tu me laissais tomber pour notre patrouille, c'était pour t'amuser et pas pour travailler, comme tu me l'as si bien dit. Vraiment, je me demande comment Dumbledore a pu te nommer Préfet-en-Chef !

-Non, Lily, je te jure que ça n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dit James précipitamment.

-Oui, ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me soutiens que mes yeux sont défaillants. Je ne suis pas aveugle Potter ! Si tu veux prendre du bon temps, libre à toi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi, Melynda. Rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa jeune colocataire.

-Euh…pour une fois, Potter a raison Lily. Il est bien venu là pour travailler avec moi. Et pas autre chose. Fit Lyn en désignant la table ou les affaires de James étaient encore étalées.

-Regarde, il en porte même la preuve. Continua la Gryffondor en tournant la tête de James, exposant ainsi la longue trace d'encre sur le visage du jeune garçon.

Lily pouffa puis reprit instantanément son air sérieux.

-Mais ça n'explique pas le bruit que vous faisiez quand je suis rentrée. Bruit qui a d'ailleurs du s'entendre jusque dans les dortoirs ! Vous n'avez donc pas le moindre respect pour vos camarades ?

-Mais c'est sa faute, Lily. Il m'a pris en traitre, je n'ai rien pu faire, je te le jure ! Se défendit Lyn. Tu me connais assez quand même, je ne suis pas du genre à réveiller toute la tour pour rien !

-Hum...Acquiesça Lily, pas franchement convaincue. Par contre, de ta part, Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! Je passe pour cette fois, nous avons déjà bien assez de points en retard, à cause de toi d'ailleurs, Potter. Je ne vais encore pas creuser un peu plus notre tombe !

Et elle traversa la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Attend moi Lily, je monte aussi ! Cria Lyn qui en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son adversaire et attraper son sac avant de filer à la suite de la jeune rousse.

Elle se retourna tout de même au pied des escaliers pour lancer un sourire victorieux à un James toujours assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre l'objet de ses rêves.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avant que j'arrive ? Demanda Lily, aussitôt arrivées dans la chambre.

-Vous êtes bien curieuse, mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef ! Rétorqua Lyn en rigolant. Non, sérieusement, on devait bosser le devoir de métamorphose. Déjà qu'il est arrivé une heure en retard, il a fallu qu'il s'endorme au bout d'un quart d'heure !

-Ma pauvre, je te plains de devoir travailler avec lui ! Lui dit Lily en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Ouais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas terrible…Soupira Lyn. J'espère que ça ira mieux après, je me vois mal tout faire toute seule !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Lança une voix provenant du lit du fond.

-De rien qui te concerne, curieuse ! Répondit Lyn du tac au tac.

-Si c'est comme ça, je boude alors ! Conclut Jenn d'une voix enfantine, faisant ainsi éclater de rire les trois jeunes filles.

-Non, dit moi d'abord si tu as parlé du Quidditch avec Potter ? Je bouderai après. Continua Jenny.

- Figure-toi qu'il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps…

-Il est si bavard que ça ? S'incrusta Annalee en sortant la tête à travers les tentures de son lit.

-Oh ! Vous voulez un compte rendu détaillé ou quoi ?

-Euh…firent les deux filles en se regardant…oui ! dirent-elles en chœur, dans un grand sourire.

-Très bien, très bien…Soupira Lyn. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…Conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'étude, d'un grand geste théâtral.

Un nouveau four rire secoua la chambrée.

* * *

Le lendemain, 11h01.

Lyn essayait tant bien que mal d'écouter le long monologue du professeur Binns, commencé depuis exactement…elle consulta sa montre magique : une minute !! Et elle commençait déjà à s'endormir ! La fin de matinée allait être longue…très longue…

Elle allait piquer du nez quand un petit parchemin atterrit sur sa table, sans qu'elle puisse en discerner la provenance. Curieuse de nature, elle l'ouvrit.

_« Ca fait une minute que le cours est commencé et je m'ennuie déjà ! Alors, tu t'es décidée à t'inscrire aux sélections oui ou non ?_

_Jenny-la-meilleure »_

Ravie de ce divertissement inopiné, Lyn prit sa plume et lui répondit, s'assurant que le professeur ne la voyait pas. En même temps, il ne verrait pas un troupeau de centaure débarqué dans sa classe, alors…Pensa Lyn.

_« Toujours pas. Par contre, toi, tu ne t'es pas encore décidée à arrêter de fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres !_

_Lyn-la-modeste-comparée-à-toi »_

Elle renvoya la boule de papier à sa propriétaire et tenta de reprendre le fil du cours. Peine perdue, un nouveau parchemin revint arrêter sa course sous son nez.

_« Tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour me mêler des affaires des autres ! Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu ne te bouges pas, j'irai moi-même parler à notre cher capitaine d'équipe. Et j'irai inscrire ton nom sur cette foutu liste ! Alors t'as intérêt à te bouger ma grande !_

_Jenn-qui-se-la-pète-pas-tant-que-ça-comparé-à-ton-binome-de-métamorphose »_

Une petite flèche en bas de la feuille lui indiquait de se retourner. S'exécutant, Lyn aperçut James au fond de la salle, lancé dans une histoire apparemment passionnante, au vu de son auditoire, principalement féminin.

En effet, tous les septièmes années avait été regroupés pour de cours, pour des soucis d'emplois du temps, paraissait-il.

_« Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je te tue Kendall ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que c'est qu'une Moi en colère ?_

_-Lyn-qui-ne-comprend-pas-comment-on-peut-faire-pour-être-aussi-stupide-que-ces-filles-là-et-se-laisser-prendre-au-jeu-de-Potter. »_

_« Effectivement, je devais avoir oublié ce léger détail… »_

Les connexions se firent instantanément dans l'esprit de Melynda qui se retourna et put constater que son amie avait encore fait des siennes. James avait renvoyé sa cour d'admiratrices et dépliait un petit morceau de parchemin, semblable au sien.

_« Kendall ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »_

_« Euh…Pratiquement rien du tout, je te jure ! Je lui ai juste suggéré que tu serais une bonne recrue. Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion totalement innocente et tu sais bien qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte. »_

Lyn froissa le bout de papier et l'envoya valser sur la tête blonde de son amie, la rage se lisant sur son visage. Furieuse, elle tortilla sa plume tant et si bien, en essayant de reprendre le cours, que celle-ci se rompit en deux morceaux, morceaux qu'elle balaya d'un geste brusque.

Elle en sortait une autre comme un balai miniature en papier arriva sur elle. Se retournant à nouveau, elle vit James lui faire un signe de la main, son habituel sourire assuré sur le visage.

_« Rendez-vous mercredi prochain, 13h30 au terrain. Nous verrons alors si tu es vraiment-je cite-très douée, surement même plus que le capitaine-fin de la citation._

_James-capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard et de tous les temps-Potter._

_PS : Désolé pour hier soir, j'avais vraiment passé une nuit éprouvante mardi. »_

La sonnerie retentit et Lyn se hâta de ranger ses affaires afin de sortir, premièrement : avant James, et deuxièmement : assez vite pour attraper Jenny. Mais celle-ci eu le temps de s'échapper avant que Lyn n'atteigne la porte. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Se retournant pour attendre Annalee, afin de lui piquer ses notes, elle ne put éviter Sirius qui s'empressa de la rejoindre.

-Alors, il parait que tu veux entrer dans l'équipe ?

-Et alors ? Ca te regarde, Black ? Riposta-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être gentille avec moi. Je suis si repoussant que ça ?

-T'as rien compris Black. Ta seule présence me donne de l'urticaire ! Alors je te prierai de dégager de mon chemin et de t'occuper de tes affaires. Est-ce assez « gentil »pour toi ?

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Anna, qui tentait vainement d'échapper à Josh Cowden.

-…et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? lui demandait le grand brun.

-Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Répondit Lyn en attrapant son amie par le bras. Bonjour Josh. Au revoir Josh. Conclut la jeune fille.

-Mais enfin, Lyn, lâche-moi ! S'écria Annalee quelques mètres plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ca ! S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu de James.

Annalee le parcourut des yeux, un petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il est prêt à te laisser ta chance, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Mais si, mais pas de cette façon ! Pour quoi je passe moi, s'il s'imagine que j'ai besoin de Jenn pour entrer dans l'équipe !

-Oh, mais c'est rien ça ! On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense ! Le principal c'est qu'il te laisse tenter ta chance aux qualifications. Je te parie que tu pourras remercier Jenny après ça.

-Mouais…ou alors je la tue. Grommela Lyn.

-Allez viens, on va manger. Fit Ann en rigolant.

* * *

Elles s'installèrent à côté d'Alyz, déjà rejointe par Jenny, à laquelle Lyn n'adressa pas un regard.

-Au fait, il te voulait quoi Cowden ? Demanda Lyn à la brune, en se servant une part généreuse de fricassée de poulet.

-Il me demandait encore de sortir avec lui ce week end. Répondit Annalee en soupirant. Il est gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !

-Ouais, on comprend pourquoi tu l'as largué, Jenn. Renchérit Alyz.

-Et toi, il te voulait quoi Sirius ?

-Quoi ? Tu as encore parlé avec lui ?! S'étrangla Jenny.

-Tu ne te serais pas sauvée comme une lâche en sortant du cours, tu t'en serais aperçue. Mais c'est vrai que je dois te remercier pour ça, c'est entièrement à cause de toi qu'il est venu me parler. Il voulait savoir si la rumeur était vraie. Cingla Lyn.

-J'ai du louper un épisode là. L'interrompit la petite rouquine. Quelle rumeur ?

-Lyn va reprendre le Quidditch ! Annonça fièrement Jenny.

-Non !

-Comment ça non ? Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée avec Potter ?

-Oh arrête Jenn, tu lui as juste envoyé un mot ! Et c'est justement ça qui m'a décidé ! Je n'irai pas à ses sélections, parce que s'il m'accepte, ça ne sera pas entièrement à cause de mon talent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais dans tous les cas, ça jouera un rôle dans sa décision et il ne sera plus objectif.

-Oh, et bien, pas grand-chose en fait. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très douée en tant que poursuiveuse, que tu avais multiplié les efforts suite à ta piètre prestation l'an dernier…

-Jenn ! Tu sais bien que c'est la faute de cette idiote de Dunn. Elle m'a lancé un sort pour pouvoir me piquer la place ! Heureusement que Lewis l'a coiffée au poteau !

-Oui oui, bref. J'ai également rajouté que tu jouais très bien – je l'ai pas déjà dit ça ? – même mieux que lui.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Couina Alyz.

-Euh Jenn, tu y es allée un peu fort là. Acquiesça Anna.

-J'espère que c'est tout ! Gronda Lyn, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

-Hum…pas vraiment en fait. J'en ai un peu rajouté en lui disant que tu étais en train de déprimer à l'idée d'être encore recalée et que s'il n'acceptait pas de te laisser jouer, j'irais dire à Lily qu'elle n'était qu'une proie de plus à son tableau de chasse !

-Oh Merlin ! C'est pas vrai Jenn, tu as dit ça ? L'implora Lyn.

-Bah si, puisque je te le dit !

-Mais t'es trop conne ! Comment tu veux qu'il me prenne au sérieux avec ça !

-Ouais, bah je suis blonde, faut pas trop m'en demander hein !

-Bah justement, je t'avais rien demandé moi ! Alors maintenant, tu vas lever tes fesses de ce banc et aller séance tenante t'excuser et retirer tout ce que tu as dit ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

-Oui maman. Singea Jenn en se levant. Mais si j'y vais, comprend bien que c'est uniquement parce que Sirius est à côté !

-Je suis morte. Se plaignit Lyn en se tournant vers Ann et Alyz.

-Mais non, il n'est pas si bête que ça, ça va s'arranger, tu verras. La rassura Alyz.

-On voit que tu ne les connais pas, Alyz. Il n'y a pas plus bête que les Maraudeurs !

-Ouais, enfin pas tous ! Corrigea Annalee.

-Oui, Remus est gentil lui ! Renchérit la plus jeune du groupe.

-Ah ah. Qu'entends-je par ici ? Aurais-tu un faible pour le plus timide des Maraudeurs ? La charria Lyn.

-Chut ! Il va vous entendre ! Fit Alyz en rougissant.

-Mais non, ils sont à l'autre bout de la salle ! Alors j'ai visé juste hein ? Ca fait longtemps ?

-Hum, non, pas vraiment. Ca date de quelques jours, je rentrais à la tour et lui aussi. Alors il m'a accompagnée et on a un peu discuté.

-Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre ? Pas de petit bisou ou de promesse de se revoir bientôt ? Insista Lyn.

-On voit que tu ne connais pas Remus, Lyn ! Il n'a rien d'un séducteur accompli ! Alors tu penses bien qu'une déclaration enflammée au détour d'un couloir, ce n'est pas demain la veille ! La renseigna Anna.

-Ouais, t'es mieux renseignée que moi là-dessus, hein, miss !

-Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Continua Annalee en direction de sa cadette.

-Ben, j'en sais rien. Je n'allais pas lui demander ça d'entrée de jeu. Mais comme je sais que tu es proche de lui, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider…un peu…

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Accepta Annalee dans un sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, même endroit, même heure.

Les trois Gryffondor étaient encore en train de dévorer le déjeuner préparer par les elfes de maison, après deux heures éprouvantes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Enfin, plus que trois heures avant le week end !! S'exclama Jenny.

-Et c'est ça qui te rend si joyeuse ?

-Bah oui, répondit-elle à la brune. Deux jours entiers pour pouvoir draguer le ténébreux Sirius…

-Le ténébreux Sirius, hein ? Questionna Lyn en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

-Oh, arrête voir, on dirait McGo quand tu fais ça ! Rouspéta Jenny.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Jenn…

-Oui, renchérit Ann, ça fait quelques jours que je vous observe et je vois bien qu'il y a quelques chose en plus. Le jeu est terminé, hein ? Tu t'es laissé prendre à ton propre piège…

-Et bien, je ne dirai pas ça comme ça…mais, oui, je crois. Avoua Jenn honteuse.

-Mais enfin Jenny, c'est pas possible ! Faut toujours que tu fasses tout foirer ! S'énerva Lyn. J'aurai du le faire moi-même, vu son comportement, on en aurait déjà fini !

-Oh c'est bon, excuse moi de ne pas commander mes sentiments ! Grogna la concernée.

-Et bah on est bien maintenant ! Comment on va faire ?

-Et si vous laissiez tomber ? Suggéra timidement Annalee. Après tout, cette histoire date déjà de plus de trois ans…

-Moi vivante, jamais ! Je n'aurai de cesse de me venger de black ! Répondit Lyn.

-Mais enfin Lyn, y a prescription ! Et je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en souvient même plus, lui ! Et encore moins qu'il s'agissait de toi…Tu ne pourrais pas simplement tourner la page ? Cette histoire ne vous apportera rien de bien, ni à toi, ni à lui. Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes ?

-Tu as déjà oublié combien j'ai souffert de cette histoire, ou peut être veux-t-u que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Railla Lyn, complètement hors d'elle.

-Non, bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié, c'est même moi qui t'es récupérée en miette ! Mais enfin, Lyn, pourquoi vas-tu te tourmenter et le faire souffrir lui aussi pour une histoire dont tu t'es remise depuis longtemps ! Tu n'es plus une gamine que je sache, tu vas bientôt avoir 18 ans !

-Oh arrête donc d'essayer de le protéger, Ann ! Tu es censée être mon amie, pas la sienne !

-Je n'ai pas dit que je suis son amie ! Seulement, il m'arrive de les fréquenter autrement qu'en cours, et je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça…juste un peu prétentieux. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne sais pas…maintenant que Jenny abandonne, la seule solution serait que je m'y colle. Mais rien que sa vue m'est insupportable, alors aller plus loin…Eurk…

-La question est donc réglée ! Vous arrêtez vos plans sur Sirius et quant à toi, Jenny…je pense que tu fais fausse route. Il a été très clair, et ce à plusieurs reprises : apparemment, tu ne l'intéresse pas plus qu'en tant qu'amie.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Avoue juste que tu préfères le garder pour toi ! J'ai bien remarqué comment tu le regardes, et tout et tout. C'est pour ça que tu voulais nous forcer à abandonner notre plan, et maintenant, tu veux m'écarter de lui ! Cracha Jenny.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Jenn, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je m'inquiète juste pour vous deux. Je n'ai pas envie que vous souffriez encore à cause d'un mec, et a fortiori à cause de Sirius Black, c'est tout !

Elle regarda tour à tour ses deux amies, chacune boudant dans son coin.

-Bon si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous laisse. Je voulais juste vous aider, mais si vous ne me faites même pas confiance au bout de sept ans, je pense que je me suis trompée sur notre amitié !

A la fois furieuse et dégoutée, Annalee quitta la table et sortir de la salle, plantant là ses deux amies présumées.

Elle ruminait les dernières phrases de Jenny, tout en déambulant dans les couloirs. Serait-ce possible qu'elle éprouve vraiment des sentiments pour Sirius. Après tout, ils ne se parlaient que rarement, mais chacune de leurs conversations lui avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas ce monstre décrit par les filles. Sur toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, la moitié n'était qu'affabulations totales, et dans les autres, il n'y avait même pas le quart d'exactitude.

Ca devait être bien difficile de devoir supporter tout ça alors que rien ou presque n'est vrai. Songea Anna. D'un certain côté, elle le plaignait. Mais était-ce suffisant pour dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

Bien sûr, il était plutôt beau garçon, et ne s'en cachait pas. Ca, elle n'irait jamais le nier. Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il s'investissait à fond dans ce qu'il aimait, ses résultats étaient loin d'être mauvais…

« Arrête Ann ! On dirait que tu cherches à justifier le fait que tu le défends. Se dit-elle. Bon d'accord, il a pleins de qualités, c'est vrai ! Mais il fait preuve aussi d'une insolence incroyable, sans compter son éternelle prétention et ses blagues stupides et puériles ! »

Toute perdue dans son débat intérieur, elle percuta de plein fouet une personne qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Eh, tu pourrais faire attention ! Oh Anna ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

Oh non, pas lui, pensa la jeune fille en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix en question.

-Josh, tiens donc !

-Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par là ?

-Hein ? Oh...Euh, je vais en cours, j'ai botanique à 14h.

-Oui, je vois. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout par là ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, merci. Bon j'y vais ! Salut !

Bah voilà, se morigéna-t-elle. Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu penses trop ma vieille ! Sirius et toi n'êtes que de simples connaissances, c'est tout ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Rassurée de sa décision, elle fit demi-tour et gagna la serre ou se déroulait son cours de botanique. Elle vit que Lyn et Jenny l'attendait à l'entrée, un drapeau blanc flottant au-dessus d'elles.

Elle sourit, reconnaissant bien là l'exubérance de la grande blonde. C'était ainsi, elles étaient aussi soudées que les doigts de la main, mais leur relation était sans cesse entrecoupée d'éclats et de coups de gueule. Heureusement, ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. La question était : jusque quand ce genre de relation allait-il durer ? Parce que les crises à répétition, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps…

* * *

Elles étaient toutes les trois affalées sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, profitant des premières heures du week end. Effectivement, un gros câlin à trois et quelques potins échangés pendant le cours de sortilèges avaient suffis à enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Au fait, Lyn, tu t'es inscrite pour les sélections ? Tenta Annalee.

Un cri horrifié retentit alors. Affolée, Lyn se leva brusquement, les yeux perdus.

-Oh Merlin ! Ne me dites pas qu'on est le 17 aujourd'hui ?

-Bah si, et tu as du l'écrire sur tes cours au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui ! Répondit Jenny.

-Jenn ! Je n'écris JAMAIS la date sur mes cours ! Tu devrais bien le savoir au bout de sept ans !

-De toute manière je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand même, juste pour essayer…

-Il n'est peut être pas trop tard. Après tout, il n'est que 20h30. Et James n'est pas parti depuis si longtemps. Il est peut être tombé sur Rogue au détour d'un couloir avant d'aller chercher la liste… Hasarda Ann.

-Ann, tu es la meilleure ! Fit Melynda en lui plantant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon rouge et or et s'engouffra dans les dédales des escaliers et des couloirs. Au bout de trois minutes et quarante sept secondes exactement –elle avait même chronométré-de course effrénée, elle arriva en vue de la double porte de la Grande Salle, à côté de laquelle se situait le panneau d'affichage.

Merlin, faites que j'arrive à temps ! Merlin, faites que j'arrive à temps ! Merlin, faites que j'arrive à temps ! Se répétait-elle en cadence.

Oh non ! Pas ça, pitié ! Fit-elle en apercevant la noire tignasse indomptable du capitaine de l'équipe.

-Attend !! Hurla-t-elle.

James se retourna, une feuille à la main.

-Tiens Melynda, la soit disante meilleure poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Fit celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Att…attend…Souffla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, pliée en deux.

-On dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon ! Tu es sûre de pouvoir être à la hauteur mercredi? Continua-t-il en agitant la feuille sous son nez.

Furieuse, elle tenta de s'en emparer, mais il était bien plus grand qu'elle et la maintint hors de sa portée.

-Potter, allez…

-Trop tard, ma chère. Les inscriptions sont closes ! Tu aurais du t'y prendre avant.

-Et merde. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort…

-Les règles sont les règles, tu le sais bien ! Allez viens, je te raccompagne à la salle commune. On ne sait jamais si Rogue traine dans les parages.

-Je sais encore me défendre !

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais sans baguette, tu va avoir un peu plus de mal. Dit-il, son habituel sourire assuré plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Et re-merde. Répondit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

Bien élevé, James entreprit de faire la conversation sur le chemin du retour.

-C'est vrai ? Tu t'es entraînée toutes les vacances pour avoir le poste cette année ? Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Jenny est venue s'expliquer, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il en était, rassure toi. Fit-il en voyant une lueur inquiète s'afficher sur les traits longilignes de la jeune fille.

-Ouais, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai pas mal volé cet été. Mais je n'en suis surement pas à ton niveau !

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de leur salle commune. Gentleman, il donna le mot de passe au tableau et lui céda le passage. Elle le remercia et entra, lui précisant bien que ça n'enlevait rien à son refus de la laisser s'inscrire.

-Pourquoi je te laisserai t'inscrire ? Chaque participant n'a droit qu'à une seule place. Et il me semble bien que Melynda Elridge, c'est toi, non ? Fit-il en lui tendant la liste.

Tout en bas, se trouvait effectivement son nom. Mais ce n'était pas son écriture, loin de là. Les pattes de mouches qui avaient écrit son prénom appartenaient à Jenny. Tandis que la fine écriture régulière de son nom était la propriété d'Anna.

Ne retenant pas un cri de joie, elle se jeta littéralement sur ses deux amies, qui affichaient toutes deux un large sourire, balançant le papier en l'air.

Souriant, James se baissa pour le ramasser et monta dans sa chambre, non sans un dernier regard pour le groupe des trois filles, les unes sur les autres.

Il manque peu de choses pour en faire de parfaites Maraudeuses. Pensa le jeune homme en gravissant les marches de pierre.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite dans pas très longtemps je pense, si vous êtes sages! Euh non _...l'auteur cherche frénétiquement la jolie formule polie de demande de reviews dans ses innombrables papiers..._

_Ah, le voilà, fit-elle en brandissant la feuille qui va bien_

Chers amis lecteurs, il serait très gentil de votre part de prendre quelques microsecondes de votre temps afin de me laisser votre impression sur mon petit écrit présenté ci-dessus. _regard implorant _

A bientôt pour la suite! Bisous

**Althea**


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour!

Eh oui, encore un nouveau chapitre! Que voulez-vous, j'ai que ça à faire pendant mes vacances!

J'ai une petite (toute petite petite, promis) annonce à faire, mais tout d'abord, les RAR:

**naiade59**:T'inquiètes, si tu peux faire plus long, te gêne pas Je vais pas m'en plaindre, tu me connais!! Est-ce que j'ai mangé et dormi? Hum...mon pantalon t'assure que j'ai mangé et mon lit confirme que j'ai dormi, quoi que pas trop bien en ce moment! (Vive les travaux dans la rue depuis un mois et demi!). C'est vrai qu'on oublie souvent l'amitié au profit de l'amour, mais je pense que tu verras vite (ou pas) que l'amitié est le pivot de ma fic. Bon je dit pas qu'il y aura pas d'amour non plus hein, mais je ne négligerai ni l'un ni l'autre! Rassure toi, je n'ai jamais oublier de poster pour l'instant, ou alors je m'en souviens plus lol. Par contre je sais que le coup ci j'ai pas répondu aux reviews!Et au fait, si moi je te poursuit, tu fais de même Bizouxx

**Elayna Black**: Merci de ton retour sur ma fic . Effectivement, la pauvre Hannah, elle a bien du soucis à se faire! Mais ça va s'arranger pour elle, un peu au moins! Les "presques-maraudeuse" se dévoilent effectivement un peu plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Notament dans ce chapitre7 ou tu en saura un peu plus sur Lyn. Bonne lecture! Bisous

**cassy**: gentil ordi, gentil! J'éspère qu'il va continuer à être gentil pour te permetrre de lire ce chapitre ci! Lol! Merci de ta review toujours enthousiaste! Au fait, des nouvelles de ton chapitre 6 ou il est définitivement partit sans laisser d'adresse?? Bisous!

**Catherine Broke**: Et oui, Ann, Jenn et Lyn sont très liées, ce qui en fait des super amies. Mais leur relation n'a pas été, et ne sera pas, san heurts! Pour les résultats des séléctions, rendez-vous un peu plus bas . Bizoux!

Finalement, je ferai mon annonce à la fin du chapitre

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

* * *

_Mercredi 22 septembre, 13h28 :_

-Je le sens mal, les filles.

-Mais non ma Lynette, ça va aller tout seul, tu verras. Répondit la blonde à sa gauche.

-Mais oui ! Tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse que je connaisse. Renchérit la brune à sa droite.

-Ann, je suis la SEULE poursuiveuse que tu connaisses. Soupira une Lyn complètement sur les nerfs.

-Mais non, je connais aussi les poursuiveurs des autres équipes. Et je t'assure que tu es plus douée qu'eux !

-Mouais…Grommela Lyn, pas convaincue.

-Allez, on y est ! On t'accompagne ou tu y vas toute seule ?

-Non c'est bon. Je suis assez grande pour affronter ça toute seule. Rétorqua Lyn en se redressant.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte du stade quand elle fut rejointe par une petite Gryffondor, d'un an sa cadette.

-Alors, t'as encore envie de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde cette année ? Ricana la petite brune, le regard mauvais.

-Dégage Dunn. Ou cette année, c'est moi qui te jette un sort. Et tu t'en souviendras très longtemps, crois moi ! Répliqua Lyn cinglante en s'éloignant rapidement.

Elle entra sur le terrain et se dirigea vers le groupe d'étudiants massé contre les barrières. Elle aperçut James quelques mètres plus loin, discutant allègrement avec Sirius. Evidemment, toujours ensembles les deux là. Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vivement vers le groupe afin de se mêler à la foule et d'éviter les deux garçons, mais Sirius fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Melynda ! On ne pensait plus que tu viendrais !

-Désolée de te détromper Black. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire faux-cul.

-Ouh là, tu m'as l'air bien énervée, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ca te regarde peut être ?

Mais Sirius capta le regard mauvais qu'elle lança à la sixième année adossée à la barrière non loin d'elle.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à Gryffondor celle là. Fit-il d'un ton neutre en s'éloignant dire deux mots à son meilleur ami.

Lyn esquissa un sourire en entendant la réponse du jeune homme et regarda le groupe hétérogène contre lequel elle allait certainement se mesurée, pour certains d'entre eux au moins.

Il y avait environ une vingtaine de personnes, tous âges confondus. Il n'y avait pourtant pas énormément de place à pourvoir : une place de batteur, la place de gardien et la place de poursuiveur, qu'elle espérait bien remportée.

-Bon, tout d'abord, ceux qui sont là uniquement pour accompagner les autres, je vous demanderai de vous installer dans les gradins ou de quitter le terrain. Lança James en guise de salut.

La moitié des élèves quittèrent la zone et s'installèrent dans les gradins.

-Bien, fit James en souriant. Ensuite vous allez tous me remettre vos baguettes, elles ne vous seront pas utiles pour voler ! Parfait. Fit-il une fois les élèves dépossédés de leur baguette. Maintenant, vous allez vous répartir en trois groupes, selon les trois postes à pourvoir. A ma droite les batteurs, à ma gauche les poursuiveurs et les autres, vous êtes bien ou vous êtes.

Lyn gagna docilement la gauche du maraudeur, aussitôt suivie de cette peste de Laurane Dunn. Un garçon de quatrième année, un certain Perry Everick, les rejoignit également, accompagné de son ami, Thomas McConnell. Sa dernière adversaire était une fille de cinquième année, une dénommée Morgane Mitchell.

-Nous allons commencer par un petit échauffement. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, je vous présente Sirius Black, titulaire du poste de batteur, et notre attrapeur, ou devrais-je dire attrapeuse, Déborah Parish. Ils vont vous guider lors de cette petite séance préparatoire.

Sur un geste de James, Sirius enfourcha son balai, suivit par sa coéquipière. Les autres suivirent l'exemple et tous se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les airs, à écouter religieusement le discours de Sirius.

-Nous vous avons préparé un petit parcours pas bien méchant. Pour l'instant vous ne voyez rien, c'est normal ! Les obstacles vont apparaitre au fur et à mesure, plus ou moins longtemps à l'avance. A vous de faire preuve de vitesse et de réflexes pour les déjouer. Déb et moi allons vous faire une petite démonstration.

Les deux s'élancèrent alors droit devant eux, suivant un parcours signalé par anneaux rouges. Ils firent ainsi l'ensemble du terrain cinq ou six fois, négociant virages sérés, changements brusques de direction, et autres figures d'attaque et d'évitement. Des cognards virtuels surgissaient n'importe quand et les obligeaient à des manœuvres nécessitant tout leur savoir faire. Finalement, ils rejoignirent leurs camarades, les joues rougies par le vent, mais pas essoufflés pour une noise.

-Voilà, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Leur dit Déborah avec un sourire complice envers Sirius.

-C'est à vous maintenant ! Hurla James depuis en bas, sa voix amplifiée magiquement.

Les apprentis joueurs se regardèrent, hésitants. Grognant après ces camarades, Lyn s'avança et se mit en place.

-Attend ! Lui dit Sirius. Vous pouvez faire ce parcours par deux, ça nous permettra de mieux vous juger. Alors, qui ose se mesurer à la féroce Melynda ? Demanda le brun en souriant.

Un lourd silence tomba l'espace de quelques instants puis une voix pleine de mépris s'éleva.

-Moi ! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une élève, comme nous.

Melynda n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix horripilante. Laurane Dunn se positionna à ses côtés, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Prête pour la défaite, Elridge ? Demanda cette dernière en ricanant.

-Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais toutes les maisons ont bel et bien leur vilain petit canard, tu en es l'exemple flagrant ! Répondit Melynda en s'élançant à l'assaut du parcours, sur le signal de Sirius.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, Laurane Dunn mit quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à son tour. Malheureusement pour elle, Lyn avait mis à profit ses quelques secondes pour prendre la tête et quand la sixième année abordait le premier obstacle, Lyn était déjà à la moitié du terrain.

Elle franchit brillamment tous les obstacles, ratant juste un tournant assez raide sur la fin, mais termina la course bien avant sa concurrente.

Assez fière d'elle, elle rejoignit les autres qui, pour certains, étaient assez surpris, Sirius le premier. Ce constat élargit son sourire. Pour une fois, elle avait réussit à surprendre le grand Sirius Black.

-Et bien ça alors ! Commença-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ça de toi, Melynda.

-Et pourquoi t'y serais-tu attendu ? On ne se connait pas.

-Peut être que toi, tu ne me connais pas. Mais moi, je sais qui tu es Melynda Thémis Elridge. Fit-il, son habituel sourire sur le visage.

-Ouah, tu connais même mon deuxième prénom, quel événement ! Railla Lyn. C'est vrai que personne à Poudlard ne le connait, c'est grandiose, Black !

-Peut être, lui souffla-t-il, à l'oreille en tournant autour d'elle, mais combien de personnes savent pourquoi tu le portes?

La voix magiquement amplifiée de James le rappela à l'ordre et il redescendit aux côtés de son frère de cœur, laissant une Melynda plus chamboulée qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre face aux révélations du Maraudeur.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, la totalité des élèves étaient passés sur le parcours d'entrainement, pas tous aussi brillamment que Melynda. Le jeune Shawn Crewe chuta au bout d'un tour et demi Et fut rattrapé in extremis par son camarade de quatre an plus vieux : Tobias McKowen.

Le jeune Perry Everick fut frappé de plein fouet par un des cognards virtuels, ce qui arrêta aussitôt sa course alors que Stacy Riley déclara forfait après le parcours d'obstacle, décidée de mieux se préparer pour l'an prochain.

Arrivé en bas, Sirius gratifia le jeune Shawn d'une tape amicale comme James le félicitait pour son talent malgré son jeune âge.

- Représente-toi l'an prochain, tu as de grandes chances de réussir.

Il ne restait plus que quatre élèves en course pour le poste de poursuiveur, deux pour celui de batteur et deux pour celui de gardien.

Ce dernier étant joué d'avance entre le massif Tobias McKowen de 16 ans passés et la frêle Sharon Emerson de 13 ans, James décida de commencer par eux. Deux séries de dix tirs leur fut proposé et Tobias s'en tira haut la main en en ratant que trois sur les vingt. Mais Stacy étonna tout le monde en en laissant passer seulement un de plus, du haut de ses 13 ans tout juste.

Le poste fut malgré tout attribué à Tobias, mais Stacy fut gardée comme remplaçante. Le sourire ravi qu'elle affichait témoignait bien que cela lui suffisait grandement.

Suivit alors les qualifications du batteur qui allait accompagner Sirius. Les deux élèves en course durent renvoyer deux fois dix cognards, ce qu'ils réussirent tous deux sans problèmes. Etant ex aequo, James dut imposer une épreuve supplémentaire.

Les quatre titulaires de poste, autrement dit James Sirius, Déborah et Kathleen Shine, dernière poursuiveuse et qui venait d'arriver, simulèrent un semblant de match au cours duquel l'apprenti batteur devait faire équipe avec Sirius afin de dégager la route aux poursuiveurs, le troisième membre étant incarné pour l'occasion par Déborah.

Une fois l'épreuve terminée, James consulta les autres membres de l'équipe mais n'annonça pas le résultat. Il serait affiché en fin de semaine devant la Grande Salle.

Vint ensuite l'heure pour Lyn de faire ses preuves, face à ses trois adversaires. Une épreuve de vitesse et d'adresse leur fut imposée, épreuve au cours de laquelle Thomas McConnell chuta, visiblement épuisé par la séance précédente. Ne restait plus en course que les trois filles : Lyn, Laurane et Morgane.

Afin de pouvoir faire leur choix, l'équipe décida de les mettre également en condition. En effet, il ne suffisait pas de savoir attraper un souafle et de savoir viser, encore fallait-il savoir travailler en équipe.

Ce fut Morgane qui passa la première, honneur aux plus jeunes avait rigolé Sirius. Elle faisait plutôt crevette face à ses aînés mais s'en sortit plutôt bien.

Laurane s'avança ensuite, grillant la priorité à Lyn. Fulminant, la jeune Gryffondor tenta de se calmer en faisant les cent pas, son balai à la main.

Etrangement ce fut Sirius qui réussit à lui faire reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette pimbêche n'a aucune chance face à toi. Je t'ai bien observée tout à l'heure, James avait raison. Tu es une des plus douée que j'ai jamais vues.

Décontenancée par un tel compliment, Lyn resta un moment interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Euh…Merci Black.

-Tu sais que j'ai un prénom ? Il n'est pas encore interdit de s'en servir. Conclut-il en lui souriant.

-Melynda, à ton tour. Cria James d'en haut.

Lyn enfourcha son balai. Au moment ou elle allait s'envoler, Sirius lui lança :

-J'ai confiance en toi, Thémis !

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Sirius sourire de cette façon. D'habitude, il arborait fièrement son sourire de séducteur invétéré, dans une assurance folle. Mais là, il lui fit simplement un sourire amical et confiant.

Oublie ça ma grande, ce n'est pas le moment d'entreprendre la psychologie de Black ! Tu verras ça plus tard. Se dit-elle.

Elle était environ à mi hauteur quand Laurane arriva à sa hauteur et saisit « malencontreusement » le manche de son balai, la déséquilibrant en plein vol. Perdant le contrôle de son balai, Lyn sentit son corps tomber. Tenant toujours son balai d'une main, elle l'entrainait avec elle dans sa chute.

Des cris d'horreur retentirent plus bas mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle savait que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse et elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Se rappelant toutes les acrobaties qu'elle faisait plus jeune avec ses frères, elle entreprit de faire passer son balai sur sa gauche puis en dessous d'elle, en l'agrippant fermement des deux mains.

Une fois la position prise, elle posa ses pieds sur le manche et redressa l'objet de toutes ses forces en s'apercevant que le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. La vitesse était telle que son balai lui résistait, la pression exercée par l'air luttant contre elle.

Elle se pencha alors sur le côté, déviant la trajectoire de son balai qui parti à l'horizontal. Elle put alors en reprendre le contrôle et remonter en selle. Elle s'aperçut alors que les trois Gryffondor en l'air avaient plongés pour la rattraper, sans succès.

Remontant à leur hauteur, elle leur sourit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'expression d'horreur figée sur leur visage.

-On y va ? Lança-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ne vit pas que plus bas, Sirius éjectait son agresseur hors du stade, à grand renfort d'insultes en tous genre.

Le soir, alors qu'elle racontait toute l'histoire à ses amies, James et Sirius entrèrent dans la salle commune et la saluèrent d'un signe de la main, additionné d'un sourire amical.

Elle comprit là qu'elle venait de s'attirer le respect des deux hommes.

* * *

Une fois dans leur chambre, Jenny ne put s'empêcher de questionner son amie sur son après midi, ou elle avait côtoyé Sirius.

-Oh tu sais, il s'est contenté de nous expliquer et de nous montrer comment se déroule l'entrainement. Répondit-elle, évasive.

Si elle lui racontait tout en détail, en particulier les dernières paroles de Sirius, Jenny n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise de jalousie. D'un tempérament explosif, elle pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre en moins de trente secondes. C'était assez marrant au départ, quand elle s'énervait sur les jeunes maraudeurs, leur faisant passer l'envie de s'en prendre à elle. Mais à force, c'était assez usant pour les nerfs.

Elle décida alors de ne rien dire et de garder pour elle les questions que Sirius avait soulevées dans son esprit.

-J'aurais du venir ! Soupira Jenny. En plus, j'aurais pu voir ta superbe reprise après le sale coup de l'autre garce. J'ai jamais pu la sentir celle là !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a atterrit à Gryffondor. Renchérit Ann, reprenant presque la même phrase que Sirius à l'encontre de Laurane Dunn.

-Ouais, elle est aussi vicieuse qu'un Serpentard ! Conclut Jenny dans un reniflement qui démontrait bien tout ce que lui inspirait la sixième année. Eh les filles ! Reprit-elle soudain. Puisque le plan S est tombé à l'eau, que diriez-vous d'un plan L à la place ?

-Euh, Jenn, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre ces fois… Lui dit Lyn. Tu peux éclairer notre lanterne là ?

-Bah oui, S pour Sirius et L pour Laurane ! Vu qu'on laisse tomber le plan sur mon Sirius, on a qu'à le remplacer par Dunn !

-Eurk, tu veux faire semblant de draguer Dunn et…

-Mais non !! Souffla Jenny en secouant sa chevelure blonde. On va simplement te venger, ma Lynette !

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir user de tes charmes avec elle…

-Eh bien, l'idée est tentante, mais je ne fais pas encore dans les filles, encore moins dans les pestes ! Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus subtil. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Toujours sous le coup de la colère, Lyn accepta, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ann ne fut pas non plus très difficile à convaincre, révoltée qu'elle était contre un tel comportement de la part d'une Gryffondor.

Toutes trois s'installèrent sur le lit de Jenny qui leur exposa alors son plan diabolique.

Les voyant comploter ainsi, Lily qui entrait dans la chambre ne les interrompit pas et ressortit doucement. Elle demanderait des nouvelles des sélections à Lyn plus tard.

* * *

_Vendredi 24 septembre, 12h01_ :

Lyn sortit de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la vitesse grand V, n'attendant même pas ses amies. Les résultats des sélections allaient être affichés et elle ne voulait pas avoir à jouer des coudes pour atteindre l'affiche.

Dévalant les trois étages en courant, elle manqua de renverser un groupe de premières années qui sortaient tout juste d'un couloir latéral. Manque de chance, la foule qui attendait devant le panneau à l'entrée de la Grande Salle grandissait sans cesse.

Réprimant un grognement furieux, elle entreprit alors de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse compacte des étudiants, n'hésitant pas à bousculer quelques uns d'entre eux pour parvenir à son but.

Entre temps, les autres l'avaient rejoint et attendaient patiemment en retrait du groupe. Jenny tentait encore vainement de conquérir le Sirius qui faisait, selon ses dires, battre son cœur lui permettant ainsi de continuer à vivre. Elle avait toujours eu le gout du théâtre cette fille, avait pensé Anna en l'entendant.

Annalee qui discutait tranquillement avec Remus et Alyz qui les avait rejoints. Elle en profitait pour essayer de se rapprocher du beau Maraudeur aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés.

Finalement, après un affrontement sans merci avec un jeune Pouffsouffle de quatrième année qui tentait de lui piquer la place, elle atteignit le but de sa quête : le Panneau !

Elle n'eut pas de mal à repérer le papier qui l'intéressait, il n'y en avait que quatre d'affichés.

Seulement une bande de deuxièmes années s'interposèrent entre elle et la feuille tant redoutée et espérée à la fois.

Elle eut beau tendre le cou et écarquiller les yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'écriture de James. Rageuse elle tendit le bras et arracha la feuille. Rebroussant chemin son précieux papier serré dans la main, elle se moqua des grognements outrés qui montaient derrière elle.

Atteignant enfin l'air libre, elle déplia le morceau de parchemin froissé et parcourut rapidement la liste. Ses yeux arrivèrent alors sur le paragraphe des poursuiveurs.

_Poursuiveurs :_

_James Potter et Kathleen Shine conservent leur poste, auxquels vient s'ajouter :_

_Melynda Elridge (7__ème__ année)_

Un hurlement retenti alors dans le hall comme Lyn explosait de joie. Elle se précipita vers ses amies en brandissant le papier de la victoire.

-Je suis acceptée dans l'équipe !! Rugit-elle. Regardez !!

-Oui, Lyn, on avait cru comprendre ! Ce n'est pas la peine de nous écraser le papier sur le nez !

-Oups, pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en retirant la feuille de devant leurs yeux.

-Et bien tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu réussirais. La complimenta Annalee.

-Oui, vous aviez raison ! Mais c'est grâce à vous. Vous ne m'auriez pas inscrite, ni autant poussée, jamais je n'aurai essayé. Merci à vous deux ! Fit-elle en les enlaçant.

-De rien Lynette. C'est à ça que servent les amis !

-Et merci à toi aussi.

Elle s'approcha de James et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui a tout fait. Toi et ton talent. Bienvenue dans l'équipe Melynda !

-Et oh ! Et moi, on ne me dit pas merci ? S'incrusta Sirius, l'air faussement peiné.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est James qui m'a acceptée pas toi !

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, peut être ? Et je te signalerai que c'est moi qui ai viré Dunn après « l'incident ».

-Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé moi ! Tu es grand, assume tes actes et n'en rejette pas la responsabilité sur les autres !

-Un simple merci aurait suffit tu sais ! Conclut Sirius en tournant les talons, visiblement vexé.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Fit Lyn devant l'air réprobateur de ses amies. Je lui ai rien demandé moi.

Et elle parti s'installer à table, suivie de près par les trois jeunes Gryffondor.

* * *

Une semaine après, c'est une Lyn couverte de boue et presque entièrement congelée qui déboula dans la chambre.

-Et bien, il vous en fait baver James ! Constata Jenny.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! On a du faire trois tours de terrain pour avoir raté une simple passe.

-Oh c'est rien trois tours ! Ca va vite sur un balai !

-A pied, Jenn ! A pied ! Grogna Lyn en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

-Il va les tuer à force. Je trouve qu'il leur en demande beaucoup. Continua Jenn en s'adressant à Annalee cette fois ci.

-Le premier match a lieu dans 13 jours et c'est nous qui inaugurons la saison. Il veut être à la hauteur. Et avec trois nouvelles recrues, il doit recomposer tout son plan de jeu ! Expliqua Ann à la jeune blonde, depuis l'étude dont la porte était restée ouverte.

-Hum…N'empêche que ça ne sera pas à son avantage de tuer ses joueurs avant le match ! Imagine, Gryffondor perdre contre Pouffsouffle par forfait ! La honte !

Anna rigola et se remit à travailler comme Jenny reprenait le tri de son armoire, qui était déjà un vrai foutoir, même pas un mois après la rentrée.

* * *

Hannah faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ne se souciant pas des deux filles présentes dans la chambre. Après tout, elles ne pouvaient pas la voir. Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'elle était entrée en contact avec la jeune étudiante, et toujours rien. Elle avait réessayé plusieurs soirs, à chaque fois d'une manière différente. Peut être que ça avait marché hier soir….

Effectivement, à la nuit venue, elle quitta le fauteuil bordeaux dans lequel elle s'était installée, face au feu. Que le temps lui paraissait long, elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici, elle n'éprouvait ni faim, ni soif, et encore moins le sommeil. Les journées étaient longues, et les nuits encore plus. Elle se redressa soudain.

Une ombre venait de se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Aussi furtivement qu'elle fut entrée, elle déposa un livre sur la table et sortit.

Hannah sourit et s'avança vers la table. Il était là. Enfin.

Elle reconnaissait la couverture de cuir rouge et les lettres noires en relief du titre. _« Les Songes »_, tout bêtement. Mais qui aurait pu songer que derrière un titre aussi basique se cachait une formule permettant de contrôler son corps en revivant un souvenir.

Hannah tira une chaise et s'installa en ouvrant la première page du volume. La nuit allait être longue. Longue et éprouvante…

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Alors, vous êtes satisfaites des résultats des seléctions pour l'équipe? lol

Concernant mon petit blabla, je dois vous dire que j'ai reçu une demande plus que pressante de la part de trois demoiselles qui insistent grandement pour pouvoir répondre aux lecteurs à ma place. A force de menaces, elle ont réussi à me faire flancher et je vous annonce donc que ce sont nos "Presque-Maraudeuses" qui répondront à toutes vos questions au prochain chapitre. Elles vous dévoileront leur vies et leur histoire, si tant est que vous leur posiez la question! Alors à vos clavier et n'hésitez pas!

A bientôt!

Bisous

**Althea**


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis, ici les Presque-Maraudeuses, en direct pour répondre à toutes vos questions !

**Jenny** : Oui, et nous tenons toutes les trois à remercier chaleureusement Catherine Broke, naiade59 et Elayna Black pour leur fidélité et leurs adorables reviews à chaque nouveau chapitre de nos aventures. Merci !

**Annalee** : Et nous n'oublions pas non plus tous les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent également cette histoire sans laisser de review. Merci à eux également.

**Melynda** : Et maintenant, nous allons passer aux questions qui ont été assez nombreuses, surtout de la part de Catherine Broke, je dois l'avouer.

**Jenny** : Oui, et je propose de commencer par la question que tout le monde se pose et qui te concerne Lyn. Que signifie ton deuxième prénom, Thémis ?

**Melynda** : Hé hé, je me doutais bien qu'elle allait tomber celle là ! Alors tout d'abord, je précise que ça n'est pas réellement mon deuxième prénom. Officiellement je me nomme Melynda Kate Elridge. Mais mes deux frères avaient pour habitude de me surnommer Thémis, en rapport avec la Titanide Thémis qui était Déesse de la Justice et de l'Equité. En effet, c'était toujours moi qui réglais leurs nombreuses disputes ! En creusant bien, vous verrez que ce n'est pas tout, mais chut, sinon la patronne va m'en vouloir si je vous dévoile toute l'intrigue ! Pour votre information, Sirius a appris je ne sais pas comment que mes frères me nommaient ainsi mais c'est tout. Et il croit détenir un secret d'état parce que peu de monde sait que ce prénom me vient de mes frères disparus. Enfin voilà pour l'origine de ce prénom. Question suivante ??

**Annalee** : Oui, alors toujours en réponse à Catherine Broke, Lyn es-tu stressée quand au match contre Pouffsouffle, malgré ta joie d'avoir été acceptée ?

**Melynda **: Et comment !! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse d'avoir été acceptée, depuis le temps que j'espérais. J'ai bien cru réussir l'an dernier mais cette peste de Laurane Dunn s'en est mêlée… D'ailleurs, je remarque que vous avez toute déclarée être bien contente de son « éviction » forcée ! Dommage que je n'ai rien vu… Enfin, revenons à la question : OUI, je stress !! (NDA : vous le verrez par vous-même plus bas ) Mais je suis d'un naturel assez stressé, alors bon, ça n'aide pas ! Mais de l'autre côté, ce match, c'est ma revanche en quelque sorte ! Principalement contre LA peste, mais aussi contre Potter et Black qui se sont bien marrés l'an dernier, et aussi de nombreuses fois durant toute ma scolarité. Alors bon, le stress passe un peu en arrière plan avec tout ça !

**Jenny** : Catherine se demande également pourquoi tu n'as pas embrassé Sirius, surtout qu'il a sortit Dunn du terrain pendant les sélections ?

**Melynda** : Tout simplement parce que Black m'écœure ! Il me dégoute plus que Dunn, les araignées et les épinards réunis, c'est pour vous dire !! Alors le jour ou vous me verrez embrasser Black, les poules auront des dents et domineront le monde, ce qui est loin d'arriver ! A moins que les poules aient eu des dents un jour…Enfin bref, je ne le supporte tout simplement pas ce gars ! Et pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, vous l'apprendrez dans quelque temps !

**Annalee** : Jenn, Catherine voudrait savoir si tu es réellement amoureuse de Sirius, ou si c'est juste cette histoire de paris ?

**Jenny** : J'avoue qu'au début, c'était simplement un pari fait avec Lyn. Mais plus maintenant. Oui je suis réellement amoureuse de Sirius !

**Melynda** : Précisons également que Jenn est amoureuse au moins une fois par mois !!

**Jenny **: Oh ça va toi, hein !

**Melynda** : Hum hum, oui passons à une question d'Elayna Black. Anna, as-tu des vues sur Remus ?

**Annalee** : Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Alyz ! Remus et moi, on est juste amis!

**Jenny** : Dans ce cas, es-tu amoureuse en ce moment ? Et si oui, de qui ? D'ailleurs, ça vaut pour toi également, Lynette ! Vous avez déjà eu mon point de vue sur la question !

**Melynda** : Non ! Personne en vue pour le moment, mais qui sait, ça peut changer…

**Annalee** : Euh…à vrai dire j'en sais rien…c'est assez confus, pour l'instant.

**Melynda**, à voix basse : Elle a craqué sur Sirius mais chut, il ne faut pas que Jenn l'apprenne !!

**Jenny** : Eh ! Pas de cachoteries là-bas ! Il suffit que je m'éloigne cinq minutes pour que les commères reprennent du service !

**Annalee** : Hum oui, changeons donc de question. Catherine voudrait savoir quel Maraudeur nous trouvons le plus beau ?

**Jenny** : Sirius, évidemment !

**Melynda** : Alors là, je dois dire que la question me laisse perplexe. James est assez mignon, mais il le sait et en profite. J'ai horreur de ça ! Hum…je dirais Remus. Il est pas mal avec ses petites cicatrices. Anna ?

**Annalee** : Et bien, effectivement, je dirais que Jenn a plutôt bon goût. Mais James a aussi son charme.

**Melynda** : Bien bien, l'heure tourne et il est temps de laisser nos amis se plonger dans le nouveau chapitre de nos aventures !

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_Samedi 2 octobre :_

La pluie tombait fortement sur le terrain de Quidditch, trempant presque instantanément les joueurs de Gryffondor. Leur capitaine les faisait travailler par tous les temps, du matin jusqu'au soir. Lyn se levait le matin, courbaturée de l'entrainement de la veille, pour repartir aussitôt sur le terrain. Et le soir elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle se couchait presque aussi tôt que les poules.

Elle en venait même à apprécier les heures de cours, celles-ci étant une garantie de ne pas se mouiller dans les airs. Heureusement que Jenn et Ann lui donnaient un coup de main pour les devoirs, elle n'aurait pas réussit à tout faire toute seule.

Et là, en ce moment même, elle « prenait l'air » sur son balai, à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol, le vent balayant son visage et la pluie trempant sa tenue. Ils travaillaient depuis 8h ce matin, et il était près de 15h30. Grommelant dans son coin, elle se décida à aller parler à James.

Croisant une lueur d'exaspération dans le regard de sa coéquipière, elle redoubla de persuasion dans sa demande d'arrêter l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. Mais James était têtu et il ne voulut rien entendre. Il lui fallut le soutien de Sirius pour enfin faire céder le capitaine.

Toujours derrière moi celui là. Pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'en fut pas moins soulagée quand James donna le coup d'arrêt une demi-heure plus tard.

-Vous avez bien bossé les gars ! On se retrouve demain aprèm. La grasse mat' est de rigueur le dimanche ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Soulagés, le groupe regagna sa Tour afin de passer des vêtements secs. Sirius en profita, comme à chaque fois, pour venir discuter quelques minutes avec Melynda, tandis que James à l'avant élaborait une nouvelle tactique pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

-Je suis bien content d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, pas toi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Mmm. Acquiesça Lyn.

Sirius se contenta de sourire, attendant la suite. De son côté, Lyn savait pertinemment ce qu'il attendait, mais elle aimait le faire enrager. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il s'était bien calmé dans ses avances. Il était plus…subtil, dirons-nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lyn était presque tranquille. Presque…

-Accouche, Black ! Je vois bien que tu meurs d'envie de dire quelque chose, alors vas-y, je t'écoute ! Pour une fois…

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé quelque chose, pourtant.

-Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu grâce à moi si on est enfin rentré ?

-Peut être, peut être pas…

-T'es impossible, Elridge ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me déteste à ce point ?

-Parce qu'en plus, tu ne t'en souviens même plus ! Rétorqua Lyn, sentant la colère monter. Et bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire moi ! Suis-moi !

Elle se sépara du groupe et l'entraîna dans un couloir à proximité de l'entrée de leur salle commune. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un dragon rouge, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, les ailes déployées.

-L'endroit ne te dit rien ? Rappelle-toi, il y a deux ans, lors du bal d'halloween. Une jeune fille déguisée en gothique pour l'occasion, ça ne te rappelle toujours rien ?

Incrédule, Sirius hocha négativement la tête.

- Bah fais-moi signe quand la mémoire te sera revenue ! Lança Lyn en s'éloignant à grands pas.

* * *

-Ouh là ! L'entrainement s'est mal passé ?

-Non ! Rétorqua Lyn en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Lynette ? Je vois bien sur ta tête que ça va pas. Insista Jenny.

-C'est encore à cause de Black ! Encore et toujours ! Fulmina Lyn.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Bah comme d'habitude. Il pose tout le temps des questions stupides qui ont des réponses dérangeantes.

-Du genre ?

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui en voulais autant…

-Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, non ?

-Mouais… Il m'a tellement énervé que je l'ai planté devant le dragon en remettant ses souvenirs à jour !

-T'as pas fait ça ? Tu te rends compte que tu peux ruiner tous mes efforts s'il se souvient que c'est toi ! S'étrangla Jenny

-Oh t'inquiètes pas, je te le laisse ton Sirius adoré. Pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais !

-Oui c'est vrai. On est amies. Et une amie, ça ne pique pas le mec des autres ! Conclut Jenny en haussant bien la voix, histoire de se faire entendre d'Annalee qui travaillait à côté.

* * *

_Lundi matin, 8h00 :_

-Dépêchez-vous les filles, on va être en retard. Cria Lyn en sautant hors de son lit.

-Mmm…nan, pas ce matin. C'est entretien avec McGo…pas cours…Ronchonna Ann qui n'aimait pas être dérangée alors qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure à dormir.

Lyn, qui était en train d'enfiler sa chaussette gauche, s'arrêta net et leva la tête.

-Quoi ?? Tu aurais pas pu le dire hier soir, non ?

-Je l'ai dit, c'est juste que t'as pas écouté, Lyn !

Un grognement venant du lit du fond les fit taire. Maintenant bien réveillée, Lyn termina de se préparer et descendit dans la salle commune, histoire de pas déranger ses camarades de chambre.

- Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait avoir, ce matin ! Lança une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter mais il se leva et la retint par le bras.

- Lâche-moi, Black !

-Oh allez, tu ne vas quand même pas restée toute seule dans le couloir en attendant que les autres se lèvent, si ?

-Je serai déjà mieux qu'en ta compagnie !

-Piquante même au réveil. Souri-t-il. C'est une qualité qui me plait.

-Arrête ça, Black, tu perds ton temps. Ca ne marche pas avec moi !

-Que j'arrête quoi ? D'essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec une de mes camarades ?

-Non, de me considérer comme ta future proie ! Tu penses peut être me connaître parce que tu sais comment m'appelaient mes frères, mais tu es bien loin du compte ! Par contre, moi, je sais comment tu procèdes. Toutes tes belles paroles ne sont que du vent et partiront en fumée dès que tu auras eu ce que tu veux de moi. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais Black, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

Elle le repoussa brutalement et s'échappa hors de la salle commune. A peine un quart d'heure qu'elle était levée et elle était déjà sur les nerfs. Décidemment, la journée s'annonçait bien ! Il ne manquait plus que Slughorn s'en mêle en la séparant d'Ann pour les potions et elle serait dans de sales draps.

Après moultes hésitations, elle décida de se fier à son estomac et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, en espérant y trouver de quoi se calmer. Elle y trouva Alyz, en compagnie des filles de son année, occupées à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Les saluant, elle s'installa avec elles et attrapa au passage le panier de croissants.

-Un bon croissant à la française, y a que ça de vrai ! Marmonna-t-elle en mordant dedans à pleine bouche.

- Ouh là, ça ne va pas toi. Constata Alyz. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin ?

-Demande plutôt qui ? Bougonna Lyn.

-Hum…Vu ta tête, je ne pense pas que ça soit recommandé. En même temps, je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de te mettre dans un tel état et de si bonne heure.

Acquiesçant d'un grognement, Lyn dévia « habilement » le sujet.

-Et toi alors ? Comment ça va avec Lupin ?

La jeune Gryffondor s'empourpra aussitôt et baissa la tête dans son bol de chocolat.

-Ah ah ! Dois-je conclure de ton absence de réponse que ça avance ?

-Non ! Enfin, un peu…oh je n'en sais rien, moi ! Se lamenta Alyz.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Lyn, chassant par là même occasion sa mauvaise humeur.

-Pas ici, alors. Répondit Alyz en désignant ses camarades d'un signe de tête.

-Ok, on est parties alors.

Elle attrapa encore un croissant et entraîna son amie à l'extérieur de la Salle.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, le temps que Lyn termine sa pâtisserie.

- Raconte-moi. La sollicita Lyn, en passant un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille.

-J'ai aucune chance ! Fit-elle en sanglotant.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu nous as dit que vous aviez discutés l'autre jour. Et je vous ai vu, vendredi dernier en grande conversation à nouveau.

-Oui, mais Ann était là ! C'est elle qui a engagé la conversation, pas moi ! Il est tellement…Remus. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire quand il est là, Lyn.

-Reste toi-même, Lyz, c'est le meilleur moyen. Tu es une fille super, il ne peut que t'apprécier ! Par contre, concernant les sujets de conversation, on n'aura qu'à cuisiner un peu Anna. Elle le connait bien, elle pourra t'aider. Fit Lyn en lui souriant.

-Merci Lyn ! Fit la petite rousse en se jetant dans ses bras.

-De rien petite sœur. Allez, sèche tes larmes, on dirait un lapin russe.

-Un quoi ?

-Rien, oublie, c'est…

-C'est Moldu, oui je sais ! La coupa-t-elle en rigolant. Toi et tes expressions moldue !

-Gna gna gna…Singea Lyn. Allez ouste, tu vas être en retard en cours!

* * *

_Jeudi soir, 20h30 :_

-Lyn, tu viens ? N'oublies pas qu'on a cours d'Astronomie à 21h !

-Oui, je sais bien. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai pris cette option ! Ronchonna cette dernière.

-Peut-être parce que ça te plait, non ? Ironisa Annalee.

-Ouais, mais nous faire observer les étoiles, dehors par le temps qu'il fait, et à des heures comme celles là, ce n'est pas possible !!

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'observer les étoiles en pleine journée, c'est bien mieux. Railla Sirius qui passait derrière elles au même moment.

-Oh non, Black, ne me dit pas que… Commença-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie, aux côtés de Remus.

-Apparemment si. Oh allez Lyn, je ne suis quand même pas si désagréable que ça…

-Le dragon de l'autre jour ne t'as donc rien rappelé ?

-Je dois bien avouer que non. Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là !

- Ouais, bah finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Grommela Lyn entre ses dents.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu as dit. Tu peux répéter ?

-J'ai dit que te supporter toute la soirée, j'allais avoir du mal !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle ou avait lieu la première partie de leur cours, le reste étant consacré à l'observation des astres.

A leur grand étonnement, ils n'étaient qu'eux quatre de Gryffondor. Deux Serdaigles, trois Pouffsouffle et deux Serpentards complétaient la salle.

-J'aurais pensé que Lily aurait pris cette option… Dit alors Remus, parlant visiblement plus pour lui que pour les autres.

-Tu sais, avec ses fonctions de Préfète-En-Chef, elle a déjà pas mal de boulot le soir alors…Expliqua Anna.

-Oui, James a réagit exactement de la même façon ! Enchaîna Sirius.

Ecartée de la conversation, Lyn alla s'installer à une table, laissant son amie discuter quelques instants avec les deux Maraudeurs. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'Anna pouvait trouver comme plaisir à leur parler. Bon, d'accord, Remus n'était pas désagréable et on pouvait tenir une conversation civilisée avec lui. Mais l'autre…Non, Lyn ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait aimer parler avec Sirius Black, et encore moins comment on pouvait l'aimer tout court, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Jenny. Mais Jenny était une fille totalement incompréhensible !

Finalement, Annalee vint la rejoindre et les deux garçons s'installèrent derrière elles. Le professeur n'était toujours pas là et Anna se retourna, continuant à parler avec les garçons.

-Au fait, Sirius, il faudrait peut-être qu'on bosse ce devoir de métamorphose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Euh…oui, bien sûr. Seulement, ce week end, je risque d'être un peu débordé, avec les entrainements et le match…

-Ce n'est que pour mercredi prochain, on a encore le temps de le faire lundi ou mardi. Mais je pourrai commencer ce week end, si tu veux.

-Ok, on fait comme ça alors.

Anna acquiesça et se rassit correctement, le professeur faisant son entrée dans la salle.

-Bonsoir chers élèves. Tout d'abord je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre courage. Il en faut pour supporter des cours à 21h !

Ragaillardie par le compliment, Lyn oublia vite a mauvaise humeur, même s'il ne lui était pas personnellement adressé.

-Ensuite, je me présente, car vous ne devez pas me connaitre. Je suis le professeur Taggart et je vous enseignerai l'art de lire dans les étoiles.

Melynda sentit soudain un souffle chaud soulever ses cheveux, dans sa nuque. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Le souffle s'évapora et le froid remplaça alors la douce chaleur qui l'avait fait frissonnée. Puis le souffle revient et repartit, régulièrement, comme le souffle d'une respiration.

Minute ! Une respiration dans son cou ! Et c'était Black qui était derrière elle ! Elle se décolla du dossier de la chaise et se retourna discrètement pour lui envoyer un regard perçant de méchanceté.

Il avait son sourire arrogant toujours collé aux lèvres, sûr de lui et de l'effet de son petit manège. Mais il ne l'aurait pas, pas elle ! Elle se l'était jurée, voilà maintenant deux ans.

Elle vit alors qu'il lui tendait un papier. D'un geste brusque, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

_« Au fait, James m'a chargé de te dire qu'on a entrainement demain dès 16h. »_

_« Pas possible, on a métamorphose ! »_

_« Non, puisque j'ai mon entretien avec McGo ! »_

Un entrainement, et sans Black, par-dessus le marché ! Pile ce qu'il lui fallait après la semaine épouvantable qu'elle avait passée. Des devoirs en pagaille, une énième dispute avec Jenny, de plus en plus jalouse du fait que Lyn passait du temps avec Sirius pendant l'entrainement, un Sirius Black de plus en plus collant…bref, que du bonheur !

Et le match contre Pouffsouffle qui aurait lieu dimanche. L'occasion de prouvé enfin qu'elle était douée dans un domaine et de prendre sa revanche sur cette peste de Laurane Dunn, devant toute l'école en plus ! Le week-end s'annonçait décidemment bien mieux que la semaine…

* * *

Vint enfin le jour tant attendu. En ce dimanche 10 octobre 1977, Lyn allait réaliser son rêve, à savoir participé enfin à un match de Quidditch, et dans la meilleure équipe du collège. L'impatience la rongeait, le stress également. Toute l'école allait être présente. Gryffondor avait une réputation à tenir et une coupe à conserver, par la même occasion. Et, bien que l'enjeu ne reposait pas entièrement sur elle, le déroulement du match allait tenir compte de ses actions.

James leur avait imposé un entrainement intensif et souvent difficile, mais il avait porté ses fruits. L'équipe avait, pendant ses quatre semaines, acquis un bon niveau. A son grand étonnement, James et Kathleen l'avaient très bien acceptée et elle s'était rapidement intégrée dans le triangle des Poursuiveurs.

Le niveau assez faible de l'équipe de Pouffsouffle était de plus, presque légendaire. Ce match d'inauguration de la saison était presque du gâteau. Mais le but n'était pas la simple victoire, il leur fallait avant tout amasser le plus de points afin de se qualifier pour la grande finale.

Réveillée depuis l'aube, Lyn ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, secouant ses colocataires.

-Allez les filles ! Bougez-vous un peu !

-Mais enfin, Lyn on est dimanche !! Grogna Lily.

-Oui, mais pas n'importe quel dimanche ! C'est mon premier match aujourd'hui ! Lança-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

-Comme si on n'était pas au courant… C'est vrai que tu ne nous l'as répété qu'une bonne centaine de fois ces deux derniers jours ! Ironisa Anna qui venait de se lever.

-Oh allez, faites pas la tête ! Vous dormiez demain.

-Oui, pendant le cours de métamorphose, bien sûr ! C'est McGo qui va être contente !

-Bande de rabat-joies ! Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous laisse à vos paillasses. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard !

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit les quelques membres de l'équipe qui étaient déjà là. « Un petit-déjeuner conséquent mais pas trop lourd, avait décrété James. Je ne veux pas que mon équipe tombe d'inanition au beau milieu du jeu ! »

Malheureusement pour Lyn, le stress montait tant qu'elle fut presque incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Fait qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son capitaine.

- Ca ne va pas Lyn ?

-Si si, ça va. Rien qu'un peu de stress !

-Tu t'y habitueras vite, tu verras. Une fois sur le terrain, l'excitation est si grande que tu en oublies tout le reste ! Mais avale au moins un croissant ou un petit pain avant de partir. Ca serait dommage qu'un de mes meilleurs éléments me fasse faux bond.

Il s'éloigna en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice et entraîna Sirius avec lui, qui arrivait tout droit sur la jeune fille. Et ça n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il vienne encore l'embêter, celui là !

Une demi-heure après, ils étaient tous les sept réunis dans les vestiaires, détaillant une dernière fois leur technique de jeu.

James parlait, les autres écoutaient. Pouffsouffle avait une défense solide aussi les Poursuiveurs auraient fort à faire. Leur attaque, cependant, n'était pas très organisée et le nouveau gardien ne devrait pas avoir de mal à déjouer leurs tirs.

Restait encore à Déborah la lourde tâche d'attraper le vif d'or avant l'attrapeur adverse, qui passait pour le plus redoutable membre de leur équipe. Les deux batteurs devraient se concentrer autant sur l'attrapeur Pouffsouffle que sur le reste de l'équipe adverse.

Et effectivement, la première heure de jeu confirma les dires de James. Les Gryffondor marquèrent 100 points sans grande difficulté, contre 30 pour les noirs et jaunes, et Sirius et Mathew faisaient du bon boulot. L'attrapeur adverse n'avait pas approché le vif à moins de 10 mètres.

C'était sans compter sur le nouveau capitaine de Pouffsouffle, Ethan McKay. Il était bien décidé à gagner et avait revu toute la stratégie de son équipe. Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, la donne changea du tout au tout. L'attaque adverse s'avéra redoutable et Déborah manqua plusieurs tirs, permettant à leurs adversaires de remonter à 170 points, tandis que les Gryffondors peinaient à 130 derrière.

Lyn, qui avait marqué deux tirs durant le match, décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle remonta de quelques mètres et observa le jeu. Les deux attrapeurs couraient après le vif tandis que Mathew et Sirius essayaient tant bien que mal de le freiner dans sa course. Les poursuiveurs adverses en profitaient pour se faufiler vers leurs buts, James et Kathleen sur leurs talons.

Lyn descendit alors en piqué et fondit sur la détentrice du souafle. Cette dernière, dépassée par James, jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, indiquant par là qu'elle allait passé le souafle à sa coéquipière. Saisissant l'occasion, Lyn incurva sa trajectoire et attrapa le souafle avant l'adversaire. Poursuivant sa descente, elle sortit rapidement du champ de vision de ses adversaires. Sirius et Mathew qui avaient observés toute l'action entreprirent de lui faire place nette afin d'accéder aux buts.

Les Pouffsouffle sur les talons, elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour viser. Se rappelant les conseils de ses frères, elle tira. Et le souafle entra. Des hurlements de joie retentirent dans les gradins des rouge et or.

Profitant de la stupeur de ses adversaires, qui n'avaient pas encore compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, Déborah se rua sur le Vif d'or qui voletait tranquillement devant ses yeux. Elle tendit la main et s'en empara, mettant ainsi fin au match.

« Et la victoire va à GRYFFONDOR ! » Hurla Cormac McLaghan, jeune Serdaigle de quatrième année, admirateur sans bornes des célèbres Maraudeurs. Il salua la prouesse de Melynda puis le reste de ses commentaires se perdirent dans la liesse de la foule.

Au sol, tout n'était plus que cri de joie et hurlements. Melynda et Déborah avaient été juchées sur les épaules de l'équipe, sous les ovations des Gryffondors. Ils avaient gagnés leur premier match et disposaient de 290 points d'avance.

Après un tour de terrain, les deux filles arrivèrent enfin à descendre de leur perchoir mouvant, mais leur répit fut de courte durée. Habitée par l'allégresse générale, Lyn ne se souvint pas précisément de e qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Elle se rappelait juste que James était venu la féliciter et qu'il l'avait même serrée dans ses bras, comme pratiquement tous les autres membres de l'équipe.

Elle aurait pensé que Sirius en aurait profité pour faire de même, et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle l'aurait repoussée, tant elle débordait de joie. Mais il se contenta d'un bref « Bravo Melynda » assez froid que contredisait la fierté qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux.

Fière d'avoir gagné ce match, ou fière d'elle ? Elle ne savait que penser. Elle avait bien sentit son regard sur elle, à de nombreuses reprises pendant le match. Et plus d'une fois, il lui avait évité de prendre un cognard. Décidément, elle ne comprenait plus rien avec lui. Mais peu importait, ce soir, la fête serait au rendez-vous.

* * *

Cloitrée dans sa chambre, Hannah entendait la musique qui provenait de la salle commune. Elle sourit en se rappelant la fête donnée à l'occasion de la première victoire de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement aux événements qui avaient découlés de cette petite fête.

Secouant la tête, elle chassa ce souvenir ci, pour se concentrer sur un autre, plus meurtrier. Elle avait épluché le livre que lui avait ramené la jeune étudiante et avait finalement trouvé ce qui l'intéressait. Une simple formule qui lui permettait d'affirmer sa volonté dans ses songes. Utilisées dans les rêves, elle pouvait être dangereuse, mais sur des simples souvenirs, aucun risques.

Elle ferma les yeux et repartit directement au moment ou elle avait perdue Lily des yeux. Juste avant l'effondrement de la porte. Elle murmura la formule et tout devint plus net. Les cris se firent plus profonds, plus poignants, les odeurs plus nettes et les coups plus blessants. Elle distingua rapidement la chevelure de feu de la Préfète-En-Chef, luttant aux côtés de son fiancé. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient encore pas au complet. Hannah se souvenait que leur arrivée coïncidait presque avec l'effondrement de la porte.

A la gauche du couple, une ombre bougea, sans qu'elle y prête plus attention. Puis elle aperçut Sirius et Remus arrivés. La porte allait céder. Elle devait bouger. Espérant que la formule avait fonctionnée, elle se concentra et tenta de bouger les jambes. Ces dernières lui répondirent.

Elle se précipita alors en bas des escaliers et courut se cacher près des buissons, là ou elle avait vu l'ombre. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire voir, elle ne savait même pas si les autres pouvaient la voir maintenant. Evitant un sortilège venu d'elle ne savait ou, elle plongea tête la première dans les fourrés.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise, en relevant la tête, que de croiser deux prunelles vertes qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. L'ombre dans les fourrées, c'était elle, adulte ! Un grondement la détourna de son ébahissement et elle vit la porte du château céder.

Lily ! Ou était-elle ? Elle fouilla son souvenir à la recherche de la jeune rousse pour la trouver enfin. Et en mauvaise posture. Elle se battait contre deux Mangemorts, James à ses côtés luttant contre un également. Effarée, Hannah vit le pire se produire :

Sirius débarrassa Lily d'un de ses adversaires comme le Mangemort aux cheveux blonds qui venait de rejeter sa capuche lança le sortilège de la mort sur James. Hurlant le nom de son bien aimé, elle se jeta en travers du rayon mortel qui la percuta de plein fouet. Elle retomba au sol, inerte. Morte.

Hannah ne put se retenir et sortit de sa cachette en hurlant le nom de la rouquine. James avait assisté à toute la scène et se jeta sur le corps de Lily en lançant lui aussi le sortilège de la mort sur l'assassin de Lily qui le détourna aisément.

A présent au sol, James pleurait sur le corps de celle qu'il avait mis si longtemps à conquérir. S'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur, il se releva et se jeta sur le mangemort qui ricanait froidement, fier d'être celui qui avait tué la Sang-de-Bourbe tant recherchée.

James engagea le combat. Déstabilisé par la mort de Lily, il ne para que les premiers coups, mais ne put éviter le sortilège fatal. Il retomba à son tour, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis. C'était fini. Hannah rejoignit son premier souvenir et rouvrit les yeux, les larmes dégoulinantes à nouveau sur son visage.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait. Elle avait vu et compris pourquoi et comment Lily avait trouvé la mort. Et elle allait l'empêcher, coûte que coûte…

* * *

_(L'auteur reprend son clavier des mains des Presques-Maraudeuses)_

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Alors, mes filles ont-elles bien répondues à vos questions? J'ose l'espèrer, sinon, elles vont m'entendre!

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura également plu. Le prochain dans pas longtemps!

Je vous informe aussi qu'une idée a germée hier soir dans mon esprit torturé de fossile schizophrène (hein naiade ) et je compte en faire une mini-fic de quelqeus chapitres. Ca sera tiré d'un film que j'ai trouvé superbe ("Entre deux rives", si ça vous dit quelque chose...). Toute la trame est sur papier, y a plus qu'à écrire et à trouver un titre! Ca sera une bête histoire d'amour entre deux personnages (encore un Sirius/OC), mais à travers un échange de lettres, et surtout à travers le temps, sans qu'ils ne se voient jamais. Mais un jour de novembre 1981, tout va basculer... Voilà voilà pour les infos!

Alors je vous dit à bientôt sur cette nouvelle fic ou sur celle-ci!

Ah non! Une dernière chose: Si l'idée des questions réponses vous a plu, je pense continuer avec le tandem James-Sirius pour le prochain chapitre, alors...à vos claviers et votre souris: vous cliquez sur le bouton"Go" en bas à gaucher et vous me laissez pleins de reviews qui débordent de questions

Bisous

**Althea, le fossile schizophrène!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Avant de céder la parole à nos deux Maraudeurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour le léger retard de cette publication. Elle tient tout simplement au fait que je n'avais pas trop le moral pour écrire la semaine dernière : en effet, ma deuxième année de Master m'avait été refusée. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, la fac a appelé hier, et ils m'ont envoyé la lettre de refus par erreur, à la place de la lettre d'acceptation…Hum hum…Que des boulets dans cette fac ! Bref, une fois le moral revenu, je vous ai pondu un petit chapitre qui me plait bien. A vous de jugez, mais avant tout, place à James et Sirius !!_

James : Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien ??

Sirius : Oui, parce que nous, on est super content que vous nous ayez laissé pleins de questions !!

James : Et on va commencer tout de suite avec une question de naiade59, pour toi Sirius : Quand ta carrière de Casanova a-t-elle commencée ?

Sirius : Euh, bonne question. Et bien je dirais, depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard ! En fait c'est parce qu'il y avait une jolie petite rousse sur le quai de la gare la première année, et elle n'arrivait pas à monter sa valise dans le train ! Je me suis galamment proposé pour l'aider, ce qui n'a pas manqué d'échapper à toutes les jeunes filles présentes ce jour là…Et puis les rumeurs, ça a la vie dure…Donc voilà !

James : Et qui c'est cette petite rousse ? Hein ??

Sirius : Hum, on va passer à la question suivante, d'accord ? James : aimes-tu les truffes au chocolat ?

James : Mais c'est quoi pour des questions ça ?? Bref, non désolé, le chocolat, c'est plus le truc de Remus !

Sirius, _brandissant fièrement une feuille de papier tout mal en point_ : Oups, je me suis trompé de feuille de questions ! Je recommence. James, commencerais-tu à compatir avec Lyn et à comprendre que Sirius peut-être piètre séducteur? Comment cela se passe dans ta vie sentimentale actuellement? Question de naiade59 toujours…

James : Question difficile que celle là, surtout en présence de Sirius ! (Sirius qui lui assène une claque sur l'arrière de la tête) Hé ! Arrête Patmol ! Liasse moi répondre à la question : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était un bon séducteur, c'est les filles qui le pense ! Cependant, je peux comprendre qu'il peut être lourd parfois. Surtout avec une fille comme Lyn, qui démarre au quart de tour quand il s'agit de Sirius. Sinon, ma vie sentimentale ? Bah : LILY ! Agrémentée de claques journalières, mais je ne perds pas espoir ! L'espoir fait vivre !

Sirius : Et tu ne connais pas celle qui dit que trop espérer fait mourir ?

James : Bah…non ! Passons à autre chose : Pat, naiade59 te demande s'il y a des cas de personnes souffrants de troubles de la mémoire dans ta famille ?

Sirius : Je dirai plutôt qu'ils souffrent d'une dégénérescence congénitale ! Hum hum, pour en revenir à la question, je dirais qu'à part mon père qui ne s'est jamais souvenu de mon prénom, les Black ont une très bonne mémoire ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait que son grand père qui s'appelait Sirius et que j'étais son aîné, mais bon, il est dépendant à la bouteille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

James : Ceci explique cela…

Sirius : Bref, j'ai une très bonne mémoire, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette soirée là, James avait réussit à introduire un nouvel alcool, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom d'ailleurs, qui ne te laisse aucun souvenir pendant une heure… Evidemment, il ne me l'a dit qu'après m'avoir fait gouter…Donc désolé à toutes les trois : le dragon et la gothique ne me disent rien…

James : Ah oui je m'en rappelle de ce truc, ça avait un nom imprononçable de toute façon !! Enfin, passons. Cassy13 voudrait savoir si tu es - ou tu as déjà été - amoureux ?

Sirius : Hé hé, bonne question. Je peux t'affirmer que non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, d'être amoureux. Et tout le monde me dit que si je l'étais, je le saurais ! Donc la réponse à ta question est non. Mais je te ferai signe si ça m'arrive un jour !

James : Et ce jour là, il tombera des grenouilles !

Sirius : La meilleure solution pour le faire quitter ce genre de délires étant de l'ignorer (il désigne James en train de scruter le ciel à la recherche d'une éventuelle averse de grenouilles…), je vous propose de continuer. Cornedrue, Cassy voudrait savoir si tu t'es déjà trouver moche un jour ?

James : Décidemment, les lectrices se sont lâchées aujourd'hui, niveau question stupides !_ (NDA : Je cite : « question conne réponse conne (et celle qui pose la question est toute aussi conne :)) » Fin de citation)_ Bah franchement : NON ! Vous imaginez, vous, le grand James Potter moche ?? Bah moi non plus, c'est autant inconcevable que la terre soit plate et arrête de tourner !

Sirius : Ah, Cassy a même ajouté un petit PS : Ne croyais-tu pas que Lily avait une couleur, la première fois que tu l'as vue ?

James : Euh…j'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre au début…Mais les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de couleurs, un simple sort suffit, chose que je ne savais pas à 11 ans. Donc j'ai simplement cru qu'elle était un ange descendue sur terre… (Un air rêveur s'affiche sur son visage…)

Sirius : Bon je vais le laisser comme ça quelques minutes, le temps de répondre à Cassy et Catherine qui se posent la même question : Pourquoi ai-je félicité froidement Melynda à la fin du match ? Tout simplement pour : 1) Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce par rapport au bisou de l'autre fois, 2) Technique de Maraudeur : habituer la fille à votre présence, puis créer le manque en s'éloignant d'elle. Et vous verrez qu'elle reviendra vite vers vous ! James !! Question pour toi, mon pote : Des « presque maraudeuses » laquelle trouves tu la plus gentil? La plus belle? Et avec laquelle t'entend tu le mieux ?

James : Question difficile…Alors, la plus gentille, je dirais Annalee, on ne l'entend pas souvent, mais le peu qu'elle parle, ce n'est que douceur et gentillesse. Ensuite la plus belle ? Hum, j'aurais tendance à dire Lily, mais elle n'est pas une « Presque Maraudeuse », alors je dirais…LILY !

Sirius : T'es vraiment incorrigible, toi !

James ; Bah oui, on ne se refait pas en vieillissant ! Sinon, je m'entends très bien avec Melynda, surtout depuis qu'on fait équipe au Quidditch.

Sirius : Petit message de la part de Cassy : « ARRETE DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR CES PAUVRES JOUEURS DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFONDOR! Voyons cette attitude est inacceptable (regard à la McGo) »

James : Je ne les fait pas souffrir, je les entraîne, hein Pat ?

Sirius : Euh…sujet à polémique en vue, passons aux questions de Catherine Broke !! De qui sommes-nous amoureux, et pourquoi cette personne plus qu'une autre ? Bah moi j'y suis pas, c'est vite fait !

James : Lily, sans hésitation : elle est si belle, si intelligente, si belle, si gentille, si belle, si attentionnée, si belle, si sérieuse, si belle, si douce, si belle, et ses claques font si mal !!

Sirius : On est content de le savoir, James. Mais perso, je n'irai pas tester ! Catherine voudrait savoir si nous sommes heureux d'avoir gagné ce premier match, et si on pense gagner les prochains, en particulier contre Serpentard ?

James : Bah un peu qu'on est content ! On part avec près de 300 points d'avance, c'est énorme !! Quand à gagner les prochains, je l'espère ! Mais avec un entraînement comme ont mes joueurs (hein Cassy !!), ça devrait bien se passer. Et on va les écraser ces serpents !!

Sirius : Bien répondu Cornedrue ! Je n'aurai su faire mieux ! Et comment as-tu trouvée Lyn pendant le match ?

James : Bien, elle joue très bien. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu mieux faire ? Elle a déjà fait mieux à l'entraînement, mais en match réel, c'est différent. Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'on aille loin, avec elle à nos côtés !

Sirius : Ouais ouais…mais si je ne lui avais pas éviter tous ces cognards, elle serait six pieds sous terre ta joueuse, alors…

James : Oh arrête d'être jaloux, Pat ! Répond donc à la jeune fille qui voudrait savoir si notre loup-garou préféré est amoureux ?

Sirius : Remus est quelqu'un de très timide, vous savez. Et encore plus quand il s'agit de ses sentiments…Mais je vais le surveiller et vous tenir au courant ! Foi de Patmol !

James : Dis Pat, tu connais une Hannah à Poudlard ?

Sirius :…Euh, je réfléchi…à part Hannah Price, ta voisine à Godric's Hollow, je ne connais pas une seule Hannah…Désole Catherine.

James : Oui, vraiment désolé…mais il n'y a pas d'Hannah à Poudlard, ni étudiante, ni adulte…

Sirius : Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions en temps et en heure !! Allez, une dernière pour la route : Entre Melynda, Annalee et Jenny, laquelle trouve-t-on la plus belle ?

James : LILY !

Sirius : Sois donc un peu sérieux James ! Et répond correctement à la question ! Moi je dis sans hésiter que Melynda est, à mes yeux, la plus belle !

James : Tu parles, tu veux juste l'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse, oui !

Sirius : Et la beauté est un critère de choix ! Mais réponds donc à la question…

James : Bah à vrai dire, si Lily n'existait pas, hein, et uniquement dans ce cas là, je crois qu'Annalee ferait une parfaite remplaçante !

Sirius : Catherine à tenu à laisser un message à nos Presque Maraudeuse. Nous leur avons transmis et Melynda t'a répondu.

« Petite message pour Melynda, Annalee et Jenny, merci beaucoup pour vos réponses que j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Après avoir lu ce chapitre, je suis intriguée de pourquoi Melynda ne supporte plus Sirius. J'ai juste une petite question pour Melynda, j'espère qu'elle pourra me répondre : C'est vrai que Annalee en pince pour Sirius ou tu as dit ça juste pour rigoler ? »

Melynda : Mais de rien, ça nous a fait énormément plaisir de répondre à nos lectrices adorées !! Pourquoi je ne supporte plus Black ? Tu aura la réponse un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Sinon, je peux le dire maintenant qu'Anna n'est plus là : Elle ne s'en est encore pas totalement rendue compte, mais oui, je peux t'affirmer qu'elle craque sur Sirius…

James : Et voilà, nous avons, je crois, répondu à toutes vos interrogations. Nous allons donc nous retirer et vous laisser à votre lecture, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment en notre compagnie !

Sirius : Et nous n'oublions pas non plus d'embrasser toutes nos admiratrices, ça leur fait tellement plaisir.

James et Sirius : « SMAC »

_(L'auteur récupère le clavier)_

_Et voilà, je les réexpédie dans l'histoire, sinon ils vont s'incruster pour un bout de temps et vous n'aurez plus grand-chose à lire s'ils quittent mes lignes ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

_Lundi 11 octobre, 9h :_

Les Gryffondors entrèrent en salle de métamorphose les uns à la suite des autres, l'air hagard, les yeux gonflés surmontant de grosses cernes noires. Toute la tour avait pris part à la fête en l'honneur de la victoire des lions.

Leur professeur réprima un sourire et les laissa s'installer sans dire un mot.

-Bonjour à tous. Commença McGonagall. J'espère que vous avez profité de votre week-end pour vous reposer et être en pleine forme pour vous attaquer à cette nouvelle semaine.

Elle lança un regard bien appuyé en direction des rouges et or, auquel Sirius répondit en grommelant. Peter ronflait déjà sur sa table et James avait la tête posée dans le creux de ses mains. Seul Remus parait presque réveillé. Du côté des filles, Jenny battait des paupières en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, tandis qu'Annalee secouait Lyn pour la réveiller. Seule Lily, en digne Préfète-En-Chef, semblait parfaitement lucide et éveillée.

-En effet, continua la directrice des Gryffondor, vous aurez un devoir à me rendre pour mercredi de la semaine prochaine, autrement dit, le 20. Ce devoir portera sur les divers moyens qu'il existe pour transformer quelque chose de vivant en quelque chose d'inerte et inversement, avec tous les effets secondaires et conséquences de telles pratiques. Vous m'en ferez 120 cm de parchemin par binôme de travail.

Les Serdaigles ne bronchèrent pas, habitués qu'ils étaient à travailler sans relâche, et, pour une fois, même les lions ne dirent rien, la plupart n'en ayant pas la force ou n'ayant même pas entendu ce que leur professeur venait de leur dire.

A la fin d'un cours « interminable » selon les dires de Jenny, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'ils pourraient, à l'exception de Stacee Calhoun, dormir une heure de plus mercredi matin. Phrase miracle qui réveilla les Gryffondor : ils n'auraient donc qu'une heure de cours mercredi !

Malheureusement, le double de cours de Potions qui suivit, en commun avec les Serpentard, fit retombé toute la joie éprouvée à l'annonce précédente. Peter fit encore exploser son chaudron en versant malencontreusement cinq feuilles d'armoise dans sa potion, au lieu de deux. Malheureusement, la Goutte du Mort Vivant à ce stade, émettait des vapeurs soporifiques, comme les en avait prévenu le professeur Slughorn en début de cours.

Peter étant le premier touché, il s'endormit aussitôt sur sa paillasse et le temps que le professeur répare les dégâts, plusieurs élèves s'étaient endormis. Leur responsables de maison les conduirent alors à l'infirmerie, non sans mécontentement de la part de Lily :

-C'est une des potions potentielles à l'examen et pas une des plus faciles ! Et voilà que je ne peux même pas m'entraîner à cause de ton stupide ami ! Lança-t-elle à James.

-Oh Lily, tu n'as pas besoin d'entrainement, tu connais déjà tout par cœur !

-Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis venue étudier à Poudlard, juste pour le déplaisir de te voir et de t'entendre tous les jours, Potter !

-Ah tu vois que tu as fini par craquer ! Je te l'ai toujours dit Lily-jolie, personne ne me résiste !

-Déplaisir, Potter, déplaisir. Je n'ai pas dit plaisir ! Soupira Lily comme ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils se déchargèrent de leur fardeau et retournèrent en cours.

Dans la salle de classe, le cours avait repris normalement. Lyn tournait méticuleusement sa potion quand un bruyant « CLAC » retentit, apparemment à l'extérieur de la salle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Lily furieuse, les joues rouges de colère, suivie de près par un James mortifié se tenant la joue droite d'une main.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de son ami, ce qui lui valut un avertissement de la part de son enseignant.

Comme à son habitude, Jenny s'installa au fond de la salle de sortilèges cette après midi. Elle y attira Lyn et Anna, une fois n'est pas coutume.

-J'ai trouvé ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement alors que le professeur Flitwick commençait son cours.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé ? Soupira Ann en tentant de se concentrer sur la leçon du jour.

-Oh Anna, ne sois pas rabat-joie tu veux ! Je disais donc, que j'ai trouvé comment faire payer à cette peste de Dunn !

Lyn était quelqu'un de très gentil, en temps normal. Elle donnait une chance à chacun et lorsqu'elle appréciait une personne, au point de devenir amie avec, il n'y avait pas plus fidèle qu'elle. Mais dans le cas contraire, si on s'en prenait à elle, ou à ses amis, vous ne pourriez pas trouver plus rancunier qu'elle.

Et là, cette Laurane Dunn, bien qu'à Gryffondor, avait dépassé les bornes, ses bornes à elle. Et elle allait le payer. C'est donc avec un sourire de conspiratrice que Lyn se pencha vers son amie afin d'écouter la génialissime idée qu'elle avait, sans nul doute, trouvé.

-Bon, le plan est assez simple en fait. Je vous explique : Dunn, Rogue, position compromettante, appareil photo !

-Effectivement, résumé ainsi, c'est assez simple. Mais…

-Pas de place aux objections, Miss Fay. C'est une idée géniale : on venge notre petite Lynette ici présente de la peste, et je me venge de Rogue par la même occasion. Jubila la petite blonde.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour réussir à les surprendre dans une position dérangeante ?

-J'avoue que c'est la seule faille que j'ai pu trouver à ce plan si génial sortit tout droit de mon cerveau…

-J'espère que tu as également trouvé la solution au problème ?

-Eh bien….plus ou moins, oui…

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu entends par « plus ou moins » ? Fit Lyn, suspicieuse.

-En fait, j'avais pensé demander un coup de main aux Maraudeurs… Avoua Jenny.

-QUOI ? S'étouffa Melynda.

-Un problème, Miss Elridge ? La sermonna le professeur.

-Non, Monsieur, aucun problème. Répondit Lyn en rougissant. Mais enfin, t'es malade ou quoi ? Reprit-elle à l'adresse de sa voisine. C'est hors de question qu'on s'abaisse à ça !

-J'ai jamais parlé de « on ». J'envisageais plutôt que ça serait toi qui irais…

-Moi ?? S'étrangla-t-elle à nouveau, s'attirant une nouvelle fois un regard courroucé de son professeur. On en reparle dehors, Kendall. Marmonna-t-elle.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Lyn était toujours énervée contre Jenny, qui malgré tout, jubilait toujours quant à sa vengeance.

-Alors, t'es d'accord, hein ? La supplia Jenny.

-Certainement pas ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même si tu y tiens tant que ça ! Mais c'est hors de question que j'aille demander quoi que ce soit à ses énergumènes !

-Oh allez, Lynette ! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sirius, lui expliquer la situation et lui demander d'aller voir Dunn pour lui dire de le rejoindre à 22h00 au pied du Grand Escalier. Seulement, une fois là bas, pas de Sirius, juste Rogue, un appareil photo et un concierge passablement en colère.

-Et comment tu vas faire pour amener Rogue jusque là ? Et pourquoi Black ?

-Facile. Il passe par là tous les soirs, vers 21h50, pour rejoindre sa salle commune après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque ! Je me charge de le retenir quelques minutes, et le tour est joué ! Après, concernant Sirius, je me suis renseignée auprès d'Alyz. Si Dunn voulait faire partie de l'équipe c'est juste parce qu'elle est dingue de Mon Sirius ! Mais bon, elle n'a aucune chance face à moi…

-Hum…Grommela Lyn, pas très convaincue. Et Rusard, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?

-Et bien, j'ai pensé que ça serait encore plus marrant si Rusard arrivait sur les lieux et y trouvait deux étudiants alors que le couvre-feu vient de tomber…

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage comme elle dévoilait toute l'ampleur de son plan, qui, Lyn devait bien l'avouer, était bien trouvé.

-Bon d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, j'irai voir James, et non pas Sirius !

-Du moment que Sirius marche avec nous, moi ça me va ! Marché conclu ?

Lyn accepta la main que Jenny lui tendait et acquiesça :

-Marché conclu !

Malgré elle, un fin sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient à l'avance de la joie de voir que Dunn allait enfin payé !

Leur vengeance était prévue pour le lendemain soir, à condition que Lyn arrive à convaincre Sirius de les aider, même par James interposé. Elle comptait profiter de ses deux heures de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques du lendemain matin, option qu'elle partageait, à son plus grand damne, avec James, Sirius et Peter, Ann et Jenn ayant préféré prendre l'Etude des Runes.

En sortant de Botanique, ce mardi matin, elle adressa un signe de la main à ses amies qui se dirigeaient vers le château tandis qu'elle suivit les trois Maraudeurs. Elle rattrapa James et lui prit le bras :

-James, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

-Oui, vas-y parle. Acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

-Tranquillement ! Fit-elle avec un regard en direction de Sirius.

-Partez devant les gars, on vous rejoint.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi, Melynda. Maintenant vas-y, expose le problème à tonton James !

-En fait, c'est une idée de Jenny. Elle a préparé une petite vengeance contre Dunn, mais elle a besoin de vous pour un point crucial…

-Oh oh ! Mais qu'entends-je là ? Vous complotez contre une de vos camarades ? Tu sais que je suis Préfet-En-Chef, je pourrais te mettre en retenue pour ça ! Commença-t-il. Non, Lyn, je plaisante, c'était une blague, rassure toi ! Ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant l'air de la jeune fille.

-Je n'y avais même pas pensé, idiote que je suis ! Se morigéna-t-elle.

-Mais non, voyons ! Je te taquinais. Je serais bien mal placé pour faire ça ! Allez, explique-moi en quoi je pourrais t'être utile dans votre douce vengeance ?

-En fait, Jenny voudrait que Black…euh, Sirius, aille voir Dunn pour lui demander de le rejoindre ce soir, à 22h00 au pied du Grand Escalier. Se reprit-elle. Mais c'est Rogue qui l'y attendra, ainsi que Jenn et son appareil photo, et Rusard.

-Oh, je vois ! Répondit-il tout sourire. Et en plus, elle a eu l'idée d'ajouter Rogue en cadeau ! Elle a de la suite dans les idées cette petite, vraiment ! Je penserai à la féliciter.

-James !! Tu pense pouvoir convaincre Bla…Sirius ?

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ?

-Et bien, c'est que… je ne…tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Alors je…

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu essaye de me dire ! D'accord, je t'aiderai !

-Merci James ! Vraiment, merci !

-De rien. A vrai dire, cette idée de faire une bonne blague à Servilus me plait assez ! Il a été tranquille trop longtemps à mon goût !

Lyn sourit et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers leur prochain cours. Seulement Sirius les attendait en chemin, ayant laissé le soin à Peter de partir leur réserver des places.

-Hé, Pat ! Justement, tu tombes bien. Je dois te parler de quelque chose !

-Ah ! Et de quoi ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi ! C'est elle !

-Melynda ?

-Euh… Commença-t-elle avec un regard noir en direction de James, qui arborait un petit sourire ravi, tout content qu'il était de son petit effet.

-Oui, elle a besoin d'un service que seul un Maraudeur digne de ce nom peut lui rendre.

-Oh oh ! Voilà qui devient intéressant ! Puis-je en savoir un peu plus, charmante demoiselle ?

-Grrr… James, tu va me le payer ! Grommela-t-elle dans sa moustache. En fait, Jenny voudrait que tu ailles voir Dunn pour lui demander de te rejoindre ce soir, à 22h00 tapantes, en bas du Grand Escalier. C'est tout.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Eh bien, il parait qu'elle a flashé sur toi. Donc si tu lui laisse sous-entendre que tu…serais intéressé…elle accepterait de venir.

-Et j'y gagne quoi, moi, dans cette histoire ?

-Le plaisir de la voir sauter sur Rogue et de les voir collé tous les deux ? Hasarda Lyn.

-Hum, ouais. Mais ça, je peux l'avoir par moi-même, sans vous rendre service pour autant ! Il me faut…autre chose, en plus. Répondit-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, ta promesse de me donner ce que je réclamerai en échange me suffira.

-Sans que je ne sache de quoi il s'agit ? Jamais ! Rugit-elle.

-Pas de promesse, pas de plan ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Lyn ! Mais je te rassure, je ne te demanderai pas de coucher avec moi, si c'est ça qui te fait peur ! Je n'ai encore jamais forcé aucune fille.

-Pense à la tête que fera Dunn en s'apercevant que c'est Rogue et pas Sirius qui l'attend ! Et encore plus quand Rusard arrivera…L'encouragea James.

-Grmpff…C'est bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais rien contre ma volonté, Black !

-Parole de Maraudeur ! Répondit aussitôt ce dernier en portant la main sur son cœur.

-Pour ce qu'elle vaut. Grommela Lyn en rejoignant le reste des élèves, sans voir le sourire ravi que Sirius affichait, et les yeux brillant de malice de James, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

_

* * *

_

Mardi 12 octobre, 21h30 :

Le cours d'Astronomie avait été annulé, ce qui tombait à pique. Lyn n'aurait même pas pu profiter du spectacle sinon ! Le plan était fin prêt, Sirius était allé voir Dunn qui avait aussitôt acceptée, ravie de voir que le Grand Sirius Black s'intéressait enfin à elle. Rogue était bel et bien en train de travailler à la bibliothèque et Jenny allait partir à la recherche de Rusard, aidée d'Alyz, afin de se faire « malencontreusement » surprendre par le concierge en pleine conversation sur « des élèves qui projetaient de faire une sortie nocturne, ce soir même et qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant l'Escalier principal. »

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit James pour débouler à toute vitesse dans la salle commune. Il s'approcha de leur groupe, quelque chose à la main.

-Jenny ! Je voulais te féliciter pour tu-sais-quoi. C'est une idée brillante !

-Merci James ! Fit Jenn tout sourire, un regard mauvais à Dunn qui lisait tranquillement, en attendant l'heure de son prétendu rendez-vous.

-Tiens, ça pourrait t'être utile. Fit-il en lui tendant ce qui était un bout de tissu plié X fois. C'est une cape un peu spéciale, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, si tu te couvre avec, personne ne pourra te voir…

-Oh !! S'exclama Jenn ! C'est… parfait ! Merci James !

-Y a pas de quoi ! Fais-y bien attention, elle me vient de mon père, et j'y tiens beaucoup !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te la ramène sitôt mon affaire terminée ! Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle quitta alors la pièce accompagnée d'Alyz, la cape sur le bras et son appareil photo autour du cou.

Elles déambulèrent un bon quart d'heure avant de tomber sur Miss Teigne qui ne leur prêta aucune attention, le couvre-feu n'étant pas encore tombé.

Ravie de sa chance ce soir, Jenny mit alors son plan à exécution, aidée d'Alyz qui s'en sortait remarquablement bien. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir duquel avait déboulé la chatte du concierge puis se stoppèrent en entendant des voix s'élever :

-…et il m'a assuré que c'était pour ce soir ! Dit Alyz, d'une voix de conspiratrice.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure, ils ne vont quand même pas sortir ce soir ?

-Si je te jure que c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit ! Ils doivent se rejoindre au pied du Grand Escalier, juste devant la porte du château, vers 22h00, ce soir !

-Et bien, ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer que Rusard ne sera pas de sortie ce soir !

Les bruits de pas résonnèrent à nouveau, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois ci. Toutes fières de leur coup, les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire doucement.

-Tu devrais rentrer Alyz ! Il ne s'agit pas que tu te fasses prendre toi aussi !

-Ok ! On t'attend dans la salle commune alors !

-Ca marche, à tout à l'heure !

Jenn la regarda s'éloigner puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 21h48. Parfait, elle était dans les temps. Elle avait toute juste deux minutes pour rejoindre le lieu du crime. Elle dévala les escaliers et enfila trois couloirs avant de déboucher sur le hall d'entrée.

Personne à l'horizon. Elle espérait juste que Rogue ne soit pas partit plus tôt ce soir là. Voilà la faille de son plan : elle ne s'était pas assuré que la deuxième victime serait là en temps et en heure. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts !

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, et toujours rien. 21h56 venait de sonner et toujours pas de Rogue. Et Dunn qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver… Elle se cacha dans un coin obscur de l'escalier, prête à tout.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, sur la gauche. Le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque ! Parfait ! Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que c'était bien son cher ennemi Serpentard qui avait osé la ridiculiser devant tout le monde l'an dernier. Sa vengeance arrivait assez tard, mais ne dit-on pas qu'elle est un plat qui se mange froid ? Et puis, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

21h57, Rogue était en plein milieu du hall qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre ses cachots. Elle sortit de sa cachette et le bouscula fortement, faisant tomber tous les livres qu'il portait. S'empressant de se baisser, elle fit mine de ramasser les ouvrages au sol en se répandant en excuses.

-Vraiment, c'est ma faute ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Un grognement en guise de réponse, Rogue attrapa les livres qu'elle lui tendait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Jenn et la stupeur se peignit sur son visage.

-Kendall ?! Tiens donc…Fit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-Rogue ! Rétorqua Jenn, faussement surprise. Eurk ! Si j'avais su que c'était tes cheveux gras que j'avais accidentellement frôlé, j'aurais frappé plus fort encore !

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! Railla Rogue.

-Et oui, que veux-tu, à mon âge, on ne se refait plus.

-Humpf ! Tu me le rends, oui ou non ? Fit-il en désignant le dernier livre qu'elle portait. Ou peut-être as-tu besoin de cours particuliers ? Susurra-t-il.

-En…Potions ? Fit-elle en retournant le livre. Non, certainement pas. Et encore moins des cours particuliers avec toi !

-Parfait ! Ca ne te dérangera donc pas de me rendre ce qui est à moi. Insista-t-il.

Jenny regarda sa montre : 21h59. Dunn n'allait pas tarder.

-Non, bien sûr ! Tiens ! Et la prochaine fois, continua-t-elle en voyant sa deuxième victime arriver, évite de me foncer dessus !

Elle s'éloigna et passa la cape de James sur son dos en allumant son appareil photo. Le temps de se mettre en position et Dunn arrivait à toute vitesse sur Rogue qui ne vit rien venir, étant de dos. Confondant certainement les cheveux longs et noirs de Rogue avec les cheveux longs et noir de Sirius, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sans s'apercevoir que cette chevelure ci dégoulinait de graisse et était loin de briller comme celle de Sirius.

22h00 sonnèrent.

Jenny enclencha son appareil et immortalisa l'instant.

Toujours collée à Rogue, Dunn se vit éjectée par sa victime.

-Mais enfin, Sir…Oh Merlin ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai… Oh là, je crois que je vais vomir.

-Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu vas me le payer !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez que de supporter ce souvenir répugnant toute ma vie ! Moi, embrasser ce…

22h01, Rusard fit son entrée en scène. Il devait être planqué là depuis le début. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu, songea Jenny.

-Ah ah ! Je vous y prends à vouloir sortir en douce en dehors des heures autorisées ! Suivez-moi jeunes gens, vos directeurs de maison vont être ravis d'apprendre ce que vous trafiquiez ici à cette heure de la nuit !

Radieuse, Jenn regagna sa salle commune, bien à l'abri de la cape d'invisibilité de James.

-Alors !! Ca a marché ? Raconte ! La pressa Lyn quand elle regagna sa salle commune.

-Et bien...oui, tout a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes ! Exulta Jenn en exhibant fièrement les photos qu'elle avait eu le temps de prendre.

Lyn se jeta dessus, suivie d'Alyz, bien contente de voir la tête de sa « charmante » camarade de dortoir en se rendant compte de la supercherie. Même Annalee y jeta un œil, bien que n'approuvant pas totalement la conduite de ses amies. Seulement, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'intérieurement, elle jubilait elle aussi que justice ait été rendue. Seul le moyen la perturbait quelque peu.

Les laissant à leur victoire, Jenn alla rendre la cape à son propriétaire :

-Dommage, je l'aurais bien gardée. Elle aurait pu m'être très utile…Soupira-t-elle quand James la reprit.

Il sourit avant de lui répondre :

-J'ai comme l'impression que malgré le fait qu'on soit dans la même classe depuis six ans, on ne se connait pas du tout. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que vous puissiez être capable de faire un truc pareil !

-Oui effectivement, tu nous connais mal ! On est capable de bien pire… Dit-il en faisant référence à leur premier plan concernant Sirius. Les conséquences en auraient été bien plus graves.

-Merci quand même ! Conclu-t-elle en désignant l'objet replié dans les bras de James. C'est très gentil de ta part de nous l'avoir prêtée.

-De rien ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un, autre que nous, s'en prend à Servilus ! Au fait, je présume que ton plan a réussit.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête le groupe de filles penchées sur les photos non loin d'eux.

-Oui, et encore plus que ce que j'imaginais ! Je me demande bien ce que Sirius a pu lui dire !

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, tu risquerais d'être jalouse ! Répondit James en s'esclaffant.

Au final, Dunn et Rogue récupérèrent deux heures de retenue samedi soir, en compagnie de Rusard. Mais toute la lumière ne fut jamais faite sur cette histoire : Dunn nia totalement d'avoir envisagé de quitter l'enceinte du château, de même que Rogue. Et elle renvoya la faute sur Sirius, qui l'avait soit disant fait venir à cet endroit et à cette heure.

McGonagall convoqua alors ledit Sirius, pour une confrontation :

-Mr Black ! Miss Dunn ici présente m'affirme être descendue dans le hall d'entrée, aux alentours de 22h00 ce soir même, afin de vous y retrouvez. A votre demande, cela s'entend. Confirmez-vous les faits ?

-Absolument pas, professeur. Je n'ai jamais parlé à cette demoiselle, qui est charmante soit dit en passant, et encore moins pour lui fixer un rendez-vous après le couvre-feu.

-Menteur ! Rugit Dunn. Tu es venu me le demander à midi, aujourd'hui même !

-Miss Dunn, calmez-vous. Je vous avoue que je reste sceptique…

-Mais enfin professeur, pourquoi lui aurais-je dit de me rejoindre là bas à 22h, alors que nous sommes dans la même maison !! Si vraiment j'avais voulu la voir après le couvre-feu, je lui aurais dit de me retrouver dans la salle commune ! Je ne pense pas être stupide à ce point, quand même !

-Votre défense se tient parfaitement Mr Black. Vous devez bien avouer, Miss Dunn, que votre version des faits présente quelques…incohérences.

Rouge de rage et de honte mélangée, Dunn ne répliqua pas et s'en sortit avec une retenue samedi soir. Deux heures à récurer les chaudrons sous la surveillance de Rusard.

Sirius s'empressa de raconter toute l'histoire à ses amis, sous les regards éberlués de Jenn qui ne pensait pas qu'il s'en tirerait si facilement, et choqué d'Anna qui n'en revenait pas d'un tel mensonge.

-Mais enfin Sirius ! Tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis à cause de tout ça.

-Oh ce n'est rien Anna. J'ai connu pire !

-Oui, je confirme. Continua Remus. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Ann, notre ami ici présent sait se tirer de toutes les situations : des plus banales aux plus improbables ! C'est un comédien né, manipulateur de surcroit, et qui passe partout grâce à sa belle gueule, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Renchérit Sirius en gonflant le torse.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais, par contre ! Si j'avais eu vent de cette histoire, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça !

-Mais oui, Rem, tu dis ça à chaque fois !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Le lendemain midi, Dumbledore leur annonça la programmation d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, en vue du 31 octobre ou un banquet était prévu à l'occasion d'Halloween. Les déguisements étaient les biens venus, avait-il précisé…

_

* * *

_

Alors il est comment ce chapitre??

_Moi il me plait assez!_

_En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à répondre à vos questions en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Que diriez-vous d'Alyz et Remus pour le prochain chapitre??_

_Bisous_

**Althea, FS**


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici venir (enfin) le 10ème chapitre de cette fic !! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard je vous avais promis des chapitres plus rapides mais j'ai commencé le boulot il y a trois semaines et j'étais vraiment fatiguée, sans parler du temps que je n'avais plus pour écrire ! Mais il est enfin là !!_

_Passons sans tarder aux quelques questions que vous avez laissé à l'intention de Remus et d'Alyz._

**Alyz **: Oui, et commençons tout de suite, chers lecteurs, par une question de naiade59. Remus, toi qui aime le chocolat, apprécie-tu assez Alyz (moi quoi !) pour lui en donner un morceau ?

**Remus** : Question sacrément difficile…Tout dépend d'où provient le chocolat : de ma réserve personnelle ou non ? Parce que tout le monde a le droit de goûter à ce fabuleux met qu'est le chocolat, de découvrir les exquises sensations que procure un morceau de chocolat qui fond dans la bouche et qui libère subtilement tous ses arômes… Seulement, vous comprenez, j'ai fait mon stock pour l'année et s'il m'arrive d'être en manque de chocolat, je deviens ingérable… Mais si jamais j'en ai en plus, bien sûr que j'en donnerai à Alyz si elle le souhaite.

_(NDA : Réponse on ne peut plus étrange de la part de notre loup adoré…Il faut dire que la question l'est tout autant )_

Alyz, _gênée_ : Hum…Passons à la suite, d'accord. Remus, naiade59 voudrait savoir s'il y a quelque chose de particulier que tu apprécie chez moi ? _(Alyz se met à rougir)_

**Remus **: Ton prénom !! Je le trouve très original ! Plus sérieusement, je trouve qu'Alyz est une fille très gentille et très dévouée aux autres. C'est rare de nos jours et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie particulièrement.

**Alyz **: Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part… Question cruciale de la part de Cassy maintenant ! Remus, est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

**Remus**, _rougissant à son tour_ : Oh…je vois…Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. C'est un problème qui m'est apparu récemment et j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la question. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la réponse un jour !

_(NDA : Décidemment notre Loupiot n'est pas très clair dans sa tête en ce moment !! )_

**Alyz** : Oh oh, je vois que ton fameux chocolat a fait l'unanimité niveau question ! Cassy voudrait savoir si elle pourrait un jour goûter à ton chocolat, pensant bien qu'il est identique aux autres, mais que venant de toi, ça n'est pas la même chose. (NDA : Et on la comprend bien notre petite Cassy hein !!)

**Remus** : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes après mon chocolat !! Puisque vous insistez, je vais vous en offrir une tablette à chacune ! Ca vous convient ? Bon ce n'est pas tout mais l'heure tourne et il reste encore quelques questions à poser à notre petite Alyz !

Althea : Oui oui, tout à fait ! Mais je vais m'en charger Remus, si tu le veux bien ! En attendant, tu pourrais aller nous chercher une de tes fameuses tablettes que tu viens de nous promettre ?

**Remus** : Euh…ok, si tu veux !

**Althea** : Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules entre filles, naiade59 voudrait savoir ou tu en es au niveau de tes sentiments pour notre fan de chocolat et si tu as du nouveau à nous raconter sur ta relation avec lui…

**Alyz **: Euh…niveau nouveauté, je vous conseille d'aller lire le chapitre qui arrive, vous en saurez un peu plus (un tout petite peu alors !). Sinon, et bien, j'ai toujours le béguin pour lui, j'avoue. Seulement, il est si peu réceptif que ça me déprime un peu…

**Althea** : Justement, j'ai maintenant quelques messages à faire passer :

_(Remus profite de ce moment pour revenir et partager une délicieuse tablette de chocolat avec tous)_

De la part de naiade59 pour toi, Alyz : « Je veux aussi lui exprimer mon soutient, vive la solidarité féminine contre ces garçons pas très doués! »

_(NDA : Oh oui, j'abonde en ce sens également ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours tomber sur des garçons pas très doués, je vous le demande, hein !! Mais nous sommes toutes de tout cœur avec toi, Alyz !!)_

De la part de Cassy13 pour vous deux : « Remus, tu pourras dire à Sirius et James que c'est gentil d'avoir répondu aux questions et qu'ils arrêtent de se la pété? Merci d'avance.  
Alyz je te fais de gros bizous en attendant d'avoir des questions pour toi :)  
Voila bizou à vous deux, je pense fort à vous »

_Voilà, tout est dit je crois. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le retard de publication et je remercie fort mes revieweuses : naiade59, lilichoco et cassy13. Je présume que les autres étaient en vacances. Vous avez bien raison, profitez !! Pour ma part, encore 15 jours de boulot avant d'avoir, enfin, des vraies vacances (depuis le 1er septembre 2007 en fait…faites le calcul !)_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10

* * *

-Anna, très chère Anna, commença Jenny, théâtralement, je tiens à vous annoncer que vous avez été choisie parmi plus d'une centaine de jeunes filles pour nous accompagner, moi et ma très chère amie Lyn que voilà, à la charmante sortie à Pré-au-Lard ayant lieu ce samedi 23 octobre !

-On dit « Lyn et moi » et pas « moi et Lyn » ! Rétorqua Annalee.

-Oui, oui, peu importe ! L'important, c'est que tu dois répondre que tu es enchantée de passer toute cette journée en notre illustre compagnie !

-Jenn, ça fait six ans que je vous accompagne à ces fichues sorties ! Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais ma laisser tranquille avec ça pour une fois ? Soupira Annalee.

-Oh allez Ann, c'est une des dernières fois ou on peut sortir de ce château pour aller s'amuser un peu ! Et puis, Dumbledore a précisé que c'était une soirée costumée…

-Faux ! Il a précisé que c'est uniquement si on le souhaite ! Et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me ridiculisée dans un des costumes à la noix que tu vas encore me dégotter ! Non, c'est non Jenn.

-Laisse tomber Jenny. Intervint Lyn. Tu sais bien que notre petite Ann n'attend qu'une seule chose : que ton cher ami Josh Cowden vienne encore une fois l'inviter à cette sortie !

-Ah oui !! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Fit Jenn faussement étonnée, rentrant dans le jeu de son amie.

-Grrr, c'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Je viendrai avec vous, mais uniquement pour me protéger de ce pot-de-colle !

Echangeant un sourire complice, Lyn et Jenn se frappèrent dans la main d'un air victorieux.

-J'arrive toujours à la faire céder. Conclut Lyn avec un regard pour la pauvre Annalee qui repartait vers sa chambre, d'un pas rageur.

-Très bien, le cours est terminé. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week end. Et n'oubliez pas le devoir à me rendre pour mardi ! Fit le minuscule professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix aigue.

La plupart des élèves n'entendirent même pas ces dernières paroles, couvertes par le raclement des chaises sur le sol de pierre et le brouhaha des conversations.

Laissant sortir le flot d'élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor mélangés, Annalee et ses amies discutaient tranquillement de leur petite victoire sur La Peste, comme elles se plaisaient à la surnommer. Cette dernière était de plus en plus haineuse à l'approche de sa retenue en 

compagnie de Rogue et gratifiait les trois amies de regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient. Et aux dires d'Alyz, elle était de plus en plus exécrable avec ses compagnes de chambre.

De quoi alimenter un peu plus l'euphorie des jeunes filles, particulièrement celle de Lyn. N'ayant aucune preuve de la culpabilité des ses aînées, Dunn ne pouvait rien faire contre elles, à part se douter de leur implication dans l'affaire, sans même en être sûre. Rien de tel pour ravir encore plus la Gryffondor dont les yeux verts étincelaient d'une fierté non contenue.

Elles purent finalement sortir de la salle, enfin en week end après une longue semaine riche en divertissements.

-Annalee ! S'écria soudain une voix trop bien connue par Anna, à son plus grand malheur.

-Tiens, Cowden ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir rendez-vous avec McGo dans…1 minute et 26 secondes ? Répliqua Jenny en consultant sa montre.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé Kendall, alors fait moi plaisir : dégage.

-Mais très certainement. Tu viens, Ann, on y va ! Fit-elle en tournant le dos à l'inopportun et entraînant son amie derrière elle.

-Enfin, Jenn, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi au moins écouter ce qu'il a à dire. S'offusqua Anna.

-Mais pourquoi faire puisque tu sais très bien qu'il va encore te demander de sortir avec lui et que tu vas encore l'envoyer bouler ? Rétorqua Lyn.

-Parce que je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, une bonne fois pour toute !

-Tu as deux minutes Anna chérie. Après quoi je viens lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. La je pense qu'il comprendra ! Lui accorda la blondinette.

Haussant les épaules, signe qu'elle ne prenait pas la menace de son amie au sérieux, Anna retourna vers Josh qui l'attendait, visiblement impatient.

-Tu voulais me parler, Josh ?

-Oui. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais samedi 23 ? Parce que j'ai pensé que…

-Bon écoute Josh, je te trouve très gentil avec moi, mais je ne peux pas accepter de sortir avec toi samedi.

-Alors peut-être…

-…ni un autre jour, quel qu'il soit, pour n'importe quelle occasion, Josh. Le coupa Annalee. Je sais très bien ou tu veux en venir, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami pour moi. Aussi j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me harceler de la sorte.

-Euh…Oui, je comprends…d'accord…

Il tourna les talons, visiblement désarçonné par la réponse de la jeune fille. Anna, d'habitude si douce et si gentille, si timide et si prévisible venait de dévoiler sa face cachée, et pas la meilleure selon ce pauvre Josh. Elle lui avait signifié son refus d'une voix froide et sans ton, implacable.

De l'autre côté, Jenny et Melynda se tenaient les côtes tellement elles riaient.

-Bah quoi ? Fit Anna. Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?

-Oh si…très claire…même…Répondit Lyn entre deux hoquets de rire.

Trois jours après, elles en rigolaient encore.

* * *

-Non Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi, ni à Pré-au-Lard, ni pour Halloween ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète !

-Mais Lily…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Potter, non, c'est non ! Hurlait Lily à travers la salle commune.

-Mais je…

-Non Potter !! Répliqua Lily en lui assénant une de ses maintenant légendaires gifles.

Dépité, James se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche en suivant des yeux la tornade rousse qui lui avait volé son cœur et qui le détruisait un peu plus tous les jours.

-Allez, James, ce n'est rien de plus que l'habitude avec Evans ! Demain il n'y paraitra plus ! Lança Sirius.

-Tu parles ! Avec la force qu'elle y a mise, je suis sûr que tout Pré-au-Lard pourra profiter de sa main imprimée sur ma joue !

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Pré-au-Lard, je me disais qu'on aurait pu y aller ensemble, Anna. Intervint Remus qui était installé en face de la jeune fille. En tant qu'amis, cela va de soi. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en virant au rouge.

-Eh bien, c'est que…euh, j'ai déjà promis aux filles qu' j'irais avec elles.

-Ouais, intervint Jenny, on a besoin d'elle pour essayer nos costumes !

-Ah, euh…oui bien sûr…ce n'est pas grave, hein…j'irai avec les gars alors…

-Si ça te dérange d'y aller avec eux, je peux t'accompagner moi. Fit Alyz d'une toute petite voix.

-Oh, je ne veux surtout pas bousculer tes projets ! Je peux très bien y aller avec eux, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ok, c'est comme tu veux. Répondit Alyz, visiblement déçue.

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas tous ensemble dans ce cas ? Lança alors Sirius.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe comme tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

-Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

-Ca, c'est une super idée ! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

-Ca, c'est une mauvaise idée ! S'exclamèrent les filles en même temps.

-J'y comprend plus rien moi… Couina Peter. Sirius, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus…

-Laisse tomber, Pete ! Le coupa Sirius.

-Ouais, laisse tomber, de toute manière ça ne se fera pas ! Renchérit Lyn.

-Et pourquoi pas, après tout ?

-Tout simplement, James, parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir, même pas en peinture !

-Oui, ça s'était avant. Mais maintenant, on arrive à se parler, de temps en temps, c'est plus la guerre froide comme avant.

-Peu importe ! Il n'est encore pas né celui qui nous verra déambuler à Pré-au-lard tous ensemble ! Continua la jeune fille, bornée.

-Oh allez, Elridge, arrête donc d'être stupide ! C'est pas une demande en mariage, juste une idée pour passer une journée sympa entre Gryffondors.

-Mais on doit allez acheter nos costumes pour Halloween !

-Oui, et nous aussi !

-Hors de question que vous veniez avec nous pour ça ! C'est une affaire de fille !

-Et bien voilà comment on va faire. S'interposa Remus. Une fois arrivés au village, on va se séparer : les filles iront choir leurs déguisements tandis que nous, on ira vadrouiller à droite à gauche. Et inversement après. Comme ça tout le monde aura son costume pour midi et on pourra aller manger tous ensemble. Ca nous donnera l'occasion de plus discuter et de mieux nous connaitre !

-Mais enfin Mus, on te connait !

-Oh Black, t'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Il voulait dire…

-Je sais ce qu'il voulait dire Elridge ! Je plaisantais ! Grogna Sirius.

-Et bien ça promet…Fit Anna en soupirant.

-Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Continua Remus.

-Il y a quelques points que j'aimerais éclaircir. Rajouta Lyn. Ca marche mais juste pour cette journée. Après ça, on continue à tous se détester cordialement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souhaites ça, mais si tu insistes…

-Ok alors pour moi c'est d'accord.

-Moi aussi je rajoute une clause au contrat ! Intervint Sirius. Si notre trêve ne doit tenir que pendant une journée, j'aimerais que Melynda ici présente fasse un effort considérable envers ma personne !

-Grrr, espèce de…

-Si tu n'accepte pas le contrat, je te rappelle que tu as toujours une faveur à m'accorder ! Renchérit Sirius, triomphant.

-Oh allez, Lyn, dit oui, ça va être super marrant ! L'implora la jeune Alyz.

-Elle a raison, Lyn, la présence de notre meilleure poursuiveuse est indispensable pour une sortie mémorable comme celle là. Tu te rends compte que c'est un fait qui va marquer les esprits à jamais : vous et nous, réunis le temps d'une journée ! Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça, quand même ? Continua James, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, c'est bon, d'accord, j'accepte !

-Super ! S'exclamèrent les garçons et Alyz.

Annalee ne paraissait pas mécontente de la tournure des événements, tandis que Jenny souriait de toutes ses dents. Du moment qu'elles pouvaient être tranquilles pour faire leurs emplettes, passer le reste de la journée en compagnie de Sirius ne la dérangeait absolument pas !

Finalement Remus se leva, suivit de près par Peter et James. Sirius s'extirpa du fauteuil en dernier et, en passant aux côtés de Lyn, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Tu n'aurais pas du céder si facilement. J'aurais été obligé de te réclamer ma faveur et tu aurais été quitte ! Mais tu as accepté de ton plein gré, et je conserve mon atout dans la poche. Dommage pour toi, très chère !

* * *

Une fois les garçons partis, la salle commune n'abrita plus que quatre jeunes Gryffondors de 16 et 17 ans. Le quatuor au complet : Annalee, Jenny, Melynda et Alyz.

-Et bah ça alors ! S'exclama Lyn. Si ça ce n'était pas une déclaration, je ne sais pas ce que c'était !

-Ouais, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi Lyz !

Rougissant sous les paroles de ses amies, Alyz s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Oh, je…enfin, j'ai pensé…je croyais…Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire ! Bafouilla la jeune rouquine.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on te comprend ! C'est si tu n'avais pas tenté ta chance sur une occasion comme celle-ci qu'on n'aurait pas compris ! La rassura Ann.

-Maintenant tout est fichu…Soupira la plus jeune des filles.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Jenny.

-Oh Jenn ! Tu as bien vu la façon dont il a réagit. S'il avait partagé mes sentiments, il se serait empressé d'accepter…

-Ca n'est pas si grave que ça, Lyz. Il n'est pas le seul garçon de l'école ! Essaya de la réconforter Lyn en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie dont les larmes coulaient sans bruit.

-Non, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il préfère notre Anna.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla la concernée. Tu dis n'importe quoi Alyz, on est juste de très bon amis, c'est tout !

Ne voulant pas entamer une polémique sur le sujet, la petite sixième année se contenta d'acquiescer, pas vraiment convaincu. Pour l'heure, il était plutôt question de choisir les fameux costumes qu'elles allaient porter pour Halloween. Et pour ça, les filles n'étaient pas en reste question idées farfelues. Encore fallait-il que les magasins de Pré-au-Lard disposent de ce qu'elles comptaient porter…

* * *

-Debout les filles !! Vous savez quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ??

-Grmph…La ferme Jenn !! Grogna une voix provenant du lit de Melynda.

-Tu pourrais au moins être polie Lyn ! Mais comme tu as promis d'être agréable avec Sirius toute la journée, je t'accorde une faveur jusqu'à ce qu'on les rejoigne !

-Jenn…il est à peine 7h…

-Oui mais les magasins ouvrent à 9h, et je ne veux pas arriver pour qu'il ne reste rien dans les boutiques ! Alors vous aller lever vos deux petits derrières de ces lits et me faire le plaisir de vous apprêtez correctement !

-On se croirait à l'armée…Maugréa Lily d'une voix ensommeillée du fond de son lit.

-Oh Lily ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée ! S'empressa de dire Jenny.

-C'est pas grave, j'allais me lever de toute façon.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? S'enquit Lyn, l'air de rien.

-Non désolée les filles mais j'ai promis à Izzy d'y aller avec elle. Et puis il parait que vous serez en « charmante » compagnie…vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Ironisa la belle rousse.

-Ouais, tu parles ! Grogna Lyn en réponse.

Une heure plus tard, les filles étaient fin prêtes et rejoignirent la Grande Salle afin d'y avaler un solide petit-déjeuner. Ordres du chef des opérations Jenny ! Dès qu'il était question de boutiques, la grande blonde prenait d'instinct la direction des opérations. Et un bon petit-déjeuner permettait de tenir toute la matinée à courir dans diverses boutiques.

Au plus grand désarroi de Lyn et au plus grand bonheur de Jenn, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà installés à la longue table des Gryffondors. Dès qu'ils les virent entrer dans la Grande Salle, James et Sirius leur firent signe de les rejoindre. Tout naturellement, Jenn se plaça à gauche de Sirius, le collant d'un peu trop près à son goût. Se décalant sur sa droite il laissa un espace entre elle et lui, invitant Melynda à s'y installer.

-N'oublie pas ta promesse ma chère Lyn ! Ajouta Sirius, un sourire en coin, en voyant le regard haineux qu'elle lui lança.

-Allez Lyn, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures ! L'encouragea Anna en rigolant, lui faisant, à sa façon, payer le fait qu'elle l'ai obligée à les accompagner aujourd'hui.

De toutes manières, il n'y avait guère de place ailleurs, aussi la jeune fille abdiqua-t-elle et s'assit sur le banc entre Sirius et Jenny, Annalee en face d'elle et Alyz prit place entre Remus et Peter.

Une demi-heure après et un copieux petit-déjeuner dans le ventre, le groupe pour le moins hétérogène quitta le château et se dirigea vers le village sorcier niché plus bas dans la vallée que Poudlard surplombait.

Remus et Anna ouvraient la marche, conversant gaiement de la journée qui s'annonçait assez belle pour une fin d'octobre. Entendez par là que le ciel semblait dégager et qu'ils seraient sans doute exemptés de pluie. Mais un vent froid s'échinait à souffler, faisant voler les feuilles d'arbres tout autour d'eux.

Derrière eux venaient James et Peter, aussi silencieux qu'une pierre. James semblait songeur, le regard dans le vide et Peter digérait l'énorme repas qu'il venait d'engouffrer. Lyn s'était, quant à elle, empressée de rejoindre Alyz afin d'éviter la corvée de faire la discussion à Sirius que Jenny avait de toute façon accaparé.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes sur le sentier menant au village, Lyn se gardant bien de s'approcher de Sirius, ou plutôt faisant son possible pour l'éviter lorsqu'il semblait se diriger vers elle. Elle devait tour à tour parler à Ann, Jenn, James ou Remus d'un « sujet très important ». Sirius n'était pas dupe mais la laissait faire, sachant pertinemment que l'heure viendrait ou elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour l'éviter.

Sitôt arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, les quatre filles s'éclipsèrent en direction du magasin spécialisé dans les déguisements. Comme à son habitude, Jenny entra la première en faisant tinter agréablement la clochette qui annonçait l'entrée de clients potentiels.

Une dame entre deux âges se porta à leur rencontre et les salua aimablement.

-Bonjours mesdemoiselles. Soyez les bienvenues au Palais du déguisement, le seul magasin sorcier spécialisé dans les costumes en tout genre. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La femme avait parlé d'une voix douce et claire, qui allait à merveille avec son sourire franc, presque candide. Ses cheveux blonds-châtains étaient relevés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches venaient courir dans son cou et ses yeux brillaient de sympathie. Les filles se sentirent immédiatement en confiance.

-Bonjour madame. Répondit Jenn, gaiement. Nous cherchons des costumes pour Halloween.

-Vous avez frappés à la bonne porte. Avez-vous déjà une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ?

-Et bien, on peut dire ça comme ça…Sourit Melynda.

* * *

Onze heures trente sonnaient à l'horloge géante du village quand les filles sortirent enfin du magasin, chacune un paquet à la main. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient en vue nulle part et Lyn en fut grandement soulagée. Peut-être allait-elle pouvoir être tranquille, finalement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la chance incommensurable de son ennemi préféré, Sirius Black. Il arriva au détour d'un chemin, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec son inséparable James, riant aux éclats. Remus et Peter suivaient de très près, le sourire aux lèvres également.

-Oh regardez ! S'écria le grand brun à lunettes. Nos charmantes camarades sont enfin sorties !

Ne pouvant faire comme si elles ne les avaient pas remarqués (ils étaient de toute manière si bruyants que même un sourd les aurait entendu des kilomètres à la ronde), les quatre Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la bande d'amis, Lyn ne se retenant pas de marquer son mécontentement d'un gros soupir exaspéré.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Questionna Sirius.

-Oui ! Ce magasin est fabuleux et Aislinn fait des merveilles avec une aiguille ! Répondit Jenny, du tac au tac.

-Ah oui…Et qui est cette Aislinn ?

-Aislinn Connelly voyons !! S'étonna Jenny. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

-Euh…je devrais ?

-Jenn, le magasin n'a ouvert ses portes que depuis trois mois ! Et les garçons n'ont certainement pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller. Lui expliqua calmement Annalee, comme à une enfant de dix ans.

-Oh oui, bien sûr !

-Bon, on bouge ! Grommela Lyn. C'est qu'il fait un peu froid planté là dehors !

-C'est vrai qu'il est presque l'heure d'aller manger…Renchérit Peter d'une petite voix.

Tous pouffèrent discrètement de rire et Remus déclara qu'il connaissait un bon restaurant pas trop cher et pas très loin d'ici. Ce qui était un critère de choix, selon Melynda qui commençait apparemment à geler sur place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les huit réunis devant le fameux restaurant. Il paraissait correct vu de dehors : l'enseigne en bois indiquant aux gens qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer aux « Ailes Brisées » semblait entretenue, la peinture extérieure avait été refaite et les vitres étaient propres. Les rideaux étaient fraichement lavés et une odeur de propre leur sauta au nez lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

-Oh non…C'est complet… Constata Lyn d'un regard sur la salle.

Sirius sourit et tendit la main vers un coin de la pièce ou une table se libérait tout juste.

-Regardez, on dirait que la chance est de notre côté !

Ils s'approchèrent alors de la table que les précédents occupants venaient de quitter pour constater qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à tenir à huit sur une table de six.

-On n'a qu'à aller voir ailleurs, ce n'est sûrement pas le seul restaurent de tout Pré-au-Lard…

-Non, mais c'est le seul qui te sert des plats aussi bien sorciers que moldus !

Un serveur arrivait tout juste à leur niveau et, d'un coup de baguette, agrandi légèrement la table afin qu'ils puissent tenir à huit dessus. Mais même ainsi, ils étaient plutôt collés les uns aux autres. Sirius en profita bien évidemment pour se placer à côté de Lyn qui se retrouva coincée entre lui et son capitaine de Quidditch.

D'autres élèves du château avaient bien sûr eu la même idée qu'eux et tous s'étonnèrent de les voir ainsi réunis autour d'une même table sans se crêper le chignon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous conseille, toi qui es déjà venu ? Demanda Alyz au jeune homme châtain assis à sa droite.

-Hum…eh bien…leurs salades sont pas mal…

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est des filles qu'on se nourrit exclusivement de salades ! S'insurgea Jenny

-Tout à fait ! Je dirai même qu'on n'en mange jamais ! Continua Lyn.

-Ah là là les mecs, tous les même : bourrés de préjugés. Renchérit Anna en souriant.

-Ok ok c'est bon ! Ne vous énervez pas, j'ai compris ! Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis venu ici que deux fois…et je peux vous jurer que la soupe aux yeux de grenouilles est…pour le moins perturbante… Par contre, en restant dans les classiques, ils font de très bonnes pizzas avec garniture au choix.

Anna ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace à l'évocation des yeux d'amphibien en soupe, parfait pour les longues journées d'hiver selon le menu, mais néanmoins assez ragoutant.

Elle choisit finalement de se rabattre sur la partie moldue des plats proposés par l'établissement et opta pour un traditionnel plat de lasagnes.

Lyn, Jenn et Remus s'entendirent pour les pizzas alors que James et Sirius tentèrent le menu sorcier. Tourte de chauve-souris à l'ail et gratin de légumes au vin d'ortie.

Alyz s'embarqua dans la folle entreprise d'avaler une énorme assiette de poulet grillé accompagné de petites patates rôties tandis que Peter commanda le plat surprise. Et pour compléter tout ça, une tarte chocolat-noisette en dessert.

Tout le repas durant, les garçons tentèrent de trouver en quoi les filles se déguiseraient pour Halloween, en vain.

-Parce que vous allez peut-être nous dire en quoi vous serez, vous ? Rétorqua pertinemment Jenny.

-Touché ! Répondit Remus en riant. Evidemment que non, on préfère garder la surprise !

-Et bien nous c'est pareil, voilà !

-Mais comment est-ce qu'on va se reconnaitre, si personne ne sait en quoi sont déguisés les autres ? Questionna Sirius avec ses yeux de chien battus.

-Qui a dit qu'on voulait être reconnue ? Et encore plus passer la soirée avec vous ? Rétorqua Lyn du tac au tac.

-Ah ah ! N'oublie pas ta promesse, Melynda chérie ! Dit Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle s'en dégagea rapidement en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté il me semble. J'ai quand même le droit de parler, non !

-Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller avant que l'orage n'éclate ! Les coupa Anna.

-De quel orage tu parles ? Il n'y a pas de nuages…S'étonna Peter, fidèle à lui-même, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer les tensions naissantes. Chacun paya sa part et ils quittèrent le restaurant l'estomac plein.

-Bon. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Il est 14h, on a encore quatre heures devant nous avant de devoir rentrer.

-Puisque tout le monde a sa tenue pour dimanche prochain, je propose l'habituel tour des magasins, à savoir Honeydukes, Zonko et Scribenpenne peut-être ? Après, on verra bien combien de temps il nous reste…

-Ok ! Allons-y alors, parce qu'il fait vraiment froid pour un mois d'octobre, je trouve !

Les garçons en profitèrent pour faire le plein de gadgets en tout genre et de sucreries à s'en faire exploser les poches de leurs capes. Jenny insista pour aller faire un tour dans une petite boutique qui vendait de tout et de rien et dénicha un joli collier qui allait soi-disant à merveille avec sa tenue d'Halloween.

Tandis que la jeune fille payait son achat, le regard de Lyn fut attiré par une petite boule de poils noirs recroquevillé dans un coin. Elle s'approcha et s'aperçut que c'était en réalité un petit chat qui essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer au pied d'un radiateur qui, il faut l'avouer, ne chauffait pas grand-chose.

-Pauvre petite chose ! S'écria-t-elle, s'attirant par là le regard courroucé de la vendeuse. La vieille femme s'approcha et son expression se figea à la vue du chaton que Lyn venait de prendre dans ses bras.

-Quelle horreur ! Cette abominable bestiole a encore réussit à venir ici ! Il a du profiter de votre entrée pour se faufiler chez moi ! Donnez le moi, jeune fille, je vais vous débarrasser de cette vilaine chose.

Instinctivement, Lyn referma ses bras sur le chaton qui s'était lové contre elle, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. La petite femme rondelette insista et s'approcha de Lyn en tendant la main, qui reculait au fur et à mesure.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Vous ne pouvez pas le mettre dehors par le temps qu'il fait ! Nous serons bientôt en hiver !

-Bébé ou pas, ces créatures ne sont pas les bienvenues dans les maisons ! Et surtout pas dans la mienne ! Donnez le moi que je vous en débarrasse !

Son air se fit plus menaçant et elle avança encore d'un pas en direction de Lyn qui se retrouva bientôt collée au mur.

-Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre dehors ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Vous ne pouvez pas le garder, jeune demoiselle. Il ne vous apportera que du malheur, croyez-moi. Il a les yeux du démon !

La vielle femme darda le chaton de ses yeux de rapace et agrippa le bras de Lyn, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Tenant fermement son petit protégé d'une main, la jeune fille tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte puissante de la femme qui faisait preuve d'une force que son apparence ne laissait pas supposer.

-Lâchez moi Vous me faites mal ! Se débattit Lyn.

-Cette créature est l'œuvre du mal, je vous dis ! Vous courrez à votre perte si vous le gardez. Donnez le moi !

-Mais arrêtez ! Laissez le tranquille ! Lâchez-moi !

-Vous êtes folle de vouloir garder une telle créature ! Maudite ! Condamnée !

Elle tentait maintenant d'attraper le chaton tout en tenant fermement Lyn par un bras. Réveillé par tant de bruits et de secousses, la petite créature se défendait corps et âmes en griffant tout ce qui tombait sous ses pattes, ne faisant nulle distinction entre son agresseur et son sauveur. Des cris s'élevèrent alors comme Lyn se débattait de l'emprise de la propriétaire du magasin.

-Lâchez là, vieille folle ! Rugit alors une voix que Lyn ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais elle devait avouer que pour une fois, elle était bien contente de l'entendre résonner à ses oreilles.

Sirius s'était précipité dans le magasin dès qu'il avait entendu les bruits de la bagarre entre les deux femmes, tous les autres à sa suite. Il empoigna la vieille femme sans considération aucune pour son âge, vu la force de la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur Melynda.

Il les sépara en quelques secondes et attira Melynda contre lui, qui serrait toujours son frêle compagnon dans ses bras.

-Viens, on s'en va. Dit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie, la soutenant toujours par un bras.

-Je vous aurai prévenue, jeune fille ! Tuez cette abomination, je vous en conjure ! Vous ne ferez qu'apportez le mal partout autour de vous si vous le gardez !

Personne ne se retourna sur ses avertissements et le petit groupe franchit la porte de la boutique en sens inverse, Sirius ne manquant pas de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui, si violemment que les murs tremblèrent et que quelques carreaux de la vitrine se brisèrent.

Les Gryffondors s'éloignèrent à vive allure de cette horrible bonne femme, Lyn serrant toujours son chaton qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras. Trop choquée par l'événement, elle ne s'était pas encore dégagée de l'étreinte de Sirius qui avait maintenu son bras autour d'elle.

Jenny ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard jaloux mais qui se changea vite en compassion devant l'air hébété de la jeune fille. Des griffures pleins les mains et la figure, Lyn ne sentait même plus les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ne voyait plus rien devant elle. Elle ne sentait plus que se petit animal blotti contre elle, cette petit boule de poil qui ne demandait qu'à vivre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais pour vouloir tuer une si petite chose ?

-On va la ramener à Poudlard. Il faut qu'elle voie l'infirmière pour ses griffures. Commença Alyz.

-Oui, elle a raison. Renchérit Annalee. Elle s'approcha de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Merci de ce que tu as fait Sirius. Dit-elle simplement au jeune homme qui acquiesça en détachant son bras de la taille de la jeune fille toujours traumatisée.

James s'approcha d'elles et proposa des les raccompagner au château.

-C'est gentil, mais il vous reste encore quelques heures de libre, alors profitez-en. Merci pour le reste de la journée en tout cas, c'était sympa. Refusa Anna.

-D'accord. On se voit ce soir alors. Répondit Sirius en coupant son ami qui allait protester.

Les garçons restèrent donc sur place comme les filles repartaient vers le château.

-Mais enfin, Pat, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de les laisser partir toutes seules ?

-On a quelque chose à régler avant de rentrer…

* * *

Une petite heure à l'infirmerie et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin presque… Les nombreuses griffures que Melynda arborait avaient été soignées et elle était sortie de son état de transe et avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle ne voulait cependant pas lâcher son compagnon, qui continuait à dormir malgré le raffut autour de lui.

Les filles étaient maintenant installées dans leur salle commune autour de grands verres de chocolats chauds et de petits gâteaux aux chocolats, prescrits par la dévouée infirmière qui vantait les vertus du chocolat pour tout type de maladies bénignes.

Lyn leur avait raconté toute la scène du magasin et aucune ne comprit pourquoi ni comment un petit être aussi insignifiant pouvait être si mauvais. Jenny s'empressa de se séparer du collier qu'elle avait osé acheter à cette horrible femme et Alyz se porta volontaire pour aller chercher une soucoupe de lait pour le nouveau pensionnaire du dortoir des septièmes années.

Finalement, le chaton au centre de toutes les conversations se réveilla en étirant ses longues pattes noires. Il se leva tranquillement sur les genoux de Lyn et dévoila une longue queue entièrement noire, tout comme son corps. En fait, il n'avait que le tour de l'œil droit qui était cerclé de blanc. Ce furent d'ailleurs ses yeux qui attirèrent l'attention des filles.

-Par Merlin ! Regardez ça !!

-Vous avez vu ses yeux ?!

-Incroyable !!

C'est justement ce moment que choisirent les Maraudeurs pour faire leur entrée dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rugit James en faisant sursauter les filles. Un complot se trame en l'absence du Préfet-en-Chef ?

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent franchement de rire tandis que Remus se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

-Regardez ça ! S'excita Jenny en leur désignant le chaton qui venait d'entreprendre concienseuseument de faire sa toilette, toujours perché sur les genoux de sa, maintenant, propriétaire.

-Oh, un chat qui se lave ! C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ! Railla James.

-Non ! Ses yeux !

Tous s'approchèrent de Lyn et observèrent plus attentivement la petite créature qui les fixait tous de ses grand yeux rouges sombres.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas courant comme couleur.

-Il est aux couleurs de Gryffondor comme ça ! Fit James, pas peu fier de sa trouvaille.

-Vous croyez que… Commença Peter, craintif.

-Mais non, cette vieille folle racontait n'importe quoi ! Oubliez tout ça, elle délirait complètement ! Ce n'est qu'un chat un peu spécial, c'est tout ! Le coupa Sirius.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler, Lyn ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le canapé à sa gauche.

-Je ne sais pas encore…Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

-Pourquoi pas Minou ? Proposa Peter.

-Non mais n'importe quoi ! S'indigna Jenny. Cet animal n'est pas quelconque à première vue…

-Keiros ? La légende veut qu'un descendant de Godric Gryffondor se fût appelé ainsi… Hasarda Remus.

-Hum…ça te plait ça ?? Demanda Lyn au petit chaton en le soulevant à hauteur de ses yeux.

Elle reçu un coup de langue râpeuse sur la joue en réponse à sa question.

-Ok c'est adopté alors ! Va pour Keiros. Conclut-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Bon, et si on allait manger ? C'est que je meurs de faim moi !

-Tu as toujours faim Peter !

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie quand Sirius attira Lyn à l'arrière du groupe.

-Tiens. C'est pour toi. Dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet enveloppé de papier brun.

-Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-En fait, c'est plutôt pour lui. Expliqua le jeun homme. Tiens, ouvre-le.

S'exécutant, la jeune fille découvrit un joli petit collier de cuir rouge et or.

-Il ne pouvait tout de même pas vadrouiller partout comme un vulgaire chat errant ! Bafouilla Sirius, maintenant embarrassé de son geste.

Lyn le passa immédiatement au cou de son protégé et tendit le chat à Sirius pour lui montrer le résultat.

-Ca lui va comme un gant ! Regarde.

Sirius se saisit de la petite boule de poil et constata effectivement que le collier se mariait parfaitement avec les yeux de la petite bête. Keiros en profita pour s'allonger dans les bras du jeune homme et se rendormir profondément.

-Je pense que ça lui plait ! Conclut Lyn. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer…

-On dirait oui… On rejoint les autres ?

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle côte à côte, Keiros toujours dans les bras de Sirius. Se séparant pour s'installer, Lyn récupéra son compagnon à poils.

-Au fait, Sirius, je ne t'ai pas remercié…pour ton cadeau… Dit Lyn en rougissant.

-Oh…

-Alors merci ! Et pour cette après midi aussi…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi…vraiment pas…Répondit Sirius en rosissant légèrement.

Gênés, ils s'installèrent rapidement en prenant bien soin de s'éviter du regard.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, malgré mes problèmes divers (boulot prenant entre autre)_

_Pour la suite, je ne préfère pas faire de pronostics, je vais déjà me mettre au chapitre 3 de mon autre fic mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, promis!!_

_Bisous à toutes (car je suppose que vous êtes des "toutes" et non des "tous"!)_

**Althea, la Marmotte Fossilisée Schizophrène** _(pseudo qui s'allonge au fur et à mesure)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si tous il y a!)**

**Encore une fois, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour le délai de publication de ce chapitre. Toujours ce fichu travail qui m'empêchait d'écrire! Mais c'est terminé, je suis ENFIN en vacances! Bon, mon patron m'a quand même filer des trucs à faire, mais j'ai le temps, alors...**

**Et pour me faire pardonner, je vous met un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude (21pages word...), tout simplement parce que je me voyais mal le couper en deux celui là! J'espère que vous êtes contents!!**

**Sinon, je remercie aussi chaleureusement naiade59, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous et Angie59, pour la plus longue review qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir!! Merci à toutes les deux, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le petit Keiros était arrivé au château et il était déjà la coqueluche de la tour des Gryffondors. Toutes les filles s'extasiaient sur sa petite frimousse et les garçons s'interrogeaient sur la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux. Mais Keiros n'en n'avait que faire, il préférait de loin passer ses journées dans les bras de sa maîtresse, ou aller jouer avec les plus jeunes Gryffondors, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Etrangement, le chaton adorait également passer du temps avec Sirius. Chose qui n'emplissait pas vraiment Lyn de joie…

Mais depuis l'affaire du magasin, elle avait nettement changé de comportement avec son ennemi de toujours. Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'amour fou entre eux, mais elle évitait de s'emporter dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision et ne le remballait plus dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il faut dire que Sirius aussi avait changé : il ne se montrait plus si arrogant quand il parlait, ni si fier de lui, mais surtout, il avait arrêté de poursuivre Lyn de ses assiduités, chose dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

James s'était également quelque peu calmé, tout absorbé qu'il était par le prochain match de Quidditch qui allait opposer Serdaigle à Serpentard. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, d'y penser, il en rêvait même la nuit selon les dires de ses camarades de dortoir ! Lily le soupçonnait plutôt de manigancer un mauvais coup, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis un bon moment. Et c'était, à son souvenir, les seules périodes ou elle pouvait espérer un peu de tranquillité.

Annalee passait beaucoup de temps avec Alyz à discuter d'un sujet qui revenait tous les jours : Remus. Malgré l'échec qu'elle avait essuyé les jours derniers, Alyz n'arrivait pas à se décrocher de Remus. Et savoir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés lui était relativement difficile à vivre. Annalee essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, de lui changer les idées, sans grand succès.

De son côté, Jenny ne s'intéressait guère au problème de sa jeune amie, toute occupée qu'elle était à approcher Sirius, qui l'envoyait toujours balader, de façon plus ou moins gentille. Mais rien ne la décourageait dans son entreprise désespérée de séduire Sirius Black. Bref, le train train habituel pour la blondinette de l'équipe.

On pouvait donc dire qu'un vent de calme soufflait sur les lions du château en ce 26 octobre 1977.

Bien évidemment, les bonnes choses ne durent pas éternellement, tout le monde le sait. C'est ainsi qu'en ce dernier mardi du mois d'octobre, les premiers échos de la guerre firent irruption dans la vie de jeunes gens d'à peine 17 ans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_« __**Nouvelle attaque meurtrière sur l'Angleterre !**_

_Un triple assassinat a eu lieu dans la petite bourgade de Blackburn, ce 25 octobre 1977, aux alentours de 19h45._

_Les victimes, deux sorcières et un moldu, se trouvaient réunies, apparemment pour un diner de famille. Miss Héméra Quigg, propriétaire d'une boutique d'articles en tout genre dans le fameux village de Pré-au-Lard, était en effet venue rendre visite à sa sœur, Miss Hygie Rider, épouse du moldu dénommé Richard Rider. _

_Des voisins témoignent avoir entendu des cris affreux en provenance de la maison. Le temps qu'ils se rendent sur les lieux et les coupables avaient disparus, laissant trois cadavres derrière eux. Le ministère et ses Aurors ont rapidement pris l'affaire en main et promis que les coupables seraient punis de manière exemplaire, la piste la plus probable étant pour l'instant celle d'un certain Voldemort._

_Nous présentons toute nos condoléance aux familles des victimes… »_

Effarée, Lyn laissa retomber son exemplaire de la Gazette qui atterrit sans ménagement sur son petit-déjeuner, éclaboussant sa voisine de table par la même occasion.

-Ca ne va pas, Lyn ? Questionna Annalee.

-Vous avez lu le journal ? Demanda-t-elle en leur tendant le sien, trempé de jus de citrouille.

Secouant négativement la tête, elles s'en emparèrent et parcoururent rapidement l'article.

-Euh…Jenn ? Comment elle s'appelle la dame du magasin ou on a trouvé Keiros, au fait ? Hasarda Ann.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que…

Laissant retomber le papier porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle, Annalee hocha la tête, convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Ann ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est d'elle dont il est question ?!

-Je ne le crois pas, Lyn, j'en suis sûre ! J'ai vu son nom affiché sur la porte d'entrée. Et tu en connais beaucoup de boutiques du genre à Pré-au-Lard, toi ?

-Oh mais alors ! Elle avait raison…à propos du… Commença Jenny.

-Non ! La coupa Lyn, méchamment. Elle mentait ! Keiros n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est qu'un chaton, voyons Jenn !

-Et comment tu expliques ça ? Rétorqua Jenny en brandissant le journal comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

-Elle s'est juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Tu sais bien ce que l'on raconte à propos de ce Voldemort ces derniers temps. Il a tué bon nombre de sorciers d'ascendance moldus, ou de sorciers ayant épousé des moldus, ces dernières années ! Et tout porte à croire qu'il les a tués, eux, pour la même raison ! Répliqua Lyn en pointant l'article du doigt.

-Elle a raison, Jenn. Intervint Annalee. Sa sœur était mariée avec un moldu. Ca suffisait amplement à Voldemort pour les faire assassinés.

-Mouais…peut-être…

Puis la conversation fut interrompue par Alyz qui se joignit à elles. Malgré le démenti formel d'Anna et sa logique, Jenny avait réussit à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Lyn. Se pouvait-il que la vieille femme eut dit vrai ? Que Keiros apportait la mort à ceux qui l'approchaient ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait péri la nuit dernière ? Etait-elle elle-même en danger en gardant Keiros ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, Melynda. Ce n'est qu'un hasard, certes funeste, mais rien de plus qu'une coïncidence. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un chat.

-Oui, tu as raison Sirius. Pour une fois… Répondit vaguement la jeune fille, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ai-je bien entendu ? Melynda Elridge, la si froide et hargneuse Melynda Elridge vient de me donner raison ! A moi, le si détesté Sirius Black ! Oh Merlin, entendez ça !

-Oh ça va Black ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-Tiens, ce n'est plus Sirius maintenant ! Quelle humeur changeante ! Tu ne serais pas dans ta mauvaise période par hasard ?

-Et toi tu n'y serais pas toute l'année, dans ta mauvaise période ?! Répondit Lyn, acide.

-Tu as du rater un cours, Lyn. Nous les hommes n'avons pas ce genre de problème ! Répondit Sirius, fier de lui.

-Oui, et vous ne comprenez pas non plus l'ironie apparemment !

Sirius allait réagir d'une réplique cinglante de son crû quand James déboula et les interrompit.

-Bon les amoureux, vous vous disputerez plus tard ! On a un cours avec Chourave dans moins de cinq minutes et il en faut au moins huit pour rejoindre les serres !

-Grrr Potter ! Tu vas me le payer ! Rugit Lyn à l'énoncé du mot « amoureux ».

Les deux garçons partirent en riant sous cape, suivit d'une Melynda furieuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Comme vous le savez tous fort bien, ce cours est votre dernier avant les vacances. Commença le professeur McGonagall ce mercredi matin. Et comme je sais que vous aurez du temps à revendre ces dix prochains jours, je vous ai trouvé une occupation !

-Trop gentille…Marmonna Lyn du fond de la salle.

-Lyn, arrête donc un peu d'être de mauvaise humeur. Chuchota Anna, alors que la directrice de Gryffondor continuait à leur expliquer en quoi consistait le devoir qu'ils devraient lui rendre à la rentrée.

-C'est vrai quoi ! Depuis hier, ça aurait du te passer ! Renchérit Jenn d'un ton de conspiratrice.

-Et bah non tu vois ! Je suis plus rancunière que toi !

-Enfin Lyn ! Ca ne change pas grand-chose à d'habitude : Sirius a toujours adoré se pavaner et jouer les grands, James ne sait pas vivre sans raconter de bêtises ! Et toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de monter au créneau dès que Sirius apparait. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Conclut Jenn.

-Oui c'est vrai…mais depuis quelques jours…

-Ah, tu as remarqué toi aussi ! La coupa Ann, qui n'essayait même plus d'écouter McGonagall.

-Ouf, tu me rassures Ann ! Je croyais avoir rêvé !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'incrusta Jenny.

-De Sirius ! Répondirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps.

-Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas mesdemoiselles, la porte est grande ouverte ! Les interrompit le professeur, le regard dur.

-Excusez-nous, professeur. Répondit Anna, honteuse de s'être fait réprimander.

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ? Recommença Jenn dès que McGonagall eut le dos tourné.

Retenant un soupir, Annalee déchira un morceau de parchemin qu'elle remplit et passa à la petite blonde à sa droite.

_« Tu n'as pas remarqué que Keiros avait un joli collier ? »_

_« Si, et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon Siri. »_

_« C'est lui qui a offert le collier à Lyn. Et depuis, il était presque normal avec elle. Et Lyn avait arrêté de le remballer à chaque parole. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?! »_

Jenny froissa le parchemin et l'envoya valser par terre en boudant. Malgré elle, elle éprouvait une pointe de jalousie envers son amie qui s'attirait toutes les faveurs du ténébreux Maraudeur et qui les rejetait, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque, en vain. Mais, comme le lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer Alyz l'autre jour, Lyn n'était en rien intéressée par le beau Maraudeur, alors Jenny n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là.

Non, elle devrait plutôt se méfier d'Anna, qui attendait chacun des moments ou elle partait travailler avec Sirius avec impatience, avec trop d'impatience au gout de Jenny, même pour une fille sérieuse comme Anna. Et elle en revenait chaque fois avec le sourire aux lèvres et un air béat qu'elle essayait de cacher à ses amies mais qui ne trompait Jenny. Oui, c'était plutôt de ce côté-là qu'elle devrait porter son attention ! En particulier avec la soirée d'Halloween qui approchait !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Arrête de grogner Lyn, tu veux !

-Mais enfin, y en a marre ! Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de transformer cette foutue chaise en lapin, et regarde le résultat ! Râla la jeune fille.

Un joli petit lapin marron se tenait au centre de la pièce et il ressemblait en tout point à un véritable lapin, à ceci près qu'il était aussi figé qu'une statue. Il semblait taillé dans le bois, à juste titre puisqu'il était en bois de chaise !

-Mais il est superbe ton lapin ! Renchérit James. Il est juste un peu…mort…

-Grrr, c'est toi qui va finir mort Potter, si tu continues !!

-Allez calme toi, je te charriais ! Rigola James alors que Melynda, rouge de colère, semblait prête à l'étriper à mains nues.

-Oui ben c'est pas franchement le moment ! Au cas où tu n'ai pas remarqué, la métamorphose et moi, ça fait deux !

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez concentrée ! Tu ne crois pas en ce que tu fais, tu ne mets pas assez de conviction dans le geste ! Regarde !

D'un geste souple de la main, James décrivit une spirale englobant une des chaises encore intacte de la pièce qu'ils avaient désignée comme leur QG d'entrainement de métamorphose. Elle se transforma sous leurs yeux en un petit lapin noir et blanc qui se mit à sautiller partout et à courir dans la pièce.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Et puis c'est quand même un sort que l'on a vu l'an dernier…

-Je sais ! Et je viens de te dire que je n'ai jamais été douée en métamorphose ! Je n'y arrivais déjà pas l'an dernier, ça ne va pas changer en trois mois !

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu es trop stressée !

-Non, vraiment ? Fit Lyn, ironique. C'est vrai qu'avec Jenny qui n'arrête pas de me harceler avec « son Siri adoré », les profs qui n'en finissent pas de nous faire crouler sous le travail, un 

capitaine de Quidditch qui nous tue à l'entrainement et l'histoire avec Keiros, je n'ai pas de raisons d'être stressée !

-Qu'est-ce que ton chat a à voir dans tout ça ? L'interrogea James, surpris.

-Eh bien…

-Ne me dit pas que tu crois ce que cette vieille folle a raconté, quand même ! S'étonna James.

-James ! On ne parle pas de la sorte des gens qui sont morts !

-Peut-être ! Mais il n'empêche qu'elle t'a raconté n'importe quoi ! Elle voulait juste se débarrasser du chat et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ! Je t'assure qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, voyons, ce n'est qu'un chat !

-Oui, mais si elle disait vrai…Elle est morte trois jours après cette histoire avec Keiros ! C'est un peu gros comme coïncidence, James ! S'emporta Lyn, une peur sournoise qu'elle avait tenté d'endiguer refaisant surface.

-Mais non Lyn ! C'est juste une pauvre femme ne supportant pas les chats qui s'est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Allez, ressaisis-toi ! Je vais avoir besoin d'une poursuiveuse au meilleur de sa forme si on doit affronter les Serpents en demi-finale !

-Tu penses qu'ils vont gagner le match de la semaine prochaine ?

Pour la peine, Lyn avait complètement oublié ses préoccupations. Dès qu'on la lançait sur son sujet favori, le Quidditch, elle occultait tout autour d'elle, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait du prochain match qu'ils allaient disputer.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai essayé d'aller les voir à l'entrainement, mais ce n'est pas trop facile vu que c'est pendant nos heures de cours. J'ai tout de même réussit à les apercevoir quelques minutes et Traver a une bonne équipe sous ses ordres. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne les ménage pas autant que moi !

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Vu comment tu nous tue à l'entrainement, il va conduire une équipe sur les rotules samedi prochain ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les Serdaigles sont forts cette année.

-Au point de tenir tête à Traver et à son équipe de brutes épaisses ? Je ne pense pas… Tu as vu un peu ses batteurs ?

-Fergus Coleman et Shane Hawles ne sont que deux abrutis sans une once d'intelligence !

-Oui, mais Travers les as entrainé dans le seul et unique but de dégommer tout ce qui bouge. Ils ne sont surement pas futés, mais sont redoutables avec une batte entre les mains ! Ca va être un carnage !

-Si tu dis vrai, il ne nous reste qu'à prier pour les Serdaigles…et pour nous aussi, par la même occasion.

-Je trouverai une parade ! Nous n'allons pas nous laisser démonter aussi facilement ! Me prend-tu pour un mauvais capitaine, à croire qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier ? La taquina James.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...c'est juste que… Tenta de se justifier la jeune fille.

-Je sais Lyn, je rigolais ! La rassura James en souriant devant son embarras.

-Mouais…Excuse moi, je ne suis plus moi-même depuis cette attaque…

-Ah non, nous n'allons pas revenir là dessus, Miss Elridge ! Keiros n'y est pour rien, alors sort toi cette idée de la tête et arrête de ruminer tes sombres pensées ! Change-moi donc cette chaise en un joli petit lapin, tu veux ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jenny !! Dépêche-toi un peu !! Je vais finir par être en retard !! Hurla Lyn en tambourinant à la porte de leur salle de bain.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint, si ce n'est celle de l'eau qui coulait.

-Jenn ! Ca fait deux heures que tu es enfermée là dedans !! La soirée commence dans moins de trois heures et il faut encore qu'Ann se prépare et moi aussi !

Toujours rien en provenance de la pièce tant convoitée par les demoiselles de la tour des lions.

-Kendall ! Ou tu sors de cette salle de bain dans la minute qui suit, ou je te jure qu'on enfonce la porte et qu'on te sort de là, que tu ai terminé ou pas !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total puis les filles entendirent la porte se déverrouiller et la virent s'entrouvrir, laissant apparaitre la tête de la jolie blonde dans l'embrasure.

-Vous me parliez peut-être ? S'enquit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Lyn poussa un hurlement de rage qui du résonner jusqu'aux tréfonds du château et s'empara de la salle de bain sans même prendre le temps d'admirer la tenue de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, une heure plus tard, elle était méconnaissable.

-Ouah Lyn ! C'est fabuleux !

-Si je n'avais pas su que c'était toi qui te cachais dans cette salle de bain, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue ! Avoua Annalee.

-C'est parfait alors ! C'est bien le but de cette soirée, non ?

-Totalement. Approuva Jenny. Et maintenant, c'est au tour de notre petite Anna de se transformer ! Alors elle va prendre ce sachet qu'elle avait planqué sous son lit et aller passer la tenue qui s'y trouve. Après quoi nous nous occuperons de sa coiffure et du maquillage. Ca te va Anna ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Soupira-t-elle.

Lyn et Jenn se regardèrent, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Nan !! Répondirent-elle d'une même voix en se retournant vers la petite brune qui soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain maintenant libérée, arrachant au passage le sachet des mains de Jenny qui pouffait de rire.

Quand l'heure fatidique arriva, les filles étaient fin prêtes. Elles avaient rendez-vous avec Alyz dans la salle commune, puis elles rejoindraient la Grande Salle ou le repas devait avoir lieu. Et elles passeraient une bonne soirée, s'amuseraient comme des folles et oublieraient pour un temps les rumeurs de guerre qui commençaient à monter un peu partout.

Ca, c'était la théorie. Et la réalité colle rarement à la théorie.

Elles rejoignirent comme convenu leur amie dans la salle commune des lions et se dirigèrent toutes quatre vers la Grande Salle. Mais elles croisèrent le chemin de Lily qui arrivait en compagnie d'Izzy et de quatre, leur petit groupe passa à six.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant la double porte de chêne qui marquait l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Et là, surprise. Une Minerva McGonagall attendait au pied de la porte, un vieux sac de toile à la main.

-Ah ! Vous voilà jeunes filles ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais, tous les Gryffondors sont déjà dans la salle, vous savez !

-On aime se faire désirer, professeur. Surtout à une soirée qui nous a demandé autant de préparation ! Répondit Jenny, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et je dois avouer que le résultat est plutôt…osé. Continua la sévère directrice, les lèvres pincées en une moue incertaine. Mais j'ajouterai aussi qu'il est très réussit. Vos déguisements vous vont à ravir mesdemoiselles, j'aurais seulement souhaité les voir un peu plus…longs…

-Ce n'est que pour la soirée, professeur McGonagall. Juste pour s'amuser un peu. Se justifia Melynda.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…Je sais que vous ferez attention…

-Evidemment professeur ! Acquiesça Annalee, un regard vers Jenny l'empêchant de répondre à sa place.

-Bon, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus que nécessaire. Une règle cette année est que la soirée doit être masquée en plus d'être costumée. Veuillez prendre un masque , dit-elle en agitant le vieux sac de toile rêche qu'elle tenait.

-Mais ça ne va pas aller avec nos tenues ! Rechigna Jenny.

-Auriez-vous oublié ou vous vous trouvez, Miss Kendall ? Vous êtes dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie qui soit, alors vous pensez bien que ceci n'est pas qu'un vulgaire sac de toile ! Prenez un masque !

S'exécutant, Jenny plongea la main dans le morceau de toile épaisse et en ressortit un masque qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa tenue.

Alyz ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand à son tour, elle tira le masque qui allait à merveille avec son déguisement.

Tour à tour, les filles s'emparèrent du masque qui leur était destiné et le placèrent sur leur visage.

-Comment saviez-vous ce qu'il nous fallait ? Demanda Lily.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire amusé et leur expliqua que le sac était, et est, vide en permanence. En plongeant la main dedans, elles ne pouvaient sortir que le masque qui s'accordaient avec la tenue qu'elles portaient.

-Un sort tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Conclut la directrice des rouge et or en s'éloignant.

Les filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant la réaction de leur sévère professeur de métamorphose. Se ressaisissant, elles décidèrent qu'il était maintenant temps de faire leur entrée.

Deux par deux, elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, majestueusement décorée pour l'occasion : dans les tons oranges et noirs, de lourdes tentures pendaient aux murs, des milliers de citrouilles flottaient dans ce qui aurait du être le plafond, citrouille creusées pour l'occasion et contenant chacune une bougie qui éclairaient la Grande Salle. Une auréole orangée se formait à chacun de leur pas et disparaissait quelques secondes après. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient aux vasques éteintes pour la soirée, leurs habitantes se baladant allègrement sur les longs fils.

Des courants d'air glacés circulaient dans la pièce, des lamentations montaient du sol et venaient vous glacer le sang. Des gémissements s'échappaient d'à peu près tout ce que les filles touchaient et quelques longues plaintes lancinantes les fit trembler d'effroi plus d'une fois au cours de la soirée. Des squelettes se promenaient entre les tables et des fantômes apparaissaient sans prévenir et vous surprenait en se jetant sur vous puis en vous traversant en riant aux éclats.

-Et bien, on peut dire que le décor est très réaliste, cette année ! Souffla Alyz.

-Oui, les Préfets se sont surpassés ! Leur expliqua Lily. Ils voulaient vraiment faire peur aux gens et je dois dire que l'idée de libérer des goules dans le château les tentait particulièrement.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Anna. Ne me dit pas que…

-Non ! La rassura Lily. James a réussit à les tempérer, après que je lui eus fait la morale bien entendu. Je crois bien que sans ça, il les aurait encouragé à faire encore pire !

-Tiens, c'est « James » maintenant ? La titilla Lyn.

-Je n'ai pas dit James ! S'indigna Lily. Potter est, et restera, toujours Potter, le sombre crétin et le sorcier le plus idiot que je connaisse !

-Tu as dit James, Lily. Nous sommes cinq à l'avoir clairement entendu. Confirma Jenny.

-Non...ce n'est pas possible. Je dois être fatiguée, avec le stress de ma fonction de Préfète-en-Chef…oui ça ne peut être que ça !

-Mmm oui, ça doit être ça. Rajouta Ann, compatissante.

-Bon, et si on se trouvait une table, au lieu de rester plantées là ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sirius ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Lily qui vient d'entrer ?

-Ce n'est pas Lily qui vient d'entrer ! Répéta Sirius sans même se retourner.

-Oh Sirius ! Regarde-les au moins ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

Sirius daigna enfin se retourner et porta son regard sur le groupe de filles qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Ouah !

-Comme tu dis, vieux frère !

- Elles sont…ouah !

-Quel qualificatif ! Railla Remus, qui avait bien du mal lui aussi à détacher son regard du groupe de filles.

-Peuh ! Tu peux faire mieux peut-être, mon petit loupiot ?

- Sublimes ? Magnifiques ? Resplendissantes ?

-D'accord, tu peux faire mieux… Mais sauras-tu reconnaitre qui se cache derrière ces déguisements ?

-Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne les reconnaitrais rien qu'à _l'odeur_.

Les garçons rigolèrent à la remarque de leur ami, qui avait effectivement un odorat hyper développé.

-La première danse avec la Déesse est pour moi ! Déclara alors Sirius en plantant son regard d'acier dans les prunelles du loup-garou.

-Hein ? Euh…oui, bien sûr. Bafouilla Remus, étonné du soudain intérêt de Sirius pour Annalee. Mais à condition que j'aie la suivante !

-Et les gars, vous m'oubliez ? S'incrusta James.

-On te laisse ta sorcière, estime toi heureux ! Lui répondit Sirius en souriant.

-Ah oui…

Et James repartit dans sa contemplation de sa Lily, qui était la seule à avoir osé se déguisée en Sorcière ! Pas en véritable sorcière, mais en la vision que les moldus ont d'une sorcière.

Elle avait allongée ses ongles d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et portait une longue robe noire qui lui tombait sur les pieds. Un balai ébouriffé parsemés de toiles d'araignées dans la main, elle portait un masque représentant un crâne humain. De petites araignées se baladaient sur sa cape et disparaissaient dès qu'elles approchaient du bord du tissu pour réapparaitre plus loin. Son sourire laissait paraitre des dents faussement noircies et des rides étaient maquillées sur le peu de visage que l'on voyait encore sous le masque. Elle portait en complément un épais collier ras du cou, noir, incrusté de diverses pierres sensées être porteuses de diverses puissances.

Le résultat était plutôt saisissant, James devait bien se l'avouer. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne se sentait pas vraiment attiré par elle ! Surtout si l'on rajoutait les pustules qui ne manquaient pas de se cacher sou son masque !

-Vous avez vu Jenny ! Ca m'étonne que McGo ait laissé passer ça ! S'étonna Remus, tirant James de sa contemplation.

-C'est elle ? S'étrangla Sirius.

-Bah oui, qui tu croyais que c'était ?

-Tu regrettes de l'avoir jeté tant de fois ? Se moqua James.

- Non…non…je n'ai jamais été trop attiré par les blondes de toute manière…

-Mais avoue que cette blonde là, elle est plutôt pas mal !

-Mouais, si tu le dit. Répondit Sirius, sceptique.

-Mais enfin, Patmol, je ne te comprends plus ! Regarde là rien que cinq minutes, je suis sûr que tu va changer d'avis !

-James ! Le gronda Remus. Laisse le donc tranquille, s'il te dit qu'elle ne l'attire pas, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout !

Il faut dire que Jenny avait fait fort pour cette soirée. Remus ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment leur directrice avait laissé passer une tenue aussi…courte ! Une jupe tout ce qu'il y a de plus mini et qui couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, assortie à un petit bustier noir cousu de rouge. Une parie de bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des genoux et une paire de collants noirs en résille accordée à la paire de manchettes venaient compléter le tout, avec bien entendu un masque dans les mêmes tons. Un maquillage noir se cachait derrière, osé sans être vulgaire…tout à fait Jenny en somme.

Malgré ça, Remus ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce que le déguisement de la jeune fille pouvait bien représenter. Il penserait à lui demander, à l'occasion.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais si vous voulez dîner en présences de ces charmantes demoiselles, il faudrait peut-être aller les rejoindre, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Totalement d'accord, Jamesie ! En route !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tu as vu celui là ? Ce qu'il est ridicule ainsi ! Rigolait Jenny.

-Jenn, voyons ! Ne te moque pas des autres comme ça !

-Bonsoir charmantes demoiselles ! Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous pour cette magnifique soirée ? Demanda alors quelqu'un.

-Non Potter, vous ne pouvez pas ! Alors disparait de ma vue avant de me gâcher complètement cette soirée si « magnifique ». Répliqua Lily du tac au tac.

-Mais enfin, comment m'as-tu reconnu ?

-Ton horrible voix Potter, et ta façon si condescendante de t'exprimer…

-Oh allez Lily-la-Sorcière. Tu peux bien faire ça pour nous ? La supplia Sirius. Juste pour ce soir ?

-Toutes les autres places sont déjà prises Lily ! Lui souffla Izzy à l'oreille.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Mais à la condition que tu te mettes le plus loin de moi possible !

Tous s'empressèrent de s'assoir autour de la table, laissant James debout, seul face à la seule place disponible : devant sa belle.

-C'est pas ma faute. S'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Lily grogna et se désintéressa totalement de lui.

Malgré ce léger accrochage de début de soirée, le repas se passa plutôt bien. Encore une fois, les elfes s'étaient surpassés : Une soupe à la citrouille en entrée, suivie par des doigts 

ensanglantés (de simples morceaux de saucisses enroulées dans une délicieuse pâte croquante, disposés dans une sauce à la tomate) et un parmentier de courges sauvages avec du foie de sorcière (des morceaux de poulet épicés et rôtis). Le dessert était en fait un assemblage de diverses pâtisseries confectionnées avec soin : mini tartes à la citrouille et aux écorces d'oranges, yeux trempés de sang (pâte d'amande sur un coulis de fraise), gâteaux au potiron, sablés des araignées et autre joyeusetés.

La musique en fond collait parfaitement à l'ambiance mystérieuse de la soirée et les filles ne purent réprimer quelques frissons lorsqu'une longue plainte déchirante s'éleva pour venir saluer la fin du repas.

-Bien ! Commença alors le professeur Dumbledore en se levant. Après ce délicieux repas, il est temps de passer à la soirée en elle-même, avec, cette année, le concours du plus beau déguisement, dont le prix sera décerné au couple de la soirée. Vous êtes tous invités à voter pour celui et celle que vous trouver le mieux déguisé pour cette soirée, dont le thème est, je vous le rappelle, Halloween. A vous de voir comment vous le comprenez. Mais maintenant, place à la musique !

Ravis de la distraction, les plus jeunes s'empressèrent de remplir la piste, seuls ou accompagnés, alors que les plus vieux attendaient d'être invités sur la piste, ou d'invité la personne de leur choix. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, ou plutôt la sorcière, James commença par inviter Jenn pour la première danse.

Fidèle à sa parole, Sirius se leva pour aller inviter une Annalee qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues derrière son masque. Elle qui n'avait pas, au premier abord, voulu participer à cette soirée, voilà qu'elle s'y retrouvait, déguisée, et entrain de gagner une piste surpeuplée au bras du plus beau garçon du collège. Mais surtout, au bras du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Parce que oui, elle se l'était enfin avoué, en le voyant si attentif et si prévenant auprès de Lyn l'autre jour.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait sa réputation de coureur de jupon, elle l'avait même vu à l'œuvre les années précédents, une fille différente accrochée au bras toutes les semaines, si ce n'est deux par semaine ! Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'éprouvait pour elle rien de plus qu'une amitié naissante. Bien sûr, elle voyait bien qu'il en pinçait pour Lyn, sa meilleure amie, Lyn qui n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Bien sûr, elle savait que Jenn, son autre meilleure amie, avait également craqué sur le beau brun et que ça ne se faisait pas de marcher dans les plates-bandes de ses amies. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais plus qu'une conquête d'un soir pour lui, si la chose arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait, que jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais malgré tout, elle avait craqué, elle avait succombé au charme quasi légendaire du ténébreux Sirius Black.

Alors ce soir, accrochée à son bras, non pas comme une de ses filles faciles dont il avait l'habitude, mais comme une fille heureuse de se trouver là ou elle était, en compagnie de Sirius Black, elle reléguait ses doutes au placard et profitait simplement de l'instant présent, sans chercher à savoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

Arrivée sur la piste, elle plaça sagement ses mains sur les épaules de son cavalier comme il plaçait les siennes sur ses hanches. Elle sentait les regards de haine fuser autour d'elle, principalement de la part des filles, mais peu lui importait. Elle se sentait bien, à danser là avec Sirius, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, si proches qu'elle pouvait sans peine 

sentir la chaleur qui en émanait et qui venait, mélangée à l'agréable parfum qu'il dégageait, enflammer ses sens.

Tout le temps que dura la chanson, elle ne put lever les yeux vers lui, de peur que son regard trahisse ses émotions. Elle sentait bien son regard posé sur elle, pas comme un prédateur sur sa proie, mais comme un grand frère sur sa protégée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, en cet instant, pour que ça soit l'inverse ?

Puis vint la dernière note, marquant la fin de la chanson, marquant également la fin de son échappée dans le monde merveilleux de ce qui aurait pu être une belle histoire. Un courant d'air glacial la fit sortir complètement de sa douce rêverie et elle osa alors affronter le regard de son cavalier d'une danse. Ses yeux gris d'ordinaires insondables étaient, ce soir, plutôt songeurs. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas, si bas qu'elle crut même ne pas avoir réellement parlé en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

Finalement ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Et Annalee retrouva le Sirius joueur et taquin de d'habitude.

-Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas aller alors que je viens de danser avec la plus belle fille de la soirée ? Répondit-il avec son éternel sourire de séducteur.

Si Anna ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de tomber dans le panneau. Et malgré ce qu'une petite part d'elle-même lui soufflait, elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas céder, tout ceci n'étant qu'un jeu de la part du jeune homme.

-Sirius Black ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur, charmant certes, mais menteur tout de même. Lui répliqua-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

-Moi ? Menteur ? Vous devez vous méprendre sur la personne chère amie !

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de dévorer notre Ange des yeux durant tout le repas ! Ne le nie pas, je t'ai vue, Sirius !

-Bon j'avoue oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu restes tout de même la plus belle Déesse de la soirée !

-C'est normal, je suis la seule déguisée ainsi ! Dit Anna dans un éclat de rire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toujours assis à leur table, Remus avait une vue totale sur la piste de danse. Et voir ainsi Anna évoluer gracieusement en compagnie de Sirius l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi, non, il connaissait déjà la réponse : il était jaloux. Jaloux que Sirius fut si proche de la jeune fille, alors qu'au départ, c'était lui qui les avait présentés. Il regarda sa petite Ann, transformée en une déesse grecque pour l'occasion : une longue robe blanche et vaporeuse cintrée à la taille par un large bandeau couleur or et qui dénudait ses bras, presque 

aussi pâles que sa tenue. Une fine couronne de feuilles, dorées elles aussi, venait habiller ses cheveux bouclés élégamment remontés sur sa tête en entrelacs compliqués et elle était chaussée d'une paire de sandales blanches ajourées qui venaient se nouer en-dessous du genou. Et bien sûr, l'obligatoire masque de la soirée, entièrement blanc et décoré de motifs floraux.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique à ses yeux. Elle éclipsait toutes les autres, d'une beauté superficielle selon lui. Il s'en était rendu compte voilà maintenant quelques mois, vers la fin de leur sixième année, il ne savait pas comment ça lui était arrivé, à lui, le plus secret et le plus renfermé des Maraudeurs, mais il était clair qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa seule amie, Annalee.

Il avait tout d'abord tenté de nier les faits, espérant que ce n'était qu'une passade et que l'été aidant, il l'oublierait, mais il n'avait pas pu. Le simple fait de la revoir avait ravivé en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir éprouver. Et ce soir, c'était le summum, la voir là, si belle dans sa tenue, évoluer gracieusement sur la piste avait fait naitre une multitude d'impressions et de sentiments jusqu'alors méconnus.

Alors quand il vit Sirius poser ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprocher de lui au grès de la musique, puis se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose auquel elle répondit par un franc éclat de rire, s'en fut trop pour lui : la jalousie s'empara de son être et il préféra détourner les yeux de la scène plutôt que de céder à une impulsion qu'il allait forcément regretter.

Après tout, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, ayant renoncé à toute relation plus qu'amicale avec quiconque, du fait de sa condition. Il était un loup-garou, et tous les mois il représentait un danger pour son entourage, un danger mortel. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère, il se fichait de risquer sa vie, mais celle des autres, cela lui était insupportable. Déjà que ses amis l'accompagnaient à chaque pleine lune, chose qu'il avait eu bien du mal à comprendre et à accepter, il n'allait encore pas risquer la vie d'une personne supplémentaire, a fortiori moins celle de la personne qu'il aimait.

Et puis, la vie ne serait pas facile pour lui : qui voudrait employer un être aussi dangereux que lui ? Quelqu'un qui allait s'absenter régulièrement tous les mois ? Son secret ne tarderait pas à être découvert et il serait rejeté, mis au ban de la société tant sorcière que moldue. Il aurait déjà suffisamment de mal à survivre seul, alors avoir une personne supplémentaire à charge, c'était une mission suicide. Et il ne voulait pas d'une vie misérable comme celle là pour elle, c'était hors de question. Enfin, tout ça à supposer qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était, ce qui n'était pas chose gagnée !

Il était tellement perdu dans ses sombres projets d'avenir que lorsque la petite Alyz vint le trouver pour lui demander une danse, il répondit oui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se vit quitter la table, la jeune rousse à son bras qu'il percuta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Levant les yeux vers la piste, il vit Anna et Sirius revenir vers leurs amis, bras-dessus bras-dessous et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard attristé à la jeune fille qu'elle capta sans peine et auquel elle répondit par un regard interrogateur.

Leur échange ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais Remus s'en voulut de lui faire se poser des questions alors que la soirée se passait tranquillement pour l'instant. Lui qui d'habitude ne montrait pas une émotion, voilà qu'il se laissait aller. Se ressaisissant, il se concentra sur la 

chanson qui allait débuter d'ici quelques secondes et qu'il allait partager avec celle des filles qu'il connaissait le moins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La soirée battait son plein, Alyz était aux anges après la danse partagée avec Remus et était assise rêveusement aux côtés de Lyn avec qui elle discutait du futur concours.

-Tu ne trouves pas Remus a une classe incroyable dans cette tenue ? Questionna la petite rouquine.

-Lyz…Même s'il ressemblait à un vieux troll tu me dirais encore qu'il dégage un charme fou…Soupira Lyn.

-Ma foi oui, tu as raison…Rigola Alyz. Alors, qui proposes-tu comme roi de la soirée d'Halloween ?

-Et bien, classiquement, on est censé se faire peur pour cette soirée ou les morts reviennent rôder parmi les vivants, alors je dirai que James et son déguisement de démon se place parmi les premiers. Et j'ai remarqué un petit Serdaigle qui fait un zombie convainquant, par là bas.

-Ah oui, je le vois ! Et regard à côté, on dirait bien un squelette, non ?

-Oui tu as raison ! Pour la peine, je ne le trouve pas très effrayant ! Dit Lyn en rigolant avec son amie.

-Alors les filles, on s'amuse bien ? Glissa une voix rauque derrière elles. De concert, elles se retournèrent et ne purent retenir un cri de frayeur à la vision d'un vampire, tous crocs dehors, à quelques centimètres de leur visage.

-Black ! Espèce de crétin ! On n'a pas idée de nous foutre une trouille pareille ! Hurla Lyn.

-Mais enfin, c'est bien le but de la soirée, non ?

Alyz partit une nouvelle fois de son rire cristallin et répliqua à Lyn que pour une fois, Sirius n'avait pas tort, elle venait de le dire elle-même : Halloween, c'est la soirée ou on se fait peur !

-C'est pas une raison…Marmonna Lyn derrière son masque.

-Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à danser ! Lança-t-il en lui présentant galamment son bras.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Black ! Jamais je ne danserai avec toi, ni ce soir, ni jamais, tu m'entends ! Alors va donc faire joujou ailleurs, tu veux !

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Sirius à la réponse de la jeune fille. Secouant la tête d'un air d'incompréhension, il se redressa et partit en direction du bar ou il s'accouda en commandant un verre.

-Lyn, tu y va un peu fort avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fait, notre Lynette ? S'exclama Jenn qui revenait d'une danse avec James.

-Elle a encore rabroué Sirius alors qu'il venait de l'inviter à danser. Le pauvre, on voyait bien qu'il était déçu… Lui expliqua Alyz sans prendre en compte les coups de coude de Lyn lui signifiant de se taire. Elle allait encore avoir droit à une scène de la part de la jeune blonde.

-Oh mais enfin Lyn ! Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une danse, après tout ? Tu ne crois as que tu lui dois bien ça, après ce qu'il a fait pour toi l'autre jour ?

-Je l'ai déjà remercié, c'est bon, on ne va pas traîner cette histoire pendant 107 ans quand même ! S'énerva Lyn.

- Calme-toi Lyn. La tempéra Annalee qui revenait de sa séance de calvaire : elle venait de faire sa Bonne Action de l'année en acceptant une danse avec le nouveau curé de Poudlard en la personne de Josh Cowden.

-Tiens Ann !! Alors comment va ce cher Josh ? Demanda Lyn.

-Belle tentative de détournement du sujet, Lyn, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! La coupa Jenny. Explique-nous donc clairement pourquoi tu ne veux pas danser avec Sirius ? Regarde Anna, elle a bien dansé avec _l'autre_…

-Vous commencez à me saouler avec cette histoire ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que je ne supporte pas ce type ! C'est dingue ça ! Et puis t'es pas censée être jalouse et exclusive toi d'abord ?

-Si bien sûr, je cherche juste à comprendre ce que tu ressens ! Lui répondit Jenny.

-Présentement ? Une envie de serrer mes mains sur ton si joli cou et de serrer le plus fort possible si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes questions !

-Allez les filles, laissez la tranquille. Intervint Lily. On a toute notre bête noire, c'est comme ça.

-Oui c'est vrai. D'ailleurs voici la tienne, de bête noire… La prévint Izzy.

- Oh non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Gente demoiselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda James en s'inclinant aux pieds de Lily qui trépignait déjà de rage.

Un lourd silence tomba suite à cette demande théâtrale, silence pendant lequel tout le monde rassemblé autour de la table se prépara à la crise qui n'allait pas tarder à survenir. Chacun 

s'attendait à voir Lily entrer dans une de ses colères noires et se mettre à hurler toutes les insanités possibles sur le pauvre James qui se décomposait plus les secondes passaient. Finalement, Lily ouvrit la bouche :

-J'ai soif ? Je vais me chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée.

-Oui, moi ! Répondit aussitôt James. Une danse avec toi !

-Personne ? Comme vous voulez !

Et la belle rousse se leva tranquillement et fendit la foule pour aller se chercher un verre, sans plus de cérémonie.

Mortifié, James la regarda partir, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il se laissa finalement tomber au sol, les yeux toujours dans le vague, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Ce fut Alyz qui brisa le lourd silence en expirant un bon coup. C'est là que tous se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient retenus leur respiration.

-Alors là…

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de ça !

-Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de sa part !

Les commentaires fusèrent de toute part dans une cacophonie impressionnante. Personne, ou presque, ne faisait attention au pauvre James qui était toujours par terre, sous le choc. Lyn se pencha vers lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-James, ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Redemande moi ça dans quelques minutes, je pourrai peut-être te répondre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius, accoudé au bar en sirotant son whisky pur feu, suivit toute la scène de loin. Il vit les filles s'attrouper autour de Lyn et cette dernière s'énerver. Puis elles furent rejointes par James qui posa un genou à terre et tendit la main à Lily. Sirius se douta bien de la nature de sa demande et s'attendait à une réaction négative de la part de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Aussi fut-il aussi surpris que James lorsqu'il vit Lily se lever sans dire un mot et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Aïe, ça doit faire mal ça ! Se dit-il en voyant son meilleur ami s'effondrer au sol.

Il pensa bien le rejoindre pour le soutenir, mais la présence d'un Ange aux cheveux noirs parmi eux le retint. Et puis de toute manière, il avait assez à faire avec ses propres états d'âmes !

Suivant toujours la scène des yeux, il vit Lily s'éloigner et venir dans sa direction, puis les filles reprendre leur discussion qui paraissait plus animée qu'avant. Il vit Lyn se pencher sur son ami et lui murmurer quelques mots, une main sur son épaule.

A nouveau, la jalousie s'empara de lui et il tenta de la noyer envidant d'une traite son verre, et le verre suivant. Lily était maintenant arrivée à sa hauteur et se commandait elle aussi un verre de whisky pur feu, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Il savait bien que la belle rousse le tenait en partie pour responsable du comportement de James envers elle, et en général, aussi ne s'en étonna-t-il pas.

Après un quatrième verre, il se décida à aller rejoindre son frère. Mais il n'était plus là…plus personne n'était là. Les cherchant tous du regard, il les vit en train de danser : Remus avec la douce Anna, même Peter avait réussi à inviter Alyz. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était de voir son Ange dansé avec James. Alors avec lui, elle voulait bien danser ! Juste après l'avoir envoyer balader ! Quel culot !

S'affalant sur le banc de leur table, il se prit à la contempler, virevoltant dans les bras d'un autre : sa jupe blanche lui descendait un peu en-dessous des genoux, venant frôler le haut de ses bottes, blanches elles-aussi. Un débardeur en dentelle blanche venait compléter sa tenue, dévoilant la majeure partie de son ventre et de son dos, à l'arrière duquel une paire d'ailes magique étaient fixées. Magiques parce que dès qu'on pouvait passer la main à travers sans rencontrer de résistance. Une simple illusion, mais joliment réussie : on pouvait y distinguer les plumes aux reflets irisés qui semblaient lancer des rayons pailletés dans tous les sens. Un masque du même genre venait masquer une partie de son visage, au grand dépit de Sirius qui aurait voulu pouvoir admirer ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'il devinait maquillés avec soin.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était James qui avait le plaisir de s'y perdre, tandis que lui se saoulait allègrement sur un vieux banc ! Il resta là tout le temps que durait la chanson, à les observer rire et danser, son verre à la main. Son esprit s'était aventuré dans les limbes de la conscience, lui ôtant toute clairvoyance. Aussi la main que James posa dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille pour la retenir alors qu'elle manquait de chuter prit, pour lui, des allures de séduction. Mia sil n'avait même plus l'envie de s'emporter contre son ami, pas ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour ça…

Finalement la chanson prit fin. James libéra Lyn de son emprise, alors que les mains de Remus s'attardaient plus que de raison dans le dos d'Annalee qui s'empourpra en s'en rendant compte. Alyz et Peter revenaient déjà vers lui en riant, comme deux vieux amis, James et Lyn à leur suite. Il vit Remus hésiter puis proposer une autre danse à Anna qui accepta, semble-t-il, puisqu'il les vit s'éloigner un peu.

En arrivant à son niveau, James lança un regard convaincu à Lyn qui s'approcha alors de Sirius. Il la vit arriver, Ange blanc dans son monde de noirceur et lever ses yeux verts qu'il avait tenté de capter toute la soirée. Une hésitation y dansait en compagnie d'un semblant de honte.

-Euh Sirius…écoute, pour tout à l'heure, je…

-Laisse tomber ! La coupa-t-il, mordant. J'ai très bien compris le message. Je ne t'adresserai plus la parole dorénavant, tu seras tranquille !

-Mais je… Essaya-t-elle encore une fois.

-Tu viens danser Jenny ? Demanda-t-il à la blondinette qui arrivait.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de la concernée qui accepta avec empressement et se scotcha à lui, par peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

Elle le tira plus qu'elle ne le suivit vers la piste en adressant un sourire victorieux à ses amies au passage.

Décontenancée par la réaction du jeune homme, Lyn s'assit et les observa se rapprocher. Ne perdant pas de temps, Sirius attira fermement la jeune fille à lui qui en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Il y répondit en posant les siennes sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Ravie, Jenny leva un pouce en signe de victoire auquel Lyn ne répondit pas. Ils enchainèrent ainsi danse après danse durant tout le reste de la soirée, au vu et au su de tous, sans chercher à faire preuve de ménagement dans leur rapprochement.

Finalement la musique stoppa et Dumbledore demanda le silence.

-Chers élèves et professeurs ! Il est maintenant près de minuit et lorsque les douze coups retentiront, tous vos masques disparaitront comme ils sont apparus. Vous aurez alors quelques minutes pour venir voter auprès du professeur McGonagall et élire le plus beau couple de cette soirée d'Halloween.

La dernière chanson retentit alors et tous les élèves ou presque se rendirent sur la piste. Le décompte arriva et le douzième coup de minuit fut masqué par un dernier hurlement glacial qui semblait suinter des pierres du château. Tous les masques tombèrent alors et les élèves purent découvrir qui était leur cavalier, pour ceux qui ne les avaient pas encore identifiés.

Jenny et Sirius revinrent vers leur groupe et Sirius s'installa à une extrémité du banc, attirant la jeune blonde sur ses genoux. Elle y grimpa sans se faire prier en passant son bras sur les épaules du Maraudeur qui lui-même, posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne, plus haut que les convenances ne les y autorisait. Choquée, Lyn préféra détourner les yeux et se concentrer sur les votes.

Une demi-heure plus tard et Dumbledore se levait pour annoncer les heureux vainqueurs : Sans surprise, Sirius fut élu, sans qu'on sache réellement si c'était à cause de son costume ou à cause de son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Et à ses côtés, fut nommée Lily, pour son déguisement de sorcière façon moldue qui amusa beaucoup les plus jeunes.

Trépignant de joie pour son « Siri », Jenny ne put s'empêche de lui sauter au cou lorsqu'il revint avec sa couronne. La rattrapant nonchalamment d'un bras, le Maraudeur plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde en plantant son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Melynda. Surprise l'espace d'un instant, Jenny reprit bien vite contenance et l'embrassa avec fougue, croyant avoir enfin réussi à décrocher le cœur du beau Maraudeur.

Ne comprenant pas le retournement de situation, Lyn détourna bien vite le regard tout en continuant à sentir les yeux de Sirius sur elle. Cette soirée lui avait donné matière à réfléchir pour bien des heures à venir…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toujours coincée dans la tour des lions, Hannah attendait fébrilement le retour des occupantes de la chambre du septième étage. Après de longues journées passées à chercher comment faire pour éviter la mort de Lily, elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé la solution ! Selon son souvenir, Lily était morte en voulant protéger son petit-ami, James Potter.

Il suffisait qu'elle fasse en sorte que jamais Lily ne sorte avec James, et le tour était joué ! l'idée était si enfantine qu'elle s'étonnait de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt ! Mais la mettre en application, ça , c'était autre chose…Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais n'avait-elle pas quatre jeunes filles à sa disposition ?

Ce soir était le bon, elle le sentait. Elle allait réussir dans sa mission, elle en était quasiment certaine. Elle tenait la clé de sa réussite entre ses mains ! D'ici quelques mois, elle allait changer le futur…

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui!**

**Je lance une annonce: je cherche des dessinatrices (ou dessinateurs) qui voudraient bien se lancer dans l'illustration de cette fic... Etant moi même archi nulle avec un crayon entre les mains... Réponse par review ou MP, au choix!**

**Merci de votre passage ici et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**Althea**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, ou plutot bonsoir, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste ce chapitre!**

**Tout d'abord, toutes mes plus plates excuses concernant le délai de publication de ce douzième chapitre! La raison en est simple, ayant plusieurs fics de commencer en même temps, j'ai décidé de terminer l'écriture de la plus courte avant de continuer celle là, histoire de n'en avoir plus qu'une en cours de publication à écrire! Je devrais normalement avoir plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic maintenant. De plus, j'ai dans l'idée de racourcir mes chapitres et donc d'en faire plus et de publier plus fréquemment. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites??**

**Ensuite, je remrcie énormément Angie59, naiade59 et Elayna Black pour leur fidélité à toute épreuve de cette fic qui n'attire que très peu les lecteurs! Je leur suis d'autant plus reconnaissante de prendre le temps de me laisser une tite review, ça me fait tellement plaisir! merci les filles!!**

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

-Je n'en reviens pas ! S'écriait James. Les Serdaigles partaient quasiment perdants pour cette rencontre !

Ann et Remus pouffèrent discrètement de rire face à l'incompréhension totale du Maraudeur. Lyn discutait tranquillement avec Alyz, Keiros sur ses talons, tandis que Jenny était littéralement scotchée au bras de Sirius. Peter suivait en fermant la marche, un paquet de chocogrenouille à a main, comme d'habitude.

Et James continuait de s'étonner de l'incroyable victoire des annoncés perdants sur les grosses brutes de Serpentard.

-280 !! Vous vous rendez compte ! Et les faces de serpents n'ont pu mettre que 160 ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'on pouvait les avoir ! Et encore plus quand on voit comment les Serdaigles leur ont mis une déculottée, nous, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée, vous allez voir !

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à ses compagnons, mais peu importait, il avait l'air d'y croire, c'était le principal. Et il mettait de l'animation dans les couloirs comme ça ! Bien que Jenny attirait déjà suffisamment l'attention comme ça au goût d'Anna et de Lyn.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle pseudo-sortait avec Sirius et déjà ses compagnes de chambres n'arrivaient plus à la supporter. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps collée à son bras ou sur ses genoux, parlait et riait fort pour se faire remarquer, et surtout pour faire remarquer aux autres qu'elle avait réussit à décrocher le fameux Sirius Black ! Elle n'adressait quasiment plus la parole à ses amies la journée, trop occupée qu'elle était, et lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir, elle les bassinait à leur raconter sa journée « si romantique » dans les moindres détails.

Détails dont Anna se serait fort bien passée ! Elle, qui avait enfin compris les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le beau brun, souffrait visiblement de la situation. Lyn n'avait pas mis deux jours avant de comprendre toute la complexité de la situation et elle avait aussitôt pris son amie à part, chose pas trop compliquée vu qu'elles étaient quasiment seules toute la journée, pour lui demander des explications et pour la réconforter. Depuis, Ann évitait autant que possible de croiser la route du couple le plus médiatique du moment.

Lyn, quant à elle, s'était posée énormément de questions depuis la fameuse soirée d'Halloween. D'un côté, il y avait Sirius, et de l'autre, James. Mais dans les deux cas, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle s'était toujours juré de ne jamais approcher Sirius Black, le séducteur renommé du château, depuis cette triste affaire deux ans auparavant. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…

Comme à l'accoutumée, Dumbledore avait donné un bal costumé pour Halloween, et Lyn avait cédé au caprice de Jenny de se déguiser en gothique. Ravie d'avoir eu son aval, Jenn s'était empressée de la transformer à tel point qu'elle était méconnaissable. La soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, puisqu'elle s'était terminée pour elle dans les bras du garçon dont elle rêvait depuis des années, Sirius Black. A la fin de la soirée, ils s'étaient éclipsés et il l'avait entrainé dans un couloir à proximité de leur salle commune, précisément devant le tableau au Dragon Rouge. Là ils s'étaient embrassés, plusieurs fois, durant un bon moment. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu boire toute la soirée, et son haleine empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres, mais à 15 ans, en sécurité dans les murs de Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pouvait être en danger. Mais un Sirius avec les hormones en ébullition, plus la dose d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ça n'était pas du plus sécuritaire. Il avait voulu qu'elle le suive dans la pièce, se faisant plus pressant et les mains plus baladeuses. Elle avait alors compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle et s'était empressée de se débattre avant de s'enfuir, en larmes. En une soirée, il avait réalisé et détruit son plus beau rêve, et il n'en n'avait aucun souvenir….

Depuis, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se venger, et leur plan à Jenn et à elle aurait réussit, si Jenn n'était pas tombée sous le charme de l'ennemi avant ! Et malgré ses avances incessantes, elle se félicitait de ne pas lui avoir céder. Seulement voilà, depuis le 31 octobre et ce revirement de situation incroyable, elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Certes, elle le détestait toujours autant, mais toutes ses attentions envers elle lui avait plu, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Et maintenant qu'il l'ignorait royalement, elle ressentait comme un manque. Elle prenait plaisir à leurs joutes verbales et maintenant, elle n'avait plus personne à qui lancer des piques.

Et de l'autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait sortir avec Jenn. Si vraiment il avait été sincère avec elle pendant deux mois, il n'aurait pas changé ses sentiments en à peine une heure ! Mais avait-l été sincère, telle était la question… Sirius Black, sincère avec une file ? N'importe quoi ! Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde à ça ? Il voulait juste avoir ce qu'elle lui avait refusé deux ans auparavant, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus. Oui, finalement, tout était bien ainsi, Jenny allait l'occuper un moment, et après, il se chercherait une nouvelle proie !

Et puis, il y avait James. James qu'elle détestait presque autant que son foutu copain, au début de l'année. Puis James qu'elle avait appris à connaitre au fur et à mesure, notamment grâce au Quidditch. Et enfin le James qui commençait à devenir ami avec elle. Depuis toujours, elle avait écouté Lily décrire ce type comme un monstre d'arrogance et d'égoïsme et elle n'avait jamais cherché plus loin, parce que ce qu'il renvoyait de lui n'était pas une image très positive.

Mais depuis cette année, elle avait découvert qu'il était plus sensible que ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord, et elle en avait eu confirmation à Halloween. Il avait été complètement anéanti par l'attitude de Lily, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Comme toujours, il avait essayé de montrer que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'en remettrait, mais elle avait vu dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils avaient dansés ensemble après, que ce n'était pas vrai. Au fil des ans, il s'était de plus en plus accroché à son amour pour Lily, alors qu'elle le rejetait de plus en plus méchamment. Et il commençait à en souffrir sérieusement.

Lyn avait pitié de lui, mais se gardait bien de lui montrer. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas de ça ! Alors elle essayait de lui remonter un peu le moral quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Ils avaient appris peu à peu à se connaitre, et elle devait bien avouer qu'il était bien différent de ce que les gens pensaient. Il se cachait derrière son masque d'assurance et de bonne humeur incessante, il ne voulait montrer à personne qu'il était sensible, au fond de lui, et il était plus mature que ce qu'il laissait croire.

Lyn le savait, et elle commençait à penser qu'il n'était finalement pas un aussi mauvais parti que ça. Et si Lily n'en voulait pas, pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas tenter sa chance, elle ? Elle l'appréciait réellement et il avait plutôt un physique avantageux. Et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il possédait un certain charme, auquel elle ne restait pas vraiment indifférente… Alors après tout, pourquoi pas ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Eh les filles, vous savez quoi ? Annonça Jenny en ce dimanche, dernier jour des vacances.

-Non, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir…Maugréa Anna.

-J'ai décidé de passer la journée rien qu'avec vous, aujourd'hui !

Un silence glacial accueilli cette déclaration.

-Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir ?

-Si si bien sûr…Répondit Lyn, assez surprise. C'est juste que…eh bien…

-Et bien quoi ?

-Non, rien ! C'est super Jenn ! La coupa Anna. Je vais aller prévenir Alyz.

Lyn se demandait bien ce que la blondinette préparait. En avait-elle assez de restée scotchée à Sirius ? Ou peut-être avait-elle enfin remarqué, comme chacun ici présent, qu'il n'en avait quasiment rien à faire d'elle….

Annalee et Alyz revinrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, habillées de pied en cape.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda la petite sixième année.

-Bah, rien de plus qu'avant, on passe la journée entre filles à discuter de trucs de filles, quoi ! Répondit Jenny, un peu déçue de la réaction de ses amies.

Elles retrouvèrent donc avec un plaisir évident leur QG, comme elles l'appelaient avant, en fait une simple petite salle inutilisée depuis des dizaines d'années qu'elles avaient sommairement aménagée pour la rendre plus conviviale : une petite table bancale qu'elles avaient rafistolée avec les moyens du bord, deux chaises et des tonnes de coussins dans lesquels elles se vautraient avec joie pour discuter. C'était Jenny qui avait réussit à les amener discrètement au château, au fil des ans, pour recréer un peu la décoration de chez elle.

Seulement cette fois ci, elle remarqua bien que quelque chose clochait quand elle vit Anna s'assoir sur une chaise et Lyn hésiter avant de s'assoir doucement dans un coin et non pas se jeter sur le monticule de coussins comme d'habitude.

-Alors ! De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? Commença Ann, impassible.

-Et bien, j'en sais rien moi… On ne se pose jamais ce genre de questions d'habitude…

-Oui, mais tu as du remarquer que ce n'est plus comme d'habitude, maintenant…

-Oui, je pense avoir compris ! Vous m'en voulez parce que je passe du temps avec Sirius et que je vous délaisse, c'est ça ? Mais vous savez, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. C'est juste que j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, alors maintenant que je l'ai, je veux en profiter au maximum ! Je sais bien que vous êtes mes amies quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors que Sirius, je peux le perdre à tout moment, vous comprenez ?

Ann hocha la tête, mais le regard qu'elle jeta à Lyn démentait totalement son approbation. Elles en discuteraient toutes les deux plus tard.

-Donc c'est que tout va bien avec Sirius ? Questionna Lyn, voulant ramener la conversation sur une pente moins glissante.

-Oh oui, c'est même mieux que mieux ! C'est…parfait. Il est si gentil, si attentionné… Et il est si heureux de me voir, c'en est presque incroyable. On s'accorde sur tous les plans, on aime les même choses, on est toujours d'accord sur tout et donc il n'y a jamais de disputes entre nous !

-Alors, il est à la hauteur de sa réputation ?

-Alyz ! Souffla Ann, en rougissant. Ne pose donc pas des questions comme ça !

-Non laisse Ann ! Elle a raison la petite de poser cette question.

-Eh ! Je vous signale que je n'ai qu'un an de moins que vous les filles ! Alors arrêtez de me traiter en gamine !

Le ton grognon d'Alyz eut pour effet de calmer un peu la tension du groupe par un franc éclat de rire.

-Mais oui, on sait ! Mais tu es toujours notre petite Alyz à nous malgré tout et à mon avis, tu le resteras jusqu'au bout ! Reprit Ann.

-Mouais mouais… Alors Jenn, vas-tu me répondre ?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais bien te dire que oui, mais la vérité, c'est que j'en sais rien…Avoua la grande blonde.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas voulu…

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu sais bien que je ne me serais même pas gênée ! Mais c'est plutôt lui, en fait… Il dit qu'il ne veut pas faire avec moi comme avec toutes les autres, que je suis trop importante pour lui pour qu'il ose me traiter de la même façon que toutes ces anciennes pouffes !

-Attends là ! Tu es en train de me dire que le grand Sirius Black, tombeur de ses dames, a la possibilité de coucher avec toi, une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, et qu'il refuse sous prétexte de plus nobles sentiments ? S'étrangla Lyn.

-Parfaitement ! Répondit Jenn. Vous avouerez que c'est touchant de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui…si on veut…je dirais plutôt que je trouve ça louche, moi…mais bon, c'est toi qui sort avec, tu es mieux placée que moi pour savoir tout ça !

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça sinon, d'après toi ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais encore rien. Mais méfie-toi de lui, Jenn ! Répondit Lyn. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois aussi malheureuse que je l'ai été moi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, vraiment pas…

-De toute façon, il ne va pas rester longtemps sur ses positions, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Je veux bien attendre un peu pour lui faire plaisir, mais faut pas abuser non plus, hein !

-Oui, ça m'aurait étonné venant de toi. Rétorqua Ann.

Elles discutèrent encore pendant quelques heures, Jenn monopolisant la conversation avec Sirius et la meilleure façon de le faire craquer. Finalement, lorsque 16h sonnèrent, Anna rappela à Lyn qu'elle avait un chat à s'occuper et décida de l'accompagner, laissant Alyz en compagnie de Jenn qui continuait sur sa lancée.

-Non mais tu as entendu la même chose que moi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Explosa Ann en arrivant dans la chambre.

-A moins qu'on ai rêvé toute les deux, non ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut croire tout ce qu'elle raconte ! C'est dingue ! Même un gosse de 10 ans verrait bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle ! Et s'il ne veut pas coucher avec, c'est juste parce qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas ! Et pas parce qu'elle est « différente » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

-Non seulement ça ! Mais son excuse du « vous êtes mes amies je ne peux pas vous perdre », c'est n'importe quoi !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'on va rester là à l'attendre éternellement ?! Si elle ne comprend pas qu'elle doit certes passer du temps avec lui, elle doit aussi en accorder ses amies…ça s'entretient un minimum une amitié…

Jamais encore Lyn n'avait vu la douce et clame Annalee aussi en colère. Elle rejetait toute sa colère sur le fait que Jenny les ai complètement abandonné depuis Halloween, mais Lyn la soupçonnait de lui en vouloir surtout parce que le garçon en question était Sirius.

Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner, on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments. Pauvre Anna, se voir abandonner par son amie et voler le mec qu'elle convoitait en une seule fois, c'était dur à encaisser. Lyn comprenait bien qu'elle était en colère.

- Calme-toi Anna. Ca ne changera rien à la situation. Tu connais Jenn, elle était déjà comme ça quand elle sortait avec Cowden.

-Mais justement, je pensais qu'elle avait compris depuis le coup là ! Mais non, elle a rien pigé, rien de rien. Elle se sert de nous quand elle n'a pas de mecs et c'est tout ! Le reste du temps, on n'existe pas !

-Je sais, Anna, je sais. Mais dit toi que ça ne durera pas. Tu as vu comme moi qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il reste encore avec…

-Tu restes persuadée qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour te rendre jalouse, alors ? Demanda Annalee, radoucie.

-Oh oui ! Tu aurais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé en l'embrassant ce soir là. C'était sa vengeance…en même temps, j'y ai été fort avec lui…

Keiros venait de terminer sa gamelle et cherchait à monter sur les genoux d'Anna pour avoir quelques caresses. La petite brune le souleva du sol et le plaça à côté d'elle sur le lit en commençant à le gratter sous le cou et derrière les oreilles.

-Miss Elridge éprouverait-elle des remords ? La taquina Ann.

-Bof…disons que j'aurais pu faire un effort, par rapport à ce qu'il a fait pour moi l'autre fois…. Avoua-t-elle, pensive. En même temps, c'est lui qui m'a ignoré quand je suis venue m'excuser !

-On a tous bien compris que c'était James qui t'avais forcé la main ! J'aurai été à sa place, je t'aurais envoyé paitre aussi ! Si tes excuses ne sont pas sincères, autant les garder pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai tout foiré, hein ? Demanda Lyn, comme une gamine prise en faute.

-Ca dépend…tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler, alors c'est plutôt bien pour toi, non ? Mais c'est vrai que tu as été un peu dure avec lui.

-Oui, tu as raison…j'ai la paix maintenant, alors peu importe !

Keiros venait de sauter sur sa maitresse et la gratifiait d'un petit massage plutôt griffant. Souriant, Lyn reprit la séance de papouilles qu'Anna venait d'arrêter, en le laissant faire son manège.

-Oh là là…ce n'est vraiment pas facile comme situation tout ça. Ca ne serait que moi, je m'en moquerais comme d'une guigne de Black ! Mais il te plait, à toi, et Jenn sort avec…. Vous me forcez à être gentille avec lui, tu te rends compte ! Reprit-elle sous le regard méchant d'Anna.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe en voyant son amie baisser la tête pour cacher les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

-Oh Anna, excuse-moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas ! Je suis désolée !

Elle se précipita sur son amie et la prit dans ses bras, écrasant Keiros entre elles, qui leur rappela sa présence par un coup de griffes bien placé. Lyn s'écarta et le laissa filer, en continuant de consoler sa meilleure amie.

-Fais moi confiance, ça ne vas pas durer entre ces deux là. Je le sens ! Et après, tu auras le champ libre. Je suis sûre qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. Allez, changeons de sujet, ça vaudra mieux, hein ? Proposa-t-elle comma Anna se calmait doucement.

-Heureusement que tu es là, toi ! répondit-elle en accordant un sourire à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tiens, Annalee ! Comment tu vas ? La fin des vacances s'est bien passée ?

Anna retint un soupir en entendant la voix s'élever derrière elle dans le couloir. Elle avait presque réussit à l'oublier durant la semaine, celui-là. Mais c'était sans compter sur le cours de Métamorphose du lundi matin, en commun avec les Serdaigles.

-Josh ! Fit-elle en se retournant, un sourire faux figé aux lèvres. Oui j'ai passé une très bonne semaine avec mes amies. Merci de t'en soucier. Tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller en cours.

Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner et à reprendre son chemin mais il la rattrapa et la força à le regarder.

-Et bien, moi j'ai passé une semaine affreuse. Tu n'es presque jamais sortie de ta tour, ou alors tu étais toujours occupée avec tes amies que tu vois tous les jours. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

-Ecoute Josh, ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. On a cours dans quelques minutes et je ne veux pas arrivée en retard.

-D'accord. Alors rejoins-moi ce soir à la tour d'astronomie, vers 21h, on en discutera.

-Si tu veux. Répondit-elle vaguement. Mais lâche-moi maintenant !

Elle se défit de sa poigne et parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la salle en courant à moitié. Quelle plaie ce mec ! Jamais elle n'aurait du lui accorder une danse à Halloween, il était encore plus collant maintenant que jamais. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se laisser attendrir par tout et tout le monde ? Elle était vraiment trop gentille !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore ? Demanda Lyn lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui assura que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Comme d'habitude ! Il est encore plus pressant qu'avant maintenant…Il voulait qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé au bal, certainement…

-Tu l'as envoyé bouler, j'espère ?

-Connaissant Cowden, il a du insister pour te parler, non ? Intervint Jenny, assise derrière eux, à côté d'un Sirius qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Ann se retourna alors et l'espace d'un instant, son regard croisa celui de Sirius qui lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Elle lui répondit de la même façon, discrètement bien sûr, sinon Jenny l'aurait trucidé sur place.

-Oui, il m'a dit de le rejoindre ce soir à la tour d'astronomie…Répondit Ann, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait promis…Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Tu n'as quand même pas accepté, Anna ? S'étonna Lyn.

-Je crois bien que si…je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait, et…je ne voulais pas être en retard, tu comprends…oh là là, Lyn, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Ann, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pour lui ? S'enquit Jenny. Toi, lui, soir, tour d'astronomie…si ça ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

-C'est bon, Jenny ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter, ok ? Je pense qu'Anna est déjà assez mortifiée comme ça, alors laisse la tranquille, tu veux ! La coupa Sirius en dardant un regard glacial sur la blonde à ses côtés.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et se plongea dans la contemplation de son parchemin encore vierge. Au moins, Sirius avait un sacré effet calmant sur elle ! Jamais Lyn n'avait vue son amie s'aplatir comme ça sur une remarque de qui que ce soit, encore moins d'un garçon. Elle devait vraiment être accro pour ne pas répliquer…

-C'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent soit disant si bien. Lui souffla Anna, tout bas. Elle dit oui à tout ce qu'il raconte et ne réplique jamais !

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. C'est malheureux pour elle, mais c'est la vérité. Lui répondit Lyn, profitant de ce que l'arrive du professeur McGonagall provoquait un brouhaha dans la salle pour parler à voix presque haute sans craindre d'être entendue par Jenny.

-Mais ne me dit pas qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien ? Attends, c'est flagrant !

-Je sais bien, Ann, je sais bien…Que veux-tu faire ? Si on lui dit, elle ne nous croira pas. Elle doit s'en rendre compte elle-même…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela faisait maintenant près de cinq minutes que Lyn attendait devant la porte du bureau de sa directrice, sans oser frapper, et encore moins entrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien lui demander ? Ce qu'elle voulait faire en sortant ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée…

Respirant profondément, elle se décida finalement à toquer à la porte. Mais sa main n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le bois que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur une McGonagall toujours aussi sérieuse.

-Miss Elridge ! Vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas en restant dehors que notre entretien avancera. Aussi je vous conseille fortement d'entrer et de prendre place sur cette chaise. Fit le professeur de métamorphose en désignant la seule chaise face à son bureau.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de la tête, Lyn entra et s'installa. McGonagall s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à son élève et se saisit d'un dossier marron qui était soigneusement posé sur sa gauche.

-Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaitre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, Miss Elridge. Au cours de cet entretien, nous allons devoir déterminer de quoi sera fait votre avenir. Tout d'abord, avez-vous une idée, une envie particulière quant à votre avenir ?

-En fait…non, pas la moindre. Avoua piteusement la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas.

Le professeur se tourna et se saisit d'un étrange objet derrière elle. Elle le lui tendit en lui expliquant brièvement de quoi il s'agissait :

-C'est un révélateur. Il va lire en vous et vous indiquer plusieurs pistes qui devront vous permettre de faire un choix. Vous n'avez qu'à poser votre main au milieu et fermer les yeux.

Lyn s'exécuta et posa sa main droite au centre de l'appareil étrange que lui tendait son professeur. Il était constitué d'une espèce de plate forme centrale d'où partaient et arrivaient de nombreux fils argentés plus ou moins épais, dans tous les sens.

Lorsque la main de la jeune fille entra en contact avec la surface lisse de l'objet, celui-ci se mit à luire, faiblement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Finalement, une petite boule argentée recouvrit l'objet et la main de Lyn par la même occasion.

-Fermez les yeux, Miss, et concentrez-vous sur ce que vous aimez. Recommanda la directrice des Gryffondors.

Lyn se concentra alors sur ses amis, sa mère, sa passion pour le Quidditch, pour la nature en général, pour l'équité et la justice… Mais la machine lisait également au plus profond d'elle, elle le sentait, sans qu'elle ait réellement à penser à quoi que se soit.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait être une fraction de secondes, le professeur lui demanda de retirer sa main du révélateur. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que l'appareil s'était éteint et qu'un morceau de parchemin s'en élevait régulièrement.

McGonagall s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement du regard. Un hochement de tête approbateur plus tard, elle le lui tendait en l'encourageant du regard à le lire à son tour.

Ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce à quoi Lyn s'attendait, une liste de métiers bien précis, mais plutôt diverses directions qu'elle devrait explorer.

_-protection_

_-justice_

_-clairvoyance_

_-journalisme_

_-quidditch_

_-enseignement/recherche_

-Qu'est-ce qua ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Vous avez devant vous les domaines dans lesquels vos qualités seront le plus mise en avant. Maintenant, à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire exactement. Je vous laisse une petite demi-heure et nous en reparlons après.

En fin de compte, le temps passa beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que Melynda aurait cru. Les thèmes listés par le révélateur lui correspondaient parfaitement et au lieu de chercher un métier bien précis pour chaque, elle essaya de réfléchir à la meilleure alliance de toutes les idées proposées.

-Alors, Miss, cela vous a-t-il aidé dans votre recherche ?

-Et bien, j'ai horreur des injustices, mais je ne crois pas qu'une carrière dans la justice me plairait tant que ça. J'ai besoin de plus d'action, de me sentir vraiment utile. A côté de ça, le journalisme sportif me plairait beaucoup. Mais par-dessus tout, je veux protéger les gens que j'aime…

-Vous avez songé à devenir Auror ?

-Auror ? Non, je n'ai pas d'assez bonnes notes pour ça !

-Détrompez-vous, miss. Vos résultats sont suffisants pour intégrer la formation. Mais vous avez surtout une motivation, une détermination, une force de caractère, mais surtout un dévouement fort envers les autres, en particulier vos amis. Les Auror ne sont pas là seulement pour lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui, ils sont également là pour aider les gens, les protéger. Je vois ces qualités en vous, Melynda, croyez-moi !

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Je veux dire…oui, c'est vrai…mais…

-Mais vous avez peur, c'est ça ?

Honteuse, Lyn baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

-Non…j'ai…je suis une Gryffondor, et les lions n'ont peur de rien !

-Etre courageux ne signifie pas ne pas avoir peur, Miss. Reconnaitre ses faiblesses, c'est la plus belle forme de courage que je connaisse.

Lyn ne répondit pas, ingérant les paroles de son professeur. Elle essayait de ne rien montrer de ces inquiétudes à son entourage, de cacher ses peurs et ses faiblesses pour ne pas passer pour un lâche. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eut fait fausse route depuis le début ?

-Je vais vous laisser les documents relatifs à la formation d'Auror, prenez le temps de les lire et nous en reparlerons, Miss Elridge.

Lyn releva la tête et croisa le regard encourageant de la vieille femme, ou elle crut déceler l'ombre d'un soupçon de fierté contenue.

Tu es folle ma vieille ! Pensa-t-elle.

-D'accord, je vais y réfléchir professeur. Merci.

-De rien Miss. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

-Au revoir, professeur.

Lyn se hâta de quitter la pièce, bien décidée à demander conseil à Anna sur son hypothétique carrière en tant qu'Auror. Elle saurait assurément la conseiller, elle savait toujours tout.

Elle avala le dédale de couloirs qui la séparait de la tour des lions, rejointe en chemin par Keiros qui courait à côté d'elle. Prenant pitié du pauvre petit animal, elle l'attrapa et le tint séré contre elle. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il se lova contre son corps, se roulant en boule et s'endormit, pas du tout perturbé par la course de son oreiller de fortune.

Elle entendit les cris et les hurlements bien avant d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui lança le mot de passe avant même d'être en face, ayant reconnu une énième dispute entre Jenny et Ann.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la salle commune, elle manqua de s'étouffer devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Jenny hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales sur Anna qui était affalée au sol, une chaise brisée à côté d'elle. Un petit groupe de filles se tenait à l'écart, craignant la colère de la blonde et Lyn entrevit les maraudeurs descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, certainement alertés par les cris de Jenny, devenue comme folle.

Visiblement sonnée, Ann tentait de se relever, essuyant toujours la pluie d'insulte de Jenny à laquelle Lyn ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. Elle était comme possédée, les traits tirés en une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, le visage rougi par la colère. Comment avaient-elles pues en arriver là ? Il suffisait qu'elle s'absente une heure pour que les deux filles en viennent aux mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était donc bien passé ?

Remettant ses questions à plus tard, Lyn se précipita sur son amie pour l'aider à se relever comme Sirius se jetait sur la blonde pour l'éloigner d'Ann, aidé de James. Remus vint prêter main forte à Lyn en soulevant Ann avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Répondit-il à la question muette qu'il lu dans les yeux de Lyn.

Lyn acquiesça et lui emboita le pas, bientôt rejointe par Sirius, James et Alyz.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rugit-elle enfin.

Tous se regardèrent et aucun ne savait vraiment par quoi commencer.

-On a entendu des cris, alors on est venu voir…Commença Sirius.

-Je venais juste de les quitter. Ann m'aidait sur un devoir de Sortilèges et Jenny travaillait ses Potions. Expliqua alors la petite Alyz. Tout allait bien et comme j'avais fini, je suis remonté déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. Et quand je suis redescendue, je les ai trouvés dans cet état, juste au moment ou tu es arrivé. Je ne comprends pas, tout allait si bien…

-Allez, ce n'est pas ta faute, Alyz, calme toi. Lui assura Peter en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule comme la jeune fille commençait à pleurer.

-Je pense qu'Ann nous en dira plus. Conclut James en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Ils y trouvèrent la jeune fille endormie suite à une potion que Miss Pomfresh lui avait fait avaler dans l'intervalle de leur petite discussion. Remus était à son chevet, visiblement inquiet.

-Remus ! A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? S'enquit rapidement Lyn.

-Non, rien, juste qu'elle était désolée. Elle répétait ça sans arrêt tout le long du trajet et n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Je vous croyais amies, toutes les quatre ?!

-Moi aussi, Remus, moi aussi…Souffla Lyn en s'asseyant à côté du lit de son amie.

Miss Pomfresh fit son apparition et leur demanda de quitter la pièce le temps qu'elle fasse les pansements de la jeune fille. Elle revint vers eux quelques minutes après, une fois son travail achevé.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre enfant ?

-Nous n'en savons rien. Nous avons été alertés par des cris et nous sommes aussitôt descendus voir. Elle était en train de se battre ave Jenny.

-Dit plutôt que Jenny s'acharnait sur elle, oui ! Lança Lyn. Elle va me le payer !

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Miss Elridge. La sermonna l'infirmière.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Remus, se moquant bien du pourquoi et du comment pour l'instant.

-Elle a quelques vilaines contusions mais rien de grave. Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre d'ici deux jours, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-D'accord. Merci Miss Pomfresh. On repassera prendre de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure.

Le petit groupe repartit en direction de leur salle commune.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Jenny ? Demanda alors Lyn, toute à sa colère.

-Elle s'est tant débattu que nous l'avons laissée remonter dans sa chambre. Elle doit surement y être.

-Parfait. J'ai deux mots à lui dire à celle là !

* * *

**Une tite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé?**

**Je me demande bien ce que vous envisagez pour la suite de cette fic, vu les éléments dont vous disposez... En tout cas, j'espère que la suite que je vous prépare vous plaira!**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous à tous**

**Althea**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde!!**

**Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus court que les précédents, mais je posterai plus fréquemment comme ça!**

**Merci beaucoup à mes 5 reviewers: Angie59, Elayna Black, polgara, mellon50 et naiade59! Voilà l'explication de la scène Ann/Jenn dans ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13

* * *

Lyn entra dans la chambre telle une furie et la porte d'entrée claqua sous la violence de sa main. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que Jenny n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de bain à la volée, mais pas de Jenny non plus. Il ne lui restait plus que l'étude à vérifier. Sinon, elle était bonne pour parcourir tout le château afin de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée à cette blondasse !

Elle se dirigea alors à toute vitesse vers la porte de l'étude, cachée par la porte d'entrée de la chambre restée entrouverte. D'un geste vif, elle rabattit cette dernière et aperçut enfin la traitresse, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil face au feu, un verre à la main. Lorsque la porte claqua en se refermant, elle la vit tressaillir et poser son verre, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle allait être confrontée.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Rugit Lyn depuis le pas de la porte. Quelle espèce de monstre es-tu pour traiter ainsi tes amies ? Tu aurais pu la tuer, tu t'en rends compte de ça ?

Lyn continua à déverser sa haine sur son ancienne amie sans que celle-ci ne fasse le moindre mouvement trahissant qu'elle aurait compris tout ce que Lyn racontait.

-Tu n'as aucune considération pour nous, tu te moques bien de tes amies ! En fait, tu ne nous considère même pas comme des amies, juste comme des bouches trous, et tu te sers de nous quand tu n'as pas de mecs. Tu ne penses qu'à te faire le plus de mecs possibles dans l'année, tu ne parles que de ça, tu es bien comme Black ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour nous, et encore moins pour toi-même. Tu sais que les gens parlent de toi, et les rumeurs ont la vie dure à Poudlard. Tu sais que tu passes pour une fille facile et une sacrée garce, et que nous, on a du supporter d'entendre tout ça durant des années, et toi, t'en a rien à foutre. Tu me dégoutes ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te défendre de toutes les saloperies que les autres balancent sur toi quand tu as le dos tourné, parce qu'ils ont bien raison ! On s'est bien trompées sur ton compte, et là, je crois qu'Ann l'a très bien compris, bien mieux que moi, même…

Jenny ne se retourna pas, ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle attendait. Tranquillement. Patiemment.

-Et regardes moi quand je te parle ! Hurla Lyn. A moins que tu n'ai même pas le courage d'affronter les conséquences de tes actes….

Lyn la vit enfin frémir sous le ton effrayant de sa voix. Elle avait peur d'elle ! Elle la craignait ! Et elle avait raison, se dit Lyn en se délectant de ce sentiment de puissance qu'elle sentait grandir en elle.

-Tu as peur…Siffla-t-elle un ton en-dessous. Tu me crains, je le vois bien. Je vois la peur se répandre en toi, dans les moindres recoins de ton être et prendre possession de ton esprit…Et tu sais quoi, Kendall ? Tu as bien raison de me craindre ! Parce que ce que j'ai fait à Dunn n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend, toi !

On ne distinguait plus l'ombre de la colère terrible qui avait envahit Lyn quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa voix, mais plutôt une froide résolution, glaciale même, qui aurait fait trembler même le plus courageux des Gryffondors.

-Tu ne me connais pas. Continua Lyn sur le même ton. Mais tu vas apprendre à me connaitre, à tes dépends. On ne s'attaque pas à mes amies impunément, retiens bien ça Kendall ! Tu vas me le payer, et plus chèrement que tu ne te l'imagines !

Lyn fit mine de reculer et de quitter la pièce mais se ravisa et reprit :

-Surveille bien tes arrières, Kendall ! Je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle, je serai toujours derrière toi, et je te jure que si je te coince un jour, tu t'en souviendras tout le reste de ta misérable existence !

Elle tourna finalement les talons, tout en sachant qu'elle avait gagné cette bataille. Jenny la craignait plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait et avait étouffé cette peur en prenant l'ascendant sur elle toutes ses années. Mais c'était terminé maintenant, fini de se faire prendre pour une cloche par cette espèce de blondasse sans amour propre et sans aucune considération pour tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec sa pauvre petite personne. Dorénavant, elle savait qu'elle serait crainte à sa juste mesure et elle ne se priverait pas d'en user pour se venger et venger en même temps Annalee.

Parce que ce que Jenny n'avait pas compris, c'est que Lyn détestait certes les injustices, mais par-dessus tout elle avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis, et de surcroit sans raison valable. Alors oui, la gentille Melynda allait s'effacer pour laisser place à une Melynda bien plus cruelle et bien plus hargneuse. La blonde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'infirmière décida finalement de garder Ann en observation, plus préoccupée par sa santé mentale que par sa santé physique. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, ni qui était son agresseur. Ses condisciples avaient bien évidemment été interrogés et le nom de Jenny était revenu à plusieurs reprises, mais sans aucune preuve formelle, la Salle Commune étant vide lors de l'incident.

Tout le monde se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'était réellement produit, mais les principales restaient soit muettes, soit introuvables. Jenny avait effectivement disparue tout le week end, ne se montrant même pas lors des repas. En l'absence de preuves tangibles, il ne se voyait pas le droit de chercher à tirer une élève de son isolement le week end, comprenant bien qu'elle craignait la colère de ses compagnes de chambre. Il serait bien temps de s'en inquiéter si elle ne se montrait pas en cours non plus. Il avait de plus eu vent qu'elle se rendait fréquemment aux cuisines, preuve qu'elle était encore bien dans l'enceinte du château et qu'elle ne se laissait pas mourir de faim.

Lyn avait décidé de reporter sa vengeance à plus tard, la préoccupation première étant Ann et son mutisme qu'elle devait à tout prix rompre. Elle gagna donc encore une fois l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention d'y passer la journée, quoi qu'en dise Ann.

Elle approchait alors du couloir qui y menait et entendit des voix qu'elle commençait à connaitre. Remus se disputait apparemment avec Cowden. S'arrêtant au coin du couloir, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta.

-Puisque je te dis qu'elle ne veut pas te voir, Josh ! N'insiste pas et retourne dans ta salle commune.

-Je viens seulement prendre de ses nouvelles. Se défendit le Serdaigle.

-Et c'est gentil de ta part. Rassure toi, elle va bien, elle est juste fatiguée et souhaiterait se reposer.

-Et moi j'aimerais m'en assurer. Je veux juste lui dire quelques mots, qu'elle sache que je suis là pour elle si elle a besoin.

-Je lui dirai que tu es passé, Josh, ne t'en fait pas. Mais tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis qu'elle va bien.

-Si elle allait si bien que ça, elle ne refuserait pas de me voir ! Insista le jeune homme, bien décidé à entrer, par la force s'il le fallait.

-Ce n'est pas spécialement dirigé contre toi. Elle ne souhaite pas recevoir de visites, c'est tout. Alors pour une fois, fais lui plaisir et laisse la tranquille. Tu la verras en cours !

-Juste quelques instants. Elle ne m'en voudra pas. Laisse-moi passer Lupin. S'énerva le capitaine de Quidditch en bombant le torse.

-Désolé, Josh, c'est impossible. Tu ne rentreras pas. Affirma le Maraudeur en se redressant, pas intimidé le moins du monde par l'air menaçant du Serdaigle.

La conversation cessa brutalement et Lyn, toujours cachée par l'angle du mur, ne vit rien de la suite de la scène. Elle attendit quelques instants et comme aucun bruit ne venait à ses oreilles, elle hasarda prudemment un œil vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir le Serdaigle dans la pièce et Remus dans un coin, elle fut bien surprise de constater que c'était le jeune Maraudeur qui, un bras passé autour du cou du Serdaigle, lui maintenait le bras tordu dans le dos. Se rapprochant de lui, elle le vit lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et accentuer sa pression sur son bras, ce qui était visiblement du plus douloureux pour le bleu et bronze.

Finalement, Remus le relâcha en le poussant sèchement vers Lyn qui s'empressa de reculer de quelques pas. Faisant machine arrière, elle fit celle qui venait seulement d'arriver et manqua de se heurter à Josh qui passa l'angle du couloir au même moment qu'elle.

-Pas la peine…Maugréa-t-il. Le chien de garde ne veut rien savoir…

Il avait parlé sans même la regarder à tel point que Lyn ne sut pas s'il s'était vraiment adressé à elle. Haussant les épaules, elle continua son chemin et arriva à hauteur de Remus qui continuait à surveiller le couloir duquel elle venait.

-Et bien ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si effrayant que ça. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Je viens de croiser Cowden. Il s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, ou tu l'as traumatisé ?

-Oh, lui. Dit-il en accentuant bien sur le « lui » d'un signe de dégout. Ann ne souhaite pas le voir, et encore moins lui parler. On va dire qu'il a eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, alors j'ai du me montrer plus explicite.

-Parfait ! Je vois qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains alors !

Remus esquissa un sourire en rosissant légèrement.

-Tu viens la voir avec moi ? Peut-être qu'à deux on arrivera plus à la faire parler. Demanda Remus.

-Je venais effectivement lui parler. Acquiesça Lyn, ne sachant pas comment dire au Maraudeur qu'Ann ne parlerait certainement pas devant lui. Elle se doutait bien que l'objet de la dispute était encore une fois Sirius, et jamais Ann n'avouerait devant Remus qu'elle en était amoureuse. Elle avait trop peur qu'il aille tout lui raconter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, Annalee fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie le mardi en fin de journée, soit après quatre jours. Ses plaies étaient plus nombreuses que ce qu'en avait vu Lyn, et certaines avaient apparemment eu une origine magique. Elle était de plus fragile psychologiquement, ce qui avait poussé l'infirmière à la gardée plus longtemps que prévu.

En même temps, c'était assez compréhensible. Après s'être fait attaquée par celle que l'on considérait comme son amie, on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement que Lyn et Alyz étaient toujours là, elles.

Et c'était elles qui étaient venues la chercher à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, juste après la fin de leurs cours. Elles l'escortèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune, l'encourageant d'une pression de la main en sentant l'appréhension qui la gagnait comme elles approchaient du lieu ou elle avait été attaquée.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en entrant dans la salle et en s'apercevant que la disposition de la pièce avait été modifiée. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la pièce d'avant.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas fait ça pour moi ? S'étonna Ann, sentant des larmes de gratitude lui monter aux yeux.

-Oh tu sais, cette pièce avait grand besoin de changement ! Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut un petit coup de neuf ! Et puis, tu penses bien qu'on aurait jamais pu faire ça toutes seules ! Répondit évasivement Lyn, un grand sourire réfutant totalement ce qu'elle affirmait.

Ann ne savait pas quoi répondre devant une telle marque d'affection et elle sentit les larmes coulées sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

-Merci les filles.

-Oh mais tu n'as encore rien vu ! Lui assura Alyz.

Elles s'avancèrent vers le grand canapé de la salle qui leur tournait le dos et le contournèrent pour s'installer dans les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

Les Maraudeurs au grand complet les y attendaient, un plateau rempli de chocolats et de gâteaux déposé sur la table devant eux.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de faire tout ça ?

-On veut juste te montrer qu'on est là, si tu as besoin de nous. C'est tout. Expliqua Sirius.

-Mais que faites-vous de votre petite guerre stupide ? N'êtes-vous pas censés vous détester tous plus les uns que les autres ?

-Oh, bah on aurait bien voulu, tu sais ! Mais il y a des priorités dans la vie. Et pour moi, tu en es une ! Lui affirma Lyn.

Ann la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre que Merci. Puis elle fit de même avec Alyz et finalement, elles s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé que leur cédèrent les Maraudeurs.

-Allez, mange ! Ca te changera un peu de la nourriture de l'infirmerie ! Lui recommanda Remus qui avait pris place sur une chaise à côté d'elle, James et Sirius s'étant approprié les fauteuils en face.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop gentils avec moi ! Vous n'auriez pas du !

-Arrête donc un peu ! On en ferait autant pour l'un des nôtres, alors tait toi et profite !

-Tu insinues donc que tu me considères comme l'une des vôtres ? Demanda malicieusement la jeune brune.

-Et bien, répondit Sirius, tu es la meilleure amie, que dis-je, la seule amie de Remus. Et j'ai appris à te connaitre pendant nos travaux de groupe et tu es quelqu'un de bien. Alors oui, pour moi, tu es comme nous. Et ça vaut pour vous deux aussi. Rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lyn et Alyz.

-Oui, Sirius a raison. Depuis cette journée à Pré-au-lard, j'avoue qu'on a un peu révisé nos jugement sur vous trois. Bon, nos petites querelles me manqueront certainement, mais vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus de bonnes Maraudeuse à mon avis. Alors si vous êtes d'accord, on va pouvoir arrêter de se conduire comme des enfants et de vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Interrogea Lyn.

-Vous êtes comme nous. Vous êtes prêtes à tout pour protéger ceux que vous aimez, en particulier vos amies. Et c'est la qualité première d'un Maraudeur digne de ce nom. Et puis, je dois avouer que votre petite vengeance sur Dunn m'a bien amusé !

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Grommela Lyn, en pensant à celle qu'elle allait mettre en place dans les prochains jours.

Sa remarque jeta un froid dans la tablée, chacun comprenant bien qu'elle faisait allusion à Jenny. Un silence tomba alors et personne ne se risqua à le briser, jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs à Ann.

Ce fut finalement elle qui prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

-Bah tu sais, la routine, dodo, mangé, cours, devoirs, et on recommence ! Essaya Alyz.

-Non, je veux dire, ou est-_elle_ ?

-Pour tout te dire, on l'ignore. Elle assiste juste aux cours, sans dire un seul mot et disparait aussi vite qu'elle apparait. Elle ne mange plus dans la Grande Salle, ne dort plus dans le dortoir qu'elle a d'ailleurs vidé de ses affaires. Tu seras tranquille Ann ! Crois-moi.

-Bien. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter de la revoir en face, tous les jours du matin au soir.

-Anna. Commença doucement Remus en posant sa main sur son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ?

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser la question en voyant le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer et un voile de peur traverser ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du. S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Je suis stupide, tu ne veux pas encore en parler, c'est normal, je suis désolé Anna…

-C'est bon Remus, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends bien que vous voulez savoir, mais c'est juste que, comment dire…en parler, c'est rendre la chose réelle. Tu comprends ?

-Oui oui bien sûr, évidemment, qu'est-ce que je peux être bête des fois !

-Mais non tu n'es pas bête ! Arrête donc un peu de te déprécier de la sorte. Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse et de loin le plus intelligent, alors je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses dans ta bouche, c'es clair ?

-Sur ce coup là, elle a raison, la petite Anna ! Renchérit James.

-On te l'a déjà dit au moins milles fois Mumus ! Alors fait nous plaisir et crois nous quand on te le dit, maintenant ! Continua Sirius.

-Ok ok, c'est bon ! Leur répondit Remus, rouge pivoine devant tant de compliments. Mais si un jour tu veux en parler, reprit-il à l'intention d'Ann comme ses amis continuaient à rire, tu sais que je suis là.

-Je sais, merci….Mais en fait, avoua-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On parlait tranquillement après avoir fini nos devoirs et la conversation a déviée sur un sujet…sensible, dirons-nous. Le ton a monté, on s'est énervée toutes les deux et les sorts sont partis, c'est tout. Elle ne m'a pas touché directement, c'est la chaise qui a tout prit et qui m'a renvoyé une partie du sort, atténuée.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en parlant et il allait de soi qu'elle se forçait à leur raconter tout ça, même sans entrer dans les détails. C'était toujours difficile de raconter son agression, alors quand en plus elle venait d'une personne chère, c'était doublement plus dur.

Personne ne demanda de détails et Lyn la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, comme Remus posait sa main sur son épaule d'un geste amical.

-Chut, c'est fini Anna chérie. Murmura Lyn en la berçant doucement. Elle ne t'approchera plus, je te le promets. Tout est bien terminé, fais moi confiance.

-Elle a raison, Ann. Tiens, prends donc un des gâteaux, ça va ta calmer ! Tu n'y a même pas toucher et ils sont délicieux. Renchérit Sirius dans une tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ann rigola à sa plaisanterie malgré elle et sécha ses larmes et acceptant l'assiette que lui tendait Sirius avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois filles étaient restées seules dans la salle commune et Ann essayait de récupérer les deux jours de cours qu'elle avait ratés, sous la férule d'une Lyn implacable quant à la perfection des devoirs de son amie.

Le portrait s'ouvrit soudainement et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Ann leva les yeux de son parchemin et croisa alors le regard meurtrier de son ancienne amie. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une flamme brulante de haine et Ann fut choquée du changement de comportement si rapide de Jenny.

Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas et fila tout droit dans son dortoir pour en ressortir quelques minutes après, ses dernières affaires dans les bras. Elle repartit comme elle était arrivée, un regard mauvais toujours posé sur Ann et sans dire un mot.

Alyz vint placer un bras amical autour des épaules de la petite brune et Lyn était toujours plantée devant elle, tel un rempart entre elle et la haine et la méchanceté de la blonde.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, Anna. Elle ne peut rien te faire. La rassura Alyz.

-Je sais, Lyzie, je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut changer à ce point en une fraction de secondes.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle était déjà comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle cachait bien son jeu, c'est tout. Exposa calmement Lyn en se rasseyant à côté d'Annalee.

-C'était Sirius, l'objet de votre dispute, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Anna eut un hochement de tête affirmatif comme Lyn enchainait :

-Elle est jalouse de toi, elle croit que tu veux lui voler son mec, je suppose…

-Pire que ça ! Elle affirme que j'ai couché avec lui, pendant qu'on travaille la métamorphose…

-Mais elle est folle ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire dire ça ? S'insurgea Alyz.

-Nos regards, soit disant….Et puis le fait qu'il m'ait accordé la première danse au bal est « une preuve formelle » selon elle.

-N'importe quoi ! Elle est complètement frâlée, cette fille !

-Je lui accorde quand même qu'elle ait pu me surprendre en train de le regarder…je ne suis pas discrète, c'est vrai. Mais jamais Sirius ne m'aurait regardé de la même façon, ça j'en suis sûre. Il me considère juste comme son amie…Termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Oh Anna ! Si tu savais ce que je suis désolée…Si seulement je pouvais faire en sorte de changer tout ça…

-C'est rien, Lyn. Ca passera, ne t'en fait pas. Ne sommes-nous pas des Gryffondors, doublées de « Maraudeuses » de surcroit ?

Les trois filles éclatèrent d'un même rire en repensant à la nouvelle, et elles en riaient encore en arrivant à la Grande Salle pour le repas, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner les Maraudeurs, à côté de qui elles prirent place, et qui ne réussirent pas à savoir de quoi elles rigolaient tant.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**La suite arrivera bientôt, disons pour mercredi,le temps que je termine le chapitre!!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à vous lecteurs du mercredi **

**Chose promie chose due, voici le chapitre suivant, 14ème de son état!**

**Je remercie avant tout mes fidèles revieweuse: polgara, naiade59, Elayna Black et Angie59 (ça va plus vite que sur mon autre fic, les remerciements, hein, vu le nombre de reviews!) Merci à vous quatre, j'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres plus courts et plus fréquents vous plairont toujours autant!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

* * *

Annalee referma son livre plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, s'attirant par là le regard de désapprobation de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle lui lança un sourire d'excuses, rangea ses affaires et se dépêcha de quitter la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa tour. Il était près de 17h et Lyn et Alyz l'attendaient pour une dernière sortie dans le parc avant que l'hiver ne s'installe définitivement.

Elle pressa le pas, son sac sur l'épaule quand elle entendit des pas résonner derrière elle. N'y prêtant nullement attention, elle continua son chemin en direction des escaliers vivants, comme elles les appelaient depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Les pas continuèrent de résonner sur les dalles du couloir qu'elle empruntait, ils semblaient la suivre à distance.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se mettre à courir comme une furie dans tout le château, sa fierté le lui interdisait ! Alors elle s'arrêta net et se retourna. Elle fut soulagée en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Josh, et pas de Jenny comme elle le craignait. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'elle était soulagée en l'apercevant se diriger vers elle !

-Anna ! Ca fait des jours que j'essaye de te voir. Comment tu vas ? Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais sortie mardi soir. Tu es guérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais ?

-Doucement, Josh ! Ne me poses donc pas tant de questions en même temps ! répondit Ann en rigolant.

Il esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de quelques pas d'elle. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ann sentit un soupçon de panique la gagner.

-Oui, excuses moi ! Je recommence alors. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je suis passé te voir, plusieurs fois. Mais ton chien de garde ne m'a pas laissé entrer…mon bras s'en rappelle encore, d'ailleurs…Grommela-t-il en se massant le bras en guise de preuve.

-Mais de qui tu parles ? S'étonna Ann.

-Bah de Lupin, tiens ! Il m'a assuré que tu refusais toutes les visites. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Anna ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle hésitait à répondre.

-Rien de dramatique en fait, juste une dispute entre fille qui a mal tourné. Je m'en suis sortie avec quelques écorchures, rien de très grave tu vois.

-Mouais…Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me voir ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

-Non, ce n'était pas spécifique à toi…c'est juste que… je n'avais pas très envie de voir du monde, j'avais besoin de me reposer, tu comprends ?

Il se rapprocha méchamment d'elle, l'acculant contre le mur et saisissant son bras, il continua :

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi Lupin et Elridge avaient le droit de rentrer ? Et je suppose que les autres ne s'en sont pas privés non plus…

Là, elle commença à paniquer vraiment !

-Josh, lâche moi, tu me fais mal…Se plaignit-elle en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne.

L'effroi emplit alors ses yeux et remplaça la flamme de jalousie qui y brûlait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Merlin ! Je suis désolé, Ann. Je ne voulais pas… tu comprends…jamais je ne te ferai de mal, hein…je suis vraiment désolé…tu…

Ann en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ca commençait à bien faire cette histoire. Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec lui ?

-Josh, on en a déjà parlé. Je t'apprécie, réellement, mais pas comme tu le souhaiterais, je suis désolée…je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes, toi.

-Non, tu dis ça maintenant. Mais…laisse moi une seule chance, je te ferai changer d'avis, tu verras !

Il était désemparé devant l'aveu de la jeune fille. Il sentait la situation lui échapper, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, pas elle !

-Non, Josh, je ne verrai rien, parce que je n'en ai pas envie…tu comprends ?

-Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ! Je suis beau, toutes les filles du collège m'adulent, alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas avouer que tu n'attends que ça !

-Je te l'ai dit, Josh, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications, c'est comme ça…je suis désolée…

Elle fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin en espérant avoir été assez claire cette fois ci.

-Non ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Rugit Josh derrière elle.

Elle le sentit l'attraper par le bras et la retourner brutalement face à lui.

-Une seule petite chance…je ne te demande que ça… L'implora-t-il.

Complètement effrayée par le jeune homme qui faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle et qui la toisait maintenant avec une lueur paniquée dans les yeux, elle se débattit du plus fort qu'elle le put, le martelant de ses poings, sans grand succès.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux pour laisser passer la chevelure rousse de la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Elle sortait de son entretien personnel avec le professeur McGonagall à première vue.

-Lily ! Souffla Ann, reconnaissante à Merlin de l'avoir placée sur son chemin.

-Tiens, Ann ! S'exclama la rouquine. Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en la voyant toujours aux prises du Serdaigle.

Comprenant enfin que la situation avait tout de compromettant pour lui, Josh relâcha la jeune fille et bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir presque en courant.

Encore sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Ann ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Lily lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle la raccompagne. La Préfète-en-Chef dut venir la tirer par la manche pour la faire reprendre conscience de la réalité.

-Annalee ? Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?

-Hein ?...Euh…non, ça va. C'est juste que…Oh Lily, je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Il me suit partout et profite de tous les moments pour essayer de sortir avec moi. Et plus je refuse, plus il se montre imprévisible et brutal. Il commence à me faire peur, je crois…

-Allez, viens, on rentre. On va en discuter.

Ann acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles repartirent en direction du septième étage et de la tour des lions.

-Ca fait longtemps que ça dure, cette histoire ? Questionna Lily, en chemin.

-Depuis le début de l'année, avoua Ann.

-Tant que ça ! Mais pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé avant ? On aurait pu faire quelque chose !

-Au début, il était plutôt gentil…Mais depuis le bal d'Halloween, il se fait plus pressant, et plus méchant. J'ai beau lui expliquer que je ne ressens rien pour lui, il s'entête…

-Tu devrais en parler à un professeur…peut-être même à Dumbledore. Il est responsable de tous les élèves !

-Non, je ne vais pas l'ennuyer avec ça quand même ! Il a d'autres choses à faire.

-Pas si la sécurité d'une de ses étudiantes est en jeu, Anna ! S'indigna Lily.

-Ecoute, je vais essayer de l'éviter le plus possible ! Il va bien finir par se calmer…

-Bon, d'accord. Mais promet-moi de ne plus te promener seule, surtout les soirs. Au pire, si tu dois vraiment sortir, viens me chercher pour que je t'accompagne, ou alors demande à Remus !

-Remus ? Pourquoi Remus ? S'étonna Ann.

-C'est ton ami, non ? Demanda-t-elle à la petite brune, qui s'accouda à une fenêtre du couloir, observant la lune qui commençait à se lever.

-Tiens, c'est la pleine lune ce soir !

-Anna ! Ne détourne pas la conversation, tu veux ! Je suis certaine que Remus serait d'accord pour t'accompagner, si tu lui demandais !

-Je ne vais quand même pas aller pleurer dans les jupons de tout le monde dès que je veux faire un pas hors de la tour ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, Lily !

-Promet moi, Anna ! Ou alors je vais voir le directeur moi-même ! La menaça Lily en faisant les gros yeux.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! D'accord, je te promets que je ne sortirai plus seule dorénavant ! Ca te va ?

-Oui, ça me va ! Conclut Lily, fière d'elle. Allez, tu viens, on rentre !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lyn et Alyz étaient tranquillement installées dans le canapé de la salle commune, leur cape sur l'accoudoir, prêtes à partir en excursion sitôt Ann rentrée.

Elles entendirent le rire de Lily bien avant que le portrait ne pivote pour la laisser entrer, accompagnée d'une Anna souriante, elle aussi.

-Ah, te voilà Anna ! Tu es prête ? On peut y aller avant que le nuit ne soit complètement tombée ?

-Oui, c'est bon, on peut y aller ! Je vais juste déposer mon sac !

-Donne. Je monte justement déposer mes affaires, je te le pose sur ton lit ! Proposa gentiment Lily.

-C'est gentil. Merci Lily. Accepta Ann en lui tendant son sac.

-Allez, on est parties ! S'exclama Alyz, heureuse de passer un peu de temps dehors, avec ses amies.

Elles quittèrent la pièce sous quelques regards relativement inexpressifs et commencèrent à descendre vers le hall. Lyn et Alyz questionnaient Ann pour savoir ce qui l'avait retardé, et, une fois l'explication en poche, Lyn décréta que Lily avait entièrement raison. Ce Josh commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer de tourner ainsi autour d'Anna.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent au troisième étage et déboulèrent sur un étrange spectacle :

Jenny, escortée de l'infirmière, déambulait dans le couloir. Celle-ci la conduisait gentiment, mais fermement par le bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dont elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, incrédules.

-Si elle n'a trouvé que ça pour m'échapper, c'est qu'elle est tombée bien bas ! Persifla Lyn.

Ann ne disait rien, songeuse. Une pression sur le bras d'Alyz la ramena les pieds sur terre.

-Ecoute Lyn, je sais bien que tu en meures d'envie, mais promet moi que tu ne vas rien tenter pour me venger.

-Mais enfin Ann, tu es folle ! Bien sur que…

-Non, Lyn, tu ne vas rien en faire ! Tu la connais, elle se vengera elle aussi par après, et on entrera dans un cercle infernal. C'est ma dernière année, et je ne veux pas la passer à regarder sans cesse derrière moi dans la crainte de représailles. Lyn…promet moi…

-Je te comprends Ann, vraiment. Mais ce qu'elle a fait est grave, très grave. Selon moi, tu aurais déjà du en avertir Dumbledore. Mais je te connais et c'est très louable de ta part de lui éviter un renvoi même temporaire. Je respecterai déjà ta volonté, mais elle verra ça come une marque de faiblesse de notre part plus que comme de la gentillesse. Et crois moi, elle n'aura pas les mêmes sentiments à notre égard. Alors je suis désolée, Ann, mais pour une fois, je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu me demandes…

Laissant un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, Ann serra son amie contre elle.

-Je savais bien que tu allais dire ça ! J'aurais au moins essayé…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ah Sirius, te voilà ! S'exclama Annalee en le voyant descendre de son dortoir.

-Bonjour petite fille. La Salua Sirius en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ne me dit pas que tu croyais que j'avais oublié, quand même ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant l'air rassuré qu'elle affichait.

-Non non, pas du tout. Se justifia-t-elle instantanément.

-Mmm, c'est sûr ça ? Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es prête, on y va ?

Ann acquiesça et attrapa son sac de cours puis suivit le Maraudeur jusqu'à leur salle de travail privée.

-Alors, quel est le programme du jour ? Demanda gaiement Sirius en posant son sac sur la table centrale.

-Euh…de la pratique…encore…

-Ne fait donc pas cette tête là, Anna ! Avec un professeur tel que moi, tu ne peux que réussir !

-A moins que les chevilles du prof en question n'explosent avant !

-Ca te permettra de réviser les sorts de nettoyage sur les murs, au moins !

-Merci, sans façon. Je préfère te voir rester entier…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il avait bien compris et s'installa en sortant ses notes sur le devoir à rendre.

« Conséquences du sortilège _Inverto vivara_ sur un petit quadrupède »

-Parce que ça a de l'importance le nombre de pattes qu'il a ? Non mais franchement, elle a bu quoi la McGo pour nous pondre un sujet pareil ?

-Demande toi plutôt ou on va trouver un petit quadrupède, oui !

-Ca, ce n'est pas un problème pour super-Sirius ! Déclara le jeune homme.

Se levant, il amena à lui une vieille boite qui trainait dans un coin, marmonna une formule dans sa moustache inexistante et souleva le couvercle de la boite en question.

Un petit chiot noir s'y trouvait et il sauta hors de la boite pour courir aux quatre coins de la salle.

Anna rigola quand il vint se nicher sur ses pieds pour s'y rouler en boule.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais travailler sur ce petit chien ?! Cruel que tu es !

-Si tu y tiens, un rat te conviendrait peut-être mieux. Dit-il en marmonnant à nouveau une formule incompréhensible pour Ann. Un rat pointa son museau au bord de la boite.

-Mais comment tu fais ça ? Ils n'apparaissent quand même pas à partir de rien ?

-Non ! Il y a une pile de papiers usagés dans le fond de la boite, regarde. Je n'utilise que ce que McGo nous a appris le mois dernier !

Annalee rigola et se baissa pour ramasser le chiot et le caler dans ses bras. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux et la gratifia d'une léchouille sur la main.

-Ton sort tient combien de temps ?

-Une heure, je pense.

-Alors, tu vas me quitter dans une heure ? Demanda-t-elle au petit chien en l'amenant à hauteur de ses yeux. De toute façon, tu ne te serais pas entendu avec Keiros !

Les deux Gryffondor rigolèrent et se mirent au travail. Deux heures plus tard, et le petit chien redevenu papier, Ann maitrisait à peu près le sortilège demandé et elle s'assit pour souffler cinq minutes.

Sirius s'installa en face d'elle, le regard étrange. Comme un peu gêné…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ?

-Hein ? Oh…rien, rien du tout…

-Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! Tu as un problème ?

-…

-Oh…excuse moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler avec moi. Quelle idiote je suis, franchement. Tu as des amis avec qui…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Anna ! C'est juste que c'est…délicat.

-Délicat…du genre…?

-Du genre blond…

-Ah, je vois… Mais je suis une grande fille tu sais, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom ! Je supporterai d'en entendre parler, surtout si ça te tracasse tant que ça !

-C'est juste que, elle est à l'infirmerie, tu sais ?

-A vrai dire, on s'en doutait un peu. On l'a vu y entrer avec les filles, mais sans en savoir plus. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Il paraitrait qu'elle y est pour dépression. Elle ne veut voir personne, alors je n'en sais pas plus.

-C'est pour ça que tu es triste alors. Evidemment, tu sors avec elle, suis-je bête !

Sirius partit d'un rire franc sous les yeux incrédules d'Annalee.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Rien…ce n'est pas…toi…Articula Sirius entre deux rires. C'est juste…que…vous croyez vraiment que je sors avec elle ?

-Excuse moi, mais embrasser quelqu'un comme tu le fait avec elle, oui, pour moi, c'est sortir avec !

- Non, non, détrompe-toi ! C'est elle qui sort avec moi, pas le contraire !

Devant l'air franchement largué de sa compagne de table, Sirius reprit :

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais promet moi de ne rien dire, à personne.

Ann hocha la tête.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé, à Halloween, c'était une grosse erreur. J'étais mal à cause de la réaction de Lyn, alors j'ai bu plus que de raison. Vraiment plus… Et quand je l'ai vu si proche de James, si gentille avec lui, ça m'a blessé encore plus. Elle me préfère mon meilleur ami ! Mon frère de cœur !

Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius si sérieux ni si sincère. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lyn était loin du simple pari auquel elles croyaient toutes depuis la rentrée. Et encore plus loin d'une simple aventure, pour lui en tout cas.

-Tu l'aimes, hein ? Demanda doucement Ann en posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

Sirius releva la tête et elle put voir que ses yeux gris acier étaient légèrement embués. Il lui fit un petit sourire franc.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, je ne l'ai jamais été… Mais je pense que ce que je ressens pour Lyn s'en rapproche, oui.

Ann hocha la tête, encaissant le coup sans rien montrer de sa tristesse à elle. Tout au fond d'elle, elle s'en doutait bien. Ce à quoi il s'amusait avec Jenny n'était fait que pour rendre Lyn jalouse. Elle, il la considérait plus comme sa petite sœur que comme une petite amie potentielle. Mais étrangement, le fait que ça soit Lyn plutôt qu'une autre atténuait beaucoup la douleur qui avait pris possession d'elle. A côté d'elle, Sirius avait repris son explication :

-Alors quand j'ai vu Jenny arriver, je me suis dit que si j'acceptais de sortir avec elle, Lyn serait peut-être jalouse. Ou au moins que ça la ferait réagir… Ces derniers jours, j'y avais presque cru, avec l'histoire de son chat, et tout… Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé… Et maintenant je suis englué avec Jenny sans réussir à m'en défaire.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà essayé de la quitter et qu'elle n'a rien voulu entendre ?

-Oui, des dizaines de fois même ! J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider…

-Moi ?

-Tu la connais mieux que moi… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle se désintéresse de moi ?

- Euh, franchement là, à première vue, je n'en sais rien. C'est plutôt à Lyn qu'il faudrait demander ça… Mais elle ne voudra pas te répondre, je sais ! Ecoute, reprit Ann après quelques minutes de réflexion, tant qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, tu es tranquille. Ne va surtout pas la voir, et de mon côté, j'en discuterai avec Lyn.

-C'est super ! Tu es vraiment géniale, petite fille ! S'exclama Sirius en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais, tu gardes pour toi ce que je t'ai dit sur…

-Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends !

Il lui colla un bisou sur le front puis décida qu'il était temps de partir. Ann l'accompagna, se conformant aux conseils de ses amies de ne pas rester seule tout en se demandant dans quoi elle s'était encore bien embarquée !

* * *

**Voili voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vos impressions??**

**La suite, et bien, disons... samedi?**

**Allez, à samedi alors!**

**Bisous**

**Althea, _la marmotte qui a fini de pleurer suite à la fin de son autre fic!_**


	16. Chapter 15

****

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs!!

**En ce beau jour de fin d'été, voici venir le 15ème chapitre (déjà?!)**

**Mais avant, je remercie mes cinq fidèles lectrices, j'ai nommé : Angie59, naiade59, Elayna Black, polgara et labylle (contente de te retrouver ici aussi miss!)**

**Ce chapitre voit le début d'une nouvelle relation et le retour furtif d'Hannah!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15

* * *

-Non Ann, n'insiste pas !

-Mais enfin Lyn ! Je ne serai pas seule puisque toute l'équipe sera sur le terrain. Expliqua la petite brune.

-Et tu crois qu'on y va pour passer notre temps à te surveiller ? S'exclama Lyn en enfilant sa tenue de Quidditch.

-Non bien sûr, mais un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps suffirait…

-Ecoute Anna, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu viennes nous voir à l'entrainement, mais si je te sais là, toute seule, je ne serai pas concentrée totalement sur mon jeu. Tu comprends ?

Anna grommela une réponse vague que Lyn prit comme un oui.

-On en a que pour quelques heures…Je reviens sitôt que James nous lâche !

Lyn sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse, laissant Annalee seule sur son lit, ruminant son emprisonnement forcé. Elle en avait plus que marre de ne pas quitter la tour autrement que lors des cours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit son amie en compagnie des joueurs de Gryffondor se diriger vers le stade. Elle avait envie de sortir prendre l'air, marché un peu dans le parc…Mais personne pour l'accompagner : Lyn venait de partir pour plusieurs heures, Alyz avait disparu elle ne savait ou, et Lily était partie travailler à la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait personne… C'est là qu'une idée fit tilt dans son esprit : il n'y avait certes personne pour sortir avec elle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher de sortir ! N'écoutant que son envie d'air frais et son courage de Gryffondor, elle attrapa sa cape d'hiver dans son armoire et descendit dans la salle commune. Un rapide tour d'horizon…personne non plus ! Parfait.

Un sourire ravi sur le visage, elle s'avança dans la pièce en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait presque atteint son but quand une voix calme mais ferme s'éleva :

-Ou comptez-vous allez comme ça, Miss Fay ?

Instinctivement, Anna rentra la tête dans ses épaules et se figea sur place. Lentement, elle se retourna et afficha un sourire assuré sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ??

-Remus ! Je comptais juste aller faire un petit tour, tu vois, changer d'air. D'ailleurs je dois te laisser, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se retourna rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et recommença a se diriger vers la porte en se retenant de courir. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du but, elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte et sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

Un souffle chaud sur son cou lui exposa clairement les intentions du Maraudeur :

-Je t'accompagne !

Le ton employé ne laissait nulle place aux répliques qu'elle avait en tête, aussi préféra se taire.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs dans le silence le plus complet durant quelques minutes. Puis l'explication vint spontanément à l'esprit d'Anna.

-Tu n'étais pas là par hasard, hein ? C'est Lyn qui t'a chargé de me surveiller…

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit.

-J'aurais du m'en douter ! De tous les cerbères du monde, je crois que c'est la pire ! Et il a fallu qu'elle soit pour moi…Maugréa la jeune fille.

-Mais non, elle veut juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Elle ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter, crois moi. Elle s'inquiète sincèrement pour toi.

-Peut-être, mais en ce moment, c'est toi qu'elle embête à te charger de me surveiller sans cesse…

-Oh, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, et puis un peu d'air me fera du bien, à moi aussi.

Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle comme ils arrivaient à proximité de la grande porte de chêne et regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une écharpe quand elle vit le froid qui l'attendait dehors.

Instinctivement, elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules en frissonnant. Puis elle sentit que quelque chose de chaud et de doux venait entourer ses épaules et son cou. Une odeur caractéristique s'en éleva, odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles.

-Merci Remus. Répondit-elle simplement à son ami désormais dépourvu d'écharpe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Miss Fay, vous n'oublierez pas que nous avons un entretien ce vendredi. Lui avait rappelé le professeur McGonagall en ce mercredi 24 novembre.

Annalee se rendait donc à la salle de métamorphose le vendredi après midi, accompagnée d'Alyz qui l'attendrait à la bibliothèque à côté comme convenu.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que son professeur lui permette d'entrer. En fait, elle vint même lui ouvrir la porte elle-même et l'invita à entrer. Anna s'installa face au bureau de sa directrice et la regarda feuilleter tranquillement un dossier portant son nom.

-Il m'est rapporté ici que vous faites preuve d'un talent inné pour l'écriture, Miss, ce que j'ai pu également constater dans vos devoirs.

-Euh…oui, j'aime bien écrire quand je le peux.

-Bien. Avez-vous une idée précise de ce que vous voulez faire à votre sortie de Poudlard ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment. Je pensais à aller travailler avec ma sœur. Vous savez, elle est moldue et nous n'avons plus de parents, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, alors je me disais que j'allais l'aider pendant un moment…

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur, Miss. Cependant, vu vos facultés et vos résultats, j'aurais tendance à vous orienter vers une carrière de médicale. Sainte Mangouste recrute bon nombre de jeunes gens en ce moment et vous êtes pleinement qualifiée pour un travail là bas. Bien sûr vous devrez suivre quelques stages pratiques, mais je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour vous. Et la rémunération n'est pas mauvaise. Conclut le professeur avec un sourire complice.

-Et bien, c'est…on me l'avait déjà suggéré à vrai dire. L'idée me plaisait bien, mais je ne pensais pas en être capable. Avoua Ann en baissant les yeux sur le bureau de bois, lui trouvant soudain un intérêt immense.

-Je vous laisse la documentation et le formulaire d'inscription aux différents stages. Réfléchissez-y. Et n'hésitez pas à passer me voir à la moindre question.

-Merci professeur. Dit Ann en attrapant la liasse de papiers que lui tendait McGonagall.

Elle sortit, stupéfaite de la rapidité de l'entretien. Le professeur connaissait bien ses élèves et elle avait su lire en elle à une vitesse impressionnante.

Légilimencie ? Se demanda la jeune brune.

De fait, Alyz n'était pas encore là. Elle bifurqua donc vers la bibliothèque pour y chercher la rouquine avant de rentrer au dortoir. Il n'y avait pas long à faire, mais cela suffit pour qu'elle tombe sur une veille connaissance… Jenny, que tout le monde croyait à l'infirmerie !

La blonde l'avait repérée depuis longtemps et la guettait, imperturbable. Ann sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Depuis leur dispute, elle avait tenté de se cacher la peur que lui inspirait la blonde, en vain. Et à cet instant précis, elle la sentit affluer en elle, telle un ouragan et prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Prudemment, elle commença à reculer, sans quitter son ennemie des yeux. En deux pas, Jenny fut sur elle, dardant ses prunelles brunes sur la jeune fille. Anna y vit briller une étincelle de folie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Traitresse ! Sale petite traînée ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir volé Sirius, sois en certaine. Et ce ne sont pas les menaces de ta pseudo copine qui vont m'effrayer, crois moi !

-Arrête Jenny ! Puisque je te dis que jamais je n'ai couché avec lui !

-Et menteuse par-dessus le marché ! Figure toi que j'ai un témoin, il vous a vu comme je te vois, toi, garce !

-Impossible. Se défendit Ann en se débattant de la poigne que la blonde exerçait sur elle. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Sirius et moi, et il ne se passera jamais rien puisque c'est Lyn qu'il aime ! S'écria-t-elle, se rendant compte au dernier moment de la gaffe qu'elle venait de commettre.

-Pff, c'est ce qu'elle s'imagine, ça ! Il la déteste, il me l'a dit au bal. Pourquoi sortirait-il avec moi alors ?

-Et puisqu'il sort avec toi, pourquoi t'en prends tu à moi !

-Parce que tu l'as perverti ! Ce n'est plus le Sirius d'avant, il a changé et c'est ta faute. Alors tu vas payer le prix de ton crime, fais moi confiance. Menaça la blonde en reculant dans l'ombre d'une statue.

Choquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Ann ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alyz arrivait derrière elle, ce qui expliquait la disparition soudaine de la blonde.

-Anna ! Tu es déjà sortie ? Lança la petite Gryffondor. Oh là, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! Continua-t-elle en voyant l'air hagard de son amie.

Annalee secoua la tête en s'accrochant au bras de la rouquine le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste cru voir un vieux fantôme. Répondit-elle finalement, ne voulant pas inquiéter la jeune fille inutilement. Jenny était à l'infirmerie, autant qu'elle le savait, elle ne pouvait donc qu'avoir rêvé la scène qu'il venait de se produire. A force que Lyn la mette en garde contre tout et n'importe quoi, elle en venait à imaginer des choses étranges, voilà tout, elle virait dans la paranoïa !

-A Poudlard ? Mais c'est normal, il y a pleins de fantômes ici ! Rétorqua Alyz en souriant.

-Oui, tu as raison. Confirma Ann dans un petit rire forcé. Tu as fini à la bibliothèque, on peut rentrer ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, James était encore en train de faire une scène à Lily. Il venait de l'apercevoir au bras d'un charmant Pouffsouffle de septième année, Ethan McKay, capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch de son état.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, Lily ?

-L'humilité, Potter ! Et le savoir vivre ! Maintenant laisse moi passer, j'aimerais remonter dans ma chambre.

-Non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas quitter cet abruti de première. Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, douce Lily. Il te faut quelqu'un de plus…comme moi !

Lily éclata de rire et tenta à nouveau de le repousser pour pouvoir monter dans son dortoir ou elle espérait étudier en paix.

-Certainement Potter ! Comme ça tu auras quelqu'un à disposition jour et nuit pour décoincer ta tête hyper-enflée de toutes les portes à travers desquelles tu tenteras de passer. Non merci, sans façon !

-Lily, jolie Préfète-en-chef, sors avec moi…L'implora-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Instinctivement la main libre de Lily vint s'étaler sur la joue droite du Maraudeur, qui la lâcha instantanément pour porter la sienne à sa joue meurtrie. La petite rouquine en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'aux escaliers dans lesquels il ne put pas la suivre. A vrai dire, il n'essaya même pas, sachant qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en train de rêvasser en attendant Anna et Alyz, Lyn avait suivit toute la scène en serrant les dents pour le pauvre James. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça, Lily était dure avec lui, vraiment ! Et Lyn pensa qu'elle était vraiment aveugle de ne pas voir quel homme il était. Bien loin de tous les préjugés qu'elle véhiculait et auxquels elle croyait dur comme fer. Mais Lyn le connaissait, elle, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Alors quand elle le vit se laisser tomber face au feu, les yeux dans le vague, elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Elle le sentit s'affaisser sous son contact et le rassura d'une pression de la main. Lentement il tourna la tête vers elle et elle aperçut un fugace début de sourire quand il vit que c'était elle. Puis il se replongea dans la contemplation du feu, sans rien dire.

Touchée par son attitude, Lyn s'installa à ses côtés, lui attrapa la main et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle put sentir monter jusqu'à elle la douce odeur de ses cheveux et son corps vibra sous la chaleur qu'il dégageait contre elle.

-Il n'y a rien à dire….je dois me faire une raison, jamais elle ne sortira avec moi. Je l'insupporte. Rien que ma vue la fait sortir de ses gonds…

-Peut-être n'est-elle pas faite pour toi ? Hasarda Lyn.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je persuadé du contraire ?

-Parce que l'amour rend aveugle, James. Et tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je t'avouerai que je ne sais plus…il y a deux mois, je t'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter, mais je me pose beaucoup de question depuis un moment. Il est évident qu'elle ne m'aime pas, loin s'en faut ! Alors je me dis que ça fait peut-être quatre ans que je cours après un rêve…

-Tu es seul juge de tes sentiments. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu ressens, mais seulement te donner mon avis.

Elle le sentit acquiescer sur son épaule et hésita un moment avant de caler à son tour sa tête sur la sienne tout en fixant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

-Je pense que tu es sincère lorsque tu dis l'aimer, tout au moins tu l'étais au début. Alors voyant qu'elle se refusait à toi, tu t'es accroché, pensant qu'un jour elle finirait par craquer, comm toutes les autres. C'est devenu, au fil des ans, une sorte de jeu entre vous, si bien qu'à présent, tu ne sais plus si tu l'aimes vraiment ou si tu continues juste par habitude…

James ne répondit pas, étudiant les paroles de la jeune poursuiveuse. Avait-elle raison ? Se pouvait-il qu'il n'éprouve plus vraiment de l'amour pour la rouquine ? Il n'en savait rien.

-Tu as peut-être raison…Dit-il au bout d'un long moment. Je n'en sais rien, tout est si compliqué et embrouillé dans ma tête…la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle fait drôlement la mal !

Un petit rire secoua Lyn mais elle s'arrêta net en sentant qu'il lui caressait doucement la main.

-Pourquoi ne pense-t-elle pas comme toi ? Pourquoi ne me voit-elle pas tel que tu me vois, toi ? Tout serait si simple…

-Je ne sais pas, James, je ne sais pas…Répondit-elle, confuse.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter, de me dire que j'ai peut-être perdu les meilleures années de ma vie à courir après un amour impossible, une chimère inaccessible…

-Non, tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu es encore jeune James, et tu as tout le temps pour profiter de la vie. Il 'est encore pas trop tard. Et je suis certaine que tu pourrais trouver une fille bien très facilement. Mais toi seul peut décider si tu as envie de tourner la page ou non…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard, en ce mois de novembre déjà bien entamé. Hannah commençait à devenir folle à rester entre les quatre murs du château, même malgré ces fréquentes incursions dans l'esprit de la jeune étudiante. Elle arrivait désormais à entrer en connexion avec son esprit sans que cela ne nécessite de contact physique et avait accès aux moindres recoins de son esprit.

Son plan se déroulait pour l'instant à merveille. La première partie tout du moins. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement quand avait officiellement débuté la relation de James et de Lily, elle se rappelait seulement que c'était au printemps. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle.

Cependant, elle voulait s'assurer que tout se déroulait selon son plan. Elle s'approcha alors du lit de la Gryffondor et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle les passa en revue les uns après les autres et ne trouva rien qu'il lui plaise particulièrement. 

Certes elle avait le temps, mais pas toute la vie devant elle non plus ! Et elle trouvait que l'affaire trainait en longueur.

Se concentrant, elle entreprit de modifier les sentiments de ce qu'on pouvait appeler sa victime. Elle se sentait coupable de jouer ainsi avec une adolescente, d'en faire une espèce de marionnette de laquelle elle se servait pour accomplir ses plans. Mais elle se justifiait ses actions par le fait qu'elle était là pour changer les choses, pour tous les sauver. Alors une vie modifiée pour en sauver des milliers, étais-ce cher payé ?

Puis elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être de bien meilleurs résultats en agissant directement sur la personne concernée. Elle se retira alors des pensées de la Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la rouquine, paisiblement endormie. Elle n'avait encore jamais tenté d'entrer en contact avec une autre des jeunes filles. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ?

Posant sa main sur le front de l'endormie, elle essaya d'entrer dans ses pensées de la même façon qu'avec la première. Elle peina durant de longues heures avant de réussir à s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

Elle a de sacrées barrières mentales pour son âge! S'étonna Hannah.

Elle sonda alors son esprit et ce qu'elle y lu la choqua à un point inimaginable. Alors que tout le monde croyait que Lily détestait James plus que tous les Mangemorts réunis, voyait qu'elle découvrait que la jeune fille cachait en fait ses vrais sentiments derrière ce masque impassible et ces renvois continuels. Rien qui arrangeait son affaire en somme ! Lily ne devait pas céder à sa passion. Elle devait à tout prix refuser toute relation avec le jeune homme, il en allait de sa vie et de celle de tous les sorciers. Hannah décida alors de renforcer les sentiments négatifs de la jeune femme à l'encontre du capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor avant de la laisser dormir en paix.

Se réinstallant dans le canapé de la petite pièce des filles, elle réfléchit encore une fois à la sinistre destinée qui les attendait tous si elle échouait. Mais il demeurait toujours une inconnue : qu'est-ce que Lily avait de si important pour que Voldemort la veuille morte à tout prix??

* * *

**Voilà...verdict?? Que pensez de mon nouveau futur petit couple potentiel ??**

**J'accepte tout genre de rréaction, rassurez-vous. Alors que rien ne vous retienne à vous lâchez sur les reviews!!**

**Bisous et à..euh...mercredi ou jeudi pour la suite!**

**Althea**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 16!! Les couples se profilent à l'horizon, à vous de savoir les dénicher! (Bon c'est pas trop dur en fait )**

**Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses de toujours : polgara, naiade59, Angie59 et Elayna Black!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Remus descendait les escaliers du dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées. Le comportement d'Ann l'intriguait depuis quelques jours. Depuis la fameuse dispute avec Jenny en somme. Pourquoi s'était-elle fâchée avec une de ses meilleures amies, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi cet air coupable quand ils en parlaient devant elle ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle animosité entre elles ?

Arrivant en bas des marches, il décida d'aller voir la jeune fille et d'en parler avec elle. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Mais présentement, il cherchait plutôt James. Il avait une idée à lui soumettre. Enfin, plus précisément, Peter avait une idée à lui soumettre. C'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Alyz, qui fêtait ses 17 ans. En tant que Maraudeuse de plein titre depuis peu, elle avait droit à une petite fête pour l'occasion, bien qu'ils s'y prennent un peu tard. Mais mieux vaux tard que jamais.

Il parcourut donc la salle du regard en cherchant le leader naturel du groupe sans le trouver. Il trouva par contre son sac posé à terre, au coin du canapé. Il l'avait sans doute oublié en sortant, comme toujours. Soupirant, Remus alla le lui ramasser, pensant le remonter au dortoir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant son ami, assis par terre devant le feu, et en charmante compagnie de surcroit.

-James ? Demanda-t-il, plus que surpris.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour détailler le nouveau venu.

-Remus…Que fais-tu ici ? Répondit James en souriant, tâchant de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues de s'être fait surprendre en état de faiblesse.

-Lyn ?! Mais que… qu'est-ce que vous…Enfin…je te cherchais James. Dit Remus, s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

Que faisaient James et Lyn ensemble, collés très serrés de surcroit ? D'accord, ils étaient devenus plus proches depuis que la jeune fille avait intégré l'équipe, mais depuis quand James fréquentait-il d'autres filles que Lily ? Décidemment, tout le monde était étrange en ce moment…

Désemparée, Lyn se releva précipitamment, tellement vite qu'elle se cogna au canapé et retomba à moitié sur James qui se relevait lui aussi.

-Je…on…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Remus ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. On ne faisait que parler…

Remus lui sourit, remerciant intérieurement Merlin pour le fait que ce soit lui et pas Sirius qui les eut trouvés dans cette position.

-Je ne crois rien, Lyn, rassure toi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien vu !

James le gratifia d'un sourire et d'une œillade complice avant de lui demander pourquoi il cherchait.

-Et bien, Peter vient de me dire que c'était l'anniversaire d'Alyz aujourd'hui. Et il aurait voulu faire une petite soirée pour l'occasion. Juste un petit truc entre nous, tu vois…

-Oh…C'est que…on avait déjà prévu une soirée entre filles. Intervint Lyn. Se rappelant soudain les sentiments de la rouquine envers Remus, elle se dépêcha d'enchainer :

-Mais vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous. On remettra la soirée fille à un autre jour, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir !

-James ? Interrogea Remus.

-Bah écoute, moi je suis partant.

-Ok, je file chercher Sirius et on se rejoint ici dans…disons, trente minutes ? Déclara Remus, prenant la direction des opérations.

-Oui si tu veux. Mais, vous ne pouvez pas monter dans notre dortoir…

-Pas de soucis pour ça ! Expliqua James. Nos escaliers ne sont pas aussi capricieux que les vôtres !

-Vous êtes sûrs ? On ne veut pas donner l'impression de s'incruster…

-C'est une invitation, Lyn ! Prend le comme tel et il n'y aura aucune incruste. Lança Remus en quittant la pièce à la recherche du dernier Maraudeur.

Il partit dans un coup de vent, ravi de passer une soirée en compagnie d'Annalee. Il espérait bien en profiter pour connaitre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitôt Ann et Alyz rentrée dans leur tour, Lyn se jeta sur elles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle :

-Vous savez quoi ? On passe la soirée chez les Maraudeurs !

Ann s'étrangla à cette annonce.

-Mais on devait faire l'anniversaire d'Alyz ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

-Oui, et bien changement de plan, on le fait avec eux…je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir…Répondit Lyn, déçue de la réaction de ses amies.

-Euh…non, enfin…oui bien sûr, mais…et notre soirée entre filles ?

-On n'aura qu'à la faire demain ! Trancha Alyz, toute heureuse du changement de plan de dernière minute.

-Ann ? Interrogèrent-elles alors leur amie.

-Bon, d'accord, si vous y tenez… Mais je ne te comprends pas, Lyn…Sirius sera là aussi…

-Je sais…Soupira-t-elle. Mais je vais essayer de me contrôler, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Eh les filles ! Vous voilà ! Rugit la voix de Sirius, que Remus avait trouvé en cinq minutes, depuis les escaliers. On y va ?

-Maintenant ? Comme ça ? Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser cinq minutes pour qu'on se prépare ! Rétorqua Lyn, se contrôlant pour ne pas être encore plus méchante.

-Elle a raison, Sirius. Et ça nous laisse le temps de faire un brin de rangement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Approuva James en rejoignant son ami. On dit dans 15 minutes les filles, ça vous va ?

Elles acquiescèrent et montèrent se préparer dans leur dortoir tandis que les garçons entreprirent la lourde tâche de rendre la pièce à peu près acceptable.

-Ann, qu'est-ce que je peux bien mettre ? Demanda Lyn, passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ce que tu veux ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait une importance cruciale. Ce ne sont que les Maraudeurs, que tu tolères à peine, après tout…. A moins que…

-A moins que rien du tout ! Je ne vais quand même pas aller là bas vêtue comme n'importe qui, tout de même. Imagine s'ils le racontent partout après !!

Annalee rigola devant l'air choqué de son amie et fouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un débardeur vert et le gilet assorti.

-Regarde ça... Dit-elle en lui tendant ses vêtements.

Lyn les passa, s'admira quelques instants avant de sortir de la salle de bain, aux anges. Il fallait avouer que le vert de son haut faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Ann, quand à elle, avait opté pour le classique jeans avec un haut noir et libéré ses longs cheveux ondulés. Alyz s'était également réfugiée dans leur chambre pour se préparer, et on pouvait dire qu'elle y avait mis du sien. Une jupe noire lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux et son dos nu blanc jurait avec ses cheveux roux.

-Bah quoi ? C'est mon anniversaire, non ? Rétorqua-t-elle à l'interrogation muette qu'elle lut dans les yeux de ses amies face à sa tenue.

Lyn fit oui de la tête et un coup de coude d'Ann lui remit les pieds sur terre. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, choix crucial des chaussures et elles étaient fin prêtes.

-Oh attendez, je prends mon appareil photo ! S'écria Lyn en se jetant sur sa malle. Elle l'en extirpa au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle retourna l'intégralité de la malle au sol.

Lily, jusqu'alors tranquillement installée dans leur bureau privé, sortit leur souhaiter une bonne soirée, avec un sourire complice à Ann qui ne comprit pas ou elle voulait en venir. Peut importe, elle lui demanderait le lendemain.

-Merci Lily ! Mais, tu veux venir avec nous, au fait ?

-Non merci ! Pour voir Potter toute la soirée, sans façon. De toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous moi aussi !

- Ok, amuse-toi bien alors ! On essayera de ne pas faire trop de bruit en rentrant !

Les trois filles descendirent alors les escaliers pour remonter ceux des garçons, qui ne firent aucun caprice et les laissèrent atteindre le septième étage sans problèmes. Elles se retrouvèrent alors face à la seule porte et n'eurent pas le temps de toquer qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un Peter tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux.

-Vous voilà ! Entrez, entrez ! On vient de finir de ranger !

Il s'effaça pour qu'elles puissent à leur tour entrer dans la pièce et ce qu'elles y découvrirent les stupéfia. Les garçons avaient effectivement rangés la pièce, ils l'avaient aussi aérées, à en juger par la froideur qui y régnait ! Remus était en train d'activer le feu dans le brasero ordinairement central mais qui avait été déplacé dans un coin pour ne pas déranger. Sirius refermait les fenêtres de la chambre et James finissait d'amener les fauteuils de leur bureau. Il les installa en rond avec les lits qui avaient été déplacés pour l'occasion, une des tables rétrécie en guise de table basse au centre.

-Ouah… Commença Alyz.

-…c'est… Continua Ann.

-…stupéfiant ! Termina Lyn.

-Je vous avais bien dit que ça leur plairait. Se vanta Sirius en bombant le torse.

-Oui, bon ça va Black ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne non plus ! grogna Lyn.

-Ah non, Lyn ! Pas de ça ce soir, s'il-te-plait ! L'implora Alyz en lui faisant un de ces regards dont elle avait la spécialité.

Lyn lui lança un regard faussement méchant avant de soupirer en promettant de bien se tenir. Enfin, d'essayer !

Toujours aussi serviable, Remus les invita à s'assoir et fit apparaitre des verres et des bouteilles de nulle part.

-Un jus de citrouille ? Proposa James. On est désolé, on n'a pas pu avoir grand-chose d'autre en si peu de temps… S'excusa-t-il.

-Juste ça et notre bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu en provenance directe de notre réserve perso ! Chantonna Sirius en extirpant fièrement la bouteille de sa cachette.

-C'est déjà notre dernière ?

-Eh oui, Jamesie ! Heureusement que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est pour bientôt !

-C'est vrai ça, c'est quand la prochaine ? Questionna Ann.

-C'est pas samedi prochain ? Hasarda Remus.

-Si je crois ! On en profitera pour refaire nos réserves ! Acquiesça Sirius en déposant fièrement la bouteille sur la table.

-Une fois tout le monde servi, James se leva et déclara la soirée anniversaire officiellement commencée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois heures plus tard et l'alcool aidant, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir chez les filles. Alyz était déjà à moitié endormie sur le lit de Peter, et sur Peter lui-même qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Lui-même comatait sérieusement et manquait de s'endormir à chaque seconde.

Lyn semblait perdue en pleine contemplation de son appareil photo, après avoir passé la soirée à tous les mitrailler de toute part et écoutait d'une oreille distraite James qui essayait de lui parler de la dernière idée qui lui était venue pour le prochain match de Quidditch.

Ann, quant à elle, contemplait, discrètement bien sûr, Sirius qui était affalé sur un fauteuil, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il observait les étoiles de cette nuit de novembre. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était de Lyn qu'il était amoureux, elle avait du mal à s'en détacher. On ne lutte pas si facilement contre ses sentiments. Mais elle était une fille raisonnable, et savait reconnaitre quand une bataille était perdue d'avance. Sirius la considérait comme sa petite sœur, il le lui avait avoué l'autre jour. Et elle se dit qu'elle devrait bien s'en contenter, c'était déjà pas mal et elle savait que des dizaines de filles l'envieraient si elles étaient au courant.

Se détournant de l'objet de ses rêves, elle reporta son attention sur la star de la soirée, qui venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil dans les bras du petit Maraudeur. Un éclair de compréhension la saisit alors, malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui l'embrumait un peu. Cela faisait près d'un mois que la petite rouquine ne lui avait plus parlé de Remus ! Et voilà qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de Peter. La coïncidence était grosse, trop grosse pour Anna. Se pourrait-il qu'il y eut quelque chose entre ses deux là ? Elle décida de lui en parler dès demain.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que Lyn les avait remarqués aussi, puisqu'elle se leva de son lit pour les mitrailler à nouveau de son objectif magique. Heureusement, aucun des deux ne se réveilla et Remus ferma, d'un coup de baguette, les tentures du lit pour les laisser dormir tranquillement. Ann observa alors son ami et le surprit en train de la fixer avec soin. Honteux de s'être fait surprendre, il détourna rapidement le regard. Puis se ressaisissant, il leva à nouveaux les yeux vers elle et ce fut à son tour de baisser le regard, le rouge lui montant aux 

joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fixer ainsi sans rien dire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait ainsi, et la question commençait à se faire plus présente à son esprit. Peut-être devait-elle en parler à Lyn ? Elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre, elle.

Soudain, des petits grattements se firent entendre à la porte, accompagnés de miaulements plaintifs. Sirius se leva prestement pour ouvrir la porte au petit Keiros qui fit son entrée, majestueusement, dans la pièce et commença à se rouler sur les pieds du grands Maraudeur. Souriant, Sirius se baissa et ramassa la petite chose qui ronronna de contentement. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit du Gryffondor et ce fut le début d'une séance de papouilles, sous le regard mécontent de Lyn.

Son appareil photo toujours entre les mains, elle commença alors à les prendre en photo sous tous les angles, tant et si bien que le petit chat s'éloigna de quelques pas, dérangé par les éclairs répétés de l'appareil.

-Bah voilà, t'as gagné ! S'exclama Sirius. Il est partit ! Continua-t-il d'une voix toute triste.

-Oh, le grand et fier Sirius Black pleure à cause d'un petit chaton ?! Ironisa Lyn en s'approchant du lit pour y récupérer son chat.

Elle déposa son appareil sur la table et tendit les bras pour attraper sa petite boule de poil aux yeux rouges. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme maintenant couché en travers de son lit, qui en profita pour la saisir par la taille et la faire basculer contre lui sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle s'affala sur le lit, accompagné du miaulement outré de Keiros qui changea de lit en vitesse et passa sur celui d'ou James contemplait toute la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Il vint se nicher sur ses genoux en ronronnant de manière à s'attirer les faveurs du garçon.

- Black, lâche-moi ! Se débattit Lyn.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas d'impolitesse ce soir ?!

-Parce que ce que tu fais, ce n'en est pas, peut-être ?

-Pas encore…Répondit-il en souriant et en la faisant passer sous lui. Mais si je fais ça, continua-t-il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou, ça commence à en être…

-Arrête ça tout de suite et laisse-moi partir ! Continua-t-elle en se débattant de plus belle.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser…Ronchonna-t-il en la laissant se relever.

-Je crois surtout que tu as encore trop bu, oui ! S'énerva Lyn. Ann, je m'en vais. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Euh…et Alyz ? On la réveille ?

-Et bien…je ne pense pas que ça soit sage de la laisser ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Argua-t-elle avec un regard mauvais vers Sirius qui la contemplait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lyn ! Tu insinues que je pourrais…Quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi ! Et de toute façon, les rouquines ne m'on jamais intéressé… Lança Sirius en se laissant tomber mollement dans son lit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lyn, elle est en sécurité ici. Tu peux me faire confiance. Assura James avec un clin d'œil.

-Il a raison, Lyn, et je les surveillerai tous les deux ! Rajouta Remus en souriant.

-Ok, c'est bon…

-De toute manière, le prédateur s'est endormi…Murmura Ann en fixant Sirius.

Les trois étudiants encore éveillés tournèrent la tête vers le lit d'où s'élevaient des ronflements de plus en plus bruyants.

Ann et Lyn se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire de concert.

-Comment vous faites pour réussir à dormir avec « ça » ? Je l'aurais étouffé depuis des lustres à votre place ! Demanda Lyn sans pouvoir se retenir de rire.

-Si on te laissait faire, tu l'aurais déjà étouffé depuis plus longtemps que ça, et pas qu'à cause de ses ronflements ! Rétorqua James en riant à son tour.

-C'est pas faux ! Répondit franchement Lyn en fixant James.

-Tu m'en aurais trouvé très contrarié. Continua James.

Lyn et James partirent sur une conversation trop philosophique pour Ann, surtout à maintenant près de 2h du matin, après une journée assez intensive et forte en émotions. L'espace d'un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle crut presque vois Jenny devant elle, en train de la menacer sans crainte.

La crainte voila ses yeux et son cœur s'affola comme elle replongeait dans l'horreur de ces derniers jours. Alors quand Remus se leva et avança vers elle, elle se mit à crier et à se débattre. Pas assez fort pour réveiller les trois étudiants qui avaient déjà sombrés, mais suffisamment pour attirer sur elle le regard des trois autres.

-Anna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se précipita Lyn.

- Rien, rien du tout…Se pressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Mais enfin. Pourquoi as-tu crié dans ce cas ?

-Je…ce n'est rien…vraiment…

-Ann…Insista alors Remus.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'écria-t-elle en courant se réfugier dans le bureau des garçons.

Elle se jeta sur le canapé qui restait, seul, devant la petite cheminée ou un feu s'alluma dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce qui s'éclaira alors un peu.

Elle pleurait sans bruit, mouillant le tissu rouge du canapé et s'en fichant pas mal ! Elle maudissait la faiblesse de son cœur, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu se raisonner. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Sirius ? Sans ça, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé : Jenny et elles ne se seraient jamais disputées, elles seraient toujours unies toutes les quatre comme avant, et elle ne craindrait pas de se faire attaquer à tous les tournants. Tout était sa faute. Maudite soit-elle !

Soudain, une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle leva ses yeux gris brillants de larmes vers celui qui osait la déranger alors qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, et croisa les iris ambrées de son meilleur ami.

-Remus…laisse moi s'il-te-plait… Sanglota-t-elle.

-Certainement pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé, je serais un bien mauvais ami si je te laissais dans un moment pareil.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en l'attirant vers lui. Docile, elle se laissa faire et se réfugia dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule. Elle trempa sa chemise en un instant, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne dit rien, la laissant pleure tout son soul en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos dans un geste de réconfort, attendant que la crise de larme passe.

Finalement, il la sentit se calmer progressivement et se laisser aller contre lui.

-Ca va mieux, maintenant ?

-Oui…Répondit-elle en reniflant.

Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et la força a lever les yeux vers lui. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et il ne résista pas à l'envie de les essuyer délicatement avec ses pouces.

- Raconte-moi ce qui te chagrine à ce point…

-Non… je ne peux pas…tu ne comprendrais pas…tu me détesteras après…

-Ann ! Voyons, comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je te détesterai ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, jamais je ne te jugerai. Fais-moi confiance… Lui murmura Remus en la pressant contre son cœur.

-Je…je ne peux pas Remus…je suis désolée…

-Alors on va faire autrement. Je vais essayer de deviner et tu me diras si je brûle ou pas, d'accord ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais se serra plus contre lui. Prenant son silence pour un oui, il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir au plus près de son corps.

-Ok, commençons par le début alors…. Ca a un rapport avec Jenny ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Je m'en doutais un peu…. Elle t'a encore fait du mal ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Elle…elle a juste essayé de m'effrayer avec des menaces…mais…oh Remus, elle a réussit. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! Elle veut se venger de moi, et je la connais, elle n'arrêtera pas d'essayer tant qu'elle n'aura pas réussit…

Ann tremblait, à la fois de peur et de fatigue, dans les bras du Maraudeur, qui, s'en apercevant, attrapa une couverture sur le dossier du canapé pour l'en couvrir.

-Non, Anna, elle ne peut rien te faire… Elle est à l'infirmerie pour l'instant et elle sait qu'à la moindre alerte, Dumbledore sera mis au courant et elle sera renvoyée. Et puis on est là, nous ! Elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi si tu es sous notre protection.

-Tu ne la connais pas, Remus…Elle croit que je l'ai trahie…elle…je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état…j'ai peur Remus, peur de ma meilleure amie !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ann ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là toutes les deux ? Vous étiez si proches…

-C'est à cause de…oh Remus, tu ne le répéteras à personne, hein ?

-Parole de Maraudeur ! Assura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-…elle m'en veut à cause de Sirius… Avoua Ann en réfugiant sa tête dans le torse du jeune homme, pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux yeux.

-Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

-Elle… elle est jalouse, de moi…elle croit que j'ai…que j'ai…enfin que Sirius et moi, on a…enfin tu vois quoi.

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est faux ! S'insurgea Remus. Enfin, j'espère…je pense que c'est faux…non ?

-Bien sûr ! Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais osée faire ça à ma meilleure amie, même si…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, juste à temps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir, de tout raconter comme ça à Remus ? Elle avait du boire plus que ce qu'elle ne croyait… Elle avait failli avouer à Remus qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami !

-Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, Sirius, tu l'aimes ? Souffla-t-il.

-Je…il me considère comme la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu…c'est impossible, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous…

-Donc, c'est ça…tu l'aimes…

Ann chuchota un faible « oui » et les larmes se remirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc dans le cœur et une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue pour aller se perdre dans le cou de son amie, qu'il serra plus fort contre lui.

* * *

**Bon, vous allez surement m'en vouloir, mais le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas ce week end...désolée. Il est bien commencé, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de le terminer pour samedi. Alors on repousse à mercredi prochain (ça sera mon anniversaire d'ailleurs ) et j'essayerai d'en écrire deux ou trois dans l'intervalle histoire de reprendre les publications deux fois par semaine **

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir les gens (ou Bonjour)**

**Je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour demain, mais vu qu'il est terminé, je vous le met avec un peu d'avance (et puis je ne sais pas si j'aurai trop le temps demain, vu que c'est mon anniv...). Je remercie également mes fidèles revieweuses, toujours là pour me lire et me faire part de leurs idées quant à la suite de ma fic! Merci à polgara, Angie59,naiade59, Elayna Black et labylle!!**

**Pour la suite, je pense que je vais revenir à une publication hebdomadaire et non plus 2 par semaine. Ce n'est pas que j'ai beaucoup de cours, mais plutôt énormément de travail personnel (rien que 4 oraux et 1 dossier de 40 pages à faire) et je trouve difficilement le temps d'écrire. Mais je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, rassurez-vous! Je travaille en même temps sur une nouvelle (dont j'ai déjà écrit 1 chapitre et demi) que je voudrais terminer avant de commencer à publier, histoire de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre!! On va dire que je pourrai lancer le premier chapitre aux environs de la Toussaint!**

**Bref, je vous laisse savourer ce 17ème chapitre!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Lorsqu'Annalee se réveilla ce matin là, elle fut perturbée par l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et par l'absence du bruit habituel de ses compagnes de chambre.

En temps normal, elle pouvait sentir la lumière filtrée à travers la fenêtre et s'échouer sur son lit. Là, seules les lueurs du feu l'éclairaient faiblement.

Elle se redressa en repoussant la couverture et détailla l'endroit. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur bureau à elles, sauf que les bibliothèques qui couvraient les murs étaient vides de tout, sauf d'une fine couche de poussière. Puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit qu'elle s'était certainement endormie dans le bureau des Maraudeurs, après…après avoir tout raconté à Remus !

Horrifiée, elle poussa un cri qui résonna sur les murs presque nus de la pièce. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait quand même pas avoué à son meilleur ami qu'elle avait craqué sur Sirius ? On merlin, la voilà dans de beaux draps… Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être gênée en sa présence maintenant !

Elle essaya de se souvenir de toute la conversation, cherchant un moyen par lequel s'en sortir, mais rien ne lui vint, trop perturbée qu'elle était encore par la révélation de sa bêtise. Se dépêchant de se lever, elle s'approcha de la porte et un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que les garçons n'étaient plus là. La pièce avait été rangée impeccablement et aucune trace de la petite fête n'était visible. Soit les gars avaient été très discrets, soit elle avait le sommeil plus lourd que ce qu'elle ne croyait.

Le réveil à droite de la porte indiquait 10h26 et Ann se dit qu'elle avait un peu de chance dans son malheur. A cette heure ci, la salle commune serait très probablement déserte et elle pourrait regagner sa chambre sans soucis. Elle quitta alors le repaire des Maraudeurs et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, tous les sens en alerte guettant le moindre suspect qui aurait trahi un éventuel gêneur. Mais rien. Elle put rentrer dans son dortoir sans soucis.

Dortoir qui était aussi vide que son homologue masculin, soit dit en passant. De Lily et Lyn, aucunes traces ! Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir aux derniers événements. Rapidement, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude bienfaisant. Elle y resta longtemps, assez longtemps pour en ressortir presque détendue et en état de penser.

Elle enfila prestement un jeans et un pull qu'elle avait attrapé dans son armoire au passage et regagna sa chambre. Lyn et Alyz l'y attendaient, tranquillement installées sur son lit en train de faire défiler les photos de la veille. Elle pouvait voir Alyz rire à presque chacune des photos que Lyn lui passait, et même cette dernière s'autorisa quelques sourires devant les images animées. Tout avait l'air si simple, à les voir ainsi s'amuser et discuter, alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentait le tourbillon des sentiments s'emparer à nouveau de son esprit.

-Tiens, voici notre petite Anna ! S'exclama Alyz en relevant la tête. Alors, bien dormi ? Continua la petite rousse avec un sourire entendu.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça ! Rétorqua la brunette en essuyant ses cheveux dans sa serviette.

-C'est vrai ça ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous parler de quelque chose, Lyzie ? Argua Lyn.

Alyz se rassit avant même de s'être levée et s'empourpra sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amies.

-Euh…et bien, pas vraiment, dans le sens ou il n'y a rien à dire, ou presque…

-Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ce n'est rien pour toi ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est juste que, on s'est endormis, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus…

-Mais je croyais que tu avais craqué sur Remus ? L'interrompit Lyn.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est clair que jamais il ne s'intéressera à moi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à courir après un rêve éveillé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je me suis fait une raison ! Et puis Peter est si gentil avec moi…

Ann secoua la tête en souriant, bien que remettre le nom de Remus sur le tapis faisait ressortir toutes ces angoisses du moment. Elle rejoignit les deux jeunes filles sur son lit en gratifiant la petite rouquine d'un ébouriffement de cheveux au passage.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Lui assura-t-elle en s'asseyant. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci, Ann. Toi aussi, tu trouveras le garçon qu'il te faut, tu verras ! Il serait bien stupide de laisser passer une fille telle que toi !

Ann sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle l'avait trouvé, son homme idéal…seulement il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Alors à quoi bon l'avoir sous la main si c'était pour ne rien avoir au final ? Devait-elle continuer sa lutte acharnée pour le cœur de Sirius ? Ou étais-ce Alyz qui avait raison en reconnaissant qu'il était vain de perdre son temps à courir après des chimères ?

Elle avait très bien compris que jamais Sirius ne la verrait autrement que comme la meilleure amie de Remus, la petite Maraudeuse discrète et toujours de bonne humeur, la fille qu'on a envie de protéger comme on prendrait soin de sa petite sœur. Mais jamais comme une femme à part entière, avec un caractère bien à elle, jamais comme une petite amie potentielle, jamais comme une femme à aimer.

Elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec elle-même des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et elle arrivait toujours au même résultat. Oui, elle ne réussirait pas à briser la carapace de Sirius et à faire naitre en lui les sentiments qu'elle espérait y voir briller, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ne plus l'aimer. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et elle sentait le désespoir l'envahir à cette constation, elle se sentait perdre pied à chaque fois et ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce piège ou elle était engluée.

Elle entendait les autres discuter à côté d'elle, continuant à faire tourner les photos de la petite fête et faire des commentaires à chacune d'elle. Mais elle était complètement absorbée par ses propres réflexions qu'elle n'y prêtait aucunement attention.

Ses pensées dévièrent alors sur Remus. Remus, son meilleur ami, à qui elle venait de tout avouer bêtement, sous le coup de la tristesse et de l'alcool. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer ? Que pouvait-il bien penser de tout ça ? L'avait-il cru lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé n'avoir jamais couché avec Sirius alors que ce dernier était avec Jenny ? Oui, il l'avait surement cru, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait faire autrement que la croire elle, et pas cette peste de Jenny.

Il avait été là pour la soutenir, il l'avait écouté sans rien dire, sans la juger, se contentant de la serrer contre lui en la berçant doucement. Petit à petit, il lui avait arraché son secret, et elle dut bien avouer que cela lui avait fait un bien fou, sur le coup. Mais maintenant, comment allait-il la voir ? Il pourrait très bien penser qu'elle s'était servie de lui pour atteindre Sirius, depuis toutes ces années. Pouvaient-ils continuer à être amis, maintenant ? Allait-il la juger sur son choix, sur le choix de son cœur ? Elle connaissait parfaitement la réputation de Sirius. Remus allait-il la classer dans le même panier que toutes ces petites greluches sans cervelles, maintenant qu'elle aussi s'était laissé avoir ?

Par merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris d'avouer tout ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se taire, comme d'habitude, et souffrir en silence ? Etait-elle faible à ce point ? Avait-elle à ce point besoin d'une tierce personne pour régler ses problèmes ? Mais c'était aussi à ça que servaient les amis, non ? A vous aider et vous prendre la main lorsque ça va mal, et pas uniquement être là pour profiter des bons moments… Elle se rappelait comment il l'avait tenue entre ses bras, comment il l'avait serrée si fort contre lui quand elle avait tout avoué, comme pour la protéger de tout le reste. Il avait été là pour elle à ce moment, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ce matin ?

Puis, elle se rappela aussi avoir senti quelque chose tomber sur son cou, quand il lui avait demandé si elle aimait Sirius. Quelque chose de froid, de mouillé…Une larme ? Non, Remus ne pleurait jamais…Mais pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y repensait…Se pourrait-il qu'il ait pleuré, ce soir là ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Par compassion pour elle, par pitié ? Elle n'en voulait pas, de sa pitié, ça jamais ! Mais alors, pourquoi ?

-Ann…Ann ?...Ann !!

Elle se sentit secouée par une main vigoureuse qui lui broyait l'épaule au passage. Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut en face d'elle les visages inquiets de ses amies.

-Anna ? Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle…

Elle tenta de leur faire un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant mais qui tenait plus du rictus que du franc éclat de joie et les rassura du mieux qu'elle put.

-Oui ça va ? Juste un peu de fatigue, rien de grave ! La soirée a été plutôt longue, hier soir ! D'ailleurs, tu as fini par rentrer à quelle heure, Lyn ?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de s'empourprer et de bégayer qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dormir dans leur chambre.

-Je…et bien, vu que…enfin, tu dormais avec Remus dans le canapé…alors, il restait un lit de libre…et…je suis restée dormir la bas aussi.

-Oh là, c'est Lily qui a du se faire de ces films en ne nous voyant pas rentrer dormir !! Quelqu'un l'a vue ce matin pour lui expliquer que ça ne servait à rien de prévenir le directeur ?

-Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai croisée en rentrant ce matin. Je lui ai tout expliqué, et elle n'a pas donné l'alerte ! Rigola Lyn.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie moi, mais il va être l'heure d'aller manger ! Déclara Alyz en se relevant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les trois étudiantes décidèrent de profiter de leur après-midi pour aller se balader dans le parc, une dernière fois avant que la mauvaise saison ne les oblige à rester enfermées dans le château durant de longs mois. Elles voulaient aussi se retrouver un peu seules pour questionner Alyz sur sa pseudo-future-relation avec le petit Maraudeur.

-Alors ! S'impatienta Lyn. Depuis quand ça dure, avec Peter ?

-En fait, j'en sais trop rien…ca ne m'est pas tombé dessus d'un coup, c'est venu petit à petit je pense…

-Pourtant tu avais l'air bien accrochée à Remus, la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé…

-Oui, je sais, je sais…Soupira la rouquine. Mais lui, il ne m'aimera jamais, je l'ai bien compris.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Ann. Comment peux-tu croire que quelqu'un ne peut pas t'aimer, toi ? Encore, ça aurait été Lyn, j'aurais compris… continua-t-elle en souriant.

-Eh !! Ca va, te gêne pas surtout ! Rétorqua la concernée, alors que les deux autres pouffaient.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Si je devais prendre des pincettes avec toi aussi, je n'aurais pas fini !!

-Hum…ouais, t'as pas tort ! Mais sérieusement, Alyz, Anna a raison…pour une fois…Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Pourquoi tu penses que Remus ne t'aimeras jamais ?

-Et bien, c'est que…il…il en aime une autre… Avoua piteusement la petite Gryffondor.

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, il ne m'a rien dit…ni même à personne, je pense. Mais ça se voit dans ses yeux, quand il en parle, ou quand il la regarde…Je l'ai compris tout de suite au bal d'Halloween. Il y a une telle flamme dans ses yeux que ça ne peut pas être autre chose que de l'amour. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre ça. Et de toute manière, il ne m'intéresse plus tant que ça…

-Mais tu sais qui c'est ? Je veux dire, cette fille ? Tu la connais, puisque tu dis avoir remarqué cette lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il en parle…

-Oui…je la connais…Mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte lui-même…

-Oh allez, petite sœur ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour nous ! Promis, on dira rien à personne. La supplia Lyn.

Ann ne disait rien, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Remus, amoureux ? Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il rien dit ? Ils étaient amis pourtant ?

« Parce que tu lui as dit pour Sirius, toi peut-être ? » Se rabroua-t-elle.

-C'est que…continuait Alyz, en se tournant vers Annalee. Enfin…c'est Ann…

-Quoi Ann ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Ann ? Demanda Lyn, ne comprenant rien aux paroles de son amie.

-Non ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Enfin si, mais…la fille dont Remus est amoureux, c'est toi ! Conclut la petite rousse en plantant son regard pervenche dans les yeux d'acier de la brunette.

Lyn ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tandis qu'Ann semblait figée hors du temps. L'information la percuta de plein fouet et, dans son cerveau, elle comprit l'énormité de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Si Alyz disait vrai, elle venait d'avouer au garçon qui l'aimait qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami…

-C'est une blague ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne te ferai de blagues dans ce genre, Ann !

La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme elle se rendait pleinement compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée en une soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'as pris…Répétait-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Mais enfin, Ann, qu'est-ce que ça a de si grave ? Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ! Je sais bien que tu es amoureuse de Sirius et que tu n'es pour rien dans toute cette histoire !

-Ce qu'il y a de grave, c'est qu'il est au courant, pour Sirius ! Rugit-elle en relevant la tête vers les deux filles.

-Tu lui as dit ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

-Non ! Enfin, à moitié…il a insisté, hier soir…il a commencé à parler de Jenny…et puis tout s'est enchaîné, tout est allé trop vite…il sait tout... et maintenant tu viens de me faire comprendre que j'ai du lui briser le cœur ! Voilà ou il est le problème ! S'énerva la brune en se redressant et en s'éloignant vers la forêt.

-Ann ! Attends-nous au moins ! S'écrièrent Lyn et Alyz en se jetant à sa poursuite.

Elles la rattrapèrent en un clin d'œil et Lyn la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Anna ! Ca va s'arranger voyons ! Il suffit que tu ailles le voir, que vous parliez…

-On ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! J'ai du lui faire tellement mal…c'est mon ami, et maintenant, rien ne pourra plus être comme avant. Il va m'en vouloir, il va me détester, et on ne sera plus amis. J'ai tout gâché, à cause d'un mec qui ne veut même pas de moi en plus !

-Je t'ai toujours dit que Black n'apportait que des emmerdes…Grogna Lyn, en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

-Allez calme toi, Anna. On va rentrer, et vous allez en discuter. Tu verras que tout ira mieux après, hein !

Les trois filles reprirent la direction du château, Ann fermement encadrée par ses deux amies. Elles passèrent les lourdes portes d'entrée et gravirent les escaliers sans rencontrer qui que se soit. Puis en arrivant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, des voix s'élevèrent.

-N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir à la moindre alerte, miss Kendall.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'y manquerai pas ! Lui répondit la jeune fille alors que les trois Gryffondor arrivaient à hauteur de l'infirmerie.

Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Jenny, qui sortait juste de son séjour à l'infirmerie. Ann se stoppa net et arrêta ses amies en faisant face à la blonde, qui, surprise, leva les yeux vers elles en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus méprisant et hautain tandis que ses yeux passaient de l'une à l'autre. Elle les détailla sans vergogne, attardant son regard sur Anna en plissant les yeux et en arborant un rictus mauvais qui la fit frémir.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en direction de la Grande Salle, laissant les trois Gryffondor sous le choc de la rencontre. Personne n'avait parlé, le silence avait empli les lieux tout le temps qu'avait duré l'affrontement visuel.

-Allez venez, on y va. Les pressa Lyn.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin sans aborder le sujet, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Jenny était de nouveau en liberté et surtout, en activité. Il allait falloir surveiller ses arrières dorénavant, et de se savoir ainsi en danger à cause d'une stupide histoire rendait Ann encore plus amère envers la blonde.

Elles gravirent les étages sans s'arrêter, se retournant de temps à autre pour vérifier que la blonde n'avait pas subitement changé d'avis et décider de les suivre. Ann s'efforcait de se calmer, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de monter en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la tour des Lions.

Il n'y sera peut-être pas…Se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Mais ce n'est que partie remise…

-_Spiritus fortis_. Déclara Lyn au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-C'est exact, miss Elridge. Bonne journée.

Lyn remercia le portrait et entra dans la salle commune, suivie d'Alyz et d'Anna.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient là, les Maraudeurs lui sautèrent aux yeux dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la salle.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient à genoux aux pieds de Remus et imploraient visiblement sa pitié. Pour quelle faute, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se doutait, vu la tête de Remus, que ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Ils ne les avaient encore pas aperçues, aussi ses amies l'entrainèrent-elles vers le groupe des garçons.

-Tiens, Alyz ! S'exclama Peter, oubliant tout à coup qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à Remus.

Surpris, les Maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un bloc. Les yeux de Remus se posèrent instantanément sur Anna et ce qu'elle y lu la bouleversa. Il y brillait une tristesse infinie et un dépit incroyable. Et c'était sa faute à elle, si Remus était malheureux aujourd'hui.

Essayant de se retenir de pleurer elle aussi, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant. Il la fixa un moment sans sourciller puis se détourna, comme si elle n'avait pas existé.

* * *

**Petit chapitre de mise au point de la situation. Vous en pensez quoi?**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir les gens!**

**Comme promis, voici le 18ème chapitre! (déjà!!). Le suivant est en cours d'écriture et arrivera mercredi prochain!!**

**Mais avant, je remercie mes fidèles revieweuses : naiade59, Angie59, polgara, labylle et Elayna Black! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Remus l'évitait depuis maintenant six jours. Elle avait tenté de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises, mais il avait toujours trouvé un bon prétexte pour fuir. Soit il avait un devoir à aller rendre d'urgence, soit il était attendu par les Maraudeurs, ou alors il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Ann s'était finalement résignée à l'évidence : Alyz avait raison et il préférait ne plus lui parler après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Elle le comprenait parfaitement et savait très bien qu'elle aurait réagit de la même façon si Sirius était venu lui sortir d'entrée de jeu qu'il était amoureux d'une autre. Bon d'accord, c'était le cas, mais elle le savait parfaitement avant de tomber amoureuse de lui. Enfin, pas qu'elle ait choisi exprès de l'aimer lui, mais bon…

Il paraissait s'éteindre à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient et elle s'en voulait atrocement de faire souffrir ainsi son ami. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, parler avec lui de ses sentiments, et essayer de redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant toute cette histoire. Bien qu'intérieurement elle se doutait que ce n'était pas possible, plus maintenant.

Et puis, elle devait aussi se préoccuper de son autre problème, bien plus dangereux à première vue : Jenny était en liberté dans le château depuis le week end dernier. Elle n'avait toujours pas réintégré leur dortoir et personne ne savait ou elle était. Non que l'information revête une importance capitale, mais on est toujours plus rassuré lorsqu'on sait ou sont ses ennemis.

Elle n'avait pour l'instant rien tenté de face, mais Ann se doutait que ça n'allait pas tarder, ça aurait été mal connaitre Jenny. Elle lui en voulait, elle était persuadée de ce qu'elle affirmait et ne tarderait plus à lui faire payer. Mais comment ? Et quand ? Elle avait beau être dans la maison des courageux, ça ne l'empêchait pas de stresser à l'idée qu'elle pourrait à nouveau se montrer violente, et sans prévenir cette fois ci.

Présentement, Annalee se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch en compagnie d'Alyz et de Lily. Elle doutait que jenny tenterait quoi que ce soit en plein jour et devant toute l'école, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, au cas où.

-Tu vas finir paranoïaque si ça continues, Anna. Rigola Alyz en choisissant trois places assez bien situées dans les gradins ornementés de rouge et or.

-La faute à qui, hein ? C'est vous qui refusez de me laisser sortir seule que je sache !

-Ce n'est que temporaire, Annalee. Une fois que la situation se sera calmée, les choses reprendront leur cours normal, tu verras.

Anna s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par la voix sifflante de Rodolph Olhouser qui annonçait le début de la rencontre opposant les Lions aux Aigles.

-Et voici les deux équipes qui entrent sur le terrain ! Hurla-t-il de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Annalee n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les commentaires du Pouffsouffle, occupée à chercher son ami du regard. Elle n'avait pas vu Remus de la journée et voulait tenter encore une fois de lui parler. Peut-être qu'à force, il finirait bien par céder…

Mais elle eut beau le chercher partout, il n'était pas là. C'était assez étonnant, d'habitude, il ne manquait jamais une rencontre, surtout si ses amis jouaient. Et c'était précisément le cas aujourd'hui. Le match était lancé et Sirius menaçait fermement un cognard de sa batte, tandis que James et Lyn zigzaguaient à travers les rangs ennemis, attendant une passe de Kathleen.

En réfléchissant bien, Ann s'aperçut que Peter n'était pas là non plus. Ou étaient donc passés les deux maraudeurs restants ? Elle se pencha vers Alyz et lui posa la question.

-Tu ne saurais pas ou sont Peter et Remus, par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas là ? Peter m'avait dit qu'ils assisteraient au match pourtant !

-S'ils sont là, ils sont bien cachés alors, parce que je ne les vois pas.

Mais Alyz ne l'écoutait déjà plus, absorbée par le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Annalee essaya d'en faire autant, mais à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Sirius, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Remus. La situation était loin d'être facile pour elle également. Rejetée par l'homme qu'elle désirait, elle ne pouvait même plus le regarder sans se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami.

Finalement, les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, menant lentement le score à 170 pour les Gryffondors contre 110 pour les Serdaigles. Le vif d'or tournoyait encore, faisant voler les deux attrapeurs comme jamais. Ces derniers faisaient preuve d'une agilité incroyable et d'une endurance à toute épreuve.

Midi sonnèrent au château et le son des lourdes cloches s'entendit jusque sur le terrain. Cela faisait trois heures que le match avait commencé, et rien ne laissait présager que la fin était proche. Le ventre d'Ann se manifesta bruyamment et elle gronda intérieurement contre ce maudit vif d'or qui faisait des siennes aujourd'hui. Ils allaient finir par mourir de faim et de congélation sur ses gradins si ça continuait.

Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla se figer. Elle suivait Lyn des yeux quand elle vit cette dernière mollir sur son balai qui piqua alors sérieusement du nez. La jeune fille chuta et tomba en chute libre vers le sol. Un murmure horrifié surgit de la foule. Ann comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de croire que Jenny s'attaquerait à elle directement, mais la blonde était plus rusée que ça. Elle savait bien que Sirius craquait sur Lyn et, depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, ce dernier l'avait carrément rejetée sans une explication. Elle savait aussi qu'Annalee était très attachée à ses amies et quoi de mieux pour la faire souffrir que de s'en prendre à Lyn ? Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups et touchant les deux amies qu'elle jugeait ses rivales.

Lyn continuait de tomber quand Sirius surgit de nulle part et la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser au sol, inanimée. Au même moment, l'attrapeur des Gryffondors mettait la main sur le Vif d'or, clôturant ainsi le match. Sirius descendit doucement jusque la terre ferme, Lyn toujours dans ses bras et l'infirmière arriva en courant. Ann se levait déjà pour partir à leur rencontre et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Remus était debout lui aussi, de l'autre côté du terrain, juste en face d'elle, ses yeux semblaient plantés dans les siens.

L'avait-il observée ainsi tout le long du match ? Et pourquoi s'était-il mis si loin ? Pour la fuir, tout bêtement, songea-t-elle en descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers des gradins. Elle y songerait plus tard, se dit-elle. Pour l'instant, l'important était Lyn, qui avait repris connaissance, toujours solidement emprisonnée dans les bras de Sirius.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, ils finiraient ensemble ces deux là, ça se voyait, songeait la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers son amie.

-Lyn !! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je…je n'en sais rien…

-Laissez là respirez ! Cria l'infirmière. Vous aurez le temps de discuter après ! Pour l'instant, c'est direction l'infirmerie jeune fille !

Sirius acquiesça et transporta Lyn jusqu'à la salle blanche que tous commençaient à détester à force d'y aller.

Ann n'eut pas le droit d'entrer et dut attendre le retour de Sirius en compagnie d'Alyz et de Lily qui l'avait accompagnée.

-Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Jenny ! Rugit la rouquine en tournant en rond devant la porte.

- Calme-toi Alyz ! Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, c'est trop tard. Tempéra Lily.

-Elle n'a rien de grave apparemment, c'est le principal. Déclara Sirius en ressortant, toujours en tenue de Quidditch.

-Quand pourra-t-on la voir ? Questionna Ann en se relevant prestement.

-Pour l'instant, elle dort. Pomfresh a dit d'ici ce soir.

-Parfait, ça nous laisse l'après midi pour trouver cet espèce de…

-Lyz !! Voyons, ne parle pas comme ça. La réprimanda Ann.

-Elle a raison, Ann. La défendit Sirius. Je connais Lyn et jamais elle ne serait tombée seule de son balai. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avoir une telle aisance dans les airs. Et ce n'est pas non plus du à un cognard, j'avais les deux sur moi.

-Jenny n'était pas dans les gradins, ça ne peut pas être elle.

-Elle n'était pas dans NOS gradins, oui. Mais elle pouvait très bien avoir pris place dans les autres, ou s'être cachée derrière les escaliers ! C'est si facile de passer inaperçu à Poudlard. Je suis persuadée que c'est elle. Continua Alyz avec véhémence.

-J'avoue que je pense comme toi, Alyz. Désolée Lily, mais c'est la vérité ! Elle m'en veut, et elle sait que la meilleure façon de m'atteindre, c'est de toucher aux gens que j'aime. Expliqua Annalee aux trois autres.

-Mais enfin ! Si Sirius ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle aurait pu se tuer avec une telle chute. Ne me dit quand même pas que Jenny serait capable de ça ?

-Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien…je croyais la connaître mais je m'aperçois que c'est une inconnue pour moi. Elle n'est plus l'amie que je croyais avoir. Alors je te répondrai que je la crois capable de tout.

-Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans votre conversation, mais je doute que vous la trouviez si elle ne le souhaite pas. Les interrompit Sirius, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence en les écoutant discuter. Je l'ai cherché moi aussi depuis qu'elle est sortit de l'infirmerie, et elle échappe même aux Maraudeurs, alors je doute que vous réussissiez.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas à vous de faire justice, mais à Dumbledore ! Et je doute que Lyn ai autant de scrupules que toi à aller l'avertir de ce qui se passe ici. Dit Lily calmement.

Ann ne répondit pas mais elle savait pertinemment que Lily avait raison. Si Lyn était persuadée de l'implication de Jenny dans l'affaire, elle n'hésiterait pas à avertir le directeur et à tout lui raconter depuis le début. Au fond d'elle, Ann en serait presque soulagée, elle n'aurait plus à craindre une attaque à tout moment et pourrait reprendre ses balades solitaires.

Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence de ses pensées en déclarant d'une voix posée :

-Allez venez, on rentre. On repassera la voir tout à l'heure. Et n'avons-nous pas une victoire à fêter ce soir ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finalement, Lyn sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit ses amies dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Comme prévu, Ann et Alyz avaient passé l'après midi à rechercher Jenny, en vain. Sirius avait eu raison, elle était insaisissable du moment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve. Mais Ann savait être patiente, un jour viendrait ou elle l'aurait, elle en était sûre.

Pour l'instant, seule Lyn comptait, et elle voulut absolument savoir ce dont elle se souvenait.

-Lyn ! Pomfresh t'a enfin relâchée !

-Oh vous savez, je n'ai rien eu de grave. C'était juste le contre coup de la chute…

Elle s'installa à la place libérée entre Alyz et Sirius sans rien dire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? On t'a juste vue tomber…

-Franchement, je n'en sais rien moi-même…je fonçais vers les buts avec Kat et James et puis tout d'un coup, j'ai vu le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, j'étais comme…alourdie, vidée de toute volonté…Je me voyais tomber sans pouvoir bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit pour me rattraper. Et puis j'ai sentit qu'on me rattrapait et c'est tout. Pomfresh pense à un sortilège qu'on m'aurait lancé…

-Ouais…et on sait tous ici de qui il s'agit ! Grogna Alyz en découpant rageusement son steak.

Peter lui posa une main sur le bras pour la calmer et lui sourit quand elle releva la tête. Elle se radoucit instantanément et arrêta de torturer sa viande.

-Au fait, on a gagné j'espère ?! On menait quand même avec 60 points d'avance !

-On n'attendait que toi pour fêter ça dignement ! Répondit James, fier de son équipe.

Lyn eut un sourire ravi et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

-C'était un beau match. Commenta Remus, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois du repas.

-Et comment ! Se gorgea Sirius. Avec une équipe comme la nôtre, ce ne peut être qu'un beau match Mumus !!

-C'est vrai qu'entre tes chevilles et la tête de James, vous empêchez à vous seuls les autres de circuler librement ! Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ann écoutait son ancien ami parler comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix et elle s'aperçut que ça lui manquait. Les conversations qu'ils avaient tous les deux lui manquaient. Son ami lui manquait. Plus que Sirius même. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais cela venait de la frapper à cet instant précis. Remus lui manquait, mais étais-ce comme un ami ? Ou autrement ?

Voilà encore un sujet auquel réfléchir, se dit-elle en l'écoutant toujours discuter gaiement avec ses amis, en évitant soigneusement de s'adresser à elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, essayer de lui parler, d'attirer son attention, mais présentement, rien ne lui venait à l'idée. Elle n'avait pas réellement suivit le match, occupée qu'elle était à penser à…lui ! Avait-elle réellement pensé à lui pendant ces trois heures ? Elle réfléchit en sachant bien que ce n'était pas la peine, elle connaissait la réponse : oui, elle n'avait pu se le sortir de l'esprit de toute la matinée ! Quoi qu'elle fasse ou qu'elle pense, tout la ramenait à lui. Pourquoi ?

-Ann, ça va ? Tu ne dis rien, et tu ne manges rien !

-Ca va Lyn, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste que j'ai eu peur pour toi ce matin, je suis soulagée. Et tu sais ce que c'est, une fois que la pression retombe…

-Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire faux bond pour ce soir, hein ? Les Maraudeuses doivent être au complet !

Anne esquissa un sourire devant la joie évidente de son amie.

-Non rassure toi ! Je serai là !

-De toute façon, ça ne vas pas tarder à commencer ! On va y aller, vous venez avec nous ? Questionna James en se levant.

-Partez devant, on vous rejoint !

-Discussion entre filles, hein ! Je vois ! Railla Sirius en suivant son meilleur ami.

-En plein dans le mille ! S'esclaffa Alyz en se rapprochant des deux autres.

-On se voit après alors, Alyz ? Demanda Peter en se retirant lui aussi.

-Bien sûr, avec joie ! Répondit la petite rouquine.

Finalement, la salle se vida petit à petit et les filles purent discuter tranquillement.

-Dites les filles, vous allez rire, mais…qui c'est qui m'a rattrapée ce matin ? Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas !

-Ca devait être un sacré sort que tu as reçu là alors !

-C'est Sirius…Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

-J'espérais plutôt que c'était James, en fait…

-Oh oh !! Notre Lyn en pincerait-elle pour le séduisant capitaine de l'équipe ? Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir ce genre de relations avec son supérieur hiérarchique, tu sais !

-Quoi ? Quel genre de relations ? Il n'y a rien entre nous, on est justes amis, c'est tout…

-Mais ?

-Mais rien du tout, se défendit la Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

-Oh allez, tu en as trop dit, alors maintenant continues !

-Tu aimerais bien qu'il se passe autre chose, avoue !! L'attaqua Alyz.

-Non !...Enfin…peut-être, j'en sais rien…Il est si amoureux de Lily que c'est mission quasi impossible !

-Donc c'est oui ! S'il n'y avait pas le problème Lily, tu sauterais sur l'occasion, hein !

-Oui oui tu as raison ! Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, quoi que…

-Vas y continues, ne te fait pas prier !

-On a discuté l'autre soir, et il ne sait plus quoi penser à propos de Lily, il hésite à continuer encore avec elle…j'ai peut-être ma chance, après tout…

-Alors fonce, n'hésite pas un seul instant ! Lily ne veut pas entendre parler de lui, elle sera bien tranquille s'il l'oublie ! Tout le monde sera content !

-Elle a raison, Lyn. Ce n'est pas ça qui doit t'arrêter. Au moins, tu auras le privilège d'avoir essayer !

-Oui, vous avez raison ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La petite fête battait son plein depuis maintenant près de quatre heures, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà montés se coucher et seule une quinzaine de personne restait groupés près du feu en discutant joyeusement du match qui avait eu lieu le matin même.

Finalement, les élèves montèrent se coucher un à un et lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent, seuls restaient les Maraudeurs et Maraudeuses, ainsi que Lily qui discutait avec Deborah Parish et Tobias McKowen, respectivement attrapeuse et batteur de l'équipe. Le reste de l'équipe discutait entre eux.

Lyn se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à remercier Sirius pour lui avoir évité une chute mortelle ce matin… Malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était toujours là dans les pires moments, elle était bien forcée de le reconnaître. Elle devrait peut-être se montrer moins agressive…Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, il reprenait son air d'éternel séducteur, celui qui lui rappelait le temps le Sirius d'il y a deux ans, le Sirius qu'elle avait aimé puis haït de par son comportement innommable.

-Les Serpents ne doivent pas marquer plus de 230 points lors du prochain match, si on veut les éviter lors des phases finales...Fit James, sortant Lyn de ses pensées.

-Que…quoi ?

-On mène avec 610 points pour l'instant. Serdaigle est derrière avec 390, puis Pouffsoufle avec 170 et Serpentard avec160. S'ils marquent 220 ou moins, on est en finale contre Serdaigle et on remporte la coupe. S'ils font 230, ils sont à égalité avec Serdaigle, et ça se joue au tire au sort. Par contre, s'ils font plus, on les affronte en finale…

-Ils jouent contre Pouffsoufle le mois prochain c'est ça ? Demanda Anna.

-Oui…

-C'est même pas la peine d'espérer…ils vont les briser aussi facilement qu'une coquille de noix. A moins d'un coup de chance exceptionnel, on devra les affronter en finale… Réfléchit Lyn à haute voix.

-Vous allez encore devoir vous entraîner comme des fous alors… Déclara Alyz en fixant James du regard.

-Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tout le monde compte sur moi pour vous faire remporter cette coupe, alors je dois bien entraîner mes joueurs !

-Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort, Alyz. Acquiesça Lyn.

James la remercia de son soutien avec un sourire franc comme il en avait rarement. Elle rougit légèrement et baissa la tête, faisant mine de discuter avec Ann. Ann qui essayait tant bien que mal de croiser le regard de Remus, de lui parler, en vain.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher ! Déclara Alyz en baillant.

-Oui, moi aussi ! Renchérit Ann en se levant. Elle avait eu assez de froideur de la part de son ami pour aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit doucement et une personne entra sans bruit.

Ann s'approcha des garçons et se pencha sur Sirius. Elle lui déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue en le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait pour Lyn le matin même.

-Y a pas de quoi ! C'est normal !

C'est là que Lyn se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être faire de même. Après tout, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie, ou pas loin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de lui à son tour et se planta devant lui.

Il se levait au même moment et fut étonné de la trouver là.

-Lyn ?

-Je voulais…te remercier…pour ce matin…

-Oh mais je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tomber alors que je pouvais faire autrement…

Il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en souriant bêtement, surpris d'un tel revirement de situation.

-Peut-être, mais tu l'as fait quand même, alors que je ne suis pas toujours…aimable, avec toi… alors, merci !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue et y déposer ses lèvres pour un petit bisou rapide et si léger que Sirius se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Lyn se détourna rapidement, gênée, et fit la bise aux autres Maraudeurs, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle allait se détourner et regagner les escaliers quand des pas précipités résonnèrent dans la salle.

Une tornade blonde se jeta au cou de Sirius en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il se débattit et s'échappa de la poigne de la blonde en la repoussant fermement.

-Mais enfin, chéri… S'étonna-t-elle.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? On n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps ! En fait, on ne l'a même jamais été vraiment ! Alors dégage, fous moi la paix, tu comprends ça ?!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On n'a pas encore…

-Coucher ensemble, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Jenny – parce que c'était elle – tu ne m'attires pas le moins du monde, tu vois ? J'ai horreur des blondes, et tout en toi me révulse ! Alors jamais, au grand jamais, je ne voudrai poser mes mains sur toi, et encore moins faire l'amour avec toi. Tu me dégoutes, tu comprends ? Alors lâche moi avec ça et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire tes envies ! Jamais je n'ai eu envie d'aller plus loin avec toi, jamais je n'ai éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour toi. Laisse-moi tranquille, moi et mes amis, y compris les filles ! Sinon, tu risqueras de le regretter amèrement.

Rouge de honte de s'être fait ainsi larguer et rabaisser devant tant de monde, y compris ses pires ennemies, Jenny inspira à grand coup pour éviter de lâcher sa colère sur les imprudents qui osaient la braver et la repousser ainsi. Elle se détourna, non sans un regard haineux en direction de Lyn et Ann, et gratifia Sirius et ses amis d'un rictus glacial qui fit frémir Peter.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas si facilement…j'aurai ma vengeance…Grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-C'est ça ! Envoie-nous un hibou quand tu seras prête alors ! Qu'on sache quand faire semblant d'avoir peur ! Railla Sirius en se détournant et en entraînant Lyn et Ann, un bras sur leurs épaules.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir! J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**A mercredi prochain pour la suite!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci ^^)**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 19 qui arrive... Avec X temps de retard, je sais bien, mais j'ai été débordée avec les cours à la fac, les projets à préparer, le stage et mon bras droit qui fait des siennes...**

**Mais quoi qu'il en soit, cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas brutalement en plein milieu, je la terminerai, promis!! Donc voici le chaitre 19, j'espère qu'après tout ce temps d'arrêt, je n'aurai pas oublier trop de détails, mais si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler surtout!!! **

**Je remercie aussi mes revieweuses du chapitre précédent : polgara, labylle, Elayna Black, naiade59 et Melouu. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu durant cette longue absence que je promet de ne pas renouveler (à moins d'un grave problème, mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer lol!!) Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées!!**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre 19, qui présente un petit tourant dans le récit. Bonne lecture!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Deux jours après la scène, Lyn n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont Sirius avait répondu à Jenny. Bon d'accord, elle l'avait mérité, plutôt deux fois qu'une même et Lyn était ravie qu'il l'ait repoussé ainsi, devant tout le monde en plus. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait encore pas à admettre, c'est que Sirius put être comme ça. Elle savait qu'il ne prenait pas de gants avec les filles quand il n'en voulait plus, mais il essayait toujours de ne pas se montrer…agressif. Alors que là, il était à deux doigts de la tuer sur place. Et jamais elle ne l'avait vu en proie à une colère si grande.

Dans tous les cas, ça confirmait bien ce qu'elle pressentait depuis le début de leur pseudo-relation. Jamais Sirius n'avait éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour la blonde, et elle se doutait fort que tout ce cinéma n'ait été motivé que pour la rendre jalouse, elle. Manque de chance, elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour Sirius, rien qui n'aille dans ce sens, tout du moins. Alors il avait bien perdu son temps le pauvre… Si seulement il s'était manifesté deux ans plus tôt…pensa Lyn en soupirant.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée folle et replanta bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Ca ne va pas Lyn ? S'inquiéta Alyz.

-Si si, tout va bien.

La rouquine allait répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par un cri strident qui résonna dans toute la salle, depuis les portes d'entrée. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans cette direction mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait. Une tornade blonde s'était jetée sur la table des Gryffondor, plus particulièrement sur Sirius, qui faisait face à Anna.

-Sirichou chéri ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Siffla une voix trop haut perchée.

-Jenny la pouffe, le retour…Maugréa Alyz, en prenant garde de ne pas trop se faire entendre.

-Jenny…justement, je faisais mon possible pour t'éviter ! Lui répondit Sirius d'une voix calme.

-Je voudrais qu'on parle, de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Commença-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui, et en posant une main sur sa cuisse, trop haute pour les convenances. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et je ne t'en veux pas du tout, rassure toi. Tu es tout pardonné, je ferai comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit, et on pourra repartir sur des bases saines, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme avant.

Sirius ouvrit des grands yeux, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu inventer ?

-Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonné, surtout pas par toi. Et je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour. J'étais totalement sérieux et je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Alors fait moi plaisir, dégage !

-Elles ont encore recommencé, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu ne me reconnais pas…je comprends, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es que la victime dans cette histoire, comme moi. Mais je te jure qu'elles paieront, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Elles ? Qui elles ? Mais de quoi tu parles, par Merlin ?!

-Mais…elles, voyons !! Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aigue, criarde, en pointant du doigt Ann et Lyn, qui avaient continué à manger, tout en écoutant discrètement les stupidités de la blonde.

-Ce sont elles qui t'ont ensorcelé, avec ce fichu filtre d'amour ! Comment expliquerais-tu que tu sois attirée par…ça. Continua-t-elle en désignant Lyn avec un dégout profond dans la voix. Ce sont des folles, elles ne font ça que pour nous séparer, mon amour.

-Non, Jenny, c'est toi la folle ici ! Il n'y a aucun filtre dans tout ça, ni sortilège, ni rien du tout ! Juste moi, elles et des sentiments que tu es incapable d'éprouver ! Alors pour une dernière fois, laisse moi tranquille, disparais de ma vue et de ma vie. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Tu me fais horreur, et jamais je ne m'abaisserai à coucher avec toi, puisque c'est tout ce que tu attends de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un être répugnant qui passe son temps à faire du mal aux autres, tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi. J'espère bien me faire comprendre cette fois ci, nous deux, c'est terminé. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous qu'une relation malsaine qui n'avait qu'un seul but, rendre Lyn jalouse. Et comme même ça tu n'es pas capable de me l'apporter, c'est terminé. Ne m'approche plus jamais, ni moi ni mes amis. Et elles font partis de mes amis !

Il se leva brutalement, la faisant basculer en même temps, mais il s'en contrefichait. Toute l'école s'était tue et avait assistée à l'échange houleux des deux jeunes gens, et rares étaient ceux qui prenaient partis contre Sirius. Aussi personne ne releva lorsque la blonde partit de la salle en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Personne, ou presque…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ann fixait Lyn, éberluée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Encore une fois, Sirius s'était laissé emporter par sa colère, et cette fois-ci devant toute l'école. Les Maraudeurs restants se regardaient tous, ébahis eux aussi, fixant tour à tour les Maraudeuses et la porte par laquelle Sirius était parti.

-Alors ça ! S'exclama finalement Peter.

-Je dirais même plus, ça c'est du Sirius tel que j'aime !! Renchérit James.

-Il aurait du faire ça depuis bien longtemps déjà. Grogna Alyz, assise à côté de Peter.

-Je pense que là, elle aura compris ! Ou alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment folle ! Comme si une humiliation en petit comité ne lui suffit pas, elle remet ça en public ! Commença Lyn, admirative d'un certain côté. Franchement, soit elle a un cran fou, soit elle est complètement timbrée.

-Je vote pour la deuxième solution ! Conclut Ann.

-Dites, les gars, intervint alors Remus, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait retrouver Sirius. Vous savez ce qu'il peut faire, dans cet état…

James acquiesça et les Maraudeurs partirent à la recherche de leur ami, laissant les filles débattre entre elles du degré de folie qui s'était emparé de Jenny.

Finalement, l'heure de rejoindre la salle de cours sonna, et elles durent laisser de côté leurs idées, complètement démentes pour la plupart, sur ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que leur ancienne amie en arrive à cet état incroyable.

Les Maraudeurs séchèrent le premier cours à l'unanimité, le fait ne soulevant pas un grand étonnement parmi leurs camarades, tous ayant assistés à la scène du matin. Même le professeur n'en tint pas compte.

-C'est qu'ils doivent commencer à se poser des questions, là haut. Commença Alyz, au repas de midi, en désignant de la tête la table des professeurs. Avant, ça aurait pu passer pour un simple problème d'adolescents, mais là, ça prend des proportions plus importantes.

-Et je doute que Dumbledore ne fasse rien. Renchérit Lyn en fixant Annalee. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours dit que nous aurions du lui en parler dès le début !

-Lyn...Soupira Ann. On en a déjà parlé… C'est quand même une de nos amies. Et plus j'y réfléchi, et moins je pense qu'elle soit elle-même. Sérieusement, repense à toutes ces années passées ensemble. C'est déjà arriver, cette situation ou vous craquiez pour le même garçon, et jamais ça n'a pris de telles proportions !

-De un, je ne craque pas pour Sirius ! Rétorqua Lyn. De deux… et bien, de deux…

-Laisse tomber Lyn, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

-Justement, c'est une raison de plus pour aller trouver Dumbledore ! Renchérit Alyz. Personnellement, je sais que je ne pardonnerai pas ce qu'elle a fait, et je pense que Lyn non plus, surtout après sa chute l'autre jour. Jouer avec la vie des gens de cette façon, ce n'est pas pardonnable.

Se sentant en position de faiblesse, Ann leva les yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque soutient, et tomba sur un regard couleur de miel d'été qui la fixait étrangement.

-Remus… Souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt il détourna le regard, semblant trouver son assiette d'un intérêt énorme. Sur le coup, Ann en fut blessée, encore une fois, mais un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux là, c'était ce qu'elle cherchait : un soutient incomparable. Il l'avait regardée comme il la regardait avant, avant qu'elle ne gâche toute leur histoire pour un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Sirius, mais elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait dès le départ, elle savait qu'il n'était pas pour elle.

-Vous avez raison. Fit-elle en relevant la tête qu'elle avait, elle aussi baisser. Je vais y réfléchir…

-Réfléchir à ?

-Parler à Dumbledore ! De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais ?

-De rien, rien du tout…Mais c'est bien, tu as pris la meilleure des décisions possibles, Anna chérie ! S'exclama Lyn, ravie.

« Tu pourras remercier Remus, oui. » Pensa la jeune fille en terminant son repas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'après-midi se passa sans encombres, Jenny ne réapparut plus et la bonne humeur reprit possession des lieux et des gens…enfin presque.

Ann ne faisait plus que penser, à Jenny, à Dumbledore, à l'impact qu'auraient les propos qu'elle tiendrait au directeur, mais surtout, à Remus, à son regard qu'elle avait intercepté ce midi, à l'espoir qu'il faisait naitre en elle. En fait, elle pensa plus à lui qu'à ses autres problèmes. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de ses sentiments à son égard, elle n'avait fait que penser à lui…Plus elle se repassait l'histoire de ces derniers jours, et plus ça lui apparaissait clairement. Elle sentait qu'elle devait le retrouver, elle voulait retrouver cette complicité qui les liait avant, elle le voulait lui. Mais elle ne savait plus vraiment en tant que quoi…en tant qu'ami, ou autrement ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, simplement qu'elle ne supportait plus cette froideur qui était maintenant leur seul lien…

Mais d'abord, elle devait régler la question Dumbledore. Allait-elle oui ou non aller lui parler ? Tout le monde autour d'elle la poussait à le faire, et elle savait que Lyn n'hésiterait plus longtemps avant de le faire elle-même. Et le pire, c'était qu'Anna sentait ses scrupules diminuer avec le temps. Elle pensait aussi que peut-être, si Jenny avait vraiment un problème autre que la vengeance, Dumbledore pourrait l'aider ?

« Allez, va te coucher, tu décideras ça demain ! » Se dit-elle en se mettant au lit, Lyn dormant déjà à poings fermées.

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, le lendemain, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, les filles virent débouler une furie blonde, les menaçant de sa baguette.

-Vous ! C'est votre faute ! Tout est votre faute, à toutes les deux ! On avait un accord, Sirius était à moi, pour moi ! Vous m'avez trahie, toutes les deux, je vous croyais mes amies !

Jenny se rapprochait tout en déchainant sa fureur sur Lyn et Ann, qui avaient toutes deux sorti leur baguette également. C'est alors qu'Ann remarqua la couleur de ses yeux, de sa peau, ils étaient sombres, les yeux presque noirs, et le réseau veineux courant sous la peau normalement claire de la jeune fille était à peine visible. Elle avait les traits tirés, émaciés, elle faisait peur à voir, pas tant par sa harangue furieuse sur les Gryffondor, mais plus par son aspect, presque démoniaque. Mais la jalousie ne peut pas faire autant de dégâts sur un corps, c'était impossible…

« Par contre, la magie noire, si ! »

En un éclair, tout fut clair pour la jeune fille aux yeux gris. Jenny avait été ensorcelée. Par qui, et dans quel but, elle ne le savait pas, mais les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient parfaitement. Ca expliquait sa hargne folle, sa force incroyable lors de leur premier affrontement, et tout le reste.

Puis elle s'aperçut que l'éclair de lucidité qu'elle avait eu n'était pas uniquement du à sa compréhension de la situation. Elle se sentit partir à la renverse, une douleur fulgurante lui brûlant la joue. Elle sentit le sol arriver sous elle, sa tête cogner contre les pavés durs et froids du couloir, puis ce fut le trou noir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était, encore, à l'infirmerie, pour son plus grand malheur. Lyn était à son chevet, ainsi qu'Alyz, mais le seul qu'elle remarqua fut Remus. Il était assis tout près d'elle, lui tenant fermement la main. Rien que cette vision la rassura infiniment. Peu importait pourquoi elle était là, tant qu'il était à nouveau à ses côtés.

-Ann ? Tu es réveillée ? Tu nous entends ?

-Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Toutes les voix fusèrent à l'instant ou elle ouvrit les yeux et elle ne sut pas à qui répondre d'abord. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, elle voyait tous penchés au dessus d'elle, des visages passant fugitivement dans son champ de vision, rapidement remplacé par un autre.

-Ca suffit ! Les réprimanda alors une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles. Laissez la respirer !

Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant d'esquisser un sourire de remerciement, mais ne réussit qu'à faire ressortir la douleur dans sa joue et le sourire voulu se transforma en une belle grimace éloquente.

-Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? S'enquit Remus doucement, les autres s'étant un peu écartés.

-Non…ça ira…

Parler n'était pas des plus faciles non plus, les mouvements tirant sur sa joue brûlante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle les vit tous se regarder, personne ne sachant visiblement par quoi commencer, ni qui allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Finalement, Lyn se lança.

-Tu te souviens, on est tombées sur _l'autre _dans le couloir…

Annalee acquiesça, épargnant des paroles inutiles à son visage meurtrit.

-Et elle s'est encore mise à nous crier dessus, comme les autres fois, seulement, là, elle avait sorti sa baguette, et…c'est toi qu'elle a visé en premier, Ann… Elle t'a touché à la joue et au bras, et tu es tombée évanouie. J'ai essayé de la désarmer, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas fait trop de mal, mais…elle est partie, en jurant que ça serait mon tour la prochaine fois.

Lyn se tût et personne n'ajouta rien à son explication, claire mais concise. Ann se rappelait effectivement de la rencontre, mais pas du combat…enfin de l'attaque plutôt. Par contre, elle se souvenait encore de l'apparence affreuse de la jeune fille. Et son impression de magie noire lui revint à l'idée.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas elle…enfin, pas vraiment. Commença la jeune brune, sous le regard septique de ses amis. Je veux dire, tu l'as bien regardée Lyn ? Elle n'est plus comme avant, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Et ce n'est pas juste la jalousie qui peut rendre quelqu'un comme ça…je pense qu'on lui a jeté un sort, ou quelque chose d'approchant…

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, rapidement interrompu par les pas précipités de l'infirmière.

-Miss Fay !! Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ! Parfait, vraiment parfait ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut bien aller chercher le directeur, s'il-vous-plait ? Demanda-t-elle au groupe d'étudiants.

Personne ne répondit, et finalement, Remus soupira et se leva, lâchant la main d'Ann qui le retint fermement. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait récupéré, elle n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi rapidement !

-Je reviens, je te le promets…Lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

N'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, Ann le laissa partir, rapidement suivi par les autres Maraudeurs que Miss Pomfresh mit à la porte sans plus d'explications. Seule Lyn et Alyz purent rester avec leur amie, après de nombreuses supplications.

L'infirmière grogna quelques minutes puis les congédia tout de même le temps d'administrer les soins à sa patiente, ses blessures n'étant pas belles à voir. Infligée par la magie, une simple coupure peut prendre des proportions énormes.

Dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce, les quatre Maraudeurs derrière lui. Il s'entretint quelques instants avec l'infirmière, jetant quelques coups d'œil vers Anna et le groupe qui s'était à nouveau rassemblé autour d'elle, Remus ayant repris sa place.

Finalement, il s'approcha du lit et demanda qu'on lui explique toute l'histoire. Lyn et Ann se regardèrent, aucune d'elle ne se voyant raconter au directeur qu'elles avaient, avec Jenny, fait un pari sur Sirius. Finalement, Lyn lui raconta simplement que Jenny, jalouse d'Ann et d'elle-même à cause de la proximité qu'elles avaient avec Sirius, et se voyant rejetée par celui-ci, s'en était pris de manière répétées aux deux filles.

-Oui, il me semblait bien avoir compris une histoire allant dans ce sens, au déjeuner. Répondit-il simplement en coulant un regard malicieux vers Sirius, qui esquissa un demi-sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le directeur entendait par là.

-Mais, mesdemoiselles, pourquoi ne pas être venues me trouver dès la première altercation ?

-Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger avec nos histoires, professeur. Répondit alors Anna. Et puis, je pensais qu'elle allait arrêter ça d'elle-même au bout d'un moment...

-Mais au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer, elle continue de s'en prendre à nous, comme l'autre jour pendant le match ! Continua Lyn, maintenant bien lancée.

-Vous vous rendez-compte que les accusations que vous portez là sont grave, miss Elridge ?

-C'est que ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur ! S'exclama Ann à toute vitesse. A Jenny, je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit consciente de ses actes, ni même de son corps certainement… elle est vraiment trop étrange, et… elle a changé, elle ne ressemble plus à la fille qu'on connaissait avant.

-Précisez donc votre pensée, miss. L'encouragea le directeur, sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

-Je pensais à…de la magie noire…Souffla Ann.

-Je vois… Parfait ! Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires, rassurez-vous miss. Vous êtes en sécurité entre ses murs dorénavant.

-Merci professeur.

-Oui, merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore. Renchérit Remus en serrant plus fort la main de son amie.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle…s'il-vous-plait…ce n'est pas sa faute… Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Annalee.

-Votre bonté vous honore, Miss Fay. Mais soyez assurée que je ferai preuve de la plus grande équité à son égard, et que je tiendrai compte de tout ce que vous m'avez expliqué ici.

Le directeur les salua et sortit de l'infirmerie, rajoutant quelques mots à l'intention de Miss Pomfresh.

Finalement, l'heure de fin des visites arriva et tous durent quitter la pièce, laissant Ann aux bons soins de l'infirmière, qui leur promit qu'elle sortirait le lendemain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune, ne sachant pas quoi faire à part attendre. Le repas avait été plutôt calme, personne n'ayant envie de faire des blagues ce soir là. Chacun avait encore en tête les blessures de leur amie, et Lyn se repassait la scène en boucle, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt.

-Allons, Lyn, ce n'est pas ta faute. Essaya Sirius.

-Bien sûr que si ! J'aurai du faire plus attention, j'aurai du réagir plus vite…

-Sirius a raison, Lyn. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus que ce que tu as fait. Et au contraire, nous devrions être contents qu'elle n'ait rien de plus grave. Renchérit Remus.

-De toute façon, ça sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne, Dumbledore va se charger du problème ! Positiva Alyz, installée aux côtés de Peter dans un canapé.

-Oui, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre, tu vas voir. Et vous pourrez à nouveau vivre tranquillement ! Tu vas pouvoir retrouver les cieux sans craindre de te faire encore éjectée de ton balai. Et j'ai besoin d'une poursuiveuse au meilleur de sa forme pour le prochain match ! Fit James en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Assise par terre, au pied de son fauteuil devant le feu, Lyn lui administra une claque sur la jambe en souriant.

-Tu ne penses donc qu'au Quidditch toi !

-Au moins, j'ai le mérite d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire ! Continua-t-il, fier de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant entrer la rousse Lily Evans. Elle s'approche d'eux, demandant des nouvelles d'Annalee.

-Elle va bien, elle est coincée à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain, mais dans l'ensemble, elle va plutôt bien ! Répondit Lyn à sa colocataire.

-Ok, c'est bien alors ! Elle se remettra vite, c'est quelqu'un de fort. Assura Lily. Je monte, on se voit tout à l'heure Lyn.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. Répondit la jeune fille.

Dès l'entrée de la rouquine dans la pièce, elle avait sentit James changer de position et se tourner vers le feu, ne voulant pas regarder sa belle. Depuis qu'il lui avait confié ses doutes l'autre soir, il essayait de se détacher de la jeune Gryffondor, au plus grand bonheur de Lyn, qui l'encourageait dans ce sens.

Elle n'osait pas encore trop de gestes ou de paroles, mais se disait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. C'était sans compter sur Sirius, dont le regard était braqué sur la jambe de son meilleur ami qui était venue se caler contre le corps de la jeune fille…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'oublis, il faut que moi aussi je me remette dedans!! ^^ Un petit commentaire?**

**La suite arrivera dans je ne sais pas trop combien de temps, vu que je dois travailler 7 jours sur 7 à partir de la semaine prochaine, je pense d'ici 15 jours, ça vous va?? (de toute façon, vous n'avez guère le choix il me semble...lol)**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	21. Chapter 20

**Coucou les gens!!**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 20! J'espère n'avoir pas trop tardé, 15 jours ça va encore comparé aux mois d'absence d'avant! Lol. Il faut avouer que j'ai été bien poussé par ma Marm' et par Angie (merci les filles!!)**

**Avant de laisser place aux chapitre, je remercie mes revieweuse, j'ai nommé : Elayna Black, qui ne m'a pas oubliée, Naiade59, ma marm' de tous les instants, polgara, ma chère tante pol, et Angie59, dépêche toi de mettre tes nouvelles fics, lol!! Merci à vous quatre, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes aussi, même si je préfererais qu'ils se fassent connaitre, et surtout avoir leur point de vue sur cette fic...**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Elle commençait à sombrer dans un état proche du sommeil, ses membres se faisaient gourds et elle sentait ses yeux commencer à se fermer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était l'effet de la potion de sommeil que l'infirmière venait de lui faire avaler. Arrêtant de lutter, elle se tourna sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, laissant Morphée prendre possession de son corps et son esprit.

Elle venait juste de tout quitter sa conscience pour l'inconscience que des pleurs s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de son rideau. Elle n'avait pourtant entendu personne entrer…étrange. Puis une voix, douce et calme, murmura des paroles apaisantes et les pleurs diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Anna ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais son esprit brumeux enregistra une chose malgré tout. La voix avait parlé à une certaine Jenny…

Et Annalee sombra complètement, laissant son esprit voguer sur les courants du sommeil tandis que son corps de fondait dans le matelas de son lit. Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir le lendemain après tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, presque aux aurores après avoir dormi une douzaine d'heures, il lui semblait se souvenir de la scène de la veille comme d'un rêve. Et en fait, n'avait-elle pas réellement rêvé ? S'extirpant de son lit elle chaussa ses pantoufles et écarta le rideau qui la séparait du lit voisin…pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vide.

-Bien sûr…tu rêves ma vieille ! Va te recoucher ça ira mieux, va !

-Vous parlez seule, Miss ?

Et en plus, elle se faisait coincer par l'infirmière ! Décidemment, la journée s'annonçait bien, tiens !

-Euh…oui, je…je me parlais à moi-même en fait…c'est…juste un tic…

-Et que faites-vous déjà debout à cette heure ci ? Vous devriez dormir et reprendre des forces…

-Mais je vais bien, je dors depuis douze heures… je peux sortir ?

-Certainement pas ! Pas avant que je n'enlève ses vilaines balafres sur votre visage, au moins.

Vilaines balafres ? Comment ça ? Personne ne lui avait rien dit hier pourtant… Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé lui cacher ça…

Elle se précipita à la recherche d'un miroir pour se rendre compte par elle-même de l'étendue des dégâts. Seulement, un miroir dans une infirmerie était plutôt une denrée rare, voire prohibée même…

Le bureau de l'infirmière ! Elle devait bien en avoir un, elle ! Elle se précipita dedans, ne manquant pas de soulever par là même les cris de colère de Miss Pomfresh.

-Miss Fay, non ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, vous ne devez pas bouger comme ça ! Venez-vous remettre au lit ! Miss Fay, non, pas le miroir !

Ann mit enfin la main sur un petit miroir et se plongea dedans sans hésiter une seconde. Elle aurait dû… Ce qu'elle y vit la fit frémir d'horreur : sur sa joue courrait une entaille longue d'au moins dix centimètres, elle avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et gonflée et l'arcade sourcilière fendue également. Du sans coulait légèrement de son arcade et gouttait sur sa joue gauche, y laissant un fin sillon rouge. Sa joue la lançait douloureusement et elle voyait le bandage souillé d'une substance qu'elle ne voulut pas identifier.

Reposant alors le miroir, elle inspecta le reste de son corps et s'aperçut qu'un bandage similaire à celui de sa joue couvrait tout son avant bras droit, elle sentait sa tête l'élancer à l'endroit ou elle avait rencontré les pierres du sol, et son ventre était également enserré d'un bandage blanc.

-Et bien, elle ne m'a pas raté cette fois ci… grogna Anna en acceptant de suivre l'infirmière qui la ramena à son lit.

-Oh vous savez, Miss, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Vous aviez raison, elle n'était pas elle-même…

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez retrouvée ? Elle est ici ? Cria presque Ann en s'arrêtant sur place et en fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche de son… sa… elle ne savait même plus comment la qualifier maintenant.

Amie ? Certainement plus maintenant. Ennemie ? Pas tout à fait, dans le sens ou Ann ne lui en voulait pas personnellement…Camarade ? Ca faisait si longtemps que Jenny n'avait plus mis les pieds en cours…

-Non, votre amie n'est plus ici.

Et voilà, l'infirmière avait tranché pour elle. Jenny restait toujours une amie, parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes…mais jamais plus ça ne serait comme avant, il y aurait toujours trop de méfiance entre elles maintenant. Puis elle enregistra l'information que venait de lâcher l'infirmière par mégarde, apparemment.

-Comment ça plus ici ? Elle était là, n'est-ce pas ? Hier soir, c'était à elle que vous parliez ? Elle était juste à côté de moi, j'ai raison ?

- Calmez-vous, Miss ! Je ne suis pas sourde et je vous entends très bien. Mais revenez donc dans votre lit avant toute chose, que je vous change ses bandages.

Annalee obtempéra sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière. C'était bien Jenny qu'on avait amené à côté d'elle. Mais dans ce cas ou était-elle passée ?

L'infirmière s'activa autour d'elle, enlevant les bandes souillées et nettoyant les plaies qu'Anna avait partout, et qui n'était pas plus belles à voir que celle de sa joue… Finalement, elle lui refit ses pansements, et allait quitter la jeune fille, sans rien lui dire de plus.

-Attendez ! Jenny, elle était bien là hier soir ? Ou est-elle maintenant ?

-Impossible. Elle est en sécurité, sous protection, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous nous avez prévenu à temps pour l'aider. Mais elle ne doit recevoir aucunes visites, ordre du directeur.

-Mais enfin…je…je dois la voir… Essaya à nouveau Annalee.

-Impossible, vous dis-je, Miss…pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie totalement !

Miss Pomfresh tira alors le rideau autour de son lit et s'en fut, la laissant seule face à ses questions et à ses peurs. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de la voir, de s'assurer que tout était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de se faire toujours accompagner partout. Et même ça on le lui interdisait ! Et si Jenny mettait des mois à aller mieux ? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre des mois, rester aussi longtemps dans l'incertitude…

-Hey, tu es réveillée !

Une voix l'interrompit dans ses réflexions et elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix qui l'avait tant aidé par le passé, à travers des conseils et des mots de réconfort quand elle n'allait pas bien.

-Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Il est à peine 7h !

-Je ne dormais plus, du coup j'ai pensé faire quelque chose d'utile en venant te voir ! Je te dois quelques explications. Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Je…non…je comprends parfaitement ta réaction… C'est à moi de m'excuser…

-Non, Anna, non. C'est moi qui ai été stupide de réagir comme je l'ai fait ! Je t'ai fait du mal en m'éloignant de toi, alors que c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite ! Je suis désolé Ann, vraiment. J'ai réagi comme un con, et je t'ai blessé alors que ça a du te couter beaucoup de me parler comme tu l'as fait... Est-ce que tu crois que…qu'on pourra redevenir… amis, comme avant ?

-Oh Remus ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Bien sûr que j'oublie tout, bien sûr qu'on est toujours amis !

Elle avait tellement eu peur d'avoir perdu son ami que ses émotions s'en trouvaient décuplées maintenant qu'il revenait vers elle. Elle se doutait bien que la voir dans cet état avait motivé sa décision de renouer leur amitié, mais peu importait l'élément déclencheur. Elle avait retrouvé son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours, Jenny était enfin arrêtée, enfin selon les dires de l'infirmière, tout allait redevenir normal maintenant. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'infirmière ne laissa sortir Ann qu'en fin de journée, avec la promesse de venir changer ses pansements tous les soirs. La jeune fille acquiesça, trop contente de recouvrer sa liberté et de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient tous à la porte, Remus le premier.

Lyn et Alyz manquèrent de l'étouffer lorsqu'elle leur apprit que Jenny avait enfin été retrouvée et neutralisée pour de bon cette fois ci.

-Je te l'avais bien dit ! On aurait du aller voir Dumbledore plus tôt ! Rétorqua Lyn.

-Lyn…peu importe. L'important est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Tout le monde va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit sagement Remus.

-Tout à fait ! Renchérit Annalee. Et maintenant, je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu !

-Par temps perdu, tu entends cours manqués et devoirs à faire ? La taquina James.

-Entre autre. Mais surtout profiter de mes amis librement, sans craindre une attaque sournoise toutes les dix secondes. On est bien vendredi non ?

-Euh oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah ça veut dire que demain on n'a pas cours, et que la nuit s'offre à nous ! Ca vous tente une petite soirée ?

-Anna ! Toi, proposer de faire la fête alors que tu as des cours à rattraper ? Je ferais mieux de te ramener à l'infirmerie je crois ! Tu as du prendre un mauvais coup sur la tête !

-Oh Lyn, je t'en prie ! Ronchonna Ann en se défaisant de la poigne de son amie. J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de profiter de vous non ?

-Mais oui, ne l'écoutes donc pas cette rabat-joie, s'incrusta alors Sirius en la prenant par les épaules. Surtout quand tu as la chance de connaître le meilleur organisateur de soirée, moi ! On va préparer un petit truc d'enfer, tu vas voir, continua-t-il en l'entraînant vers leur salle commune.

Lyn et Remus secouèrent la tête de concert, et la petite bande les rejoignit rapidement, chacun ayant un petit quelque chose à proposer pour la futur soirée.

Futur soirée qui fut des plus réussie. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour s'amuser pour les garçons, même si un prétexte n'était pas nécessaire pour Sirius et James. Ann fut l'objet de toutes les attentions, étant l'invitée d'honneur ce soir là.

Remus ne la quitta pas d'une semelle et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'antan, au grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui se sentait revivre ainsi entourée de tous ses amis. Peter et Alyz se firent également plus proches qu'avant, se frôlant légèrement et rougissants instantanément. Ann était contente que son amie ait pu trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle serait plus heureuse qu'à attendre Remus. Ce qui lui remit en mémoire les sentiments du dit Remus à son égard. La jeune rousse lui avait assurée qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Etais-ce vrai ? Il voulait pourtant qu'ils soient amis, il le lui avait demandé le matin même ! Non, Alyz devait se tromper, pourquoi resterait-il près d'elle et se faisant, se ferait souffrir en ne pouvant espérer plus que son amitié ?

De son côté, Lyn oscillait entre James et Sirius qui ne les laissait pas une seconde. Anna connaissait bien le penchant de son amie pour son capitaine, mais ça crevait les yeux que Sirius lui tournait autour. La situation n'était pas saine. En se mettant ainsi entre les deux meilleurs amis du château, la jeune fille risquait de provoquer un conflit majeur. Si les Maraudeurs se déchiraient entre eux pour une fille, c'était un mythe vivant qui tomberait ! Anna nota mentalement de s'entretenir avec les deux jeunes filles ce week-end, quand Remus lui proposa un verre en souriant.

Lui rendant son sourire, elle accepta et y trempa les lèvres.

-Ouah mais c'est quoi ce truc ? S'exclama-t-elle. On dirait un des cocktails de Jenny !

Aussitôt, l'ambiance retomba comme elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer son nom. Rougissant, elle les regarda tous un par un. La plupart semblaient gênés que la blonde s'incruste ici même rien qu'en pensées. Seul Sirius semblait en colère, et Ann convint qu'il avait de quoi, mais pas plus qu'elle ou Lyn.

-Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas un prénom qui va vous mettre dans cet état là ! C'était juste pour la comparaison !

-Oui…euh…il est de moi. Répondit alors James en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les rendant encore moins coiffés.

-Et ben, au moins tu peux être sûr que tu ne finiras jamais barman, toi ! Continua-t-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton joyeux.

-Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort, Jamesie…qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ?

-C'est toi qui m'a filé la recette, Patmol, je te signale ! S'indigna James.

-Tu es sûr ? Passe moi voir ça… demanda-t-il en s'emparant du parchemin que James lui tendait. Alors alors…gin, liqueur de coco, jus d'orange et sirop de fraise…bah il est ou le problème ? J'en ai déjà fait plusieurs fois et il n'a jamais été aussi…bizarre…

-C'est peut-être parce que j'ai du modifier quelques petits trucs…hasarda James, légèrement honteux.

-Des trucs du genre…

-Bah il n'y avait pas de gin aux cuisines, ni de jus d'orange, du coup j'ai pris du jus de citrouille et j'ai tapé dans notre réserve de bièreaubeurre pour remplacer…

Lyn et Alyz, qui n'avaient encore pas touché à leurs verres, se regardèrent et les reposèrent sur la table de concert.

-Mais c'est pas croyable ça !!! S'écria Sirius. Tu n'es même pas capable de suivre une simple recette avec quatre ingrédients !! Mon pauvre, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pourvoir faire de toi ?

-Bien sûr que si que je sais suivre une recette ! Comment tu expliques mes résultats en potion sinon ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est toujours moi qui les fait !

-Oh c'est facile à dire ! Mais c'est toujours moi qui les commences, tu ne fais que la fin ! Répliqua James, piqué au vif.

-Si par commencer tu entends allumer le feu sous le chaudron alors oui, tu as raison… Lança Remus, l'air innocent.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, et James les regarda, ne sachant quoi répondre… Finalement, il prit le parti d'en rire aussi et débarrassa la table du breuvage qu'il leur avait pourtant concocté avec tant de soins.

-C'est vrai que c'est infect en fait ! Acquiesça-t-il en goûtant dans un verre.

-Parce que tu n'as pas goûté avant de nous le servir ? Oh James, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es vraiment incorrigible…Soupira Remus en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou Ann avait pris place.

-Mais qui a dit que je devais changer ? Vous m'aimez comme je suis non ? Rétorqua ce dernier en prenant place sur son lit, derrière Lyn.

Sirius éclata de rire, de son rire si caractéristique qu'on aurait pu le reconnaître à des lieues à la ronde, rapidement suivit par les autres. Finalement Peter sortit un jeu de carte et la soirée repartie sur des bonnes bases. Mais Ann ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tous étaient toujours perturbés par la situation, Jenny s'imposait toujours à travers leur bonheur d'une façon ou d'une autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hannah attendait déjà depuis de longues heures que les occupantes du dortoir reviennent, en vain. Il fallait qu'elles aient choisis ce soir précisément pour découcher… décidemment Hannah manquait cruellement de chance depuis son arrivée ici !

-Professeur, dans quoi m'avez-vous donc envoyé cette fois ci ? Soupira-t-elle, sachant bien que personne ne l'entendrait.

Depuis pratiquement quatre mois qu'elle était ici, coincée entre quatre murs déjà, elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps plus qu'autre chose. Le décor commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, elle avait besoin de voir autre chose… Elle devait sortir d'ici, déjà pour sa santé mentale à elle, et aussi pour enquêter plus profondément qu'à travers les souvenirs de trois adolescentes. Elle ne pouvait pas réussir d'ici, elle en était quasiment certaine. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de sortir, coûte que coûte !

Finalement, elle se décida à aller fouiller quelque peu dans la tête de la seule fille présente ce soir. Elle justifiait ses actes par sa volonté de sauver le monde qu'elle avait connu et qui avait disparu sous ses yeux impuissants. Mais ça la dérangeait toujours de troublé l'intimité des pensées de ces filles.

Elle s'approcha alors de la rouquine endormie et s'assit à côté d'elle, se concentrant. Elle avait maintenant une maîtrise parfaite de ses émotions et réussissait à trouver l'information qu'elle souhaitait en très peu de temps. Elle s'immergea dans le flot d'énergie qui émanait à la fois de la jeune étudiante et à la fois d'elle-même et s'enfonça dans les méandres de son inconscient.

Elle renforça encore les sentiments négatifs de la jeune fille à l'encontre de James et enfoui les autres très loin dans son cerveau. Elle ne devait pas les exhumer et les éprouver, sous peine de faire échouer tout le plan !

Ceci fait, elle s'allongea sur son lit, enfin, celui qui était le sien à l'époque ou elle était elle-même étudiante ici. Elle n'avait pas osé le faire depuis son arrivée ici, craignant de faire remonter trop de souvenirs qu'elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas d'autre chose de prévu, et elle avait envie d'avancer, elle ne voulait plus rester en retrait de ses propres pensées, de son passé.

Elle s'allongea donc, respira à plein poumons les odeurs familières et se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses souvenirs. Tout arriva rapidement, au début, ils se manifestèrent seulement par des flashes desquels elle ne distinguait rien de plus qu'une vague couleur, qu'une sensation presque disparue. Puis les images se firent plus lentes, plus précises, et elle commença à distinguer un visage, un paysage, une émotion dans un regard …

Elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur un souvenir en particulier, ils repassaient tous à une vitesse folle sans qu'elle puisse en avoir un de bout en bout. Elle ne contrôlait rien, se laissant guider par ses émotions et son inconscient. Ce petit manège dura un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, mais elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, sentant qu'elle approchait de quelque chose.

Puis subitement, tout se figea, les images cessèrent leur interminable défilement dans son esprit, et une seule apparue, une qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite, tellement le souvenir lui paraissait insignifiant par rapport aux autres.

Elle voyait un groupe d'adolescente dans le parc enneigé du château, et elle reconnut instantanément les deux rousses du groupe, Lily et son amie, Izzy. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la troisième personne, son cœur manqua un battement…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce souvenir là précisément ?

Elle se rappelait maintenant cette journée où Lily avait remarqué que Keiros le chat commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans la chambre. Elle avait donc décidé de lui faire faire une petite promenade et finalement, les deux autres filles s'étaient jointes à elle pour une petite balade revigorante dans le parc. Keiros s'amusait à envoyer des petits tas de neige en l'air avec sa patte, avant de vouloir le rattraper comme il l'aurait fait avec des flocons. Il laissait des traces étranges dans la poudreuse, soit des petites pattes bien définies, ou alors des gros trous à l'endroit ou il retombait.

Personne ne s'était encore aventuré dehors, et le parc était silencieux, seul le bruit du vent dans les branches de la Forêt Interdite montait à elles. Puis, fatigué de son jeu, Keiros grimpa dans les bras de Lily qui s'empressa de le sécher, la neige lui ayant mouillé toute la fourrure. Dans les dix secondes qui suivirent, un craquement sourd s'éleva de l'orée de la forêt, et une ombre en sortit, visiblement apeurée.

La silhouette était entièrement recouverte d'une longue cape noire, et quand elle se retourna vers le groupe d'étudiantes, elles purent apercevoir le masque sur son visage. Toutes trois sortirent instantanément leurs baguettes et les pointèrent en direction du Mangemort qui s'était figé sur place, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Il choisit finalement de faire machine arrière et disparu dans un nuage de fumée noir, laissant les trois filles éberluées et choquée.

Comment un Mangemort avait-il pu s'introduire au château, et pourquoi surtout ? Elle se rappelait qu'elles avaient alors avertis aussitôt le directeur, qui les avait rassurées en allant voir par lui-même sur les lieux et en leur promettant une sécurité accrue, en parallèle de son enquête personnelle.

Comme aucun échange de sortilèges n'avait eu lieu, les étudiantes se remirent rapidement de leur émotions, avec pour promesse de n'en parler à personne, pour ne pas alarmer inutilement les autres. Et finalement, comme aucun autre incident ne survint avant longtemps, elles laissèrent la routine reprendre sa place dans leur vie, occultant presque totalement cet événement qui n'avait duré en tout et pour tout qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

Hannah était maintenant parfaitement réveillée, et le souvenir de l'aventure soulevait de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi ce moment là précisément ? A cause de Lily, certainement…ce Mangemort était-il venu enquêter sur la jeune rousse bien avant l'attaque ? Et qu'avait-il bien pu rapporter à son maître d'une simple promenade avec des amies et un chat en plein mois de janvier ?

Le chat…Keiros, qui portait malheur selon les dires de la vieille femme du magasin… Elle se rappelait cette histoire là aussi, le jour ou Keiros avait été trouvé par la jeune Lyn. Se pouvait-il qu'en fait tout soit vrai ? Et que le Mangemort soit venu traquer la propriétaire du chat ? Comme il l'avait fait pour la boutiquière ?

Tout coïncidait, il avait pu apercevoir Lily avec Keiros dans les bras et était aussitôt reparti en avertir son maître qui avait finalement réussi à tuer la jeune fille ! Donc logiquement, si cette scène n'avait jamais lieu, Lily et James pourraient être ensemble et rien de fâcheux n'arriverait tant que Lily n'était jamais aperçue avec le pauvre Keiros…

Hannah ferma les yeux…c'était quand même gros comme prétexte…qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait donc bien avoir de si spécial ce chat, pour justifier la mort de tant de personnes ? Elle devait y réfléchir à tête reposée, et mettre ensuite toutes les chances de son côté. Quoi qu'il arrive, Lily ne devait pas mourir…

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre sans grande prétention, mais il ne peut pas y avoir des actions fortes tout le temps non plus, ils doivent bien souffler de temps en temps mes persos!**

** Un ptit commentaire à faire? Je prend tout, le bon comme le mauvais!! ^^**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour bonjour!!**

**Et voilà le chapitre 21, avec 1 ou 2 jours d'avance!! Vous êtes fières de moi hein? Lol**

**Alors pour commencer j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer... Ce chapitre est a priori le dernier que vous lisez avant quelques semaines...je ne pourrai certainement pas publier le chapitre 22 avant la fin avril début mai, parce que je dois me faire opérer du canal carpien (évidemment de la main droite, vous pensez bien, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon!) début avril, je n'ai pas encore de daté précise (je le saurai lundi soir et vous mettrez la date sur mon profil) mais ça ne sera pas avant le 8 avril. J'aurai peut-être le temps d'écrire un chapitre avant, mais comme je n'en suis pas sure je préfère ne rien vous promettre. Seule le chapitre 5 et 6 de La folie des Grandeurs arriveront comme prévu étant donné qu'ils sont déjà écrits... Donc voilà, ne vous étonnez pas si je ne publie plus pendant une bonne quinzaine de jours voir plus selon le temps que ma main mettra à récupérer...**

**Ceci étant dit, je remercie mes revieweuse du chapitre précédent : naiade59, Anathil et polgara! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et attention le couple annoncé au chapitre précédent n'est encore pas dans ce chapitre là finalement...ça sera pour le suivant ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

-Et voilà, vous pouvez y aller, miss Kendall, j'en ai terminé avec vous. Vous pouvez partir sans craintes.

-Mais…et si…ça recommence ? Je veux dire…s'il s'en reprend à moi, encore…

-Dès que vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, venez me voir tout de suite, ou allez voir le professeur Dumbledore. A la moindre sensation étrange, n'hésitez surtout pas !

-D'accord…Merci pour tout Miss Pomfresh, vraiment…je n'aurais pas pu supporter ça plus longtemps.

-C'est votre amie qui nous a mise sur la voie, c'est elle que vous devriez remercier. Continua l'infirmière en raccompagnant la Gryffondor sur le pas de la porte.

-Mon amie ? S'étonna Jenny alors que l'infirmière refermait les lourdes portes de bois sur elle.

Mais de qui pouvait-elle bien parler ? Je n'ai plus d'amies, plus personne… Se dit la jeune blonde en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux puis s'assit à même le sol froid du couloir… Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Ou aller ? Elle se ferait certainement rejetée du dortoir par ses anciennes amies, comme elle le serait de tous ses camarades.

Finalement, elle se releva, elle n'allait pas rester là toute la journée, surtout que c'était aujourd'hui le premier jour des vacances, et elle avait pas mal de cours à rattraper. Comme d'habitude, ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas qu'elle ne rentre pas pour les vacances de Noël, elle les passait toujours au château avec les filles…Enfin c'était avant ça…

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut, assise sur un rebord du mur, à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns nattés, ses yeux gris clairs et ses lunettes, c'était Anna.

-Salut, lança la dite Anna en se levant.

-Salut, répondit Jenny, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Ca serait assez déplacé que de te demander comment tu vas, alors j'ai préféré opter pour quelque chose de moins traditionnel. Tiens, voilà les cours que tu as manqués, je te les ai recopié.

-Tu as…pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible, pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait subir, à elle et à Lyn. Enfin, je veux dire, merci… merci beaucoup, je ne le mérite pas…

-Dumbledore nous as tout expliqué l'autre soir. Pour le sortilège de soumission…ce n'était pas ta faute, rien n'était de ta faute.

-Il vous a vraiment _tout_ expliqué ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que ça serait le cas.

-Si tu veux parler du fait que tu te souviennes de tout, oui, ça aussi il nous en a parlé, répondit Ann en continuant à lui tendre la pile de parchemin. Tu les prends ou pas ? Parce que c'est assez lourd, et mon bras n'est pas encore bien remis…

-Oh oui, excuse moi…je…oui, merci…merci Anna, vraiment.

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour un premier pas, ce n'en est pas un, et je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolée, mais ces derniers mois ont été très éprouvants, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et quoi que je fasse, ça resteras associé à ton image. Pas que je t'en veuille personnellement, tu as à mon avis assez payé par le fait d'avoir vécu tout ça sans rien faire pour pouvoir te contrôler. Mais je vais avoir du mal à te refaire confiance maintenant…

-Oui, je m'en doute bien, je vais déjà avoir du mal à me faire confiance moi-même…

-Par contre, Lyn et Alyz ne sont pas aussi bien disposées envers toi. Alyz en particulier, tu sais comment elle est en ce qui nous concerne…

-Oui, une vraie mère poule ! Elle au moins n'a pas changé !

- Laisse-leur du temps, ça s'arrangera, lui assura Annalee.

-Oui, mais plus rien ne sera comme avant…Soupira Jenny en fourrant ses parchemins dans son sac à dos.

-Non, plus rien, c'est vrai…Lui accorda Anna avant de lui tourner le dos et de remonter le couloir, en direction de la Grande Salle probablement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Elle est sortie, lâche Ann en s'installant en face du feu de leur salle commune.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es allée là bas ? S'insurgea Alyz.

-J'en avais besoin, je devais la voir…

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Je ne te comprends pas, elle a essayé de te tuer !

-Lyz ! Bien sûr que non tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a visé, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle harcelait ! Eclata Anna. Ce n'est pas après toi qu'elle en avait, mais après moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai vue me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lancer le sort sans sourciller, c'est moi qui vit avec cette image nuit et jour ! Alors oui, j'avais besoin de la voir, pour me rassurer, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour moi. Et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je ne peux rien y faire, mais tu dois l'accepter !

Un lourd silence tomba alors, Alyz détourna le regard et observa la salle commune, vide à l'exception d'elles trois. Finalement ce fut Lyn qui le rompit, en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.

-Et alors…comment elle va ?

-Pas très bien, répondit Ann en se tournant vers Lyn avec un petit sourire. Dumbledore nous l'a bien dit, elle se souvient de tout, elle se voyait nous faire du mal sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ca doit être horrible comme situation…

-Oui…d'un côté je la plains, mais de l'autre, je ne peux pas m'ôter cette vision de toi étendue au sol, et elle la baguette toujours pointée sur toi en ricanant. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai donné ma vie pour t'épargner ça, tu sais…Il n'y a plus d'autre Jenny que celle là pour moi…

Les yeux d'Anna se voilèrent tant les paroles de son amie l'émurent. Jamais personne ne lui avais dit ça, jamais.

-Je sais…c'est pour ça que je devais la voir de mes propres yeux, continua Ann en essuyant ses yeux et en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Elle est redevenue elle-même Lyn… Et elle est malheureuse, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

-Ca n'empêche que j'aurai du mal à oublier, et encore plus à pardonner, je crois même que jamais je ne pourrai oublier ! C'était si violent, tout en elle n'était que violence…

-Laisse passer du temps, laisse la revenir et réapprendre à être elle-même.

-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas Ann…

-De toute manière, Dumbledore ne la laissera pas revenir au dortoir, tu ne la verras qu'en cours.

-On verra hein ? Je ne te promets rien du tout. On va laisser faire le temps, comme tu dis, et on verra…Soupira Lyn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir même, Lyn et Anna étaient tranquillement installées dans leur chambre en train de discuter avec Lily et de jouer avec Keiros, quand quelqu'un toqua à leur porte. Les filles se tournèrent vers la porte en lançant un « entrez » d'une même voix, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire sourire ; sourire qui disparut bien vite en voyant la nouvelle arrivante.

-Jenny…

-Je…euh, je suis venue récupérer quelques affaires…pour…euh, ma nouvelle chambre… Je repasserai plus tard je crois, s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Non, c'est bon, entre, répondit Ann.

-Ann ! S'offusqua Lyn.

-Quoi, elle passe juste reprendre ses affaires, c'est bon !

-Non, Ann, ce n'est rien, je repasserai plus tard. Je ne veux pas déranger…

-C'est trop tard pour ça…marmonna Lyn entre ses dents.

-Ecoute Lyn, je sais que tu as des tonnes de raisons de m'en vouloir, et que toute tentative d'explication sera vaine avec toi, tu ne me croiras pas et ne pardonnera pas. Et je le comprends, aussi je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Mais là, je veux juste reprendre mes affaires et partir.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, je ne te fais plus confiance du tout, et ça ne changera jamais. Tu m'as fais trop de mal, et à mes amis aussi. Et tout ce que je souhaite dorénavant, c'est que tu disparaisses de nos vies ! Rugit la jeune fille.

Jenny la regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça, c'était comme ça, et elle ne pouvait pas changer la méfiance de son ancienne amie envers elle. Seul le temps pouvait atténuer sa souffrance et ses souvenirs pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

Elle attrapa rapidement sa valise, y fourra ses quelques affaires et quitta la pièce, non sans un regard vers Lyn et Ann, qui semblait attristée de la scène.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui affluaient maintenant avec force et menaçaient de s'échapper à tout instant. Sitôt le portrait franchi, elle laissa la peine s'écouler et éclata en sanglots, cherchant refuge dans un coin de couloir sombre et peu fréquenté.

Les minutes et les heures s'écoulèrent doucement, la laissant finalement vide de larmes et de sentiments. Elle était vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien d'autre que la douleur infinie que lui causait cette séparation brutale, ce manque qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle était libérée du sortilège. Elle était seule, et ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé en dix

-sept années.

-Kendall ?

La voix la fit sursauter et elle leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers l'inopportun personnage. Grand, des cheveux bruns qu'il avait coupés de quelques centimètres et des yeux bleus qui l'avaient fait rêver tant de fois l'année dernière… Josh Cowden dans toute sa splendeur…

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, rien n'étant approprié à une telle situation. Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, sans rien laisser transparaitre de sa surprise de la voir ainsi. Elle l'avait repoussé voilà quelques mois, à cause de quelques paroles malheureuses qu'il avait porté sur une autre fille. La jalousie l'avait tout de suite enflammée, un peu comme cette année en somme, et elle l'avait rejeté, alors qu'il était toujours aussi fou d'elle. Pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille depuis lors…

Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, entourés de ses bras, et ne lui donna aucune explication. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il restait debout devant elle, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait passer son chemin en ricanant et en se moquant d'elle, elle le sentit s'approcher et s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.

-Je te crois, moi, fit-il finalement.

Elle releva la tête, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours silencieusement sur ses joues.

-De quoi ?

-Je sais que tu n'as pas menti, pour le sortilège, et tout ça. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'es pas responsable.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

-Parce que je te connais comme personne ne te connaît. Justement à cause de ce que tu m'as fait. Je sais que la jalousie peut te faire perdre les pédales, mais jamais tu ne pourrais faire du mal à un innocent, et encore moins à tes amies. Alors moi je te crois, et je te fais confiance…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Depuis la rentrée qu'il la rabaissait et l'ennuyait dès qu'il pouvait, et là, alors que tous l'abandonnaient, le voilà qu'il revenait, qu'il redevenait le Josh qu'elle avait connu et aimé.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être que j'en avais assez de faire semblant d'être méchant avec toi, peut-être parce que c'est ce que me dicte mon cœur depuis que tu m'as quitté et que j'étais trop fière pour venir te voir avant…

-Tu veux dire que…

-Que je n'ai jamais changé de sentiments pour toi, non…et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard, qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous deux…Jenny…

-Je…je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'esprit très clair ce soir…peut-être que oui…

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle était, et qu'il était en train d'abuser de sa faiblesse.

-Viens, je te raccompagne à ton dortoir, on en reparlera un autre jour…

-Je ne dors plus là bas…Dumbledore m'a mise à l'écart, dans une chambre au cinquième étage…

-Alors je t'y raccompagne, viens…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ann…Soupira Lyn en roulant sur le dos, sur le lit de son amie. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

La dite Ann se retourna et observa son amie, sa meilleure amie, qui l'implorait de ses yeux malheureux. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle aussi avait souffert, et elle n'était pas prête à pardonner de sitôt à Jenny. C'était elle qui s'en voulait de lui avoir imposé son choix.

-Evidemment que non, Lyn. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à l'accepter et à lui pardonner. Je suis désolée…

-Mais non…si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à réfléchir, je lui aurai arraché les cheveux dès qu'elle serait entrée, alors tu as bien fait, crois moi… C'est juste que je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner aussi facilement que toi, c'est tout…

-Je sais, je l'ai bien compris, et je ne l'oublierai pas. Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis !

Lyn se rapprocha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras, à la fois pour la réconforter et la remercier.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

-Certainement pas grand-chose, va ! Rigola son amie en lui rendant son étreinte. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens que Noël est dans deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine de Lyn changea alors radicalement…deux jours…ce n'était pas possible ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as encore pas acheté tes cadeaux ? Lyn, c'est tous les ans la même chose !! Noël ne change pas de date d'une année sur l'autre pourtant !

-Oui, je sais bien ! Mais avec toute cette histoire, bah, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…et voilà qu'on est en vacances et que je n'ai encore rien à offrir cette année…

-Et il n'y a que ça…tu n'as pas oublié la soirée que Dumbledore a prévu pour ceux qui restent ici pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non, ça s'est bon, j'y ai pensé !

-C'est déjà ça…allez viens, on va aller voir si on peut faire un tour à Pré-au-lard demain…

-Parce que tu crois que McGo nous laissera sortir ? Je crois que tu rêves un peu là, ma pauvre…

-Qui te parle de McGonagall ? Suis-moi.

Les deux filles descendirent de leur dortoir pour rejoindre leur salle commune, qu'elles trouvèrent désespérément vide. La plupart des étudiants rentraient chez eux à cette période de l'année.

Mais Annalee restait au château toute l'année, voulant épargner sa charge à sa sœur pendant deux semaines supplémentaires. Quant à Lyn, sa mère allait toujours passer les fêtes dans sa famille, qui n'appréciait que moyennement la jeune fille, née d'un père moldu qui les avait abandonnées de surcroit. Elle préférait donc rester à Poudlard avec ses amis. Cette année-ci, Alyz était restée également, apparemment pour rester avec elles, mais Lyn supposait que c'était plus pour rester avec Peter, de qui elle était plus que proche. La raison lui importait peu, tant que son amie était heureuse.

-Ann, tu m'emmène ou encore ? Demanda Lyn en la voyant bifurquer en direction du deuxième escalier, celui qui menait aux dortoirs masculins.

-Voir Remus, il pourra nous aider. Viens donc, je te dis !

Lyn ne voyait pas bien en quoi le meilleur ami de la brunette pourrait les aider, mais elle la suivit bien volontiers, se doutant que James serait certainement là haut également.

Ann toqua doucement à la porte du septième étage, attendant une réponse pour entrer. Réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Essaye d'ouvrir, lui suggéra Lyn.

-Lyn, ça ne se fait pas voyons ! On repassera demain, ce n'est pas grave…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la tête de James passa dans l'entrebâillement.

-Oh Anna, Lyn ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Bonsoir James ! Remus est-il là ? Je voudrais lui parler…

Un voile d'angoisse passa dans les yeux bruns du jeune homme, qui se ressaisit rapidement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il leur sourit.

-Non, il est sortit. D'ailleurs, on partait à sa rencontre, on devait discuter de notre prochain plan d'attaque sur les Serpentard.

Il se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, la laissant entrouverte, sans laisser les filles entrer. Son corps cachait la majorité de l'ouverture, aussi ne purent-elles pas vérifier l'exactitude des ses dires, que son comportement rendait bancals.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit alors Lyn. Tu as l'air étrange…

-Etrange ? Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste qu'on doit vraiment y aller là…

-Oui, d'ailleurs on est prêt ! Renchérit une voix derrière lui. On peut y aller Jamesie !

-Sir' ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! S'offusqua ledit Jamesie.

-Allez, on est partis. Salut les filles ! Conclut Sirius en poussant son ami hors de la pièce et en refermant rapidement la porte sur eux.

-Euh…oui…salut. A demain… Répondit Ann, troublée par le comportement des deux jeunes hommes.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que la porte ne se ferme fut la lune, qui brillait loin dans le ciel, ronde et pleine en cette nuit de décembre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, Ann retourna voir Remus, et se vit encore refouler par Sirius, cette fois-ci. Il avait d'ailleurs une mine affreuse, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Les cheveux en bataille et vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il sortait apparemment du lit.

-Et ou est-ce qu'il est partit, cette fois-ci ? C'est que ça devient assez urgent là…

-Il…euh…il y a eu un petit problème hier soir…

-Problème du genre ? S'inquiéta Anna immédiatement.

-Du genre escalier et fatigue…il est à l'infirmerie. Mais rien de grave je t'assure ! Il sera bientôt sortit…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le vent que créa la jeune fille en faisant demi-tour et en s'élançant à travers les escaliers pour se ruer à l'infirmerie.

-Qui c'était ? Marmonna la voix de James, réveillé par le bruit.

-Anna…elle voulait voir Remus…

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Chute dans les escaliers… Répondit Sirius en se recouchant.

Un petit blanc suivit, comme James enregistrait la réponse. Puis il reprit :

-Moui, ça pourra passer, ça sera la première fois qu'elle le verra comme ça, et il n'est pas trop amoché ce mois ci.

Il se retourna et se rendormit pour encore quelques heures, accompagné du ronflement sourd de Peter qui ne s'était pas réveillé, et de la respiration lourde de Sirius qui s'était déjà rendormi, sans même entendre la dernière phrase de son ami.

Dans les couloirs, une tornade brune avalait la distance qui la séparait de l'infirmerie, en se préparant au pire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Remus atterrisse à l'infirmerie, lui qui n'avait jamais rien, n'étais jamais malade outre mesure…

Enfin, quoi que…en y repensant bien, il lui arrivait fréquemment de manquer quelques jours de cours, sans qu'il ne s'en explique clairement. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'infirmerie si souvent, c'était presque tous les mois…

C'est là qu'un début d'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Ann…tous les mois…hier c'était la pleine lune…se pourrait-il que… Non, ça devait être une coïncidence, et jamais Dumbledore ne l'aurait laissé entrer au château s'il était dangereux pour les étudiants… Elle repoussa fermement cette idée, et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'elle commençait à connaître trop bien à son gout.

Elle le vit du premier coup d'œil et se précipita à son chevet. Il dormait encore et elle l'observa alors avec attention. Il paraissait serein, détendu. Seul un bandage couvrait son bras, mais elle ne vit aucune trace sur son visage…

Oui, il avait pu tomber dans les escaliers et se blesser au bras, ce n'était pas difficile, ni étonnant, avec tous ses escaliers qui bougeaient sans cesse !

Se sentant certainement observé, il remua et ouvrit les yeux. Annalee rougit instantanément et détourna le regard, honteuse de s'être faite surprendre à l'observer ainsi.

-Ann…

Elle releva la tête et le vit esquisser un sourire. Il ne devait pas être fâché de la trouver là alors ! Elle lui sourit alors en réponse et s'installa sur le rebord du lit qu'il tapotait doucement, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va pas trop mal… j'espère que je pourrai sortir avant ce soir, je ne voudrais pas manquer la soirée que va donner Dumbledore !

-Mais oui que tu seras sorti ! Pomfresh ne va pas te garder si longtemps pour une simple chute dans les escaliers ! Lui assura la jeune fille.

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt…chute dans les escaliers…depuis quand ? Il se ressaisit rapidement, ne laissant pas paraître son trouble devant Anna.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait un peu abusé de sa part ! Renchérit-il. Mais au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Oh, c'est Sirius qui me l'a dit ! En fait, je te cherchais depuis hier soir, j'avais besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, continua-t-elle en baissant le ton, et je sais que tu peux y aller comme tu le veux…

-Hier soir, vraiment ? S'étrangla Remus.

-Oui, je suis passée te voir mais tu étais sorti, selon James. Il devait d'ailleurs te rejoindre avec Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien faire dans le château à cette heure là, au fait ? Il me semble que le couvre feu était passé…

-Oh Ann, je t'en prie…Ne me laisse pas croire que tu penses qu'on le respecte au pied de la lettre ? Pas avec Sirius et James dans le groupe !

-Oui, mais…Toi ! Tu n'es plus le Préfet si sérieux de l'an dernier, Remus… Le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je sais…Soupira-t-il. Mais…c'est notre dernière année, alors je veux en profiter au maximum ! Et on ne faisait rien de mal, on se baladait juste dans les couloirs en repensant au bon vieux temps…

-N'empêche qu'il y a eu justice de faite ! Les escaliers t'ont puni… Rigola-t-elle doucement.

-Oui…enfin, ce n'est pas bien grave, une belle estafilade au bras, rien de plus !

-Oui, tu as eu de la chance !

-Miss Fay ! Que faites-vous ici ? S'insurgea la voix de l'infirmière qui arrivait finalement.

-Bonjour Mme Pomfresh ! Je suis venue tenir compagnie à Remus en ce 24 décembre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul en cette journée, quand même ! D'ailleurs, il pourra sortir quand ?

-Je n'en sais rien, maugréa-t-elle. Laissez-moi changer ses pansements avant !

Elle la congédia en tirant le rideau qui isolait le lit de Remus, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses soins. Annalee s'installa sur le lit à côté, attendant patiemment qu'elle en eut terminé.

Quelques minutes après, elle réapparut et lui accorda de sortir en milieu d'après-midi, à condition de se reposer et de rester au calme pendant quelques jours.

-C'est bien parce que c'est Noël, bougonna-t-elle en quittant la pièce, laissant seuls les deux amis.

Victorieuse, Ann offrit à Remus un de ses plus beaux sourires, sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur comme jamais. Il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux après ça…

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère pouvoir vous mettre la suite rapidement, mais pour ça il faudra compter sur la bonne volonté de mon chirurgien à m'opérer vite et sur celle de ma main à vouloir récupérer vite après ça!!**

**A bientôt!**

**Bisous**

**Althea**


End file.
